


Dionaea

by Kusubana_Yoru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusubana_Yoru/pseuds/Kusubana_Yoru
Summary: Somos la primera empresa del país del fuego en ofrecer un servicio especializado en plantas exóticas… y otros negocios.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino/Zetsu





	1. El negocio de papá

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> AU
> 
> La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido.
> 
> Hay una nota considerable de OoC (out of character/fuera de carácter) en algunos personajes. Traté de corregirlo, pero tampoco quería reescribir todo, así que se hizo lo que se pudo.
> 
> Pese a todo, me encuentro satisfecha con el resultado final. Esta historia es de mis favoritas (que yo he escrito) y podrán encontrar una pequeña compilación de notas y datos (especialmente los que tuve que sacar en la última edición y ya no verán por aquí) en mi blog: El Moleskine de Kusubana. O bien, pueden directamente preguntar en la cajita de comentarios.
> 
> Dedicatorias:
> 
> Fic para el foro Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah!, de las campañas Creatividad mata carita y El valor de los extras.

Inoichi Yamanaka miraba fascinado el catálogo en sus manos, los tonos rojizos y amarillos se mezclaban con el verde intenso en las fotografías que le habían mostrado sobre lo que podría adquirir. Paseaba los dedos con ahínco entre las páginas de papel mate sintiéndose más y más decidido a cerrar el trato que incluía también, cierto rango geográfico de exclusividad.

Dio una mirada discreta a su libro de cuentas, la coincidencia de fechas del día de la madre, el festival de primavera y la tercera boda de Hiashi Hyūga habían dejado excelentes cifras en tan solo unas semanas. Además, aún estaban pendientes los quinientos ramilletes que se usarían esa noche en la fiesta de la escuela preparatoria en alusión al Hanami, y con lo que ya tenía ahorrado, bastaba y sobraba.

Inoichi cerró el encuadernado abruptamente y lo dejó sobre el escritorio de su despacho jugando con la portada glossy donde una Venus atrapamoscas permanecía con su trampa abierta dejando entre ver los tres filamentos sensitivos en cada lóbulo con tal detalle que realmente no parecía ser parte del reino botánico.

La mueca de fascinación podía leerse en cada músculo facial, sus ojos claros se fijaron en el hombre que había solicitado una cita en su despacho desde hacía una semana, asegurándole que no se iba a arrepentir y, de momento, lo que había conseguido era ponerle sobre la mesa la oportunidad de concretar una idea que ya le había revoloteado desde hacía un tiempo.

Carraspeo y le invitó a caminar con él, irían por el invernadero que estaba a tan solo un pasillo de jardín sencillo, donde se alzaban orgullosos una veintena de girasoles captando el último rayo del sol.

Tras haber empezado unos años atrás con el negocio de las flores, la florería prosperaba mejor de lo que había imaginado en un inicio. Ya había dejado atrás las estructuras de madera con poca duración y, con orgullo, Inoichi presentaba sus cuatro imponentes estructuras parabólicas de acero y cristal que eran perfectamente visibles desde la avenida.

Las rosas estaban aún en botón, la extensa fila de capullos blancos se extendía por varios metros y frente a ellas se habían cultivado sus hermanas rojas, que siempre eran las más solicitadas.

Ya era tiempo de cortar las lilas, y los tulipanes violetas que había encargado madame Shijimi para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposo ya germinaban, lo que significaba que estarían listos a tiempo para la fastuosa celebración.

Pero el hombre que visitaba a Inoichi comprendió el motivo de haberle llevado a ese sitio: hasta una flor pierde su encanto cuando se vuelve corriente y, por lo visto, el señor Yamanaka ya se había cansado de dar lo mismo con diferentes listones fingiendo novedad.

—Yamanaka-san —habló el sujeto deteniéndose un momento con la mirada fija en una orgullosa vara de gladiola —. Lo único que podría comentar, es que necesitará destinar el domo más caliente y además cambiar la cristalería, quizás por algo grabado o un ligero polarizado para que la luz no sea directa.

—La inversión puede hacerse.

Inoichi se encogió de hombros. Estaba decidido, haría el trato.

El proveedor llevaba los papeles listos para firmar en el portafolio, quizás aquél sujeto estaba seguro de que convencería al dueño de la florería más importante de Konoha o tal vez siempre era así de precavido. Le mostró certificados y permisos para el manejo de las especies exóticas e incluso le hizo entrega de un compendio menos artístico que el otro que le había mostrado al principio de la reunión, pero con las especificaciones de cuidado, transporte y los costos sugeridos.

Se acordaron fechas de entrega, cantidades y tipos de lote, finalmente, solo restaba el pago, mismo que se haría en cuanto la mercancía hubiese llegado en perfectas condiciones a manos de su comprador.

Formalizado el asunto, los dos hombres se dirigieron a la entrada principal para despedir al viajero de Kusa.

Una camioneta azul aparcó en la entrada, detrás del auto del vendedor, y de ella bajaron dos muchachos con traje de gala.

—Buenas noches —saludó uno de ellos inclinando un poco su robusto cuerpo para saludar a los dos hombres, mientras que el otro chico, con las manos en los bolsillos apenas hizo un gesto.

—Buenas noches. Chōji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, será mejor que entren. Seguramente Ino-chan aún no está lista.

—Mujeres, ¿por qué son tan problemáticas para una fiesta? Con permiso —se excusó Shikamaru entrando a la tienda junto con su amigo para empezar a subir las cajas con los ramilletes de cerezo.

—Tendrá su pedido listo en tres días, como son semillas no tendrá problemas de tiempo mientras acondiciona el invernadero —dijo el sujeto retomando el tema original de su visita.

El rubio asintió.

La risa de Chōji les hizo girar la vista.

—¡Faltan cuarenta minutos para la hora citada e Ino-chan ya está lista! ¡Es una señal del fin del mundo!

Y lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los gritos de Ino reclamando que primero le hiciera un cumplido y luego dijera esas idioteces.

Shikamaru subió las dos primeras cajas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y su compañero otras dos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?! —preguntó furiosa la chica sin soltar la última caja.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó Shikamaru desganado.

—¡¿Qué se supone que es eso?!

—Uhm… una camioneta.

—¡¿Y se supone que lleguemos a un baile de gala en "eso"?!

—Pues… era eso o caminando, tú escoges.

Ino soltó un chillido arrojándole la nota de venta, Shikamaru la atrapó al vuelo, pero ella, ofendida aún, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su padre. Inoichi había aprendido hacia algún tiempo que cuando eso pasaba solo le restaba sonreír, callar, darle a su hija la razón, dejar que ella sola se calmara y comprendiera las cosas por las buenas.

—Este caballero —interrumpió cuando leyó las intenciones de su hija para pedirle el auto —, será nuestro proveedor para la nueva sección que tendremos en la tienda. La de plantas exóticas.

Ino giró la vista.

Era un hombre que pasaba de los veinticinco, pero difícilmente rebasaría los treinta años de edad. Tenía el pelo de un color verde que la obligó a levantar involuntariamente una ceja pensando que entonces sí existía la posibilidad de que Sakura no le mintiera y la gente con esas variaciones pigmentarias fuera genéticamente posible.

Las facciones delgadas de un rostro pálido perdían atención por el lunar antiestéticamente grande del lado izquierdo que acentuaba el intenso color amarillo de su esclerótica: absolutamente toda la "parte blanca del ojo" era de una combinación biliosa que hicieron a la chica sacar una mueca casi incontrolada de disgusto.

Inoichi carraspeó, sonrojado por esa terrible manía de su hija para mirar a detalle a cualquier persona, y rogaba al cielo que no hiciera comentarios en voz alta como ocurrió la primera vez con el peso de Chōza.

—Ino —se presentó finalmente con algo de torpeza al omitir su apellido, aunque fuera evidente que era "Yamanaka", y para alivio de su padre dejó de ver al sujeto para dirigir la mirada a su cartera plateada.

—Zetsu —respondió el otro igualmente omitiendo más detalles y mostrando una especie de sonrisa torcida—. Yamanaka-san, estaremos en contacto, espero que todo salga bien— agregó de improvisto el proveedor volviendo su atención al dueño de la florería.

—Muchas gracias.

Inoichi estaba abochornado, Zetsu parecía haber sentido el descarado escrutinio de la chica, si bien solo un idiota no se hubiera percatado. Condujo al hombre hasta su auto, le deseó un buen viaje tratando de ponerse como barrera visual entre su hija y él, hasta que el auto puso en marcha su motor desapareciendo en la avenida.

—Ino. No vuelvas a hacer eso —le dijo caminando hacia ella—. Ese hombre tiene una leve ictericia, la han pasado mal allá de donde viene.

—¿No es contagioso verdad?

—No… no tengo idea —dijo tras dudarlo un poco —. Pero anda ya, Shikamaru-kun te deja.

—¡¿Tú tampoco vas a decirme algo?! —chilló saliendo del lapso de distracción al que la había conducido el impacto visual de ese hombre.

Inoichi soltó una carcajada.

—¡Igual a tu madre!

Ino bajó la mirada olvidándose de que exigía un halago.

—No te pongas triste, gritando a todo mundo te ves mejor, y si quieres saber lo que pienso, si esos dos no te cuidan esta noche voy a ir a quemar sus casas ¿Me escucharon? — preguntó a los dos que esperaban a Ino solo dando un saludo nervioso.

—¡Esta preciosa muchacha está a su cuidado y si algún imbécil quiere pasarse con ella no me importa que pierdan los dientes si con eso la defienden!

Los otros volvieron a asentir de la misma manera en que hacían con su amiga.

—Bien, recuerda que las demás chicas también merecen atención, si ves que no te quitan los ojos de encima le robas el saco a Chōji ¿Entendido?

Ino rio y abrazó a su papá.

—No te voy a perdonar que no me hayas querido prestar las llaves del auto —le dijo arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua para enseguida ir con sus amigos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es inevitable? —preguntó Chōji señalando su reloj —. Ya vamos tarde.

Inoichi miró desde su sitio la discusión por el lugar del copiloto. Se cruzó de brazos viendo a su hija luciendo el vestido celeste que se había tardado horas en escoger, y si no ganó en disminuir el descubierto de la espalda, al menos había conseguido subir el escote del pecho lo suficiente como para que no se notara la naciente de los senos y que el resto lo ocultara el collar.

En los zapatos había perdido su voto a cambio de que no se maquillara demasiado, por lo que ahora la veía con los altos y delgados tacones, dando saltitos de felicidad.

El azul era un buen color para ella, además de que resaltaría el rosado del brazalete.

Levantó la mano despidiéndose cuando pasaron a su lado.

Ya era noche, tendría que ir cerrando la tienda.


	2. El hombre de la limpieza

Le gustaría decir que sus invernaderos tenían la magnificencia de los Yamanaka, pero, a decir verdad, su estilo era más austero y dichas construcciones se limitaban a cumplir con la función para la que estaban destinadas, más que para alzarse como espectaculares obras art Nouveau*.

Sin embargo, aún con la falta de estilo, Zetsu encontraba agradable su llamado "escondite en medio de la nada".

Era un hombre reservado, egresado como licenciado en Ciencias Ambientales con especialidad en Botánica por la Universidad Nacional de Kusa. No era que eso le diera crédito internacional, Kusa era un país que apenas figuraba en los mapas y de donde no se sabía nada más que la vegetación era basta y estudiar Ciencias Ambientales ahí, era el equivalente a Administración de Empresas en Konoha, según pudo notar con los grandes edificios corporativos de varias familias que se regaban por el sistema urbano.

Como muchas otras veces, esa tarde se encontraba golpeando y exprimiendo un par de luffas amargos a través de un paño. Para cuando obtuvo medio vaso de jugo se colocó un poco en la palma de la mano inhalándolo. Esto le causó en pocos segundos una salida profusa de líquido amarillo con manchas rojizas a través de las ventanas de la nariz.

Dejó que eso fluyera por unos instantes sintiéndose notoriamente más aliviado en cuanto a la sintomatología de su ictericia, sin embargo, sabía que se trataba de un remedio fuerte y pronto comenzarían los mareos, la jaqueca y si le sentaba peor que en otras ocasiones, fiebre también.

A razón de ello decidió recostarse un rato.

Justo acababa de dejar la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando sonó su móvil, supo que tenía que responder cuando vio el número entrante, hizo un gesto mientras le daban indicaciones y se puso de pie al terminar la llamada, caminó hacia la puerta tomando su chaqueta, en el trayecto revisó también que en su cartera estuviera la llave que le abriría la puerta de la reunión a la que había sido convocado.

Puso en marcha su vehículo, un VW Gol Sedan de hacía unos diez años en color verde botella que era la burla en Akatsuki.

Llovía.

El paisaje era tremendamente depresivo una vez que se acercaba a la frontera con Ame, pero en ese sitio lluvioso se hacían las reuniones a no ser que el líder se encontrara cerca de otro territorio, porque entonces todos debían moverse hacia donde él indicara. Entre los movimientos del limpiaparabrisas distinguió el viejo edificio que servía como sede y buscó casi desesperadamente un lugar donde aparcarse que no quedara lejos de la entrada para que, con algo de suerte, no se mojara más de lo necesario.

Como usualmente era de los primeros en llegar, en menos de cinco minutos estaba en la habitación de aire rancio, frente a un hombre de cabello naranja y varios piercings, flanqueado por su compañera de pelo azul, como usualmente acontecía. Les saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Necesitaba verme? —preguntó.

Por respuesta, el líder hizo una seña a la mujer que simplemente se movió de sitio revelando detrás de ella a un hombre joven, amordazado y atado, casi inconsciente.

—Konan y yo, ya obtuvimos toda la información que necesitábamos, ocúpate de él ahora que no es útil a nuestros propósitos.

—Sí señor —respondió automáticamente acercándose hasta el sujeto y tomándolo con fuerza, le puso en pie para arrastrarlo fuera.

—Tu trabajo es agradecido, Zetsu-san —le indicó Konan tendiéndole un sobre que él metió en un bolsillo interno de su saco sin contarlo, a sabiendas de que la mujer nunca herraba en cuanto a administración se refería.

—Y siempre lo tendrá a sus órdenes —fue la escueta respuesta que dio como agradecimiento.

Al dejar la habitación de la extraña pareja junto con su "trabajo", se encargó de desatarle y quitarle la mordaza, estaba tan aturdido que no podría siquiera intentar escapar, cargándolo solo por el costado salió del edificio. Tambaleantemente y mojándose todo lo que se había salvado cuando llegó, metió al hombre en el asiento trasero del auto, como ya no estaba atado y más o menos caminada, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que simplemente lo había sacado de la taberna de mala muerte que estaba en el último piso del edificio, el único negocio sobreviviente de aquel inmueble marcado por el vandalismo de la decadente zona.

Tomó el asiento del conductor empezando a sentir la punzada en la sien, propia de los efectos secundarios de su remedio contra la ictericia, buscó en la guantera alguna pastilla de la familia del naproxeno, misma que encontró y el no tener agua para pasarla no fue obstáculo. Tragándola solo con saliva volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo de regreso al invernadero.

El camino era ameno, la señal de radio se perdía por el tormentoso clima, por lo que la apagó dejando que el silencio, solo interrumpido por la persistente tos de su pasajero, imperara dentro del auto.

—Tal vez ya debería retirarme de esto —expresó en voz alta, mirando por el retrovisor que el otro no hiciera nada que comprometiera el trabajo.

—Si el trato con Yamanaka-san mejora, en unos meses no tendré necesidad de seguir por aquí.

Tras unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino libre de tráfico, llegó a la entrada anunciada por un tosco anuncio de latón pintado. Hizo girar el volante para entrar y seguir el camino de terracería que en diez minutos le dejaría ver su sencilla casa, aunque en realidad no era ahí a donde se dirigía, era un poco más atrás.

Bajó sin despegar las llaves con tal de dejar encendidas las luces y puso el freno de mano. No sin algo de trabajo, también consiguió sacar al individuo para arrastrarlo por un pie sobre el lodoso tramo que faltaba.

Varios hoyos rectangulares se extendían en un vasto campo del que destacaban las sombras de algunos cajones cubiertos por una gran techumbre de lámina de asbesto que mantenía seco lo que se hallaba bajo ella.

Dejó al sujeto unos momentos para ir a un pequeño cobertizo de donde salió con botas y delantal plástico, además de una pala de hoja ancha.

—Una capa de materia café —dijo en voz alta, moviendo parte de un montón de hojas secas, ramas y aserrín al fondo de uno de los hoyos —. Una capa de material orgánico —agregó acercando más al hombre al borde.

—¿Sabía que en realidad la carne y los huesos no hacen una buena composta? — preguntó sin recibir respuesta—. Pero encontré la solución a eso, ¿quiere saber?

El hombre entrando en sí, dio una negativa.

—Es una pena, porque es muy original, pero si no quiere, no lo obligo. Es raro hacerme hablar. ¿Sabe? No suelo hacerlo, aunque en general es porque no me dejan vivos a los trabajos.

Se agachó a su altura y rápidamente, con ayuda de unas tijeras de jardinería, destrozó los jirones de ropa que le quedaban hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, mustiando cosas inentendibles. Le sacó el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba, una cadena de oro, y un reloj que los otros no se habían tomado la molestia de quitarle cuando le capturaron. No quedó absolutamente ninguna pertenencia y de eso se aseguró.

Se puso de pie tomando de nuevo la pala, mirando con indiferencia al sujeto delgado y pálido, con unas muy marcadas ojeras que eran visibles aún entre los moretones, empuñó con fuerza el mango y con más fuerza aún se la estrelló en la cara, derribándolo. Se acercó un poco y volvió a repetir la acción al menos dos veces más, se agachó metiéndole la mano en la boca para recoger los dientes asegurándose de que no le quedara ninguno, para luego meterlos en la bolsa del delantal manchándolo de sangre y luego de otra revisión general, arrojó al incauto al pequeño hoyo de apenas un metro cuadrado. Como el hombre no entraba, pese a ser delgado, usó la pala para empujarlo por la espalda, escuchando un último quejido y el sonido de sus vértebras al separarse o romperse, daba igual.

Con la herramienta en la mano insistió en compactar lo que quedaba de la humanidad de aquél desafortunado, estrellando la hoja de la pala hasta que quedó satisfecho con la plasta deforme que le había salpicado parte del rostro y casi todo el delantal.

—Y una capa de tierra —puntualizó procediendo a, precisamente, cubrir con tierra los restos.

Fue de regreso al cobertizo para embolsar todo lo que había usado, puso por separado lo que no podía quemarse como los dientes, la hoja de la pala, los botones de la camisa, los del pantalón, la hebilla del cinturón y la joyería. Las telas las metió en un saco y asegurándose de que no quedaba nada subió de nuevo al auto. En casa aguardaba una fogata donde irían a parar las vestimentas de evidencia y el resto los llevaría a la mañana siguiente a Otogakure.

Ahora sí necesitaba recostarse, todo le empezaba a dar vueltas y no tardaba en quedar inconsciente en aquella sencilla sala.

Zetsu era un hombre reservado, egresado como licenciado en Ciencias Ambientales con especialidad en Botánica por la Universidad Nacional de Kusa, actualmente emprendía un pequeño negocio para la distribución de ejemplares exóticos de plantas y flores, mismo que había solventado con la mayor fuente de ingresos que había tenido desde que estaba estudiando: la limpieza.

Cerró los ojos, tras todo el ajetreo, lo que realmente quería era dormir hasta el otro día y de preferencia hasta que el sol brillara en su punto medio.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió los ojos consternado, nadie, absolutamente nadie le haría una visita a esa hora, con ese endemoniado clima y menos precisamente a él.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y en un par de zancadas alcanzó la puerta encendiendo las luces de afuera, alcanzando a tomar las tijeras de jardinera que antes hubiera usado. Nunca estaba por demás creer que alguien lo había visto limpiando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *art nouveau= es una corriente artística llamada también "Modernismo" desarrollada a finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX.


	3. El involuntario caballero

Ino escuchó el despertador, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Al cabo de un minuto de resistencia, las manecillas se movieron desactivando la función matutina del aparato y se dio el lujo de girarse para quedar completamente enrollada en las sábanas.

Pasaron veinte minutos.

Pasó una hora, pasaron dos, y al fin la rubia se dignaba en dar muestras de vida estirándose perezosamente. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos y soltó un bostezo sin elegancia alguna. Miró el despertador en su mesita de noche notando la hora.

Arrastrando los pies salió de su habitación con una toalla limpia para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

—Ya me preguntaba si en lugar de Cenicienta, eras la Bella Durmiente —dijo su papá, que subía las escaleras, posiblemente para ver si ya formaba parte del mundo real.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —se quejó Ino terminando de despertar con el recuerdo de la experiencia amarga de su baile.

—Bueno, anoche parecía que la magia se acabó, a como terminaste con el vestido sucio y sin carruaje, realmente creí que de un momento a otro Shikamaru terminaría convirtiéndose en ratón.

—¡Ya no digas nada! —chilló corriendo al baño al escuchar la risa de su papá.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sacó la ropa de dormir completamente malhumorada porque le recordaron el fracaso de la fiesta anterior.

"Deberíamos rentar las carpas en lugar del juego de reflectores de colores"

Las palabras de Sakura le habían estado martillando la cabeza cuando empezó a llover ni bien empezaba el baile.

"No seas tonta, frentesota, ni que fuera a llover"

Y, sin embargo, esa noche el cielo se cayó en un diluvio que ni siquiera dejó posibilidades de usar la plataforma que habían montado sobre el patio más grande de la escuela para poder bailar. El dichoso juego de luces de colores que Sakura no creía necesario terminó por nunca encender apropiadamente y ni hablar del equipo de sonido que, con la tormenta, fue por milagro que no se averió gravemente.

Como no podían regresar a sus casas debido al clima, improvisaron la música con los teléfonos celulares y la pista en salones de clases a los que solo recorrieron las butacas al fondo, pues no hubo poder humano que convenciera al encargado de abrirles el gimnasio que supuestamente estaba en mantenimiento desde hacía dos semanas.

Fuera de eso, el rato había sido ameno. Kiba, Naruto y otros tantos terminaron por salir a mojarse, brincar en los charcos y llenarse de lodo para disgusto de Ino, la organizadora del evento que originalmente planeaba algo con más… clase.

Pasada la media noche por apenas unos veinte minutos, cuando ya todo parecía haber terminado, Chōji incluso se ofreció a cargarla hasta la camioneta para que no terminara de "arruinarse" los zapatos y, hasta ahí, nada malo. Aunque había una posibilidad tan irónica de que las cosas salieran peor, tanto así que no cabía en la realidad, y fue la razón por la que Shikamaru debió repetirlo un par de veces antes de que la rubia lo asimilara por completo.

—Ya no traigo gasolina.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que ya no traigo gasolina.

Y la camioneta, parando en seco lo confirmaba. Shikamaru toqueteó la ventanilla del marcador donde efectivamente no había señales del combustible que podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse, había cargado antes de recoger a Ino.

—¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

Pasaron a dejar a Chōji primero, el muchacho vivía a las afueras y según el plan, era más conveniente hacer el trayecto así porque la casa Nara estaba más cerca de la Yamanaka y así no tendría que dar tantas vueltas.

A la maquinación perversa del destino se había unido la desviación de casi seis kilómetros a una avenida que atravesaba los vastos sembradíos de gruesos robles.

Konoha, al menos hacía un siglo, se dedicaba a la exportación de la madera de dichos árboles, tal era la cantidad de los mismos, que el nombre de la ahora ciudad venía de ellos. Aunque a últimas fechas las empresas dedicadas a la innovación de transporte, bancos, comercio, seguros, hotelería, asesorías, educación, restaurantes, bienes raíces y demás inversiones de segundo y tercer grado en la escala de actividades económicas, proliferaban dejando la llamada "aldea oculta de la hoja", muy distante para calificar la gran urbe que era ahora, constantemente atestada por obras cada vez a mayor escala.

Esa noche descubrieron que el compromiso de obra cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis estaba cumpliéndose bajo la forma de un complicado paso a desnivel que adaptaría los ocho principales ejes de transporte, colocándolos a diferentes alturas con tal de no interrumpir el flujo de tránsito cuando convergían entre sí.

Lo importante no era que con eso Konoha se ganaría el título como la ciudad con mayor desarrollo en infraestructura de carreteras, sino que el desvío que tomó Shikamaru los dejaba en algún punto perdido de un mapa de caminos viejos.

—No, definitivamente no traigo gasolina —repitió él como un hecho sin importancia debido a su carencia de emotividad, caso contrario a su amiga que ya había vaciado el contenido de su bolso buscando con desesperación su teléfono celular.

Shikamaru recargó una mano en el volante y a su vez, la barbilla sobre esta en un gesto meditabundo. Realmente juraba que había llenado el tanque a petición de su padre antes de recogerla. ¿Entonces? Ni que hubieran salido del país como para ameritar tanto gasto.

No quería mojarse con el pésimo clima que había, pero tampoco por obra y gracia divina se arreglaría el asunto. Igual y simplemente se había desconectado alguna manguera entre tanto bache. Se bajó de la camioneta decidido a confirmar sus suposiciones, causando de paso más histeria en la rubia que constataba que no tenía señal.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Shikamaru?!

—Tranquila, solo voy a ver.

El muchacho usó el saco sobre la cabeza llegando hasta donde se ubicaba el tapón y comprobó que estaba tan rayado que era más que obvio que lo abrieron a la fuerza y le sacaron un buen trago, por no decir que lo vaciaron. Soltó un bufido, molesto. Si averiguaba quién fue, iba a dejar que Ino les diera una paliza.

—Qué problemático, yo dejé mi teléfono en casa —le dijo regresando al vehículo. Y eso bastó para que Ino soltara un grito.

—Si haces eso un poco más fuerte igual y alguien nos escucha —se burló llevándose un dedo al oído dejando de lado el saco mojado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Ino ya estaba llorando, balbuceando cosas como asesinos seriales con deformaciones congénitas, monstruos antropomórficos ocultos tras los follajes y demás personajes de pésimas películas de terror exportadas desde el otro lado del océano.

—Podríamos pasar la noche aquí y mañana caminar hasta donde haya gasolina, o un teléfono — propuso acomodándose, completamente dispuesto a quedarse ahí.

Ino incrementó su llanto.

—¡Se supone que eres un hombre! ¡Arregla el auto!

—Ino, se acabó la gasolina, eso no se arregla cambiando terminales. Si tardamos, por fuerza que nos llama tu papá.

La chica levantó el aparato que destelló un par de veces antes de apagarse.

—Toda mi batería se acabó cuando puse la música.

Los ojos acuosos de Ino en esa completa oscuridad, resplandecieron cuando otro auto pasó, la rubia soltó un grito y se abalanzó para sonar el claxon solo consiguiendo que el pitido se perdiera por un relámpago, además de romperse una uña.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru!

Gritaba en su desesperación, empujando al otro para que se moviera.

—Que quede claro que voy a molestar de por vida a tu flamante novio con esto —agregó el muchacho girándose para sacar un viejo chaleco de loneta, con todas sus orillas raídas, que guardaba su padre en la camioneta ante la insistencia de su madre en tirarle a la basura.

En su condición de chaleco, no ofrecía demasiado abrigo, pero en definitivo sería algo más útil que nada o un incomodísimo saco mojado. Tomó también una lámpara de mano de la guantera y antes de que Ino le gritara dijo:

—Pon todos los seguros y si otro auto pasa solo agáchate, voy a abrir el cofre para que crean que está averiada, de cualquier forma, dudo que alguien, además de mí, ande caminando por la calle a estas horas, con este clima.

Sin esperar a que lo empujara más, bajó y empezó a correr en la misma dirección que el otro auto.

—Que problemático —se quejó sin detener su carrera poniendo una mano al frente para tratar de mitigar el impacto del agua contra su rostro—. Debí quedarme en casa.

Estaba completamente mojado, al menos del pantalón y las mangas de la camisa podían sacar cantidad suficiente para llenar sin problemas algún florero. Pero comprendía el aprecio que su padre le tenía a esa vieja prenda. Su espalda y pecho estaban secos y tibios, razón por la que el frío solo lo tenía en la nariz y boca tras la carrera.

Se detuvo un momento recargando las manos sobre las rodillas, agradecía al maestro de deportes por sus inhumanos "entrenamientos". Levantó la vista encontrándose con un anuncio y enseguida las manos al cielo, la vida no era tan maldita después de todo.

Giró su trayecto para entrar al camino de terracería.

Estaba frente a la puerta y solo en ese momento comenzó a seriamente considerar las ridículas paranoias de Ino como una posibilidad tan estadísticamente probable como el hecho de haber terminado en medio de la nada durante una noche de tormenta. Se trató de secar el agua que escurría por el perfil de su rostro con la manga de la camisa, pero esta no estaba en reales posibilidades de ayudar. Rápidamente revisó el entorno con la lámpara.

La casa no estaba en mal estado, las tablas exteriores que la conformaban eran de un blanco bien mantenido y los cercos de vegetación recortados daban la impresión campirana de una buena familia.

Igual no estaba de más asegurarse.

Shikamaru era de una naturaleza tranquila, precavida y sumamente analítica pese a su edad y carácter haragán. Tosió un poco mientras buscaba algo que "sirviera". Finalmente encontró un arco con segueta arrumbado junto a lo que asumió, en algún momento formaría un cancel de madera con malla protectora, se agachó para desatornillar la sierra y luego meterla bajo su manga mojada.

Armándose de valor, llamó a la puerta.


	4. El extraño en la calle

Shikamaru estaba temblando. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo tiritando apenas las podía controlar, la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle en cualquier momento por el punzante dolor que había golpeado sin aviso. El mareo se había intensificado en los últimos minutos junto con el temblor, la visión se le hacía borrosa… tal vez se desmayaría.

Estornudó al tiempo en que aquél extraño sujeto le tendía un pañuelo desechable.

—No me sorprendería que te quedes en cama todo el fin de semana —dijo elevando la calefacción del auto.

—De verdad lamento mucho la molestia, pero… era verdaderamente urgente.

—La chica es algo escandalosa, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

—No creí que nos recordara.

—Difícilmente olvido algo.

El joven Nara se sintió apenado por su paranoia contagiada cuando el hombre que reconoció sin problemas como el que estaba con Inoichi Yamanaka la tarde anterior, le hizo pasar, sin necesidad de ahondar en explicaciones, le tendió una chaqueta seca, tomó las llaves de su auto y lo subió pidiéndole que le indicara en dónde se habían quedado varados.

La segueta seguía en su manga, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de devolverla o cuando menos sacarla y realmente le daba pena hacer eso último.

"Disculpe usted, podría ser un asesino serial, solo estaba tomando precauciones."

En menos de la mitad del tiempo que le había tomado encontrar el señalamiento del invernadero, y con menos de la mitad se refería incluso a menos de un cuarto, la camioneta se hizo visible.

El muchacho señaló y sonrió de medio lado al no ver la silueta de Ino que evidentemente había seguido sus indicaciones. Bajaron los dos y Shikamaru tocó en la ventana tratando de limpiar para ver el interior y casi enseguida soltó una maldición buscando las llaves en su bolsa, rápidamente abrió alumbrando con la lámpara de mano encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en los asientos, ni debajo de ellos.

—¡Ino! —gritó por reflejo imaginándose muchos escenarios, desde que ella se encaprichó y se bajó hasta que pudieron sacarla, o que…

—¡Regresaste!

La rubia se asomaba por detrás de los asientos, en la delgada brecha entre estos y el fin de la cabina. Por supuesto, solo ella podía entrar ahí.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado.

—No lo digas como si te fuera a abandonar —agregó y le ayudó a salir viéndose enganchado entre sus brazos lo que inevitablemente sugería que deseaba que la cargara ya que no podía caminar con los tremendos tacones que se había llevado a un baile.

Sin más remedio, accedió cerrando la puerta de una patada y la condujo hasta el auto del hombre que lo aguardaba con la puerta abierta, sombrilla en mano.

—Buenas noches —saludó alegremente la chica con el alivio de ser rescatada y puesta en un sitio caliente y seco.

—Buenas noches, Ino-san.

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos torciendo una sonrisa nerviosa, reconociendo al tipo que sería socio de su papá.

—De verdad que solo era necesario que me dejara llamar a Inoichi —repuso Shikamaru tratando de cortar la evidente tensión que se había generado.

Zetsu no dijo nada y se puso en marcha, llevando a los dos muchachos de regreso a la zona más habitada de la ciudad.

El silencio era total, ni siquiera Ino se había atrevido a decir algo ya que en realidad luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no terminar fijando la vista en el lunar, el inmenso lunar, que decoraba la blanca piel del hombre, o en todo caso, ni siquiera por accidente cruzarse con los ojos ambarinos que se reflejaban por el retrovisor.

La chica se había movido un par de veces, tratando de ocultarse de alguna manera de los inquisidores espejos que le permitían al sujeto clavarle la mirada, o al menos eso le parecía, si bien era un poco ilógico que lo hiciera todo el tiempo ya que debía conducir. En uno de sus constantes cambios de sitio, sintió que algo se le clavaba, ahogó su chillido y llevó las manos a su espalda baja sacando lo que debería ser un broche de cabello. Examinó, curiosa como era, la sencilla pieza rectangular de algún cuarzo azul donde leyó la palabra "Fū" grabada.

Rio para sí misma, así se llamaba su tío y por alguna razón se lo había imaginado con el broche, después de todo, también usaba el cabello rubio bastante largo.

Se acurrucó con la pieza en manos y no tardó en quedarse dormida, animada por la apatía que afloraba de los hombres.

Inoichi se asomó por la ventana no pudiendo evitar la extrañeza de la situación. Bajó casi enseguida al ver que Shikamaru traía cargando a Ino, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que solo estaba dormida y conociendo el sueño pesado de su hija solo reemplazó al joven para llevarla a su habitación.

—Ya es algo tarde —le dijo al verlo estar cayéndose se sueño —. Usa la habitación de siempre, yo llamo a tu madre.

Agradeciéndole de sobremanera el sacrificio que representaba avisar a la señora Nara que su hijo no llegaría a dormir, no se hizo del rogar y a torpes pasos se condujo a la habitación que estaba destinada a las visitas de su hija, que eran más que voluntarias, secuestradas por ella.

—Realmente estoy muy apenado porque estos muchachos lo hayan sacado de su casa a estas horas.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros.

Inoichi hizo una reverencia solemne.

—Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer, tome usted entonces este favor a cuenta de lo que necesite en el futuro.

El hombre de Kusa agradeció la atención, se pasó una mano por el cabello verde y despidiéndose se encaminó al auto que aguardaba por él. En solo cuestión de minutos el rubio decidió irse a acostar también, después de hacer la llamada a la casa Nara prometiendo ir a la mañana siguiente a recoger la camioneta. Aturdido como estaba al escuchar el grito de Yoshino preguntando por el estado de su hijo, solo pudo colgar tras escuchar por parte de Shikaku que entonces se verían al otro día.

Las luces se apagaron dejando sumida la casa en la oscuridad apenas siendo definida su silueta por el alumbrado público.

—Ya debería irme…

Con el motor del auto ronroneado suavemente, avanzando apenas nada, no podía evitar sostener la mirada en una habitación en específico, una con la baranda cubierta por una wisteria, la trepadora leñosa cubría sin problemas los seis metros dejando solo espacio entre el ventanal adhiriéndose al muro y dejando colgar sus racimos azul violáceo. Casi podía oler el perfume.

—Debería irme de aquí.

¡Qué abrumador resultaba! El padre había elegido a un hermoso guardián para su princesa, cualquier idiota que intentara subir, rompería las vainas venenosas que crecían a los dos metros salpicándose con el líquido que lo llenaría de salpullido.

—Pero ella lo encontró, ella lo tiene.

Un relámpago brindó una breve iluminación azul sacudiendo con fuerza los racimos de flores colgantes. La oscuridad volvió, las lámparas de luz blanca titilaron ante la presencia de energía atmosférica.

—Lo tiene, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, no por el momento.

La lluvia arreció y más relámpagos hicieron su aparición surcando el firmamento, yéndose a impactar en algún punto de la gran urbe donde todos dormían.


	5. El padre intranquilo

Los ojos celestes de Ino se fijaban con tremenda curiosidad en el perfil del muchacho que tenía al frente, su respiración calmada apenas dejaba audible un casi imperceptible ronquido. Arrodillada como estaba, a un lado de la cama, la rubia tomó la punta de su larga coleta mordiéndose un labio y acercando el mechón moviéndolo lentamente. La mano del chico hizo un movimiento para mitigar la sensación de cosquilleo que le causaba aquél acto travieso. Una risita salió de boca de ella repitiendo el movimiento un par de veces más antes de conseguir que Shikamaru abriera los ojos y le dedicara un bufido.

—¿Por qué me levantas? Podría estar muriendo por tu culpa.

—Ya son casi las dos de la tarde, mi papá dice que bajes a comer y, si quieres, luego te regresas a dormir… y no tienes fiebre, me vine a cerciorar de eso a las diez.

Soltando un bostezo se incorporó haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda descubierta, se frotó los ojos y dirigió la vista a su amiga que había bajado la mirada al notar que estaba ligero de ropas.

—Si Temari pregunta…

—Te quedaste con Chōji —aseveró la otra inmediatamente.

—No, si Temari pregunta, Zetsu-san pasaba y se detuvo, no me bajé en medio de la nada con la tormenta a correr no sé cuantos kilómetros, sería muy problemático hacer que no se altere como mi madre —enseguida soltó una maldición —¿Hoy es sábado verdad?

—Sí.

—Tengo que irme.

Ino se quedó quieta unos momentos como esperando que le dijera la razón, pero él parecía no querer dar indicios de eso y solo la miraba en ademán de levantarse sin llegar a concretar la acción.

—Ino, no traigo ropa.

La chica soltó un chillido y salió corriendo dejando a un estupefacto Shikamaru frotándose la mejilla afectada por otro acto impulsivo sin fundamento justificado, además de ser llamado "pervertido".

.

—Tomé estos, luego los traigo —dijo Shikamaru abrochándose el botón de unos vaqueros que Inoichi no veía desde hacía dos tallas—. Si mi mamá llama, solo dile que fui por Temari al aeropuerto y por favor que nadie vuelva hablar sobre el maldito maratón bajo la lluvia.

Y el hombre se quedó con el delantal en la mano. Ese niño no le tenía absolutamente ningún respeto, tanto así que con entera libertad soltó la maldición que frente a su madre se habría tragado.

—La camioneta no sirve aún ¿Verdad? ¿Me prestas para un taxi? Ida y vuelta al aeropuerto — agregó sin vergüenza ni rodeos.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Inoichi sacó su cartera dándole un par de billetes.

—Luego lo regreso.

—Como mi camisa negra, o mis amplificadores, o mí bicicleta ¡¿Por qué no te llevas a Ino-chan?! ¡Llevo años pidiéndotelo!

Shikamaru se atragantó con la bola de arroz que había tomado de la barra de servicio y no tanto por el comentario que era una broma ente él, su padre e Inoichi, por aquello de que los mejores amigos se volvieran parientes por el matrimonio de sus hijos, sino porque eso solo lo decía en ciertas circunstancias que implicaban la presencia de otra persona, previamente anunciada por la campanilla de la tienda que estaba injertada en la casa.

—Nos vemos —se despidió sin ánimos de tener una riña de miradas con el novio de su mejor amiga. Con la camisa blanca arrugada y remangada hasta los codos, terminó la bola de arroz y salió.

¿Cómo podía andar con semejante espécimen?

A veces pensaba seriamente que se trataba solo del desahogo de sus frustrados intentos para tener una correspondencia afectiva por parte de Sasuke, un chico del que ella aseguraba haberse enamorado en el jardín de infantes.

Realmente no le caía mal, pero simplemente no llegaba a concebirlos en un contexto romántico donde aquél sujeto color blanco papel reaccionara de alguna forma a la desbordante muestra de cariño que le daba la rubia.

Y con todo a saberse no bienvenido, aquél solo inclinó un poco la cabeza dejándolo pasar.

—Fū —dijo Inoichi frunciendo el ceño como solo podía hacer cuando aparecía el joven novio de Ino, y aunque no se refería a él en esos momentos, los cordiales saludos que le dedicó el menor pasaron tangentes. Con el nombramiento, un hombre rubio de larga cabellera atada con una coleta, del mismo tipo que Inoichi, apareció detrás del joven.

—Inoichi.

—Hermano, ya te dije que puedes entrar cuando quieras porque esta es tu casa, pero no la de él.

Inoichi juntó toda la acidez que le causaba ver al chico, esperando ofenderlo, o al menos que le demostrara que eso había sucedido, pero como usualmente pasaba, solo sonreía.

—Quedé de pasar por Ino-chan para salir, compensación por no haber podido asistir a su baile ¿Ya está lista?

Frustrado por la inmunidad del muchacho a cualquier ofensa, Inoichi bufó y se puso de pie para llamar a su hija con poco ánimo de que se fuera toda la tarde. Otra vez.

El hombre llamado Fū, tan parecido como diferente a Inoichi, dio un par de pasos alejándose del joven que escoltaba, mismo que se había quedado recargado contra una pared con su imperturbable sonrisa fingida dirigida a nadie en especial.

—Tendrás que poner un poco más de empeño, Inoichi.

El otro chasqueó la lengua.

—Hago lo que puedo Fū, pero esa actitud no me deja hacer mucho y no pienso hacer nada con Ino-chan, podría odiarme de por vida.

—De por vida a su edad es un mes a lo mucho, preséntale a alguien.

—Claro, un amigo mío ¿No? Un viejo rabo verde.

—Ayer me mandó a la biblioteca a entregar un libro sobre formalizaciones y está organizando un almuerzo con su padre.

—No me jodas, tienen diecisiete.

—Ino tiene diecisiete, él tiene veinte, tienes que convencerla de que…

Un sonoro beso se estampó en la mejilla de Inoichi secundado de uno para Fū que no tuvo tiempo para mucho luego de escuchar decirle a su padre que no llegaría a cenar porque saldría con Sai. El otro apenas y dijo un "claro" suelto al aire cuando comprendía que los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora las libertades estaban muy por encima de los límites que ellos tuvieron cuando jóvenes.

Claro que, en aquél entonces, la guerra estaba terminando y su juventud la habían pasado en obligadas barricadas, donde para hacer cualquier cosa debía solicitar por escrito un permiso o en todo caso, levantar acta informativa y no proceder hasta que se autorizara.

Fū, que trabajaba como guardaespaldas personal, salió escoltando a la pareja y el dueño de la florería simplemente caminó al mostrador para dejarse caer en una silla, olvidándose completamente de que originalmente quería hacer algo para comer. Su pesado suspiro dramatizaba su situación, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más desesperado estaba, más angustiado.

Si su esposa no hubiera muerto en el incendio, tal vez ella si habría podido arreglar todo.

Un padre debería hacer todo para proteger a sus hijos, Inoichi Yamanaka no sería la excepción, pero ¿Hasta dónde llegaría? ¿Hasta lastimar a Ino?

.

—Fū.

El aludido solo miró a su joven patrón desde la mesa que los separaba con una mota de desconcierto, miraba entre su pálido rostro y lo que tenía en la mano, no tenía mucha relación entre una cosa y otra.

Ino había ido al tocador, y sin descaro, Sai había tomado su bolsa para hurgar en ella sacando de ahí un broche de cuarzo azul.

—Ya te dije que según muchos psicólogos, a tu edad es normal que presentes dudas con respecto a tu sexualidad, y como ya te lo he pedido, también quisiera que me tuvieras confianza y si…

—¿De qué me está hablando?

Sai le pasó el broche donde claramente y sin posibilidad de confusión se leía "Fū" con un grabado. El rubio apenas y modificó su semblante serio y rudo para negar rotundamente cualquier relación con dicho objeto.

—¡Sai! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces con mi bolsa?!

—Leí en una revista de las que te gustan, que un hombre puede aprender mucho de la bolsa de una mujer, y si una chica deja a propósito su bolsa con un chico es porque quiere que la abra y encuentre lo que le da pena decir.

Ino con una mano en la cintura y otra en la sien, solo respiró profundamente.

—Y según tú ¿qué te quiero decir?

—Que Fū gusta de vestirse de mujer.

El guardaespaldas no hizo nada porque perdería su empleo, pero su sobrina tomó la bolsa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su novio.

—¡Sai, por favor, deja de leer!

—Tú deberías leer más.

El chico, por su parte, solo volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas haciéndose levemente hacia atrás para evitar el segundo golpe.

—Sakura ya me dijo que tienes problemas con una materia —agregó él.

—¡Esa frentesota! —exclamó la otra levantado los puños —¡Lo primero que le dije y lo primero que hace!

—Es tu amiga, se supone que se preocupa por ti.

—¡Pero no tiene porqué ir contando mis problemas a cualquiera!

Ino se ruborizó, avergonzada y apenada por la brusca seriedad que embargó el rostro usualmente tranquilo de Sai, se sentó a su lado juntando más las sillas.

—No soy cualquiera —le dijo él —. Ino— interrumpió antes de que ella se empezara a disculpar—. Realmente me hubiera gustado tener una educación más… normal, y el hecho de que a veces no entienda algunas cosas, no me hace un idiota.

—Sai yo…

Pero no consiguió decir nada, quedando los dos en un silencio momentáneo.

—Fū me ha dicho que, por tu edad y naturaleza, realmente no has pensado tener algo formal conmigo, pero yo quiero que me dejes intentar… llevar las cosas en serio.

Ino, que ya había desviado ligeramente la mirada a su tío que, fingiendo leer la sección de economía de su diario, se desentendió del ya seguro reproche que internamente le estaba haciendo su sobrina, gritándole a todo pulmón que era un malvado sin corazón por meterle esas ideas a su novio.

—Quiero que conozcas a mi padre.

La propuesta la tomó por sorpresa, especialmente por lo receloso que hasta el momento se había mostrado referente al tema, debido precisamente a que él ya conocía a su papá, y ella no había visto siquiera la casa donde vivía. La joven sonrió y luego lo besó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, que es domingo, está desocupado a la hora del almuerzo.

—Bien… entonces ¿Pasas por mí?

—Sí —y cuando Sai sonreía sinceramente, que era realmente muy pocas veces, se veía más atractivo, de eso estaba convencida.

—Ya verás que esto va a ser muy importante en nuestra relación, porque estaba leyendo que…

—¡Al menos finge que no lo estás sacando de un manual! —gritó la otra soltando un manotazo en el hombro del chico.

—No era un manual, era un libro de una reconocida psicóloga, terapeuta y especialista en noviazgo… ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —se interrumpió él mismo al sentir que la bolsa volvería a ir directo a su cabeza.

.

Los sábados usualmente había movimiento en las calles, de hecho, eran pocas las ocasiones en que la serenidad reinaba en la ciudad. Sin embargo, aún podían considerase en el margen descriptivo de los suburbios, sobre todo comparados con la capital del país donde parecía que "descansar" no era más que una palabra que el diccionario definía y las personas leían con la misma indiferencia que representaba la palabra "inciso".

Aprovechando que aún faltaban varios años para tener trenes ligeros pasando unos sesenta o setenta metros sobre sus cabezas, los parques se convertían en una especie de refugio para tontear; algunos artistas llevaban sus lienzos para hacer trazos del kiosco o el retrato de algún paseante a cambio de una moneda. Los niños pequeños correteaban palomas que los viejos atraían con migas de pan y, pese a la gente, no había un escándalo concurrente.

Ino se recargó más en el hombro de Sai, que había sacado un cuaderno de dibujo y hacía trazos casi abstractos de lo que acontecía usando únicamente un bolígrafo.

—Creí que querías caminar —dijo juguetona Ino.

—Ya casi acabo.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy bien, aún estoy cansada por lo de anoche —dijo cerrando los ojos sin detallar la odisea que no planeaba contarle ya que, en agradecimiento al heroísmo de Shikamaru, iba a dejar que él lo relatara como creyera conveniente.

—Mi padre cree que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Ino abrió un ojo.

—¿Y no lo es? Ni siquiera los quieres montar en una exposición.

—Lo es, pero es algo que me gusta, tanto como a ti jugar con los esmaltes de uñas.

Solo la punta al trazar sobre el papel, donde las líneas empezaban a convertirse en formas, era audible para Ino que estaba segura de que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. Realmente le gustaba estar así, le gustaba estar con Sai.

¿Hacía cuánto que salían?

¿Dos años?

Lo conoció por Sakura, y a saber de dónde lo sacó ella. Coincidieron en una reunión en el local que frecuentaba con Chōji debido a la adicción de este a la barbacoa que se preparaba en aquél sitio, y ahí fue cuando descubrió que era un imbécil en relaciones públicas, aunque un imbécil adorable.

Debido a los problemas de comunicación que ya había experimentado, se limitó a rogarle a todo lo que pudiera servir para intervención divina, que no fuera novio o "prospecto" de Sakura, pelear otra vez por un chico sería el colmo. Pero para fortuna suya, la chica de pelo rosa solo arqueó una ceja, indiferente ante las insinuaciones que le hizo del tema, así que literalmente tomándolo del brazo se lo llevó al cine, y no lo había soltado desde entonces.

Dos años…

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con alguien, y no era tampoco que tuviera una larga lista para comparar, pero desde las relaciones bizarras de una semana donde nunca se enteró cuándo terminaron, hasta los dos o tres meses de solo mandarse mensajes y verse una vez a la semana, realmente podía decir con toda confianza que era el primer novio formal que tenía.

Rió para sí misma recordando que cuando su papá lo conoció. Le hizo creer que tenía dieciséis, aunque en realidad ya era mayor de edad. Fue su tío, que trabajaba para el chico, quien la desmintió y el rostro colorado de su padre simplemente no tenía descripción.

Sai al escucharla reír por nada dejó su trabajo casi terminado.

—Estás loca.

—Tú también.

Y eso podía traducirse en el idioma de otras parejas como un "Te quiero".

Había cambiado mucho al conocer a Sai, y una de las cosas por las que estaba más agradecida era que le había mostrado cuánto se podía dañar a una persona solo con un par de palabras mal escogidas, sin realmente tener la intención, pero la crudeza era un defecto que ella también tenía y como un espejo se lo había hecho notar de manera más eficiente que los gritos de Sakura, o los suspiros de Shikamaru.

—Vamos a cenar, y luego te llevo a tu casa —le dijo el otro besando su frente.

—¡Quiero una hamburguesa!

—Sin papas, sin mostaza, carne delgada, sin cebolla ni picante… ¿De casualidad quieres el pan y la lechuga?

Y así como adoraba estar pegada a su brazo por horas, también había veces en que quería arrancarle la cabeza.


	6. El príncipe encantado

La casa era bastante grande, o al menos lo parecía para quien recién cumplía los siete años. A esa edad, nada resultaba demasiado peligroso, ni demasiado extraño, tampoco demasiado importante, por lo que una cena de negocios donde seguramente su padre conseguiría un asenso para enfilarse en los altos mandos del País del Fuego, no era más que una molesta situación para obligarle a ponerse ropa elegante e incómodos zapatos de charol.

Varias personas le habían comentado que la ropa no concordaba con la casa, pues esta era como sacada de algún libro de historia feudal, con todo y sus paredes de papel mientras que sus ropas de color negro: pantalón, camisa, saco, corbata y calcetines a juego iban por otros rumbos. Por eso se había mandado remodelar el edificio con pasos lentos, polvosos y ruidosos.

Lo que antes fuera un palacio oriental empezó a tomar forma de casona occidental.

Sai no entendía eso de la combinación de estilos, y tampoco le gustaba cambiar la ropa porque sencillamente esa no le agradaba, ni tampoco le gustaba la nueva casa. Ya no podía meterse bajo la plataforma porque los muros sepultaban sus bases en las entrañas de la tierra y las paredes no podían usarse como lienzo para acabarse su caja de crayones donde las criaturas de su mente empezaban a tomar forma abstracta entre elementales líneas y puntos.

Aquella noche, luego de la cena, salió a toda carrera hacia el patio. Había un lugar donde no lo buscarían por lo dificultoso que era llegar ahí, un escondrijo donde a gusto se acabaría las hojas de papel que, poco a poco, se había llevado del despacho de su papá. Quedaba casi intacto el jardín posterior, en los restos de lo que fuera el páramo favorito de su madre, o al menos eso le decía su hermano porque nunca la conoció.

Nadie se ocupaba de mantener las malas hierbas lejos, ni de que el césped permaneciera pegado a la tierra, mucho menos de hacer crecer plantas y flores alineadas correctamente en escalas cromáticas. Los matorrales salvajes habían cubierto casi en su totalidad el terreno agregándole además, el disperso material de construcción que se ocupaba para las dichosas remodelaciones. Era solo un pequeño páramo, luego de una montaña de escombros y altísimas enredaderas sin flor aferradas a los restos de alguna estatua tradicional ya sin forma, ahí donde se erguían un cerezo en un lado, y un roble junto a él, como si con su inmenso cuerpo quisiera proteger a su pequeño compañero.

Llegar a ellos, no era sencillo ni para un niño, Sai tenía que arrastrarse por un túnel sombrío pero perfecto como camino; obra hecha tal vez por un conejo y ampliada por él mismo al no tener el tamaño de esos roedores. El túnel se retorcía levemente hacia arriba y abajo con pocos giros a la derecha e izquierda, pero finalmente llegaba a un hueco del propio roble que significaba nada para su grosor.

Esas incursiones al escondite privado eran sigilosas, secretas, y cuando volvía de ellas le costaban reprimendas junto con un par de azotes por ensuciar y romper la ropa.

Pero en aquella ocasión, se detuvo antes de llegar a los matorrales, si entraba a rastras en el túnel el traje nuevo se rasgaría. Con la risa de un niño que ha descubierto la solución a un problema decidió sacarse la ropa primero: pantalones y saco de gabardina negra, camisa de algodón almidonado, zapatos de charol con cordones cruzados y talón alto. Así, en calcetines, camiseta y pantaloncillos sería más libre de ensuciarse.

El olor a hierba reemplazaba el poco aire viciado del túnel, y eso le daba la seguridad de que estaba por llegar a su objetivo, las raíces que no paraban de crecer -según recordaba su corta longitud inicial-, se empeñaban en vano en cerrar la puerta al mundo privado donde era solo él y nadie más.

De pronto, la luz se volvió más intensa, símbolo inequívoco de que su aventura subterránea llegaba a su fin. El resplandor de la luz mortecina del atardecer le dio en la cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos por unos momentos. Pronto se acostumbró a la pálida luz y se halló contemplando hojas verdes y rosas esparcidas sobre la hierba dispareja que con sus manos había arrancado para que no estorbaran.

Iba a salir del hueco a buscar la vieja lonchera del Capitán Rayo Amarillo que usara durante el jardín de niños. Ya no la usaba porque ahora asistía a la escuela elemental y su padre le había comprado "algo más apropiado", una horrible bolsa azul marino con broches plateados. La vieja lonchera era donde estaban aquellos pedazos de papel en blanco que tanto le gustaba llenar con figuras de colores, aunque su padre frunciera el ceño por ello.

Puso las manos en el suelo y se dispuso a tomar impulso para salir, cuando un temblor nervioso lo paralizó: algo se había movido. Como conejo asustado retrocedió de inmediato arañándose los brazos con las ramas de un matorral cercano e incluso conteniendo la respiración unos segundos a la espera de que aquél que había causado el ruido fuera un ave y no un trabajador que encontrara su secreto.

De nuevo se repitió el ruido.

Era como un chirrido, y prestando más atención, era de madera, venia del roble mismo e inocentemente recargó una oreja en la corteza que tenía cerca, aún dentro de su hueco, como queriendo escuchar lo que su viejo amigo le decía.

Comprendiendo que para saber tenía que salir, se armó de valor para abandonar su refugio, limpiándose las manos sucias en la camiseta sin mangas, avanzando lentamente.

Miró al frente: el cerezo dejaba caer algunos pétalos silenciosamente.

Miró a la derecha e izquierda: hierbas, matorrales y escombros.

El ruido se repitió.

Estaba detrás de él. Dio un brinco y avanzó al otro lado del grueso tronco.

El viento soplando le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo aun cuando se trataba de una brisa cálida. El árbol crujió un poco y el zumbido de muchos bichos fue lo que alcanzó a distinguir.

Recogió un palo seco y duro del suelo, sintiéndose con coraje para proseguir la expedición.

Su hermano lo miraba con el pequeño espacio entre sus párpados, con los ojos sin brillo, lechosos, entre azul y blanco. El cuerpo aparecía totalmente suspendido en el aire, los pies apenas estaban por encima de su cabeza y la nocturna brisa otoñal lo mecía haciendo crujir al árbol. La piel azul reemplazaba la usual palidez que siempre caracterizó a su hermano, los dedos hinchados, azules y torpes no se parecían en absoluto a los que él recordaba paseándose hábilmente por las teclas del piano o las cuerdas del violín, mucho menos los que sostenían la pluma que anotaba lo que su padre dictaba.

Pero era él, lo sabía aún con todas esas diferencias, y le sacaba una lengua negra burlándose de cómo había mojado los calzoncillos…

.

Si no hubiera sido por el despertador quién sabe hasta qué momento se habría detenido ese sueño. Sai se pasó una mano fría por la boca seca y amarga debido al recuerdo. Enseguida se frotó los ojos como si con eso pudiera desaparecer la colgante silueta de su hermano, muerto años atrás.

Dio una nueva mirada al reloj en su mesa de noche, si no se daba prisa se le haría tarde para recoger a Ino.

.

—¡Abotónate la camisa! —chilló Ino señalándolo antes de siquiera saludarlo. Sai miró su propio torso descubierto. que era lo que su novia enfatizaba.

—Ah —expresó sin mayor emotividad de sorpresa— ¿Por qué? Hace calor.

—¡Entonces no te vistas de negro! ¡Tan sencillo como eso!

—El negro me gusta.

—¡El negro no refleja ningún color! ¡Todos los absorbe y, por lo tanto, se transforman en calor!

—¿Y quién decía que las rubias son tontas?

La bolsa de mano pasó volando cerca de su oreja y solo pudo reír mientras se agachaba para recogerla y regresarla a sus manos, consciente de que armaba a su verdugo. Pero antes de que ella gritara otra vez la besó, apenas un roce que ella reclamó con más avidez.

—Te ves perfecta.

La rubia se sonrojó por el comentario.

—¿Y tu papá? —preguntó reparando en que, hasta el momento, no había escuchado el carraspeo del hombre cuando estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia de su hija.

—Le di dos analgésicos, con eso se queda dormido medio día, huyamos ahora.

Sai abrió un poco más los ojos y levantó una ceja mientras Ino lo jalaba por la calle.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

La chica rodó los ojos y se giró un poco para mostrarle su lengua en un gesto de burla un tanto infantil.

—Era una broma. Va a almorzar con mi tío Fū ya que es su día libre, los invitaron Shikaku-san y Chōza-san, ¿estás bien?

Sai se sobresaltó un poco y le sonrió sutilmente.

—Sí. Vamos, la impuntualidad es algo que mi padre no acepta.

El chico abrió la puerta del auto para que ella subiera y enseguida tomó el asiento de chofer emprendiendo el camino a la casa.

—Sai, ¿qué tienes?

Ino lo miraba con extrañeza, si usualmente era pálido, en esos momentos era blanco casi en su totalidad. Si normalmente sus ojos no tenían brillo particularmente especial, al mirarlo podía asegurar que parecían dos esferas de vidrio pintado sin expresión. Y aún con los gritos, simplemente no se había abrochado los botones de la camisa dejándola ver mejor el ritmo irregular de su respiración.

—¿Crees que le caiga mal a tu papá?

—No lo sé —respondió, cortando la conversación un momento, aunque al darse cuenta de ello y la incomodidad que eso representaba para ella, siguió.

—Tal vez sí, él siempre ha dicho que las mujeres que menos soporta son las rubias de mal carácter.

Pero la chica no reaccionó ante la broma, le estaba hablando como un autómata, como cuando recién se conocieron. Se movió algo incómoda en el asiento de piel negra que odiaba porque la ropa siempre se pegaba demás a su cuerpo luego de bajarse, gracias a la acción del ligero sudor.

—¿Y él a mí?

—Lo más seguro es que luego de quince minutos no quieras volver a verlo, cuando Sakura lo conoció, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Fū no la dejó, ni a ella ni a Naruto.

Ino hizo un mohín de enfado con la boca ¡Ella apenas lo conocería luego de dos años de relación, mientras que Sakura y Naruto hasta se habían dado el lujo de intentar golpearlo!

Se dejó ir de espaldas en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos. Con que el hombre no pensara que todos los conocidos de Sai eran igual de maniáticos que la chica del pelo rosa, todo iría bien; sonreiría, reiría recatadamente, daría halagos y nada de propasarse con Sai enfrente de él.

Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, las casas iban disminuyendo su cantidad apenas por poco, pero al menos ya era evidente que salían de Konoha para ir a… no sabía.

Soltó un suspiro como niña aburrida en el viaje familiar, y se recargó más en la ventana donde poco a poco, un sombrío recorrido de sauces le señalaba que estaba por llegar a la zona más olvidada de toda la ciudad.

La casa, de impecable piedra, apareció entre las cortinas de follaje y la chica pensó que había elegido el vestido más informal que jamás hubiese usado.

—Sai —llamó sin más objetivo que saber que estaba ahí y no había desaparecido misteriosamente, dejándola varada en la casa donde un noble caballero de otros tiempos clamaba su sacrificio para descansar en paz luego de la pérdida de su amada muerta mucho antes que él, y que curiosamente se parecía a ella.

Con un suave apretón en la mano el otro le hizo constar su presencia.

El auto se detuvo frente al portón y como era costumbre bien memorizada, Sai corrió para abrirle y ofrecerle su brazo para bajar.

Ino no podía despegar la vista de aquel edificio tan imponente como lúgubre. Con algunos tropiezos por su falta de atención, subió las escaleras del pórtico, cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal y…

Su grito cimbró en los oídos de Sai que, de hecho, la soltó para llevarse un dedo a la entrada del canal auditivo, viendo a la rubia intentar fallidamente esconderse a un lado suyo, alejándose de un hombre que había abierto la puerta con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿Era necesario que lo hicieras? —preguntó Sai.

—Quería ver si hacía lo mismo que Naruto —respondió el otro riendo un poco ante la mirada fulminante de Ino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, avanzando a la sala de estar seguido de los otros dos.

—Olvidé los planos de otra obra que estoy llevando, pero no encuentro mi llave del almacén, tal vez también se quedó adentro. Tú padre tampoco tiene duplicado, dijo que las guardabas tú.

—Ah, sí.

Y Sai, enajenado, paseaba la mirada por los pasillos que alcanzaba a vislumbrar, buscando algo o más bien, alguien.

—Bueno, él no me piensa presentar —dijo el hombre a la chica—. Mi nombre es Yamato Tenzō, director ejecutivo de Mokuton Konoha, mucho gusto.

.

Sai le había pedido que permaneciera en la sala mientras llevaba al hombre a la parte de atrás, zona a la que no podría ir a menos que quisiera terminar llena de tierra y cemento.

El sonido de su teléfono celular le causó un respingo, y apenas dando una ojeada, supo que se trataba de su padre.

—No me dijiste que ibas a su casa —le reprochó seriamente Inoichi a su hija.

—Sí, si te lo dije.

—No, dijiste que almorzarían y regresarías temprano porque tenías tarea.

—Pues…

—¿Están solos? ¿Hay alguien más en la casa aparte de Sai y su padre?

—Hay un tipo, un arquitecto o algo así.

—Maldición Ino ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a una casa en medio de la nada tú sola con tres hombres?

—¡Papá! —gritó la otra frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano a la cadera en posición de reclamo, aunque él no la pudiera ver—. Traigo en mi bolsa el gas pimienta y el paralizador que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces no te despegues de la bolsa, y mándame mensaje cada media hora. Una carita feliz me sirve igual que 200 palabras.

La chica rodó los ojos, pero cedió. La llamada terminó y se imaginaba que el regaño largo y tendido se lo daría en casa, usualmente su papá era todo amor, pero inevitablemente tenía episodios de celos injustificados.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón de suave tapiz con las manos en las rodillas acercando su bolsa de mano hasta el regazo.

—Ya tardaron mucho —murmuró mirando discretamente a todos lados, especialmente la gran puerta que hacía privada esa sala, pero ni siquiera los pasos de los dos que se acercaran de regreso se escuchaban.

El timbre de la puerta dio dos notas y ella se levantó con curiosidad, bien podrían ser más invitados.

Como la ex-novia de Sai que aparecía de la nada luego de dos años de haberlo dejado con un severo trauma que hizo que el chico no confiara en nadie.

¿Sería rubia? ¿Una exótica pelirroja? ¿O acaso una morena?

Una morena, tenía que ser morena de pronunciadas curvas, así eran los modelos de "ex" de las películas, además sería una zorra arrastrada que se le insinuaría hasta decir basta y Sai, confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Confundido?

¡Por eso estaba tan distraído! ¡La perra le había mandado mensaje de su regreso!

—¡No! ¡Maldita zorra no te lo permitiré! ¡Es mío! ¡Mío!

—Hablar sola es un síntoma de esquizofrenia ¿Sabías? —comentó Sai a su espalda sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, ocasionando que la otra se ruborizara.

—Alguien… alguien llama a la puerta…

Y de nuevo se escuchó el timbre a lo que el joven fue a abrir.

—Creí que mi padre no trabajaría hoy, pase.

Ino corrió como niña pequeña a esconderse detrás de una columna. Se sentía tonta, demasiado para su gusto.

La "ex" de Sai era pues, un hombre que pasaba de los veinticinco, pero difícilmente rebasaría los treinta años de edad. Con el pelo de un color verde inconfundible, las facciones delgadas, rostro pálido, un inmenso lunar del lado izquierdo y lo que no podía pasar por alto así lo viera mil veces; era el color amarillo de sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, su padre me ha llamado, surgió una emergencia y…

Y el hombre se interrumpió al ver a la chica fallidamente oculta, que colorada como tomate dio dos pasos haciendo una breve reverencia para saludarle, misma que él respondió.

—Buenos días Ino-san ¿Cómo está su padre?

—Bien, gracias.

—Llamaré a Torune para que lo acompañe —dijo Sai.

Su padre me ha llamado, surgió una emergencia y…

Ese era uno de los momentos en que la rubia sentía que se perdía de algo.

Según la información que había obtenido, el padre de Sai era economista, y no es que fuera experta en el tema, pero ¿el sistema económico se desplomaría si no recibía la asesoría de un licenciado en ciencias ambientales con especialidad en botánica?

Justo como Sai lo supuso, el almuerzo se había retrasado un largo rato, mismo en el que vio a Ino mandar mensajes justamente cada media hora y, en algunos, por su expresión, ya le había informado a su padre que iban retrasados, por lo que llegaría más tarde de lo acordado.

Yamato se había retirado una vez que le fue entregado lo que buscaba y de Zetsu no supieron mucho puesto que un hombre de elegante traje negro le condujo hasta el despacho del dueño de la casa.

.

—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, Zetsu-san.

—Sí, Danzō-sama, yo me haré cargo.

—¿Requiere de algún equipamiento?

—No señor, todo corre por mi cuenta, se incluye en el costo total.

—Eso me gusta, cuentas claras. Tengo buenos comentarios de su trabajo Zetsu-san, espero que los tenga bien ganados.

Las paredes oscuras de ébano acentuaban el carácter lúgubre con las cortinas de lana cerradas obstruyendo el deber del ventanal del despacho. Zetsu y su contratante parecían únicamente siluetas sin detalles. El sonido de las manecillas de un antiguo reloj había estado ambientando los detalles del trabajo que se requería y su programación incluía la activación de una tarjeta de sonido a las doce en punto.

—Tendré que irme, Danzō-sama, el trabajo no se hará solo.

El otro inclinó la cabeza, se puso de pie para acompañarle a la puerta, al otro lado estaba su guardaespaldas en turno y este lo escoltaría hasta su auto.

El anciano salió unos momentos después, deteniéndose frente a un espejo que estaba en el pasillo. No es que le preocupara mucho su apariencia, luego de un accidente de auto que acaparó la prensa amarillista por una semana, no había mucho que hacer realmente.

—Terminemos con esta tontería —se dijo acomodando su camisa, dispuesto a bajar a la reunión que había postergado en el piso de abajo.


	7. El jardinero inoportuno

—Hey, Ino-cerda —llamó Sakura agitando la mano dramáticamente mientras la aludida terminaba de guardar sus zapatos en la gaveta que le correspondía.

—¿Qué quieres, frentesota?

—Vamos a ir a ver una película terminando las clases ¿No vienes?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy castigada —dijo como excusa, avanzando por el pasillo al lado de la chica de pelo rosa que había levantado una ceja en inminente gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Tú papá te castigó?

—¡No! ¡Me castigó la señora Hanamira! —respondió sarcásticamente. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Pudo ser algún maestro, pero bueno ¿Tú papá te castigó a ti? ¿A su princesa que ni el suelo merece? —volvió a preguntar para aclarar la idea que en un principio había querido decir, consiguiendo que la otra le diera un pellizco que no dudó en devolver.

—Mejor di que tienes planes con Sai, sonaría menos falso.

Ino torció la boca y miró a su compañera seriamente.

—De verdad estoy castigada, ayer llegué como seis horas después de la hora que me dieron permiso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces creo que solo serán Naruto, Kiba y Chōji. Shikamaru dijo que Temari-san viene de visita, así que lo contamos ausente toda la semana. Shino dijo que estaría ocupado, Neji y Hinata están con lo de la boda, si no va Neji no va Tenten, a Lee nadie lo ha visto y Sasuke-kun ni siquiera escuchó la propuesta completa… y yo…

—No vas si no va Sasuke —completó la rubia —. Ya supéralo, además, ya sabes cómo es él, igual va a terminar ahí, así Naruto deba romperle las piernas y sacarlo a rastras de su casa.

Sakura de verdad intentó sonreír, pero falló miserablemente.

—Iba a decir "si no vas tú". Además, estoy segura de que la dichosa película que escogió Naruto es una de su degenerada colección.

La rubia se encogió de hombros entrando a su salón y despidiéndose de Sakura que estaba en el contiguo.

—No te deprimas, Sakura —le dijo asomando la cabeza al pasillo —. Todos los hombres pasan por esa etapa de hacerse los interesantes.

—¡No hables como si supieras todo de hombres! —le gritó la otra.

—Bueno, sé más que tú ¡Cualquiera sabe más que tú! —y la rubia desapareció dejando a Sakura jurando mentalmente cobrar venganza por la humillante verdad que había delatado frente a todos sus compañeros.

.

Ino miraba por la ventana luchando por no quedarse dormida.

No era mala estudiante, en absoluto, tenía un promedio bastante aceptable, el mejor de la clase, a decir verdad. Pero las clases de historia impartidas por un hombre viejo eran tan…

—Yamanaka-san —la voz del anciano la sacó de sus pensamientos donde se planeaba con seriedad meter solicitud para ser miembro del consejo estudiantil e institucionalizar todas las fiestas relacionadas con flores y emitir una solicitud para días de descanso luego de los bailes.

—¿Sí, Akari-sensei?

—Su teléfono —indicó el hombre sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra, entonces, solo en ese momento, Ino se percató de que efectivamente el aparato portátil sonaba desde la mochila.

—¿Puedo tomar la llamada?

—Me imagino que sí, pero hágalo en el servicio sanitario, si el prefecto la ve, nos va a reportar a los dos. Debió dejarlo en la gaveta o yo decomisárselo.

—Lo siento. Gracias.

La rubia dejó el salón y como se le indicó, corrió hasta el final del pasillo para encerrarse en un cubículo.

—¿Sí?

—Iba esperar a que entrara la llamada al buzón ¿Por qué estás contestando en clase?

—Akari-sensei me dejó tomarla.

—Ah, ese maestro, me dio clases a mi cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Cómo está?

—¡Papá!

—Cierto, Ino-chan, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, necesito que inmediatamente terminen las clases vengas a la tienda, pero si pudieras hacerlo sin detenerte a platicar con cualquiera que pase en el camino, estaría infinitamente agradecido.

—¿Lo suficiente como para levantarme el castigo?

Solo hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Tomaré eso como un no. ¿Qué pasó? Digo, si al menos eso puedo saber.

Inoichi dudó unos momentos y con la voz casi apagada le dijo.

—Llamaron a un jardinero para que retirara las malas hiervas y recortara los árboles del jardín de la casa Hyūga, el muy imbécil se llevó las clemátides de montaña* que pusimos en las pérgolas creyéndolas hiedras…

—¡Pero si será bestia! ¡¿En qué se parecen una y otra?! —exclamó ofendida, tanto como su padre cuando recién le llamó una sirvienta al borde de la histeria ya que ella se supone que vigilaba al jardinero —¿Vamos a poner algunas de las que ya tenemos?

—Sí y no, Zetsu-san dijo que venía hoy a entregar nuestro pedido, ya lo estuve llamando, pero no me responde su teléfono, así que quiero que tú te quedes en la tienda a esperarlo. Eso significa, yo voy a la casa Hyūga, tú vas a la tienda.

—¡No! ¡No! —Ino había sentido súbitamente cómo la sangre perdía impulso al circular por su cuerpo.

—Solo no te le quedes viendo, recibes las semillas, el dinero está en el doble fondo de la caja, le pagas, te da la factura y se va, eso es todo. Anda, igual yo ya estoy saliendo de la tienda, Hiashi ha de estar que ni el sol lo calienta.

— ¡No! ¡Espera no…!

—Besos, princesa.

Y la llamada terminó dejando a Ino pálida en el baño de la escuela.

.

—¡Eres una cínica sinvergüenza! —gritaba Sakura señalándola acusadoramente —¡Primero me humillas frente a toda la escuela y ahora me vienes a pedir favores!

Pero la rubia no le estaba poniendo atención a sus exageraciones, porque ni era cínica ni había sido frente a toda la escuela. Tan solo se dedicaba a darle la más lastimera de sus miradas con las manos al frente a modo de súplica desesperada, porque que en realidad estaba desesperada.

—Realmente me da mucha pena llamar a Shikamaru, casi no ve a Temari, y Chōji si quiere ir con Naruto…

—¡Ah! ¡Y aparte de todo ni siquiera fui tu primera opción!

Ino consiguió hacer acuosos sus ojos y Sakura dirigió la mirada a otro lado para no caer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Igual mi mamá sabe que voy a llegar tarde.

—¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Eres tan buena amiga! ¡No tienes idea del terror que me da ese hombre!

—Solo como pregunta — inquirió Sakura entrecerrando los ojos —¿Por qué no llamas a Sai?

La chica bufó moviendo un poco su fleco por acción del soplido incluido.

—Creo que tuve una diferencia de opiniones con su papá y considero que será mejor no molestarlo, pero quiero hacer constar que yo no traté de golpearlo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, resignada solo movió la cabeza.

—Al final si te lo contó.

—¡Eres una loca demente! ¡No puedes golpear a todo el mundo! ¡Un día te vas a topar con un tipo que no se toque el corazón para pegarle a una mujer y vas a saber lo que se siente!

Sakura rió encogiéndose de hombros y caminó a la salida junto con su amiga, luego de despedirse de los tres chicos que ya programaban la tarde, y tal como Sakura lo había sospechado "Icha-Icha" "chicas" y "Jiraiya" fueron palabras que se distinguían perfectamente.

.

—Falta que no traigas llave —dijo Sakura sentándose en el piso mientras miraba a Ino vaciar sobre la acera el contenido de su bolsa.

—¡Claro que las traigo! Están por aquí.

—Buenas tardes, Ino-san.

Y las manos de la muchacha se volvieron torpes, Sakura se puso de pie haciendo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo asumiendo que era la persona a la que esperaban.

—Bue… buenas —y el tartamudeo junto con la hurgada entre cuadernos, lápices y demás menesteres escolares se hicieron desesperantes para la joven Haruno.

Sí, el sujeto era algo peculiar, pero hasta cierto punto comprendía el pánico de su amiga con ese par de ojos amarillos clavados en su nuca. Sin embargo, le pareció bastante gracioso, usualmente era ella quien miraba sin descaro, ahora le devolvían el favor.

—Ahí está —señaló Sakura para liberar a su amiga de la presión en cuanto vio el metal del llavero destellar.

A toda prisa la rubia guardó todo, tomó las llaves y contra todo pronóstico consiguió meterla en el cerrojo en el primer intento y girar sin problemas, enseguida liberó los otros tres seguros abriendo la puerta, girando el letrero que indicaba "Regreso a las dos" con carita feliz incluida, para dejar solo el de "Abierto".

—Pase, por favor.

—Debo ir por la caja al auto. ¿No está Inoichi-san?

—No, no, él… él no está.

—Bien, solo espere un momento.

Dejando la tienda y cerrando la puerta haciendo la campanilla sonar, Sakura dejó de contener su risa.

—¡Deberías verte!

—¡¿Es que tú estás ciega?! ¡La frentesota te tiene corta la vista! —luego bajó su volumen de voz y se acercó a la otra —¡Mira sus ojos!

—Sí, los vi. Mi madre y Tsunade-sama han estado tratando muchos casos de hepatitis en la clínica, es normal dentro de lo que cabe.

Ino la miró unos momentos ¿Había algo que Sakura no supiera? Pero al menos podía sacar provecho de aquella enciclopedia andante.

—¿Es… es contagioso?

La chica dudó un momento.

—Solo tipo A por vía oral, l por sangre y fluidos.

Ino cerró los ojos y movió violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando un salto en cuanto la campanilla sonó de nuevo. Por reflejo de buena educación, hizo a Sakura a un lado con poca delicadeza corriendo a auxiliar al hombre que traía dos cajas de buen tamaño en un acto de equilibrio precoz.

—Gracias, tome la de arriba por favor, Ino-san.

Ella así lo hizo, inevitablemente mirando bajo las solapas mal colocadas.

—Esas son un regalo —indicó Zetsu caminando hasta el fondo de la tienda —. Para que puedan ir exhibiendo lo que tendrán en algún tiempo.

Sakura, curiosa, se puso en puntas de pie para mirar la caja que ya habían dispuesto sobre el mostrador.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Ino, refiriéndose a abrir la caja.

—Adelante.

Entre las dos retiraron las solapas y no pudieron ni se molestaron en ocultar su expresión se asombró.

—¡Son bellísimas!

Con sumo cuidado, Ino tomó la pequeña maceta entre sus manos y sacándola como si del traslado dependiera su propia vida, la levantó un poco para mirarlas a detalle.

Sinceramente, era la primera vez que veía una fuera de un libro de botánica, los lóbulos rojos estaban abiertos en las cinco trampas, las filas de pequeños "dientes" se miraban tan frágiles. En el medio se encontraba un tallo floral que sostenía un ramillete de flores blancas.

¡Tan pequeña! ¡Casi ni parecía verdad que aquella belleza fuera una predadora!

Zetsu le hizo una seña para que la colocara sobre el mostrador y ella obedeció sin mermar el cuidado de sus movimientos. El hombre revisó las bolsas de su saco y sustrajo de una de ellas lo que parecía un salero, aunque dentro no era precisamente sal lo que tenía. Con la precisión de un cirujano acercó el objeto y lo movió un poco dejando caer un bicho que poco le importó identificar, pero a primera vista parecía una mosca sin alas.

El insecto negro, evidentemente atontado por el previo ajetreo del frasco, anduvo torpemente, pero, de pronto, tan solo en un parpadeo la trampa se había cerrado.

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron tanto como pudieron, apenas capaces de haber conseguido ver el acto, contuvo innecesariamente la respiración por unos segundos y asintió torpemente cuando el hombre le advertía que no jugara con las trampas o la mataría de estrés.

Ni siquiera por ser la más popular de toda la gama exótica podía simplificarse a una descripción como las que hacía para vender rosas y geranios.

Una venus atrapamoscas.

—Una Dionaea muscipula.

Y prosiguió a explicarle los cuidados, aunque en algún momento Sakura fue quien llevó la conversación asegurando que se la repetiría a la rubia después, ya que Ino, oficialmente estaba enamorada.

—Debo marcharme, Ino-san, Sakura-san. Tengo algunas cosas pendientes.

—Sí, claro —respondió automáticamente la joven Yamanaka, examinando las otras macetas. Sakura, sin embargo, carraspeó.

—Creo que debes pagarle.

El rubor cubrió la blanca tez de la chica que corrió a la caja a hacer todo el procedimiento de retiro.

.

Desde el momento en que el hombre se marchó, pasaron al menos unos quince minutos en silencio.

—No fue tan malo —dijo Sakura finalmente, ya aburrida de mirar nada en especial.

—No… de hecho fue bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Una plantita blanca muy olorosa perfecta para adornar.


	8. El regente controlador

—Buenas tardes —saludó Zetsu sacudiendo un poco el agua que no había logrado penetrar la tela sintética de nylon. Konan y su compañero solo inclinaron la cabeza como respuesta.

Casi enseguida, sin que se lo pidieran, se retiró a una esquina de la oscura habitación para que, momentos después, llegaran un muchacho rubio que se quejaba del clima y un pelirrojo inexpresivo que miraba su reloj, luego de haberse sacado el abrigo para colgarlo del perchero, donde estaban destinadas a parar las demás prendas mojadas.

Aún con la primera impresión de edificio desahuciado donde se reunían, había que destacar, que el interior no era deplorable. Ciertamente tampoco se trataba de un salón de juntas ejecutivo con sillones de piel, pero al menos tenían calefacción y asientos cómodos para todos.

El teléfono móvil de Zetsu vibró por haber activado el modo de reunión, el hombre se sobresaltó y buscó aprobación para tomarla, sin embargo, parecía que a ninguno de los cuatro presentes le venía importando lo que hiciera al respecto.

—Sí, diga.

—Zetsu-san, quisiera un informe sobre los avances en el trabajo que le encomendé.

"Este no es el momento"

—¿Danzō-sama? Pensaba llamarlo más tarde, justo ahora yo…

—Comprenderá que mi posición es delicada, y por tanto, es de vital importancia que esto termine a la brevedad posible.

"No joda"

—Sí yo lo entiendo, pero sucede que…

—No queremos malos entendidos, Zetsu-san, espero noticias suyas.

—Sí, sí…

Poco más de treintaicinco minutos se contaron hasta que llegaron los otros miembros del grupo, anunciándose por un sujeto escandaloso que sin pudor alguno profería el vocabulario más vulgar que se hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo, y al parecer todas sus más amplias vociferaciones se dirigían a un auto de segunda mano que los había dejado varados bastante lejos.

Completamente empapados, arribaron un muchacho de veintitantos años que era quien se quejaba a la vez que se empezaba a sacar la ropa mojada, incluida la camisa y pantalones, ante la mirada incrédula del rubio que había llegado antes.

—¡Joder! ¿Algún problema maldito niño afeminado?

Pero el otro no respondió y, ofendido, solo dirigió la mirada al resto de la comitiva que únicamente se habían quitado las chaquetas, eran tres y con ellos había un total de ocho.

—Itachi me llamó, no va a venir —dijo el más alto, acomodándose cerca de la calefacción.

El del cabello naranja asintió levemente, como era su costumbre, para no generar conversaciones innecesarias.

—Está la mayoría —dijo quedamente, aunque todos lo escucharon.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo que ya estaba molesto por la espera.

—¿Qué es tan importante que necesita nuestra presencia? —preguntó el rubio desde su sitio, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas al del cabello plateado.

—Ya hemos localizado a otro de los objetivos —anunció quien fungiera de líder, indicándole a su compañera que circulara la fotografía del susodicho.

—¡Y una mierda! —exclamó el que se había sacado casi toda la ropa en cuanto le extendieron la fotografía.

.

Sai miraba la pantalla del teléfono móvil tal y como lo había estado haciendo en periodos de casi una hora, a excepción de cuando terminó el primer bloque del cuaderno de ejercicios, porque lo hizo cada veinte minutos o tal vez menos.

Pero el aparato simplemente no emitía señales de algún intento de comunicación.

—Tal vez debería llamarla yo —se dijo, decidido a marcar luego de un día completamente silencioso. Diciendo y haciendo, el número más frecuente de su móvil se marcó y la llamada entró luego de un rato que le recordaba las posibilidades de que fuera en realidad una mala idea luego del roce entre ella y su padre en el que él se vio en la peor crisis de su vida.

"Si le doy la razón a mi padre, Ino se va a enfadar, pero si se la doy a ella, me voy buscando otro lugar para vivir".

¿A quién apoyar?

Ciertamente, la razón lógica la tenía su padre, pero decir eso en voz alta seguramente lo dejaba nuevamente en la lista de solteros, misma que no le parecía particularmente atractiva.

—¡Sai!

La voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea lo devolvió a la realidad, la confusa realidad donde al parecer Ino no recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, o cuando menos fingía bastante bien.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó al imaginarse que terminó peleando con su papá por la hora en la que fue a dejarla.

—Bien, de hecho, quiero verte, tengo una sorpresa —agregó la rubia jugando.

—¿Un bebé? —preguntó el otro sin evitar sonreír al imaginarse lo que le gritaría por semejante ocurrencia tras el susto que se llevaron dos meses atrás.

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Eh?!

— Audrey Junior* quiere conocerte!

—… ¿Audrey?

.

Danzō se llevó la mano derecha al único ojo que aún le servía, frotándolo para mitigar la sensación de escozor que lo agobiaba tras un largo rato de trabajo ininterrumpido. Momentos después de no conseguir mejorías con el breve descanso, buscó en su cajón una solución oftalmológica y con maestría dejó caer dos gotas en su cuenca ocular.

Pese a la solución médica que le permitiría otra hora de trabajo, decidió que lo mejor era dar por terminada la jornada del día. Se levantó entonces de la silla de piel, estirando su espalda hasta hacerla tronar involuntariamente, lo que originó también, un leve quejido y la sensación de que no debió hacerlo.

—Prepara las cosas de mañana y puedes irte, Torune —indicó a su asistente y guardaespaldas, quien, sin responderle, terminó el cierre que faltaba y se dispuso a ordenar papeles.

El anciano salió del oscuro despacho y caminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría a las escaleras que, a su vez, lo llevarían a la planta baja donde en cualquier momento, se daría la indicación de que la cena estaba servida.

Una sirvienta que subía pareció sorprendida de verlo fuera de su claustro, y justo como él había predicho, precisamente le buscaban para dar informe de una actividad rutinaria y meticulosamente organizada desde que se construyó la casa original: la cena.

Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para que su viejo y dañado cuerpo no resintiera los estragos de las confrontaciones políticas que le había tocado vivir, tomó su lugar en el asiento principal del comedor. En unos momentos más, fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar a Sai dirigirse al mismo sitio, sin embargo, la desvergüenza con la que venía haciendo ruido al saltar los escalones de dos en dos, estaba bastante lejos de lo que le había enseñado en cuanto a comportamiento adecuado, y un insolente tarareo le constató que debía volver a poner rigor en la educación de quien se convertiría en su sucesor.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este comportamiento? —preguntó inquisitorio.

—Buenas noches —saludó el chico, borrando completamente de su rostro cualquier indicio de lo divertido que le resultaba hablar con Ino.

—Sai ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Te comportas como un niño pequeño, ¿terminaste tus deberes?

—Sí, señor.

—Pásaselos a Torune para que los revise antes de que se vaya.

—Sí, señor.

Sai planeaba hacerlo en ese momento, demostrándolo al girar sobre sus talones.

—Pero primero siéntate, a Torune le faltan muchas cosas que preparar.

—Sí, señor.

La entrada fue dispuesta frente a ellos y luego de un breve y educado agradecimiento empezaron a cenar.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el anciano.

—¿Perdón?

—Venias cantando, quiero saber a qué se debe.

El muchacho guardó silencio por unos momentos, dudando sobre si decirle o no, o cómo empezar. Se trataba de algo personal, un terreno que no tocaba con aquél hombre a falta de interés del mismo.

—Bueno… a Ino le regalaron una planta carnívora y pues, ya la asignó para que cumpla lo que llamó "helecho de amor"— casi al terminar la frase encogió los hombros convencido de que debió decir que consiguió boletos para un concierto o algo, pero mentirle a ese viejo economista era absurdo en demasía.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo vio en una película, se supone que debemos turnarnos para cuidarla, y si sobrevive, entonces es algo así como que nuestra relación esta apta para…

—Entiendo. Me parece una buena idea. Responsabilidad.

La consternación del hijo llegó al punto en que sus movimientos se pasmaron totalmente.

—De hecho quería que me disculparas con ella por el percance de la otra vez. Espero que comprenda que tiene mucho tiempo que no trato con mujeres, especialmente las que son verdaderamente jóvenes, a veces se me olvida que no tienen encima los años que yo.

Instintivamente Sai se hizo para tras no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño en evidente señal de incomprensión.

.

—Gracias por esperar, Zetsu-san— dijo Konan en cuanto el último de los presentes se hubo ido luego de una larga discusión sobre el procedimiento que realizarían.

—Está bien.

—Hidan-san nos notificó de un percance en Kumo y quisiéramos que fuera a solucionarlo ¿Está en disponibilidad de viajar?

—Sí, claro.

—Perfecto, él mismo lo guiará hasta el sitio, por favor, encárguese de todo, le confiamos el anonimato de nuestra organización.

—No se preocupe.

.

—¿Era Sai? —preguntó Sakura a sabiendas de que no podía errar, la radiante sonrisa de Ino la delataba.

—¿Con quién más podría sugerir criar un "helecho de amor"?

La chica de pelo rosa movió la cabeza, negando con resignación.

—De verdad que no me creo que Sai acceda a todas las ridiculeces que quieres.

La rubia soltó una risa de triunfo.

—¡Cualquier mujer quisiera un novio como el mío!

—Pero no así el suegro.

Los ánimos de la joven Yamanaka bajaron abruptamente tras el comentario de su amiga, misma que encontró finalmente la ocasión perfecta para averiguar lo ocurrido el domingo durante el almuerzo.

.

Le costó bastante trabajo no perder a Hidan en la carretera, el joven se movía como maniaco entre los demás automóviles sin ningún tipo de precaución por la lluvia, que era constante en el sitio donde se reunían todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

Junto con el sonido de su limpiaparabrisas se llegaba a escuchar el sonido del claxon del otro, profiriendo toda clase de variaciones en los insultos automovilísticos.

—Hay que reconocerle su creatividad —dijo Zetsu al aire mientras el otro demostraba su habilidad para componer tonadas despectivas al mismo tiempo que rebasaba en curva.

—Sí, de hecho se requiere imaginación para ser como es él.

Pisando un poco más el acelerador para no perderlo de vista, se vio en la necesidad de hacer algo parecido sintiendo que las llantas tal vez no darían el mismo rendimiento sobre el pavimento mojado.

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, la opción de no contestar le costaría cara, así que poniendo el altavoz escuchó el saludo de Danzō al otro lado de la línea.

—Danzō-sama, justo ahora estoy en la carretera.

—Bien, solo quería saber si ya terminó su reunión.

—Sí, ya, de hecho empezaré a trabajar en eso, completé los detalles y…

—Perfecto, ya que estamos retrasados habrá que compensarlo.

—Sí, señor.

Casi perdió el control del volante al apagar el teléfono, aunque consiguió recobrar el ritmo para finalmente, tras un rato largo de camino, las luces de Kumo aliviaron la tensión que generaba la carretera en día lluvioso, a cincuenta kilómetros por hora encima del límite permitido. Hidan le hizo un cambio de luces para avisarle que girarían en una privada para luego entrar a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Los dos hombres subieron al ascensor junto con otra mujer que pareció reconocer a Hidan ya que le saludó sugerentemente, gesto que el otro pareció responder a primer instancia pero cortando abruptamente el coqueteo apenas las puertas del piso que marcaron se abrieron ordenándole a su compañero, ignorado hasta el momento, que lo siguiera.

El tabaco inundaba todo el pasillo, pero se trataba de tabaco de calidad y no la mezcla de los cigarrillos baratos. La alfombra tenía rastros de algunas quemaduras al igual que los muros recubiertos de madera. No podría decir que fuera un mal sitio, había detalles de buen gusto y buen material, más bien podría decir que lo malo eran los inquilinos, si es que todos eran como Hidan o el trabajo de vandalismo lo había hecho él solo. El departamento estaba al final del pasillo, el joven sacó su juego de llaves y giró los dos cerrojos.

.

Sai llevaba varios minutos frente a la puerta sin animarse a llamar. El salón donde fumaba su padre luego de la cena, antes de retirarse a su habitación, se encontraba en un punto apartado de la llamada área pública de la casa, pues, aunque era el mismo Danzō quien encontraba atractivo el uso de la pipa, consideraba igualmente desagradable que toda la casa tuviera el rancio olor del tabaco que acostumbraba y cenizas regadas en todos los sitios.

Por una parte, eso y por otra, aquella costumbre casi maniática de desarrollar sus actividades en lugares cerrados, privados y apartados de cualquier interrupción, como la que estaba por hacer él.

Finalmente, y sintiendo que era ese momento en que había mostrado un asomo de humanidad, o ningún otro, se decidió a llamar.

—Adelante.

Con paso dubitativo se adentró el oscuro salón, más que el resto de la casa en general gracias a la ya espesa humareda.

—¿Torune ya revisó tus labores?

—Sí, señor. Todo estuvo bien.

—Perfecto.

—Señor, quisiera hablar de algo.

—Pasa —repitió el anciano señalando con un gesto el asiento vacío frente a él.

La respiración de Sai se volvió irregular, y no precisamente por el humo, sino por lo que estaba por decir, sin duda alguna, una decisión que cambiaría de manera radical su futuro inmediato, pero estaba completamente convencido de que eso era lo que quería.

.

—Hidan-san —dijo Zetsu cerrando la puerta tras su espalda —. Por donde se le quiera ver, esto no fue un accidente.

—Sí lo fue, de verdad. Se me pasó la mano, joder, las mujeres no aguantan nada. Tiene arreglo, ¿no?

—Sí, si lo tiene.

Zetsu soltó un leve suspiro y volvió a entrar a la habitación mirando con escepticismo que de verdad el otro llamara a eso un "accidente". Se aflojó la corbata, se quitó el saco y se remangó la camisa hasta los codos.

—Y no traigo otra —se dijo caminando decididamente a la cama, donde entre las sábanas revueltas se hallaba el cuerpo pálido de una mujer. Con cuidado empezó a retirar los lienzos suaves teñidos de sangre.

—Mierda, el rigor mortis ya es máximo.

Incluso tuvo problemas para retirar el cabello rubio que, por la sangre, se había quedado adherido a la almohada. Habían pasado al menos unas once o doce horas, el charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza y cara era por demás escandaloso, sobre todo porque los ojos no se habían cerrado, pudiendo distinguir perfectamente los globos oculares blanquecinos. Cuando finalmente pudo quitar las sábanas encontró una barra de madera, proveniente de la cabecera de la cama, introducida en su vagina.

No sin algo de trabajo consiguió girarla y retirarle el objeto con el que fue sodomizada, la miró unos momentos. Había sido bastante golpeada y tenía varios cortes, que para desgracia de la pobre ninguno era letal, estaba seguro de que se había desangrado lenta y dolorosamente por un buen rato, antes de que Hidan se decidiera a matarla.

El torso de la mujer estaba abierto de arriba hacia abajo, aunque el interior estaba vacío. Había conservado las extremidades pero no estaba seguro sobre si aquello había sido bueno o malo, tenía las uñas rotas, algunas desde la cutícula. Aquello le daban la completa seguridad de que en algún momento la chica había luchado fieramente. Miró a varios lados queriendo armar el rompecabezas humano: había sangre en una silla, bajo la lámpara de la mesa noche, un camino hasta el cuarto de baño y en un estante pegado a una pared.

Revisó el cuerpo para hacer un pase de lista de todo, de manera que no olvidara nada.

—Falta un riñón.

Trató de regresar todo a su sitio, aunque el método tradicional sería retirar todo lo que llegó a ensuciarse y desaparecerlo para luego darle una limpiada a conciencia, encontraba complicado aquello, sobre todo cuando al levantar la vista encontró en el techo, el indiscutible símbolo jashinista.

—Esto va a llevarme un rato.

.

Sai mantuvo la mirada baja en cuanto terminó de hablar sumiendo todo en un silencio incómodo que se prolongó por varios minutos.

—Entonces ¿Esa es tu decisión?

—Sí, señor.

—Bueno, tienes casi veintiún años, me imagino que sabes lo que haces y no es que yo vaya a tomar las decisiones importantes de tu vida. Si estás seguro, si es lo que quieres y estás listo para afrontar las responsabilidades que conlleva con esto, no tengo más que darme por notificado.

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho se abrieron mucho.

—Entonces. ¿Lo aprueba?

El anciano inclinó un poco la cabeza.

.

Había un rastro inmenso de sangre en el techo, como si Hidan hubiera arrastrado el cadáver por una pierna con la habitación volteada y el techo sirviera de suelo para ello.

—Definitivamente, hay que ser creativo.

Revisó meticulosamente todo el departamento, recolectando cada pieza que evidentemente no fuera propiedad de Hidan, entre lo que figuraban una blusa rosa, unos jeans ajustados, un par de medias y una bolsa de piel. Sacó la cartera.

"Yugito Nii"

—Hay Hidan, pedazo de imbécil —dijo estrujando sin mucho éxito una credencial donde se identificaba a la mujer como oficial del Tokushu Kyūshū Butai* de Kumo, el equipo especial de asalto, la unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía del País del rayo.

Por primera vez sintió pánico, estaría compitiendo con un equipo élite de forenses, nada de los idiotas provincianos que se había estado enfrentando desde la universidad. Sin duda, las averiguaciones empezarían justo un minuto después de que la mujer no se reportara en el trabajo. Movió los ojos rápidamente dando una inspección más.

Estaba seguro que no podían ser menos de doce horas desde que murió, más el tiempo en que estuvo viva con Hidan, más lo que le tomó al fanático de Jashin llevarla hasta su departamento desde donde fuera que la había conocido.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto es grave.

¿Cuánto tardarían en aparecer los testigos que no pudieron ignorar a una preciosa rubia y a un joven de pecho al descubierto paseándose por la calle?

Tenía que reorganizar completamente el protocolo de limpieza, esto era grande, demasiado grande. En eso estaba pensando cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¡Maldito viejo de mierda!

Presionó el botón para tomar la llamada.

—¿Si, Danzō-sama? —preguntó serenándose abruptamente—. Lo tengo en cuenta señor, no lo dejaré pasar.

Y colgó sintiendo aún el cosquilleo en la palma de las manos, propio de la excitación que lo embargaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ya nos jodimos.


	9. El novio instigador

Con cuidado, Inoichi guardó el deshierbador en el cinturón de herramientas que llevaba. En el mismo sitio, de una bolsa anexa sacó un paño de algodón para limpiarse el rostro sudado tras haber trabajado horas enteras en las pérgolas y sus alrededores. Parecía increíble, pero de verdad el jardinero contratado había resultado ser un completo imbécil, ni siquiera había quitado las hierbas, pero definitivamente, las enredaderas no tenían salvación, no habían sido podadas, habían sido cruelmente arrancadas de raíz.

Desafortunadamente, no le quedaban suficientes de color blanco en el invernadero de su casa y debió intercalar las pocas que había con algunos jazmines rosados de importación, con tal de aminorar el vacío del enrejado de madera blanca que serviría para dar recepción a los invitados de la boda.

Miró satisfecho su trabajo, trasplantar ese tipo de ejemplares era todo un arte, generalmente se sembraban al pie para que ellas solas se encargaran de ajustarse, pero él lo había logrado sin dañarlas y, además, la forma en la que se abrazaban a la estructura se veía natural, un aspecto que, en lo personal, encontraba muy importante.

—Disculpe…

La voz suave, levemente insegura al hablar, le hizo girar con sonrisa en el rostro, ocultando el humor fatigado, pues se trataba de Hinata y temía que cualquiera de sus acciones hiciera colapsar el frágil estado anímico de la joven, a quien conocía con anterioridad al trabajo por ser amiga de Ino.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata-chan, ¿qué sucede?

—Buenas noches, en realidad —corrigió mirando por unos momentos el cielo color marino salpicado de estrellas—. Yo… discúlpeme por favor, solo quiero ayudarlo… pero…— agregó sonrojándose, gesto clásico al igual que el jugueteo nervioso con los dedos. Usualmente no tardaba tanto en decir las cosas, solo hablaba bajito, pero si le daba vueltas al asunto, significaba que eran malas noticias y no quería darlas ella.

—No te preocupes, solo dímelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Pero el color complementario es azul, no rosa.

La chica habló tan rápido como nunca en su vida, sin despegar la vista del pasto, colorada como un tomate, completamente avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la combinación que había hecho el hombre quien, sin embargo, solo cerró los ojos.

—¡De verdad lo siento!

El silencio solo aumentaba la incomodidad de la muchacha que seguía inclinada como esperando la reprimenda a su descuido.

—No… no te preocupes, es solo que… creí que… la última vez que hablé con Hiashi-san, Yuriko-san dijo…

—Lo siento, lo siento, originalmente iba a ser rosa, pero como rosa fue la recepción de Nodoka-san —a cada palabra la voz perdía fuerza a tal punto que, aunque seguía hablando, Inoichi ya no escuchaba nada, pese a que trató de poner toda su atención.

—¿Cambió el color para no tener el mismo que la esposa anterior? —preguntó para confirmar, pues él mismo había arreglado también esa recepción hacía unos ocho años.

—Fue mi padre.

—¡¿Y cuándo iba a decírmelo?! —estalló, asustando a Hinata al punto de que agachó aún más la cabeza —¡Vamos a tener que cambiar las flores del centro de las mesas! ¡Y las de los arreglos! ¡Y el ramo! — decía mientras agitaba las manos en un acto que, a la joven frente a él, le pareció ser una copia de Ino cuando se hacían ligeras variaciones en los planes de la escuela, especialmente en el último baile húmedo.

—O al florista.

Esta vez fue un hombre quien interrumpió el estallido de Inoichi, específicamente el dueño de la casa Hyūga. El rubio levantó una ceja, incrédulo de que existiera alguien mejor que él para encargarse del florido contenido de la boda de una de las personas más importantes de Konoha y alrededores.

—Hinata —llamó a su hija el recién llegado. La aludida apenas levantó el rostro, perdiendo rápidamente los matices rojos que había adquirido su rostro reemplazándolos por la más usual palidez de su blanca tez—. No te humilles por algo que no es tu culpa, en lugar de eso, has algo práctico como cerciorarse de que todos los demás estén enterados del cambio de color.

—Sí… sí, padre.

Enseguida, la chica se despidió y pasó a retirarse del lugar.

—Algo como "no te preocupes, hija" habría causado menos temor en la pobre, ¿eh?

Hiashi caminó lenta y solemnemente hasta él, con las manos atrás y la espalda, recta como una tabla, rasgo que lo había distinguido desde siempre, solo que de niño se veía tierno y ahora solo destacaba una prepotencia que en realidad no tenía, pero la mayoría de las personas que lo veían no estaban enteradas de ello.

—No me vas a decir cómo educar a mis hijas, Inoichi. Además, yo no le grité en la cara.

El enlace de sus manos se deshizo para tocar los jazmines rosados, tomando uno que pendía frágilmente de su tallo. Realmente, por mucho cuidado que el jardinero tuviera, siempre había dos o tres que no soportaban el cambio de residencia.

—Entonces dime. ¿Quién podría hacer mejor trabajo que yo? —interrumpió Inoichi cambiando el tema sobre la forma en la que rompió su precaución para tratar a la chica.

—No te alteres, también cambié la fecha. Tengo una reunión importante por los días que habíamos quedado originalmente y decidí posponer este asunto tres meses más.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces vamos bien de tiempo.

—Tenía entendido que Aoba-san te visitaría para ver el nuevo programa.

—Pues no lo ha hecho, solo me avisaron del jardinero que se encargó de podar mis clemátides de montaña.

La sonrisa que apareció por fracciones de segundo en aquél inexpresivo hombre bastó para helarle la sangre a Inoichi. Si un Hyūga sonríe, es porque sabe el daño que te va a causar.

—Ah… eso se lo ordené yo.

.

Giró la llave del cancel para entrar a la tienda cerrada a esas horas. Sin encender la luz, se guio por conocimiento de su propio espacio hasta el mostrador percatándose de una sombra que no era normal que estuviera ahí. Se animó entonces a buscar el interruptor y dar una mirada a la caja.

—¡Papá! —gritó Ino desde la planta alta al escucharlo, casi enseguida se le lanzó encima abrazándolo por la espalda —¿Hiciste pagar al maldito?

—¿Eh?

—¡El tipo que podó las pérgolas!

El hombre sintió hervir nuevamente la sangre resoplando para no insultarlo, su ojo izquierdo empezó a presentar un tic nervioso, pero, pese a toda la frustración que le había causado el sabotaje no dijo palabra al respecto.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Zetsu-san? —preguntó para cambiar el tema y no tener que estallar por todo lo que no le había podido gritar a Hiashi.

—¡Ah! Justo te iba a enseñar.

La activa chica corrió nuevamente escaleras arriba regresando igual de rápido al saltar escalones de dos en dos.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Se llama Audrey Junior!

Su padre abrió bien los ojos al ver la plantita que tenía entre manos.

—¿Y eso?

—Es que lo vi en una película, y así como muchos le ponen a sus San Bernardo "Beethoven", y a los collie "Lassie", he oído de gatos "Doraemon" entonces…

—Ino-chan, cielo —interrumpió poniéndole la mano en la boca y armándose de toda su paciencia, la punzada que había tenido durante todo el camino desde que dejó parado a Hiashi hablando solo, hasta que encendió la luz en la tienda, se estaba convirtiendo en un tremendo dolor de cabeza con el tono de voz casi gritado que empleaba su hija para hablar.

De verdad que la quería mucho, pero su voz no era el canto de un ruiseñor.

—Eso sí lo entendí. La pregunta es ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Zetsu-san nos regaló tres, para ir promocionando la mercancía nueva, pero esta me la quedó yo, ya hablé con Sai y le dije que…

—Ino-chan, entiendo que estés emocionada, pero tu viejo trabajó todo el día en algo que va a tener que volver hacer, y la verdad solo quiero cenar, bañarme y dormir.

—¿En ese orden? Porque yo puedo hacer la cena y tú te bañas, así mientras comemos se te seca el cabello y no tendrías que usar el secador.

—Sí, sí solo empieza ya.

—Está bien ¿Quieres que prepare ramen? Tenemos pasta precocida en la alacena, pero también quedó arroz hervido y puedo hacer…

—¡Lo que quieras!

Inoichi corrió escaleras arriba con una mano en la sien. Sai debía ser sordo. O quizás solo se trataba del cinismo de Hiashi y la brutalidad del jardinero quienes martillaban en su cabeza.

—¡Será arroz!

En la segunda planta había una sala donde el televisor resultaba ser lo más importante, estaba equipado con un sistema de sonido envolvente que le costó varias semanas de trabajo arduo y constituía el segundo lugar donde Ino podía estar, el primero era la tienda y el tercero Sai, por mucho que le costara al muchacho hacerse a la idea de ser la tercera opción, y planeara su secuestro los fines de semana.

Precisamente en aquella sala de mullidos cojines encontró la causa de lo parlanchina que estaba Ino, y no era que usualmente fuera callada, eso nunca, pero esa noche había estado excepcionalmente entusiasta. Dos bolsas de chocolate confitado, el empaque vacío de palomitas de microondas, junto a un par de latas de soda, explicaban que todo era a razón de una sobredosis de azúcares añadidos, colorantes y carbohidratos innecesarios para una joven.

—Infame golosa —se dijo, para luego reírse un poco, sin duda a la mañana siguiente estaría dando gritos frente al espejo por la aparición de un grano en su cara.

Era curioso que llevara una dieta tan rígida la mayor parte del tiempo, a base de vegetales, agua de manantial y fitness, misma a la que él llegaba a verse arrastrado, pero si había una película nueva que ver, chocolates, gomitas, soda, palomitas y cualquier tipo de golosina era capaz de entrar a su boca sin generarle ningún tipo de remordimiento al momento.

Entró a su habitación poniendo el seguro por miedo de que Ino en pleno apogeo de glucosa eufórica entrara corriendo para preguntarle de qué sabor quería el té. Se sacó la camisa y el cinturón, arrojando la primera justo en el cesto de ropa sucia. Pronto las llaves, el teléfono celular y la cartera estuvieron en la mesa de noche, les haría compañía en unos momentos el reloj de pulsera, el anillo de matrimonio junto con la liga que sujetaba su largo pelo.

Estiró los músculos de la espalda, movió la cabeza en círculos para destensar el estrés que había acumulado en solo un día. De pronto, la vibración sobre madera le hizo prestar atención al móvil, que respondió al reconocer quién era la persona que hacía la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hubo un cambio de planes, adelantaron la fecha.

Inoichi soltó una maldición que no era para su hermano propiamente.

—¿Qué sugieres qué hagamos, Fū?

—¿Ya pensaste en quemar el cartucho del viaje de cumpleaños?

—Idiota, faltan casi nueve meses para eso.

—Lo mejor será que Ino no esté cerca de Sai cuándo nos movamos o las cosas se van a poner feas.

Un suspiro cansado fue la única respuesta que tuvo, símbolo de la obviedad y preocupación que sentía por su hija, la única persona realmente importante que le quedaba.

—Piensa en algo, y que sea rápido. Nos vemos.

La llamada terminó, las ganas de meterse dos aspirinas a la boca crecían con desesperación, tanto como la obligación que sentía de meter a Ino en el primer avión que saliera de Konoha a la mañana siguiente, así debiera amordazarla y atarla para ello.

.

—Jashin-sama estaría satisfecho si tu vocación fuera para él. Aunque seas todo un puñetero fenómeno.

Zetsu no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para girar y ver al hombre de pelo plateado que había tomado una silla para mirar el laborioso procedimiento que llamó sin miramientos ni tacto "descuerado". No fue capaz de contrariar su opinión respecto a la conversión religiosa, pero tenía un par de líneas para argumentar el calificativo que le puso, sin embargo, se quedaron atrapadas en la boca apenas escuchó sonar su teléfono móvil.

Consciente de que se trataba de Danzō, solo movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Ninguno de los clientes le ponía las cosas fáciles.

—Entiendo, sí señor… esta tarde…

Casi terminaba el asunto con Hidan.

Suspiró. Considerando que ya era malo que Hidan hubiera torturado y asesinado a una agente del equipo especial de asalto, aún peor que el saber que Hidan usó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el consumo en el bar donde quedó de verse con la rubia que también se registró oficialmente. Si bien para reconocerla tendrían algo de trabajo, ya que sin piel y completamente desmembrada, la oficial se encontraba dentro de una pequeña bañera de loneta con decorados de peces y sirenas en caricatura, propio de los veranos en casa para niños.

Sinceramente, no le importaba mucho porqué Hidan la tenía en su armario de blancos, o porqué, en primer lugar, la había comprado, pero no dejaba de ser macabro.

Lo único bueno era que en ese país no se juzgaba por homicidio sin un cadáver, de ahí la importancia de desaparecerla.

Los ojos violetas del joven a sus espaldas le estaban causando cierta incomodidad, era probable que, si se le lanzaba encima, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo del departamento.

—¡Joder! ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?

El hombre de pelo verde solo buscó respirar profundo.

¡Todo mundo tenía una maldita prisa del demonio! ¡¿Por qué se le tenía que juntar tanto trabajo?!

—Puedo terminar solo, no tardaré mucho, debo regresar a Konoha a hacer otro trabajo.

Y justo cuando creía que iba a poder retirarse para ser un simple comerciante de plantas exóticas.

"Qué iluso fuiste", pensó.

.

—Vaya novedad, esta mujer es el súmmum de la poca originalidad.

Mikoto Uchiha arqueó levemente una ceja al escuchar el comentario proferido por la hija mayor de Madam Shijimi.

—Pobre niña, mira nada más la cara de enferma que tiene ¡Y lo delgada! ¡Se le hunde el collar en la clavícula!

Y la morena solo levantó el mentón, fingiendo no escuchar cómo prácticamente devoraban en comentarios a la prometida de Hiashi Hyūga que hacía su entrada al salón de recepción, donde miembros de todas las familias distinguidas del País del Fuego con algunos invitados añadidos, esperaban precisamente por alguno de los dos anfitriones para formalizar el inicio de la reunión.

—Parece que le robó las cortinas a la abuela de Hiashi y se las puso de falda.

Sujetando con un poco más de fuerza la cartera levantó discretamente la mano para que la futura esposa de Hiashi Hyūga la viera. Estaba aterrada, Mikoto estaba segura de que Hiashi había tenido que atender un detalle de último momento y la había enviado sola para no hacer esperar más a los presentes.

Se apiadaba de ella, una perfecta desconocida que era mandada a la corte de los leones sin ningún tipo de protección.

—Para mí que es el mismo vestido de la otra novia, pero lo tiñó de negro.

Con razón no le duraban las esposas a Hiashi.

.

—Danzó-san, me parece que está tomándose demasiadas libertades al hablar de esta manera — dijo Hiashi mientras un asistente ajustaba algunos detalles del traje.

—Solamente quiero hacer los comentarios pertinentes.

—Cuide sus palabras, esta es una acusación seria. Aunque por esta noche haré como si no lo hubiera escuchado, le invitaré un trago y le dejaré marchar tranquilamente.

—Y eso a mi parecer, si fue una amenaza.

Con un gesto de la mano Hiashi apartó al asistente, y con otro le indicó que se marchara para quedar a solas con el anciano que se encontraba en el despacho. Unos momentos de silencio cayeron pesadamente elevando la tensión generada con cada respiración que daba tanto uno como otro.

—Soy el ministro de seguridad de Konoha, mi familia ha desempeñado el cargo por generaciones y no voy a permitir que una persona de dudosa reputación política, hable de esa manera en mi presencia ni en mi casa.

Danzō movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tu pequeño orgullo es tu mayor debilidad.

—Por favor, retírese enseguida.

—A nadie engañas Hiashi, lamento que por ese orgullo sea Hizashi quien termine pagando.

—¡No le permitiré una palabra más! ¡Abandone inmediatamente mi casa!

Moviendo su entumido cuerpo lentamente, consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta que ya había abierto Fū, su guardaespaldas, al escuchar gritos. Discretamente, guardó el teléfono celular que evidentemente había usado y escoltó a su jefe camino a afuera.

—Espero me disculpes por no quedarme a la cena —dijo el anciano ocasionando que el otro apretara los puños apenas conteniendo su furia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Danzō-sama?

—No te preocupes Fū, conseguí asustar a ese idiota aristócrata. Los tiempos de herencias familiares han terminado, ya no estamos para ser regidos por clanes, y se dará cuenta, solo que demasiado tarde.

—Personalmente, creo que la pérdida de los Hyūga será lamentable.

—No tanto como la de los Uchiha.

Fū abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera su jefe, enseguida tomó su sitio en el asiento del chofer, puso en marcha el auto y se alejó del bullicio propio de la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo como disculpa por el cambio de fecha para la boda.


	10. El fantasma del hermano

El silencio que se formaba en los cementerios, siempre era el más solemne que se podía generar. Aún sin conocer al difunto, se sabe que hay que guardar luto riguroso por aquellos sueños que se cortaron con la intervención de la invencible fuerza de la guadaña, por los que se quedaron con un recuerdo y debieron seguir solo con eso.

Incluso cuando se sabe quién y por qué esta bajo el manto de la tierra, no se puede evitar no tener nada que decir cuando la sombra de pesar no se difumina en algunos, sobre quienes la marca del occiso se dejó más profunda.

Sai levantó el rostro para dejar de mirar a la mujer de su hermano.

Vio pasar algunos gorriones en parvada silenciosa, de un extremo del camposanto a otro, perdiéndose en la línea oscura del horizonte que despedía la noche. Antes del amanecer era el momento en que acudían al aniversario luctuoso, a falta de otro horario disponible en la agenda de su padre.

Silenciosamente, regresó la vista al monumento mortuorio donde el nombre, epitafio y fotografía, dramatizaban la muerte de un joven que aún tenía toda la vida por delante, por plantearlo de algún modo menos simplista, ya que evidentemente no era así.

Nuevamente dirigió una mirada hacia la muchacha que se quedó con un anillo de compromiso en mano hacía unos diez años atrás. Volvió a bajar la mirada al notar que sus manos sin alhajas revelaban que se encontraba aún soltera.

Tenía tres o cuatro años que no la veía, creía que había encontrado algún otro sujeto con el que pudiera casarse y tener un periodo de vida en pareja más largo antes de enviudar otra vez. Pero resultaba que no era así, y no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente por ello.

Su padre dio una indicación, se despidió de la joven, enseguida, a paso rengo, se encaminó hacia el auto donde esperaban Torune y Fū. Sai hizo lo mismo, yendo lento para ir a su lado.

Para cuando Danzō tomó su lugar, soltó un suspiro de cansancio que pasó desapercibido por el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada.

—Pobre muchacha —expresó el anciano.

—Son trece años, ya debería poder superarlo, muchos psicólogos aseguran que no es sano un luto tan prolongado.

—Deberías dejar de leer tantas tonterías, Sai.

El motor se puso en marcha.

—Ino dice lo mismo.

El único ojo del anciano se despegó de la agenda por unos momentos para posarse sobre el rostro de su hijo que miraba por la ventana distraídamente.

La mayor virtud y debilidad del joven, era que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle que todo podía, y sería, usado en su contra.

Carraspeó un poco, y no para llamar su atención; a cierta edad, con tantos medicamentos para tratar sus diversos males, la saliva se volvía tan pesada que a veces era imposible de tragar, por lo que debía estar haciendo aquella acción repetidas ocasiones cuando una flema se quedaba a punto de obstruir el paso del aire. Su hijo era perfectamente consciente de eso, aunque por reflejo instintivo tendía a girar la vista por un momento.

—¿De qué es ese libro? —preguntó Danzō distinguiendo un escandaloso color naranja en las pastas de un ejemplar tamaño pequeño. Sai bajó la vista hasta la bolsa de su chaqueta, de donde se asomaba el mencionado libro, lo sacó y le mostró la portada que tenía una planta con dientes muy de estilo caricatura.

—Me toca cuidar a Audrey Junior la próxima semana, quiero ser un buen padre.

Danzō volvió a resoplar pasándose una mano por el mentón arrugado.

Sinceramente, no tenía comentarios al respecto.

No, no tenía nada para decir.

.

—De verdad que no hay mayor problema —repuso Zetsu mirando el percance por el que, en un ataque de pánico, Ino lo había llamado.

Se encogió subiendo un poco las mangas del saco, no así las de la camisa que tenían los botones más justos.

La rubia secó las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos azules con el dorso de la mano, y se giró para buscar los guantes de jardinería, sin embargo, para cuando los tendió, el hombre ya había usado las manos desnudas para recoger la tierra y con cuidado la raíz de una de las plantas que se le había caído a la chica al tratar de moverlas de lugar. Las trampas se habían puesto de color café casi al instante, camuflándose entre la tierra dispersa, lo que en la mente de la chica equivalía a un cadáver en un charco de su propia sangre.

—¿Está… muerta?

El otro miró unos momentos lo que tenía entre manos para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estará bien, la caída no fue letal, aunque trata de no hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Si no lo hice a propósito!

El chillido de la chica casi en su oído, al inclinarse ella para ver mejor sobre su hombro, le hizo echarse a un lado.

—No dije que lo hicieras.

Unos momentos después, Zetsu ya se había puesto de pie y girado hasta la mesa del mostrador, unos ochenta y siete centímetros más arriba de la zona de desastre, movimiento observado en todo momento por la hija del dueño de la floristería.

Ridículo tal vez, pero le rememoró a una madre mirando al médico que examinará a su hijo.

Caso contrario a ella, él, sin ningún tipo de estrés o preocupación, se dedicó a hacer una rápida intervención que había aprendido tras años de experiencia trabajando con los exóticos ejemplares que había vendido a la tienda.

—¿Cómo va la preparación del invernadero? —preguntó de improviso.

Ino se sobresaltó un momento por la abrupta interrupción del silencio, pero enseguida agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hubo un accidente con uno de los trabajos y vamos atrasados.

—Estos ejemplares son muy lentos para crecer, aún en el buen clima de Konoha, les llevará bastante tiempo. Además, mientras más tiempo pasen en la bolsa, más difícil será la viabilidad de germinar.

La rubia apretó los labios para no reírse.

Viabilidad.

Viabilidad.

Viabilidad.

Palabra nueva y si la repetía muchas veces, incluso mentalmente como había hecho, perdía completamente la estructura hasta terminar diciendo "vialidad".

—Dudo que mi padre pueda hacerlo a la brevedad, el cliente que atiende es exigente.

Zetsu la miró de reojo.

—En realidad no es complicado, Ino-san, podrías hacerlo tú.

La joven aún estaba sonrojada por el llanto, con los ojos levemente acuosos y el maquillaje delineador sutilmente dispersado en los párpados tanto superiores como inferiores, especialmente los últimos.

—Porque es algo un poco urgente, estas especies no tienen la resistencia de las semillas de clima frío que pueden invernar.

Antes de obtener una respuesta, el reloj de pie que se encontraba bordeado de lilas y azucenas color naranja, marcó las tres en punto de la tarde. Ino, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a meter los anuncios y voltear el cartel de la puerta para anunciar que cerrarían para comer. Al regresar, esquivando por poco una tina con lirios amarillos, no dudó en lanzarse contra el mostrador estampando las palmas con fuerza.

Nuevamente regresaron algunas lágrimas a sus ojos.

—¡Por favor! ¡No le diga a mi papá lo que pasó! ¡No tarda en llegar! ¡Y cómo viene de mal humor por estar todo el día en el sol, no va a escuchar razones!

El otro apenas fue capaz de inclinar la cabeza, haciéndole saber que la había escuchado.

Para ese momento, ya había pasado la planta a otra pequeña maceta, aunque el color café seguía presente, podía mantenerse erguida, y no en calidad de verdolaga muerta, sin forma sobre la tierra.

—Ino-san ¿Conoce algún lugar donde se pueda comer bien por una cantidad módica?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos, atinó a decir el nombre del local de barbacoa donde comían con Chōji, para el caso, si podían pagar la cuenta del Akimichi con sus propios ahorros de adolescentes preuniversitarios, sin duda, un hombre de profesión con negocio propio no tendría problemas.

Entusiasmada, olvidando casi por completo el drama en el que se había sumergido momentos antes, tomó una nota de venta vacía, le dio la vuela y comenzó a hacer un trazo de croquis sobre cómo llegar. Con eso, a Zetsu se le ocurrieron dos cosas: la primera era Ino resultaba pésima para ubicarse incluso dentro de su propia ciudad, o bien, Konoha tenía una traza urbana complicada.

Y la gran verdad era la segunda opción.

Ino no era tan mala ni dibujando ni orientándose, de verdad las calles de Konoha eran tan intrínsecas que de haberse propuesto ir por su cuenta declinando el ofrecimiento de la rubia, habría terminado vergonzosamente perdido, sin gasolina y con hambre.

—¡Aquí, doblando la esquina!

El hombre se llevó un dedo al oído, la distancia que los separaban no era suficiente, escuchaba la voz aguda retumbarle demasiado cerca.

—Ino-san, creo que esto fue demasiado inapropiado, y espero que su padre no lo tome a mal.

La chica hizo un gesto de desestimación con las manos.

—Quedé de verme con Shikamaru aquí, en realidad hasta me hizo el favor —dijo cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua pícaramente —. Gracias a usted, Zetsu-san, me salvó dos veces hoy. No sé que hubiera hecho si mi papá… ¡Pobre Cleopatra! ¡Pensé que se moría!

Zetsu no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Cleopatra era un Ficus! —le dijo.

—Y Audrey Junior un cephalotus, o algo así*— agregó la chica sonriendo, aunque unos momentos después miró de reojo el seguro del auto, Zetsu comprendió al momento y movió el botón del automático liberándolo para que saliera, cosa que ella hizo en la oportunidad inmediata. Sin embargo, no estaba incómoda en realidad, posiblemente aquél hombre era la primera persona que sabía el porqué de los nombres de sus plantas y era algo que, debía reconocer, resultaba agradable. Un chiste que entendía alguien más que no era su papá y lo encontraba sinceramente gracioso.

Se despidió haciendo una reverencia adelantándose hasta donde Shikamaru, Chōji y otra chica esperaban por ella.

.

—Lo siento, de verdad —decía Sai, aún recostado boca arriba sobre su cama.

—¡Pero esta me la vas a pagar! ¡¿Eh?! ¡No creas que vas a quedar impune!

El chico trató de esbozar una sonrisa mientras le aseguraba que así sería, pero el intento falló por mucho más de lo usual cuando terminaba por hacer un gesto frívolo.

—Nos vemos, te llamo luego.

Terminó la llamada y se incorporó con cuidado dejando el aparato sobre la mesa de noche tomando del mismo sitio una caja de madera.

Su rostro inexpresivo se hallaba sombrío, realmente no esperaba que su padre le diera aquella cosa, de hecho, ni siquiera se imaginaba que la hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo.

Repasó nuevamente los objetos que había dentro: una fotografía de su hermano con su novia, un cancionero ilustrado, una rosa deshidratada entre las pastas del propio libro, una cigarrera vacía con decorados en cobre y algunas cartas que le había enviado la chica, pues en tiempos de su hermano, los mensajes de texto al celular no eran viables.

Repasó con la punta de los dedos un dibujo de un corazón asimétrico.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano dejándose caer a un costado de las cosas aún sobre la cama. Sus recuerdos eran insanamente nítidos, y aquella caja los reforzaba más. Su hermano adoraba a su novia, eran jóvenes, pero estaba completamente convencido de que ella sería la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

Pero si quería casarse con ella ¿por qué ahorcarse en un rincón olvidado del patio?

Sintió el cuerpo lánguido y la imagen de su cadáver tambaleándose al frente suyo, no hacía más que revolverle el estómago.

¿Por qué si quieres tanto a alguien, te alejas?

No tenía sentido, absolutamente nada lo tenía por más que lo pensaba año con año. Volvió a pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

A veces pesaba tanto imaginarse que el amor de su novia no fue razón suficiente para vivir.

Sentía que se sofocaba.

Trece años habían pasado desde ese día, y al igual que en ella, la herida seguía ahí.

Llamaron a la puerta, apenas fue capaz de levantar el rostro para permitir el paso. Se trataba de Fū que traía algunos libros que le había pedido para acrecentar sus conocimientos sobre plantas insectívoras.

El hombre dejó el material sobre el escritorio, donde había dispersos frascos de tinta y papel, la técnica favorita que empleaba para hacer sus trabajos donde figuraban algunos retratos lineales de Ino.

—No es que me entrometa, pero tal vez debería hablarlo con ella. Se supone que es su novia.

Sai guardó silencio tratando de calmar su respiración.

—¿Sabías que mi madre también se suicidó?

El rubio giró el rostro sin expresar algo en concreto.

—Creí que había sido cáncer.

—Tenía cáncer, pero se suicidó.

Fū se sorprendió por la forma tan tranquila en la que hablaba del tema. Su voz se escuchaba firme, con los ojos fríos aquel muchacho de momento se tragaba todo sentimiento para recubrirse con una escabrosa inmutabilidad que incluso él, que ya había vivido una guerra, jamás había visto en nadie.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir ante alguien que aparentemente no le importaba la muerte de su madre.

—Da igual, yo no me acuerdo de ella. Mi padre cree que no sé, pero encontré el acta de defunción. Pienso que la dejó a propósito.

Fū bajó la mirada antes de salir caminando.

.

—Ino-san, se te van a estropear los dientes si continúas así —señaló Temari a la otra chica que jugaba con la cuchara metálica que no sacaba de la boca y solamente la paseaba haciendo ruido.

—Sai no se encontraba bien —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de meter su cuchara en el plato de Shikamaru para robarle un pedazo de flan, gesto ante el que Temari arqueó levemente una ceja.

—Deberías llamarlo.

—Ya lo hice, pero me manda a buzón directamente.

—Es raro que él te cancele —comentó Shikamaru mientras veía su postre desaparecer entre Temari e Ino, que alternaban la intrusión en una no anunciada competencia.

—Supongo que debe ser algo serio —agregó Chōji moviendo su copa doble de vainilla lejos del alcance de las chicas, que habían intensificado su competición por el robo de postres ajenos.

—Iré a verlo.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada, pues en lugar de saltar a tomar el primer taxi que pasara, se limpio un par de lágrimas del rostro con la mano.

—¿Sabían que le dijo a Sakura que hoy era el aniversario luctuoso de su hermano?

Shikamaru y Chōji estaban más acostumbrados a los cambios volubles de humor, pero la otra chica no, por lo que buscó contacto visual, pese a que Ino ya había empezado a llorar con la cabeza baja.

—Se lo dijo a Sakura y no a mí.

—Tal vez te lo dijo y no le pusiste atención, como cuando te dije que faltaría para ayudar a mi papá en una conferencia en Suna e hiciste que los chicos me buscaran hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Ino interrumpió su llanto para pellizcarlo en el brazo, pero enseguida se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente.

—Es que no lo entiendo. ¿No soy yo su novia? ¿No se supone que confíe en mí y yo lo consuele?

Temari iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Tomó la llamada apartándose un poco de la mesa.

—¿Has estado llorando todo el día? —preguntó Shikamaru tendiéndole una servilleta.

—Sakura me llamó en la mañana para saber si lo iba a acompañar al cementerio ¡Frentesota estúpida! Estaba tan enojada que aventé las cosas del mostrador ¡Casi mato a Cleopatra!

—¿Quién demonios es Cleopatra?

—Entonces yo… yo…

La chica se limpió la nariz y tapó su boca con una mano.

Entonces yo llamé a Zetsu-san. Trató a Cleopatra, conversamos, me olvidé que estaba enojada, me reí de una palabra que no podía pronunciar rápido.

Entendió los chistes de plantas…

—Ino, si quieres puedo…

Temari era una mujer reservada, educada, y muy en contra de realizar acciones que exigieran poner la vista sobre ella, sin embargo, Shikamaru no pudo evitar dar un salto con todas las energías que no usaba para otra cosa, con tal de abrazarla para que no cayera por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, y recargarla contra su pecho mientras ahogaba un grito.

El móvil de la joven cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Gaara! ¡Lo secuestraron!

El nombre de su hermano se quebró un poco sumiéndola en un silencio que se prolongó hasta que Shikamaru consiguió sacarla.

Chōji fue detrás casi enseguida, seguido por Ino.

Tal vez lo de Sai podía esperar, al menos hasta saber que el hermano de Temari estaba bien.


	11. El anfitrión de la función

Llegaron de momento, no hubo tiempo para siquiera comenzar con el plan secundario y solo se le ocurrió escapar, salir corriendo como alma que buscaba el diablo, no mirando hacia atrás, pues su vida dependía de no detenerse ni distraerse. Aquella madrugada era fría, húmeda y obscura gracias a los nubarrones grises de la tormenta que había terminado hacia escasa media hora. Además, pese a ser Konoha una de las ciudades más bulliciosas del país, las calles completamente desiertas le hacían un blanco fácil, pues era lo único en movimiento que transitaba a aquellas horas. Tan solo era capaz de escuchar el ladrar de los perros ante sus pasos, el eco de estos al impactar sobre el asfalto y el salpicar de los charcos. La garganta, ya lastimada por respirar con la boca, le dolía en demasía, los ojos lloraban en parte por el viento, en parte por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para guiarse en medio de aquella obscuridad.

Presentía que en cualquier segundo sus piernas ya no responderían.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas se encontró frente a unas bodegas, tres empleados estaban descargando mercancía del remolque de un tráiler y la llevaban al interior, aprovechó una distracción para entrar caminando torpemente hasta el fondo, donde había una puerta entre abierta que no dudó en cruzar, no se animó a encender la luz, aunque se percató que era otro almacén de dimensiones menores, lleno de anaqueles junto con algunas cajas dispersas en el suelo. Encontró refugio en un rincón, solo un pequeño espacio en el que sentado alcanzaba bien.

—Estúpido, estúpido — se decía en murmullos — ¿De verdad creíste que iba a ser fácil?

Sus manos se movían nerviosamente.

—Sí, si lo creí, creí que podía…

Quería controlar su jadeo, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Afuera escuchó golpes y a los trabajadores gritar que no podían pasar. Lo habían encontrado.

—¡Cállate, estúpido!

Hubo un silencio y él tembló, por el frío, por el miedo, o tal vez por ambas. Era la primera vez que lo acorralaban de esa manera y no pudo evitar esa pizca de pánico que creía olvidada.

Viendo que la vida muy seguramente se le iría en ese momento al no recibir respuesta al llamado que había logrado hacer minutos antes, se mordió el pulgar derecho, tan fuerte y profundo que consiguió sangrar. El pánico lo consumía, muchas cosas le pasaban por la mente y cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente se estremeció con más ímpetu que antes, pegándose contra la pared como si esta fuera a protegerlo.

El latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que parecía silenciar la voz de quien terminaría su existencia.

—Estás asustado, ¿eh?

El hombre que lo había seguido hizo un gesto, habían acorralado al intruso y este parecía sostener una conversación consigo mismo. Sin despegar la mirada de él sacó su radio comunicador.

—Asuma-san, acá lo tengo, pero desconozco si está solo, de momento no hay nadie más.

—Bien, sácalo de ahí, lo llevaremos para interrogarlo, Kotetsu va a apoyarte. Izumo y yo casi llegamos.

—De acuerdo.

Se acercó con el arma desenfundada, preparándose para que no fuera a sorprenderlo, trató de ponerlo de pie sin esperar al otro oficial que lo asistiría.

—¡Deberías estar asustado! —gritó aquél peculiar personaje de pelo verde.

El guardia retrocedió.

—¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo puedo con esto!

Nuevamente levantó el comunicador para informar la novedad, evidente al entrar completamente solo a la mansión del hombre más importante del país, y resultaba que el tipo estaba desquiciado. Tomó prudencial distancia cuando, de pronto, afuera se empezaron a escuchar una serie de disparos que lo alarmaron de sobremanera.

—¡Asuma-san! —gritó por la bocina no obteniendo respuesta.

—¡Kotetsu-san! —volvió a gritar llamando a su refuerzo que ya había tardado demasiado en llegar.

Dudó por unos momentos sobre lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, aquellos segundos fueron fatales, el fugitivo se había lanzado contra él, con tal impulso que lo derribó obligándole a soltar el arma por mera reacción, no sin antes haber disparado accidentalmente. Su grito no fue escuchado por sus compañeros, los disparos siguieron del otro lado y unos momentos después, todo volvió a sumirse en absoluto silencio.

El ruido de las vigas chirriando tras el ajetreo, era lo único perceptible. Ya había pasado un rato largo, o al menos así había dado la impresión. Finalmente, la persecución había llegado a su fin, aunque la sensación predominante distaba mucho de la paz.

—No ha sido tan malo ¿Eh?

La voz espectral de aquel hombre delgado de pelo verde, encorvado hacia el piso, que miraba con sus ojos amarillos el cuerpo frente a él, hizo un leve eco en la bodega.

—Esto ha sido asqueroso —repuso tras unos momentos mientras se limpiaba la boca llena de sangre, pues había convertido sus dientes en su única arma para salvarse la vida.

—Ha sido interesante…

Volvió a escuchar pasos y voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

—Joder, estoy seguro de que deben ser cuatro.

—Cómo serás imbécil Hidan, no tenías por qué hacer este maldito espectáculo.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Jashin-sama me lo dijo!

—Jashin-sama no hace llamadas de larga distancia a números móviles.

—¡Blasfemo! Jashin-sama dijo que mi salvación dependía de esta aniquilación.

—Eso te lo dice siempre. ¡Eh! ¡Zetsu-san! —llamó Kakuzu mientras abría la puerta encendiendo el interruptor.

El hombre que lo había llamado inclinó la cabeza acomodándose dentro de la gruesa bufanda que lo protegía del frío que calaba esa madrugada. Si creía que Hidan había propasado el límite de lo sádico, en aquél maldito lugar se desbordaba lo grotesco en un espectáculo de carnicería humana.

—Aquí está —fue lo único que pudo decir después de mirarle en un baño carmín y apreciar los restos de algún guardia de seguridad que muy seguramente no podría ser identificado.

—¡La gloria para Jashin-sama!

Kakuzu miró de reojo ¿Lo decía porque Zetsu estaba vivo y eso significaba que seguiría cubriéndolo en el caso de la gata muerta? ¿O porque había tanta sangre que pensaría convertirlo al jashinismo? De hecho, tenía entendido que ya lo había intentado. Dejó salir un bufido.

—Larguémonos antes de que los vecinos llamen a más policías.

Hidan fue el primero en salir, enlazando las manos con un rosario que sacó de la camisa sucia, con el que empezó a recitar una oración que ninguno de los otros dos tenía muy en cuenta.

Zetsu se sentía adormilado, el frío había desaparecido, llevándose consigo el temblor que lo había estado acosando hacía unos minutos, lentamente se puso de pie guiando sus pasos detrás de sus rescatistas, por llamarlos de algún modo. Todo su entorno se difuminaba, las voces se escuchaban distantes.

En la boca tenía aún la tibia sensación de la sangre bajando con lentitud por la garganta, en esos momentos era como si sus encías recordaran el estremecimiento de clavar los dientes, en sus oídos aún permanecía la resonancia del músculo desgarrándose, desprendiéndose del hueso de la garganta. La piel de sus mejillas tenía la extraña sensación del chorro de sangre saliendo de la carótida reventada, caliente, presurosa al contrario de la respiración que se volvía lenta y pesada hasta finalmente extinguirse por completo.

Pasó la manga de la camisa para limpiar un poco solo consiguiendo que la mancha se dispersara más.

El olor…

La muerte fresca, tibia, tan diferente a cómo la había conocido.

Fueron solo unos momentos en que la sangre inició la coagulación putrefacta casi instantánea.

El miedo se fue en solo unos instantes en que el cuchillo reglamentario del hombre relució ante sus ojos desorbitados y completamente desquiciados, lo sacó despacio, como si en algún momento aquel cadáver fuera a detenerle con la mano.

Trazó un sendero desde el cuello que había desgarrado hasta donde nacía el cabello arriba de la oreja.

La primera regla, si no hay un rostro no hay quien lo pueda ver, tomó con fuerza dos extremos de piel que había desprendido tirando con fuerza, en un principio le costó arrebatar el trozo para lograr quitarlo, pero una vez que accedió, aflojándose la carne con los jalones, poco a poco lo fue retirando lenta y efectivamente. No era la primera vez que desollaba a alguien, pero sí cuando la muerte se había marchado hacía unos segundos, invitada y atendida por él.

Sí, había resultado atrayente ser el anfitrión de la fiesta y no solo quien lavaba los platos luego de que todo hubiese terminado. La primera vez que era partícipe de todos los acontecimientos de la festividad a la que nunca se había sentido tan extasiado por participar como en esos momentos.

Le dolían los brazos, habían forcejeado un poco y aquél le había dado un par de golpes antes de que le alcanzara el cuello.

El grito se apagó entre coágulos de sangre, el infeliz perdió las fuerzas casi al momento dejando caer los brazos a los costados y el único rastro de vida aparte de las irregulares palpitaciones en la herida, fueron los gorjeos provenientes de su boca.

Lentamente sacó la lengua relamiéndose los labios.

—Tuvo una puta suerte de que estuviéramos cerca, si nos agarra en Kumo ni pisándole a fondo a tu puñetero cacharro llegamos.

—Pudiste haber traído el tuyo.

—Joder contigo, los maricas del taller quedaron de entregármelo ayer, pero no lo hicieron, la van a pagar los hijos de puta, ya van dos días de más.

—Hidan.

—Que mierda quieres.

—Mira la alfombra.

El joven así lo hizo una vez que su compañero encendió las luces internas que luego de titilar un par de veces consiguieron quedarse encendidas. Aunque era muy pobre la luz que emitían, fueron suficientes para que mirara lo que el otro había indicado.

—¡Joder! ¿Es suya?

Un espeso charco de sangre bajaba por la tela sintética del asiento, sin embargo, Zetsu permanecía ido con la expresión imperturbable. La palidez usual de su rostro casi blanco se intensificaba.

—¡La puta que te pario! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

Kakuzu levantó una ceja ante la novedad que representaba aquel gesto de preocupación.

—Este cabrón no se puede morir sin quitarme de encima a los imbéciles de Kumo.

Y la ceja regresó a su lugar.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué nos aparezcamos en una sala de urgencias a llenar el formulario?

—Da vuelta a la derecha y para el auto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Para el puto auto!

Con el pedal a fondo, el viejo auto tardó un poco en reaccionar, de tal manera que debió accionar también el freno de mano.

Hidan giró el cuerpo con impulso hasta darle un puñetazo en la cara, luego saltó a la parte posterior golpeándolo dos veces más, palpó rápidamente, le sacó el reloj, la cartera, el anillo de graduación, las llaves, todo lo que pudo. Rápidamente abrió la puerta con algo de trabajo debido a que se había trabado y de dos patadas lo bajó.

—¡De verdad que eres un bruto!

—Acelera con todo el ruido que puedas.

—¿Lo salvamos para matarlo?

—¡No está muerto! ¡Joder, reacciona, Kakuzu! ¡Vamos!

Al final aceleró tal como se le había dicho.

El sol recién rayaba en el horizonte, el sereno se dejaba caer humedeciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Lentamente, el movimiento regresaba a la ciudad, unas cuadras más al frente, un autobús turístico se estacionaba.

Desafortunadamente, Zetsu en ningún momento había perdido la consciencia, de hecho, pareció ser más consciente desde que el primer puñetazo de Hidan le rompiera la nariz sacándolo de la marejada turbia de sensaciones que lo embriagaban.

No puso resistencia alguna, comprendió lo que el joven quería casi al momento, fingir un robo dejándolo en la calle para que alguien más lo auxiliara.

Recién caía en cuenta, el guardia le había disparado.

El asfalto frío le recibió, por inercia se llevó la mano a donde sabía, o supuso, que tenía la herida presionándola, aunque las fuerzas lo abandonaban a cada instante. Sin embargo, algo en él le decía que no iba a morir, que todo estaría bien por más extraño que fuera ese optimismo.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Cómo pudo cometer tantos errores?!

Los recuerdos de la incursión a la mansión del ministro del País del Fuego, luego de la cena, le pasaron en la mente, recapitulando con detalle cada imagen, permitiéndole analizar el panorama y analizando el fallo del plan, aunque sin necesidad de llegar a mucha profundidad, supo enseguida que habían sido traicionados.

Solo debía acompañar al equipo de asesinato que Danzō había contratado, recibir el cuerpo y desaparecer con él.

Danzō era un economista de carrera, inmiscuido en la política desde hacía muchos años y una ferviente obstinación con llegar a la cámara de representantes, donde en cada elección, resultaba abatido por otros candidatos. Recientemente, iniciando una telaraña de investigaciones y filtraciones de datos, había dado con información particularmente interesante sobre el ministro. Su política de desarrollo había despertado ciertas inquietudes en otros países, había tocado fibras sensibles de manejos internacionales, incomodado rancias negociaciones, pero, sobre todo, descubrió que era un hombre muy fácil de influenciar y era alguien más quien movía los hilos. Solo que, a partir de ese punto, la información se había desvanecido, dejando en una completa incógnita a la mente maestra tras el crecimiento desmedido del País del Fuego con evidente preferencia a Konoha.

¡Danzō era muy bueno moviéndose en las sombras, pero siempre sería el gran perdedor! Era obvio que alguien lo iba a traicionar.

De cara a la muerte, perdiendo cada vez más sangre, sintiendo entumirse cada parte de su cuerpo y la dificultad para respirar con la nariz rota, solo le quedaba un único pensamiento: lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

Y sonrió por ello.

—¡Papá! —gritó Ino tan fuerte que su padre sintió que perdería el oído, sin embargo, simpatizó con su hija, corriendo los dos al otro lado de la calle donde un cuerpo permanecía en el suelo.

Inoichi fue capaz de reconocerle en poco tiempo pese a lo inflamado del rostro y la cantidad tan impresionante de sangre que había cubriéndolo todo.

—¡Ino! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! —le gritó al tiempo en que buscaba localizar las heridas más graves y frenar la hemorragia. Su hija no protestó, aunque se había puesto pálida y torpe, consiguió hacer la llamada.

La joven rubia miraba con los ojos desorbitados la piel abierta de la frente, justo del lado de aquél inmenso lunar, se arrodilló tartamudeando algo que de momento a nadie le importó interpretar y hacia ademanes con las manos como si quisiera hacer algo y no tuviera idea de qué, que era en realidad lo más probable que le ocurría. Su padre se movía rápidamente, no era médico, pero fue militar, por lo que conocía poco más de heridas graves que el resto de la gente.

—Tranquilo Zetsu-san, la ambulancia viene en camino —decía para calmarlo, desconociendo que, en realidad, el otro estaba perfectamente en ese sentido.

El hombre de Kusa intentó decir algo, pero en lugar de palabras fue un coágulo de sangre lo que salió salpicando la chaqueta blanca de la chica, que finalmente había encontrado algo útil que atender presionando una herida que no había podido acaparar el mayor de los Yamanaka.

—¡Zetsu-san!

Se desmayaba. Las pupilas se iban por detrás de sus ojos dejando solo la amarilla esclerótica visible entre los párpados hinchados. La voz de Inoichi se perdió en tonos graves, pero la de Ino…

El timbre agudo, chirriante y penetrante permanecía nítido llamándolo.


	12. El paciente investigado

La canción promocional para la nueva línea de celulares con reproductor de música y opción de descarga móvil, se escuchó en el hasta entonces silencioso pasillo del hospital. Sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos, Ino reaccionó para sacar el móvil de su bolsa antes de que la escala de volumen aumentara lo suficiente como para que alguna enfermera le pidiera que se retirara.

—¿Sí?

—¡Ino-cerda! ¡¿En dónde se supone que estás?! —chilló Sakura al otro lado de la bocina —¡Iruka-sensei ya no va a esperar más, nos estamos yendo!

La rubia, aún desconcertada, tartamudeo un poco antes de poder decir algo congruente.

¿La estaban esperando? ¿Se iban? ¿Con Iruka? ¿A dónde?

¡La excursión!

—No hagas escándalo frentesota, no voy a ir.

—¡Pero si tu empezaste a organizarla!

—Ah… es que estoy en el hospital, iba para allá, pero encontré a un amigo herido y…

—¿Herido? ¿A quién?

—Zetsu-san, lo asaltaron…

—¡Y te costaba mucho avisar! ¡Ya te esperamos una hora!

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, está bien, solo le dieron un tiro y muchos golpes, se está desangrando, pero los doctores dicen que se estabilizará.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, de fondo a su conversación, se escuchaba el bullicio del autobús, todos estaban inquietos por el retraso. Por un momento, no supo qué decir, solo había visto a aquel hombre una sola vez, y ciertamente, fue una completa descortesía no haber preguntado, pero de ahí a tener el nudo en la garganta por alguien que supuestamente le desagradaba, ya era algo diferente.

—Llamaré a mi mamá, para ver si Tsunade-sama puede darle una vuelta.

Esta vez fue Ino la que se quedó sin palabras, sabía que estaba alterada, pero como permanecía callada, no se había percatado de que tenía el llanto a punto de salir.

—Discúlpame con Sai, por favor.

—Está con Naruto, le diré. Te llamo en la noche, que esté mejor Zetsu-san.

—Gracias. Adiós.

La rubia cortó la llamada, pasándose el dorso de la mano por las mejillas que mostraban las marcas de las lágrimas que recién había dejado salir.

—Tranquila, Ino-chan —dijo su padre que regresaba con dos vasos térmicos, café moka para él y vainilla francesa para ella.

—Disculpen, ¿Son familiares del paciente ingresado por urgencias?

Inoichi se puso de pie negando el parentesco sanguíneo, pero confirmando que lo conocía y tenía algunos datos para llenar los documentos correspondientes.

—Necesitamos a un familiar que nos firme la responsiva por la cirugía que tendrá por la tarde para sacarle la bala.

—¡¿En la tarde?! ¡Es una herida de bala, debe operar inmediatamente! —exclamó el rubio, pues en su conocimiento tenía las complicaciones de no hacer nada por un periodo largo en una herida de ese tipo.

—No es ciudadano de Konoha, tienen prioridad quienes…

—Entonces deme un pase de salida, lo llevaré a una clínica privada.

—Necesitamos primero que nos llene unos documentos, el doctor llega a las nueve y él puede decidir.

—Ah, no es cierto —reclamó llevándose una mano a la frente, serían a lo mucho las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

La discusión con la enfermera se estaba prolongando, prácticamente Zetsu se encontraba varado sin poder ser atendido ni dejaban que lo vieran en otro lugar y todo porque ya estaba ingresado. La burocracia había sobrevivido la esterilización y desinfección de las instalaciones, renuente a que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad lógica, frustrando a los que estaban en pasillos, dejando agonizar a los que estaban en habitaciones.

Ino se puso de pie con el teléfono aún sujeto fuertemente entre las manos, tal vez debía llamar a Sai para disculparse personalmente por haberlo convencido de que se colara en el autobús faltando a sus propias clases, pero otro asunto la tenía inquieta. Únicamente tenían un número de celular para contactar a Zetsu, por casualidades del destino sabía en dónde vivía, pero no era factible solo tomar un autobús y aventurarse a ir para buscar algún familiar. Porque debía tener alguno.

Recordó el broche de cuarzo azul y el nombre de Fū grabado en él, tal vez sería alguna hija, sobrina, prima o hermana que pudiera acudir a hacer los trámites. De momento, ese broche era su única pista sobre Zetsu.

Caminó normalmente, no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo a escondidas porque otras dos enfermeras habían acudido al rescate de su compañera a manos de un rubio furioso que empezaba a vociferar las verdaderas deficiencias del hospital central. Curioseando entre ventanas, miró pacientes de todo tipo con diferentes dolencias, algunos gimoteaban lastimeramente mientras que otros parecían solo dormir tranquilamente. A medida que avanzaba, los cuartos se hacían, o más chicos, o había más de un enfermo, separando uno de otro con biombos plásticos.

Tenía entendido que las últimas secciones eran para pacientes con insuficiencia económica, Sakura lo había mencionado, pues era voluntaria y como tal, le correspondía tratar aquella sección que solo tenía una enfermera graduada a cargo, por lo que el trabajo se le juntaba, y si los pacientes "no iban a pagar", era "insostenible" colocar más personal.

La puerta al final era con seguridad la que buscaba, se aventuró a apresurar el paso y abrirla empujando con fuerza.

Contó doce camillas de cada lado, las cortinas eran desechables al igual que las sábanas, aunque se notaba que ya tenía rato que no las cambiaban por la pelusa que se había formado en algunas partes. De lado derecho eran hombres y del izquierdo mujeres. Casi todos eran adultos, supuso que los niños se salvaban de la comuna, quedando en algún lado de pediatría.

La tos seca de un anciano la sobresaltó y la hizo prácticamente correr hasta el final, donde afortunadamente se encontraba asignada la persona que buscaba, con vendajes que difícilmente variaban el tono de su color con el de la piel pálida del hombre.

Se acercó con algo de temor, ciertamente se veía mejor a como lo habían encontrado por la mañana, pero eso no necesariamente le hacía estar en condiciones de esperar a que el médico llegase.

Pegó más el teléfono a su pecho inclinándose para ver si estaba dormido o despierto, y así preguntarle por Fū.

—¿Zetsu-san?

—Es verdaderamente raro que alguien que ha perdido el veinte por ciento de su sangre esté siquiera consiente, de hecho, me sorprende que siga vivo.

Ino soltó un chillido girando violentamente.

—Esto es un hospital, Ino-chan. Por favor no hagas escándalo.

—Yo… yo… lo siento…

Una doctora rubia de ojos verdes le miraba seriamente mientras revisaba las anotaciones que se habían hecho sobre el paciente.

—Sakura-chan me llamó, dijo que tenías un amigo aquí y que por favor viniera a verlo —explicó la mujer regresando la vista a la joven que se había sonrojado de vergüenza.

—Gracias.

—Mira, yo estoy en nutrición, no puedo hacer nada por él, al menos hasta después de todas las cirugías que de seguro necesita y empecemos a tratarle la recuperación, pero hasta entonces, la prioridad es que esta gente acepte subirlo a quirófano.

La madre de Sakura frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ino-chan, creo que tu padre y tú, se van a quedar aquí un largo rato.

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tiene una herida de bala, seguramente ya pasaron el reporte a la agencia de policía, no lo van a dejar salir hasta que se esclarezca, anoche hubo varios tiroteos y en uno de ellos murieron varios escoltas del ministro del País del Fuego, además de algunos percances entre bandas con alguno que otro desafortunado como tu amigo.

Ino arqueo las cejas, angustiándose.

—Estamos hasta el tope de heridos, los cirujanos han estado trabajando desde las tres, y es extranjero, por eso lo aplazaron, tal vez manden a alguien para hacer preguntas e investigarlo.

—Pero... si él está herido, ¿por qué lo están investigando?

—Sobrevivieron dos escoltas novatos, aseguran que su sospechoso estaba herido.

Las dos mujeres giraron la vista encontrándose con un hombre uniformado, el recién llegado se levantó las redondas gafas oscuras que habían bajado un poco por el puente de la nariz.

—Soy el detective Ebisu…

—No puede entrar sin autorización —interrumpió la doctora Haruno con tono cortante.

—Soy el detective especialista a cargo de...

—Muéstreme su pase.

Evidentemente molesto con la descortesía de la mujer, giró el tarjetón que colgaba de una solapa de su uniforme pero que había quedado invertido al estar mal puesto. En dicho gafete decía en letras rojas la palabra "VISITANTE", lo que significaba que tenía acceso a todo y derecho a recibir respuesta a todo, caso contrario a cuando las letras eran negras.

La doctora resopló.

—Ella es Yamanaka Ino, la señorita que hizo la llamada a urgencias.

La aludida se inclinó educadamente, recibiendo un rígido gesto en respuesta.

—Bien, entonces empezaré con usted, acompáñeme, por favor.

Dudando aún, pero sin poner resistencia, se dejó conducir fuera de la sala común, dejando atrás a la madre de Sakura con el disgusto aún en la expresión del rostro, realmente no había entendido porqué la molestia si el hombre no había hecho nada malo, pero ya era sabido que Mebuki Haruno tenía resentimientos injustificados con la humanidad. Solo el cielo sabía por qué se hizo médico.

—¿Gusta un café? —preguntó el detective de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella negó con la cabeza, pero como sucedió con su padre, de nada sirvió, ya estaba pidiendo dos americanos en la barra de la pequeña cafetería.

.

Efectivamente, la doctora Haruno no podía hacer nada por aquel paciente, salvo algunas recomendaciones para que el procedimiento se agilizara, así que dando una última mirada al hombre que no le había parecido en absoluto alguien por quien una joven como Ino pudiera preocuparse tanto, se retiró haciendo sonar los zapatos rojos de tacón de cinco centímetros sobre las baldosas blancas hasta perderse de vista al regresar a su área.

Algunos momentos después, otros pasos hacían lo contrario, acercándose con un andar más liviano y ágil. Al fondo de aquella habitación ese ruido particular realizó un milagro médico. Zetsu recobró parte de su conciencia. No era el caminar pesado de una doctora cansada, no eran los pasos angustiados de alguna visitante, eran rápidos, ágiles y cuidadosos, pero sin los zapatos de las enfermeras

Los arillos metálicos de las cortinas sonaron al cerrar completamente el espacio.

Le fue tomado el pulso, los vendajes se movieron un poco para revisar las heridas y su procedimiento básico de curación.

.

—Entonces, usted lo llamó y vino desde Kusa para atenderla.

—Sí, así es.

Ebisu tomaba notas de todo lo que la rubia decía.

—¿No le pareció extraño que accediera a cruzar una frontera internacional solo por una planta?

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero no supo exactamente qué decir.

—Bueno, sucede que por el momento nosotros somos los únicos distribuidores del País del Fuego, supongo que por eso nos tiene tantas atenciones. Además, solo estaba allá por un trabajo, él en realidad vive aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Aquí, dónde?

Ino se movió en la silla con nerviosismo, eran muchas preguntas para responder con exactitud, especialmente si ella no sabía en dónde estaban aquella noche de tormenta y había sido Shikamaru quien había dado por casualidad con la casa de Zetsu.

.

—Ya lo encontré, Hidan-san tenía razón, alguien lo trajo al hospital. Por suerte fue el sujeto con quien hace los negocios de las plantas.

—Investiga más sobre él, encárgate de sus coartadas.

—Una cosa más, no lo han pasado a cirugía, no sé si la bala sigue en su cuerpo o no.

—Ya tengo a Itachi-san investigando las cosas que encontraron de evidencia, va a sacar lo más que pueda, pero no puedo pedirle que desaparezca todo, sería muy obvio.

—Entonces, ¿trabajo con su cliente?

—Mantente cerca, pero no hagas nada hasta que Itachi-san me dé su informe.

—Entendido.

—Yo te llamo. Cuídate Konan, van a investigar a todo mundo con ese descuido de Zetsu-san.

La mujer asintió y bajó la tapa del móvil sin despegar la vista de aquel hombre recostado en la camilla. La inmutable expresión de su rostro se turbó apenas por unos minutos con un gesto de desaprobación.

Zetsu jamás había sido descuidado, era extraño que acabara así. Sin duda debería hablar con Pain al respecto, no se podían permitir conductas de ese tipo, la intervención de Hidan incluso fue más arriesgada. Para mantener el control de la organización deberían de limitar las actividades extra de los miembros.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que en realidad no se había movido del apretado moño, dio una mirada y tras asegurase de que nadie estaba cerca, salió de la habitación.

.

—¿Hasta qué hora permaneció en el restaurante?

—Las siete, creo.

—¿Las siete? ¿Pudo ser más o menos tiempo?

—No lo sé...

—Haga memoria señorita Yamanaka. ¿Pudieron ser las siete treinta o las siete menos cuarto?

—Yo...

Ino tenía una pésima memoria, y que le preguntaran tantas cosas no aliviaba para nada su situación, a cada interrogante las ganas de gritarle el nombre y dirección de Shikamaru se acrecentaban enormemente, él le daría la hora y minutos exactos, incluso la descripción de todos los presentes en el negocio, hasta sabría qué fue lo que Zetsu, al otro lado del lugar en una mesa privada, ordenó para su cena.

Pero temía que fuera a meterlo en problemas.

—¡Aquí estas! —gritó Inoichi entrando a la cafetería y caminando apresuradamente para darle el encuentro a su hija—. Te he estado buscando. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Ebisu se adelantó poniéndose de pie.

—Buenos días, soy el detective Ebisu...

—¿Está interrogando a mi hija? —preguntó el señor Yamanaka con evidente molestia. El agente, interrumpido por segunda vez en su presentación, carraspeo.

—Es de rutina, algunos detalles sobre el paciente…

—Es menor de edad, no puede hacerlo si no está su padre con ella.

—Señor, no es un interrogatorio formal, como ve, solo estamos tomando un café.

—Entonces lo reportaré por acoso a menores.

—¡No está comprendiendo la situación! —se defendió el otro.

Inoichi tomó a su hija por el brazo colocándola detrás de él.

—¡Pervertido!

— ¡No! ¡Señor, por favor!

—Aprovecharse de una joven asustada.

—Pero no diga esas cosas —insistió aquel detective, sonrojado y ajustando sus gafas en evidente tic nervioso—. Creo que hemos terminado señorita Yamanaka, la veo después. ¡No! Bueno, después si necesitamos que vaya, vayan a la jefatura usted y su padre claro... Disculpen.

Finalmente, tras dos tropiezos se apartó de la mirada inquisidora de Inoichi que seguía interponiéndose entre él y la rubia.

—¡Por eso mismo dejé el servicio! —se quejó Inoichi cruzándose de brazos.


	13. El secreto del jardinero

—Temari, por lo que más quieras, piensa un poco las cosas —decía Shikamaru mirando a la chica moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación del hotel recogiendo sus cosas, metiendo todo a la fuerza en una de las dos maletas que reventaría su cierre en cualquier momento.

—Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado, no voy a quedarme aquí como si nada.

—Kankuro te pidió que te quedaras, por seguridad, Gaara puede ser el heredero legítimo, pero tú eres su representante legal, es obvio que a quien quieren es a ti, mientras la firma de Gaara no sirva para sacar dinero del banco, tú eres la que corre verdadero peligro.

La rubia lo miró con aire de frustración y furia mezcladas, pero no fue capaz de responderle algo.

—De todos modos. ¿Vas a recorrer todo el país del viento para buscarlo? Kankuro no te va a dejar salir de la casa, así que puedes irte a encerrar allá, o puedes quedarte.

El movimiento frenético de la joven se había detenido escuchándolo, Shikamaru era probablemente la única persona con ese poder sobre ella, y eso que era menor. Le conoció hacía unos años cuando ella era aún estudiante de comercio exterior de primer año, y él cursaba el último año de secundaria. No pudo evitar pensar que era un mocoso de tantos que había en aquella fiesta organizada por su padre, cuando aún vivía, con el plan de conocer inversionistas y empresarios de Konoha. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se vio entablando una acalorada discusión con él, dejándola sin palabras para continuar, aunque al final fue algo decepcionante el que se pusiera de pie, escuetamente le diera la razón y se marchara junto con sus padres que ya se despedían del anfitrión.

—Conmigo.

Su padre la había llamado loca, pero no se había opuesto a que siguieran en contacto, y la familia de Shikamaru tampoco estaba renuente a que se frecuentaran. Incluso habían asistido a su graduación el año pasado viajando hasta Suna.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo matarán, solo se echarían la soga al cuello.

La secadora de cabello salió volando directo a la cabeza de Shikamaru.

—¡No se supone que digas algo así para calmar a una mujer angustiada!

Pero él la evadió por poco, ya había retrasado su viaje dos días, podía hacerlo otros dos, y luego dos más, así sucesivamente hasta que las cosas se calmaran y fuera seguro que Temari regresara a Suna. Su teléfono vibró y emitió un pitido suave, señal de mensaje de texto que leyó en cuanto la otra se encerró en el baño.

—Menos mal que estamos en el piso veinte o creería que escaparía por ahí —dijo en voz alta a nadie en especial mientras esperaba a que abriera el texto, era de Ino, y le pedía que la acompañara a la casa de Zetsu en busca de algún familiar. Con una posdata muy cortada envió saludos y ánimos a Temari.

El chico suspiró resignado, aunque al menos tenía un buen pretexto para alejar a Temari unos cuarenta kilómetros del aeropuerto.

.

A eso de las cuatro treinta de la tarde, Ino y Chōji esperaban al resto de los miembros de la expedición, y por supuesto, la camioneta que los llevaría hasta el desolado páramo que en una noche de tormenta los había dejado cerca de la casa de aquel distribuidor de plantas exóticas. Sai apareció en la esquina a bordo de su propio auto, no quería tener que pasar la antipatía de Shikamaru y estaba seguro de que se armaría una revuelta sobre quien iría en la cabina y quien en la parte posterior a la intemperie.

Ino le saltó encima, abrazándolo con entusiasmo, ella realmente se encontraba muy apenada por el plantón que le había acomodado en la excursión del fin de semana pasado, Sai le aseguró que no había problema alguno y que, de hecho, no la pasó tan mal, a diferencia de Naruto que había terminado con tremenda humillación que duraría todo el ciclo escolar y hasta que saliera de la universidad, según palabras textuales del rubio repetidas por el otro.

Diez minutos después, finalmente llegaron los dos que faltaban, Temari no se encontraba particularmente entusiasmada, pero tampoco era de las que destilaban buen humor a cada segundo. Chōji optó por ir con su amigo dejando a la rubia y su novio viajar por su parte.

—Ya es tu turno de cuidar a Audrey Junior, ¿eh? —dijo Ino acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Claro, he estado estudiando y no creo tener problemas, incluso he preparado un lugar junto a la ventana.

—¡Perfecto!

Su conversación se hiló entre nimiedades y aspectos sobre los cuidados de su "helecho de amor". Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, el tema de conversación era de la especialidad de la chica, sin embargo, era extraño. Hablar con Sai sobre horticultura era como leer un artículo de revista o el apartado de algún libro de botánica, hecho que en realidad resultaba muy probable. Restándole importancia a la dificultad de fluidez, no tenía problemas para seguir, hasta que él le hizo callar interrumpiéndola al llamarla por su nombre.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, es importante.

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco sintiéndose terriblemente nerviosa sin razón justificable.

—Hace varios días tuve una reunión con mi padre, quería comentarle algunas cosas sobre las que tú y yo habíamos estado hablando.

Ella asintió pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara, a la vez que el calor recorría sus mejillas y las manos le trasudaban ligeramente. El presentimiento de que lo que Sai diría le caería como bomba no se aminoraba, por el contrario, incluso ya había invadido completamente su estómago.

—La primera, es la escuela. Voy a dejar la facultad de Economía, y haré mi examen de admisión a Artes Plásticas.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¡Y tú que pensabas que tu padre te mataría si se lo decías!

Él rio un poco, girando el volante en cuanto Shikamaru le hizo señalamiento con las intermitentes que cambiarían de carril para girar en una esquina.

—La otra es que me va a financiar un piso en el centro. ¿Recuerdas uno que vimos en renta frente al Ichiraku?

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron enormemente.

—¿El que abajo tenía un local también en renta?

—El mismo. Realmente no quisiera tener que pedirle el dinero, pero por mi cuenta no podría solventarlo, y quiero también el local para abrir mi galería.

Ya se esperaba el grito, y debió poner el cuerpo rígido para no perder el control del auto por el efusivo abrazo con el que su novia se lanzó.

—¡Eso más increíble todavía! ¿Cuándo te mudas? —preguntó evidentemente emocionada.

Él bajó la velocidad y movió la palanca hasta quedar detenidos por la luz roja del semáforo, levantó la cabeza unos momentos, mirando el toldo gris del auto, la estación de radio en volumen mínimo se pudo escuchar por vez primera en todo lo que llevaban de camino.

—Tal vez el próximo mes, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes… pero…

Ella se inclinó al frente por el matiz de secreto que se había enfatizado. Sai empezó a jugar con los dedos toqueteando el volante forrado de cuero negro, a momentos lo sujetaba con fuerza y a momentos lo soltaba para limpiarse el sudor de las palmas en el pantalón.

—Abre la guantera —le dijo finalmente, al tiempo en que volvía a poner en movimiento el vehículo.

Obedientemente, Ino hizo lo que se le pidió, encontrando en el interior, sobre la cartera de documentación, una caja de terciopelo negro. La sangre de su cuerpo se enfrió súbitamente y posiblemente dejó de respirar unos momentos solo escuchando en sus oídos el frenético latir de su corazón. Las manos le temblaban y dudando demasiado se animó a sacarla. Seguramente no pesaba mucho en realidad, pero en esos instantes debió dejarla en su regazo porque simplemente no era capaz de sostenerla.

—¿Qué-qué es? —preguntó tartamudeando y humedeciendo los labios sin recordar que el labial no estaba diseñado para soportar ese tic nervioso más de cinco veces, y ya lo había hecho al menos diez.

—Ábrelo.

Y ahí escuchó que Sai también estaba nervioso, el trago grueso de saliva que había dado le hizo eco a ella. Sin embargo, no podía, o realmente no quería hacerlo, un miedo increíble se apoderó de ella sin razones de peso, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero su imaginación se divertía riendo a carcajadas con todo lo que le hacía suponer sobre el contenido de aquella caja de diez por seis centímetros.

Lentamente luchó contra el seguro tensor que mantenía la caja cerrada sin necesidad de herrajes. Le costó trabajo, pero finalmente lo logró.

No era de oro ni de plata, carecía de piedras preciosas. Tampoco era un particular diseño exclusivo de la más alta calidad y gusto exquisito, no era una antigüedad familiar ni una curiosidad de alguna tienda de las afueras.

Era una llave.

—¿Sai?

—Yo… Ino, yo quiero… no te pido mucho porque aún eres menor, pero cuando termines la preparatoria, y si tu padre no me mata antes, quisiera que tú y yo…

Shikamaru frenó de repente y Sai debió hacerlo también, metiendo a fondo el pedal, sin embargo, los dos autos terminaron haciendo un intercambio de pinturas y seguramente uno de los faros del compacto platinado de Sai había quedado hecho pedazos sobre la calle. Sai bajó rápidamente casi al tiempo en que Shikamaru lo hacía también y Chōji se incorporaba luego de haber rodado en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ino bajando.

Por respuesta solo vio a un niño cruzar la amplia calle, pálido por el susto, pero triunfante al haber recuperado su balón, una vez del lado seguro sobre la acera le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru y salió corriendo.

Ya se encontraban a las afueras, por lo que habían tomado la errónea decisión de subir un poco la velocidad, con lo que no contaban, era que aquél pequeño se atravesaría sin mirar.

—Siento eso —se disculpó escuetamente Shikamaru confirmando que, efectivamente, el auto de Sai había perdido el faro izquierdo. El otro se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia para aminorar la tensión que por momentos pareció saltar. Cada uno regresó a sus respectivos lugares.

Y, sin embargo, ya con la calma que regresaba, no siguieron la conversación donde se había quedado. Ino prefirió dejarlo de lado y al parecer Sai pensaba lo mismo, no obstante, la caja ya estaba en la bolsa de mano de la rubia, lo que para él, solo podía significar la mejor de las respuestas.

.

Temari miró de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y al final no emitió su veredicto sobre aquel lugar que parecería un lote abandonado de no ser por la cabaña blanca y el jardín bien cuidado que solo ocupaba una pequeña parte en la inmensidad de aquella sección de bosque.

Por entre los arbustos se asomaban algunas hojas de maleza, lo que indicaba que nadie se había tomado la molestia de recortarlas en un buen tiempo. El césped desigual había empezado a invadir las losas de piedra que formaban el camino y ni una sola luz estaba encendida.

—Vive solo —declaró Chōji, como si de eso nadie se fuera a enterar por su cuenta.

Un quejido lastimero por parte de Ino les hizo girar el rostro hacia uno de los costados de la casa donde se ponían en hilera una serie de jardineras con flores a medio morir. Definitivamente, nadie se había pasado por ahí en días, o bien, nadie que se interesara en cuidar del negocio. Sin esperar algún plan de acción tomó una regadera de latón, abrió una toma de agua que se encontraba cerca para llenarla y procedió con aquellas caléndulas que perdían el brillo de su color naranja.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Temari señalando la puerta. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y revisó si estaba puesta con seguro, descubriendo increíblemente que no era así. La rubia, sin embargo, le apartó bruscamente y asomó la cabeza, anunciándose con un grito que no sería fácil de ignorar.

—¡Shika! —llamó Ino del otro lado—. Sai y yo iremos a los invernaderos a ver cómo están las demás plantas.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero dio por aceptado el informe cuando Chōji agitó una mano entrando a la casa.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿qué se murió aquí? —exclamó el joven Akimichi sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía.

—Es la cocina —respondió Temari tomando un paño que se encontraba junto al fregadero para tomar un cesto con fruta en descomposición, ponerlo en una bolsa de basura junto con los restos de una cena que no se metió al congelador, y algunas cosas que ya había sacado del refrigerador.

—¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias? —preguntó Chōji viendo a la joven de Suna solucionar el problema del mal olor y moscas, su amigo se encogió de hombros únicamente estirando la mano para recibir el cordel de la bolsa que indirectamente se le había ordenado sacar.

En el cuarto de escobas encontró un aromatizante ambiental y no dudó en sacarlo para aminorar la sensación de podredumbre que embargaba el ambiente.

—Así está mejor —declaró satisfecha.

.

—¿Puedes pasarme la pala de mano que está ahí?

Sai miró detrás de él tomando el objeto que la chica le pedía una vez que se colocó los gruesos guantes de jardinería. El sistema de irrigación se había quedado activado, así que todas las plantas tenían una sobredosis de agua que ya había ahogado a algunas y llevado a otras al borde de la descomposición. Tenía planeado remover un poco la tierra, mezclar con sustrato seco y esperar a que mejoraran las sobrevivientes. Pensó que se trataba de un sistema automático que sufrió alguna avería, tenía que ser eso porque de ninguna manera Zetsu podría ser tan descuidado como para saber que estaría fuera y no dejar apagada la irrigación.

—Tal vez necesitemos abono —dijo para sí.

—¿Podrías ir con Shikamaru y Chōji a ver los composteros? Él sabe cuáles están listos para usarse.

—Claro.

La dejó con su autoimpuesta tarea apartándose de los invernaderos para dirigirse a la casa.

.

—¿No se molestará por tomarnos tantas libertades? —preguntó Chōji recibiendo el saco que Sai le había extendido mientras que él y el otro chico tomaban una pala cada uno.

—Si es como Ino, agradecido debería estar, esto es muy problemático, muchas molestias por un desconocido, pero le debemos una luego de que nos rescató de esa tormenta.

—¿Cuál tormenta? —preguntó confundido Sai, tomando cierto interés en la conversación.

—¿No te ha contado?

.

—Tobi la vio cerca.

—Cállate y muévete, estás encima de mí, uhm.

—Tobi pensó que la rubia lo vio.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, nos van a escuchar!

—Tobi no quiere volver.

—Por hoy no lo haremos, anda que dejamos el auto del otro lado, uhm.

.

Difícilmente se habría dado cuenta sobre si Sai se molestó o no, su expresión inmutable no se había alterado en absoluto mientras caminaban el largo trecho que los separaba de la explanada donde se veían los fosos de composta al final del camino. Pero se había quedado callado.

Él comprendía la situación, si fuera su novia la que tuviera un amigo tan íntimo, también tendría motivos para roces, pero tal vez compartían la postura sobre lo problemático que era buscarle cinco pies al gato. Y eso lo agradecía, no quería tener que lidiar con un patán acaparador que no lo dejara acercarse a menos de veinte metros de la casa Yamanaka, sin importar lo cómodo que se encontrara en ese lugar.

Finalmente llegaron, siendo recibidos por un pesado olor rancio. Tampoco las compostas habían sido tocadas en toda la ausencia del dueño, así que imaginándose la que se armaría con Ino le señaló una a Sai y le dijo que removiera un poco antes de meter en el saco lo que usarían para el invernadero.

Bajó la vista dejando caer la cabeza cual muñeco de trapo. Algo llamó su atención entre los movimientos que Sai hacía en aquella zona. Parpadeó rápidamente creyendo que era una mala pasada de su vista en representación de la nariz que ya deseaba salir de aquel lugar. Para cuando volvió a fijar los ojos, eso que había llamado su atención ya no se encontraba.

Chōji abrió el saco y palada a palada, Shikamaru no perdía detalle de lo que se introducía. Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo, era una tontería. No podía haber ahí un mechón de pelo verde azul, pudo haber sido alguna pelusa…

—No te vayas a cansar de mirar —dijo Sai a modo de escueta broma luego de que Shikamaru terminara por hacer nada.

—Lo siento, adelántense, yo llevo el segundo viaje.

Sai sopesó la bolsa.

—¿No alcanza con esto?

—No —dijo caminando de regreso.

Miró analíticamente los hoyos rectangulares que se extendían en el terreno a la sombra de la techumbre de lámina de asbesto. Los cajones apenas sobresalían, la mayoría eran llanos agujeros cavados con un montículo al lado. Al menos diez tenían un criadero de moscas y otros insectos. Al no remover la materia con regularidad en lugar de degradación, había iniciado la putrefacción. Se encaminó directamente hasta donde Sai había trabajado, abrió un saco y empezó a mover dejando pequeñas porciones en el interior, clavó más al fondo, cernía, movía y al parecer no había nada más.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —se quejó, aunque sabía que su conciencia no lo dejaría dormir si no regresaba a hacer ese esfuerzo extra. Se agachó para cerrar la bolsa y echársela al hombro, pero se encontraba muy a la orilla y el impulso le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Abrió las piernas para alcanzar la otra orilla, pero no pudo evitar irse hacia enfrente así que metió las manos dejando caer su carga.

—La próxima vez que quiera comprobar algo, recordaré lo problemático que es.

Consiguió ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento, pero los costados sobre los que se encontraban recargados sus pies se desmoronaron causando un deslave a escala minúscula, aunque lo suficiente como para hacerle terminar dentro del hoyo.

—¿Por qué no me fui con los chicos? —se preguntó al verse completamente sucio y dentro del agujero.

Y la respuesta vino a él justo a la altura de su pecho, que antes fuera por debajo de sus pies, lentamente estiró la mano hundiendo los dedos en la tierra caliente y húmeda para terminar de extraer una pieza sólida.

Ciertamente, no era médico ni parecido, pero eso era un hueso. Una mandíbula concretamente, solo que sin dientes.

—¿Qué demonios? No se usa carne ni huesos para hacer composta —volvió a decir para sí mismo, puesto que no había absolutamente nadie más. Siguió metiendo la mano para ver si había algún otro indicio, pero al parecer era la única pieza. Miró a su alrededor, el agujero era estrecho, pero él era delgado así que si se agachaba podría alcanzar el fondo. Ante esa idea no pudo evitar el preguntarse la razón por la que quería hacer eso. Al final lo hizo.

De manera incómoda, tanteo el suelo suave moviendo la tierra. Topó con algo duro, se sintió asustado, pero definitivamente su corazón se detuvo junto con su respiración cuando desde arriba alguien ofreció tenderle una mano.

—¡Chōji! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —se quejó sintiendo aun los vellos de los brazos erizados.

—Usualmente cuando uno quiere salir de un agujero, el método es tratar de subir, no de bajar.

—No digas tonterías y ayúdame.

Por su cuenta habría salido, eso era seguro, de profundidad apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, pero quiso aprovechar la presencia de su amigo para no complicarse tanto las cosas. Una vez afuera empezó a sacudirse a manotazos la tierra, pero ya era demasiado tarde, como estaba húmeda, la mayoría se había impregnado en la ropa.

—Creo yo, Shikamaru, que ya pagaste con intereses lo que le debías al hombre.

—Supongo.

Chōji entendió que no quería hablar del tema, así que lo apresuró para que salieran de aquel sitio que le quitaba las ganas de comerse la bolsa de papas fritas que traía, y eso ya era mucho decir. Sin embargo, la idea no se apartaba de la cabeza de Shikamaru, eso era una mandíbula, y lo más escabroso, era que parecía humana.


	14. El silencio del angustiado

—¿Ya me vas a decir?

La voz de Temari lo sacó de su ensimismamiento obligándolo a levantar la mirada que había permanecido baja tratando de escudriñar el entramado de los anillos de madera barnizada que se trazaba en la mesa del comedor donde habían estado intentando llevar una conversación.

Shikamaru tragó grueso, hasta el momento solo eran conjeturas, retazos de posibilidades sin un sentido enteramente lógico, armados por sus propias observaciones de hacía ya casi dos semanas. Poco a poco, aquella pieza ósea le había robado cada pensamiento, acosándolo incluso en sueños, la imagen del hombre delgado de pelo verde desmembrando un cuerpo se había colado con tal fuerza en su consciencia, que ya era completamente incapaz de escuchar su nombre en labios de Ino sin estremecerse.

Ante la infructuosa búsqueda de familiares y amigos, Inoichi acordó pagar la cuenta a bien de cobrarla después, mientras que Ino se inscribió como voluntaria en el hospital. Situación extraña porque su vocación distaba mucho del altruismo y entrega que exigía la medicina, si bien había una doble intención, el voluntariado en el hospital daba créditos extra para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad.

—Yo —buscó dar una pronta respuesta a la impaciente rubia que golpeaba rítmicamente con las uñas la madera—. De verdad no es nada— terminó diciendo, dando un trago al té frío que le había servido.

.

Ino trataba de retirar una pequeña, casi inexistente mancha del uniforme con ayuda de una bola de algodón humedecida con agua oxigenada.

—En serio —le dijo Sakura apareciendo en el pasillo al dar la vuelta en una intersección cercana —. No tiene sentido que lo limpies ahora, vamos a pediatría.

—¡Ah no! —se quejó dejando su torunda —¡¿Esas criaturas diabólicas otra vez?!

La chica de cabello rosa giró los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo y a la vez, de resignación.

—Si eres voluntaria, no puedes dedicarte a un solo paciente, todos aquí requieren de atención —le sermoneo jalándola por la muñeca.

—Espera, solo déjame llamar a Sai, quedamos en poner fecha para salir por su cumpleaños.

Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente soltándola, no pudiendo evitar la contracción de sus cejas a un punto de completo extrañamiento: ¿el cumpleaños de Sai?

—Bueno —fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir mientras la veía sacar su móvil y marcar.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se clavaron en su amiga y un impulso para gritarle tanto a ella, como a Sai, se ahogó en su garganta. Al final, prefirió decir nada, aunque Sai ya tenía en agenda varios golpes por ser así con su amiga.

.

Sai recibió la llamada de su novia mientras acomodaba algunos libros en una caja que al llenarse apilaría junto con otras en un rincón de la habitación, para luego bajarlas e iniciar formalmente la mudanza. No podía negar que se encontraba emocionado, con un cosquilleo en el estómago que no había sentido en años.

Fū le había ayudado con gran parte de los libros, que en general eran lo que más abarcaba del equipaje, en completo silencio simplemente se limitaba a llenar, rotular y cambiar de lugar, aunque al entrar una segunda llamada minutos después, el joven le pidió se retirara.

—Aparte de fea, escandalosa. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sai, esta es la última vez que te lo pido, deja de mentirle a Ino —sentenció muy seriamente Sakura ignorando por completo el apelativo a su persona que usualmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió el otro restándole importancia, mientras acomodaba un juego de pinceles en su maleta junto con otros materiales que ocupaba con frecuencia.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Tu cumpleaños no es la próxima semana!

Sai guardó silencio unos momentos ensombreciendo la mirada, aunque la otra no lo pudiera percibir, si bien el tono de voz que usó a continuación le causó a la chica un escalofrío.

—Nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños en noviembre, Sakura. No sé a qué viene este escándalo y bien sabes mis razones.

—¡Yo las sé! ¡Naruto las sabe! ¡Pero ni él ni yo somos tu novia! ¡Por todos los cielos, Sai! ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en Ino? ¿Sabes qué mal se puso cuando no le dijiste lo de tu hermano?

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio por parte de él.

—Hablaré con ella cuando tenga que hacerlo. Mientras, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto —dijo luego de no ocurrírsele otra cosa para apaciguar a la furiosa muchacha que tenía al otro lado de la línea, esta le respondió con un bufido.

—¡Es mi asunto porque Ino es mi amiga! ¡Y pese a lo irritante que pueda ser, se merece más que un idiota acomplejado!

—¿No estarás hablando de ti y Sasuke?

Sakura colgó.

.

Shikamaru esperó turno con paciencia apática, para cuando la secretaria le indicó que podía pasar, ya estaba por quedarse dormido. Recuperó la movilidad del cuerpo que casi entraba en letargo total así que arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta la puerta de madera que daba privacidad a la oficina de la mujer que iba a visitar, no olvidando que todo aquello que lo agobiaba se lo pudo haber ahorrado si simplemente hubiera obedecido el instinto de ignorar ese algo que llamó su atención en la casa de Zetsu. Golpeó la puerta con desgano pese a que ya le habían indicado por fuera que podía pasar.

—Pasa, Shikamaru.

—Hola, Shiho.

—¿A qué debo el milagro de que me visites? Creí te habías olvidado de mi —dijo la mujer de desaliñado cabello levantándose de su silla para recibirlo y ofrecerle asiento frente al escritorio lleno de papeles, libros y cuadernos de apuntes.

—He estado ocupado.

—Me imagino. ¿Qué necesitas?

Los dos se iban sin rodeos, se conocían de muchos años como para andarle dando vueltas a un asunto concreto, de cualquier forma, aquella mujer casi podía leerle los pensamientos. Tras haber trabajado años en el departamento de Inteligencia de Investigaciones Especiales, adivinar las intenciones de un muchacho de último año de preparatoria no era complicado, sobre todo comparado con criminales de aberrante prestigio a quien ella había seguido pasos hasta llevarlos tras las rejas.

Shiho era amiga de la familia, se había retirado del servicio especial luego de un año, en palabras suyas, agotador y desgastante, ahora simplemente se hacía cargo del área psiquiátrica de la farmacéutica Nara. Para Shikamaru, el trabajo seguía siendo igualmente problemático, pero a ella se le veía feliz hundida en los estudios del departamento, las pruebas de los científicos y los resultados.

Se rascó la nuca levantando la mirada al techo, escogiendo sus palabras.

—¿Cómo sabes si alguien es peligroso? —preguntó tranquilamente no teniendo un orden concreto para pedir desesperadamente ayuda porque creía que un sujeto era un psicópata asesino que sembraba cadáveres.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabes que alguien es peligroso? Digamos, un nuevo novio de tu amiga, no te da confianza.

Shiho rio un poco acomodándose los lentes de profunda graduación en los cristales.

—Oh, Shikamaru, si se pudiera adivinar eso, no me habría casado.

El joven sonrió de medio lado.

—Solo lo he visto una vez, pero fuera del embotamiento afectivo de Ino, Sai me pareció agradable.

Shikamaru se sonrojo unos instantes.

—¿Cómo supiste que era Ino?

Ella no respondió a eso.

—Si lo que quieres saber, es si se trata de un abusador, conversa con él, trata de meter temas que requieran empatía, puede entender lo que piensas, pero no lo que sientes, pon atención a sus reacciones. Si, por ejemplo, le cuentas sobre un fraude a una anciana, o algo que haya lastimado a otras personas de cualquier forma. Los abusadores no necesariamente van por la vida contoneándose con un hacha o descuartizando personas.

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar pasar un trago amargo solo de acordarse de lo que había encontrado.

—Uno de cada cuatro hombres abusadores son psicópatas, por lo general engañan a sus parejas, juegan, beben, el dinero dura poco y no tienen trabajos estables. Aunque claro, eso ya es un poco extremo y te repito, no creo que Sai entre en la clasificación, pero uno nunca sabe…

Sin embargo, Shiho dudó de sus palabras un momento, giró sobre sus talones y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al estante donde tenía más libros y sacó uno de encuadernado manual.

—Toma, es un estudio sobre la psicopatología en tiempos contemporáneos, hace años, cuando la guerra terminó, se dieron muchos casos, este estudio plantea la posibilidad de que el rasgo se herede como parte de la educación que dieron los veteranos de guerra a sus hijos. Hay un caso de un tipo que su padre sirvió durante la segunda Gran Guerra, él mismo no fue enlistado y aun así metió en barriles de ácido a seis mujeres.

El joven Nara lo tomó levantando una ceja por lo grueso que era el volumen, enseguida la miró con cierto aire de gratitud, pero no pudiendo evitar el sentirse abochornado, aquella mujer era realmente adivina, otra persona le habría dado un libro sobre violencia en el noviazgo o simplemente habría molestado con que eran simples y llanos celos. No así, casi daba en el clavo de sus miedos.

Mustió un gracias, debiendo prometerle que la visitaría más seguido, y la mantendría al tanto de sus "descubrimientos".

.

—¿Quieres comer ramen?

La pregunta de Temari lo tomó desprevenido, los rasgos generales que le había dado Shiho parecían no concordar con Zetsu. Él si tenía un trabajo estable, pulcro y ordenado, sin pareja, completamente atento y respetuoso, mantenía distancia con Ino, así que no podía al menos, ser su víctima, pero era solo una vista muy superficial que a cada momento le daba más miedo escarbar bajo ella.

—Creo que Naruto te hizo fanática a esa cosa —respondió mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en el asiento copiloto de la camioneta.

—Tonto.

—Ah, gracias.

—Shikamaru.

—¿Sí?

—¿Confías en mí?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—¡No respondas con otra pregunta!

Shikamaru sabía a dónde iba, sabía muy bien que, pese a que trataba de aparentarlo, había algo inquietándolo, y Temari lo presentía, lo podía sentir con esa agudeza suya que hacía que nada se le escapara, aun cuando entre bostezos y comentarios escuetos él había tratado de ocultar todo. Porque no estaba seguro, no era realmente una verdad irrefutable, simplemente parecía que todo salía de una película de suspenso en la que desgraciadamente se había elegido un antihéroe que al final debería revelar todo el drama por mucho que le pesara, ya fuera por la vía fácil del voluntariado, o bien, la difícil en que al final el asesino se diera cuenta de su desafortunado descubrimiento y le persiguiera hasta la muerte para callar el secreto.

¿Y si le decía a Temari y ella terminaba envuelta?

Envuelta ¿en qué? Sería la primera pregunta.

—Sabes que sí, pero también sabes que…

Hablar se le hacía tan difícil.

—Que bueno, sabes que yo…

Tal vez porque a él, ese asunto del romanticismo no se le daba. Tampoco a ella siendo sinceros. Pero quería decírselo.

—Yo… tú eres la mujer más condenadamente lista que conozco, no dudaría para consultarte a ti… pero si te soy sincero, te quiero más de lo que te admiro, y… y yo no… no quisiera meterte en problemas, ya que yo soy el hombre, yo debo de cuidarte y…

Temari le dio un golpe con la cartera de mano justo en la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder el control de volante.

—No vamos de nuevo a eso de que yo soy tu dama en desgracia.

—¡No lo dije así! Maldición mujer, qué problemático es decirte algo lindo.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado alcanzando su mano para enlazarla con la suya en un gesto que le daba a entender que lo entendía, pero igualmente era divertido molestarlo con ello. Si bien realmente no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema de lado, ya tenía algo en mente para sacarle todo, pero por esa tarde, le dejaría creer que no preguntaría más.

—Vamos por el ramen. ¿Sí?

.

—¿Frentona?

Ino se había encaminado a pediatría sola, pensando que Sakura la había dejado. Ya tenía la filipina completamente llena de pequeñas manos sucias, desde caramelo y chocolate hasta pinturas, pero para cuando cayó en cuenta de que había ido sola al frente de batalla, simplemente no se pudo zafar hasta que hubo terminado de atender a los "pequeños monstruos". En ese momento, salió a la búsqueda de su amiga con el fin de reclamarle el abandono, pero cuando reconoció su sollozo de un pequeño cuarto de abastecimiento, supuso que tal vez gritarle no era lo más apropiado.

Golpeo el cristal de la puerta un par de veces, pero no tuvo respuesta.

.

—Creo que debería ver esto.

La voz de Fū lo regresó a la realidad, la realidad de la que se había abstraído hacía unos momentos tras la poco grata conversación con Sakura. Giró el rostro inexpresivo hasta donde el asistente le señalaba, justo en un sitio cerca de la ventana, donde en una pequeña maceta color terracota yacía "un algo" café, decaído e incluso ligeramente podrido reemplazando la planta verde vivo con rojo encendido que originalmente ocupaba el lugar.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó.

—Estaba bien por la mañana —dijo extrañado.

—A Ino no le va a causar gracia —fue todo lo que el hombre le comentó antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación para bajar algunas cosas.

Sai parecía haber entrado nuevamente en alguna dimensión paralela dentro de su mente, como no queriendo reconocer que eso le tenía que pasar justo a él. Lentamente y con cuidado exasperante tomó la maceta entre sus manos como si temiera hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

Pensó y recapituló cada detalle, cada consejo de libros, páginas de internet e incluso el mismo Zetsu a quien había entrevistado por teléfono cuando sacó su número de la agenda de su padre.

Él era una persona minuciosa, que atendía muy seriamente las instrucciones de fuentes confiables y se consideraba perfectamente capaz de seguirlas al pie de la letra, así que realmente no podía entender qué había hecho mal, en qué había fallado si tenía todo controlado: luz, humedad, alimento.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba y el estómago se le comprimía cuando recordó las palabras de Fū, tan cruelmente ciertas.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Ino?


	15. El príncipe derrotado

—Me supuse que eso pasaría —expresó Danzō dándole un trago al té que le acababan de servir mientras esperaba en el salón.

—¿Disculpa?

La voz de Sai se escuchaba apagada, pero el comentario aparentemente salido de la nada llamó su atención, realmente esperaba el tedioso silencio de sobremesa por quince minutos que era lo que usualmente acontecía tras la cena.

—Lo de tu planta —dijo con simpleza el hombre.

El muchacho bajó la mirada hasta ver su reflejo en el agua verdosa y caliente que despedía un vapor que enturbiaba ligeramente la imagen.

—Eres muy parecido a tu hermano, pueden hacer grandes movimientos numéricos en pocos minutos, pero son completos inútiles en cosas simples de la vida.

—No lo entiendo, estoy seguro de que dominaba el tema.

—Tu hermano quería dedicarse a la música ¿Recuerdas lo bien que se le daba el piano? Al final resultó un fracaso, un talento sin alma, y al igual que tu madre se quebró y terminó como terminó.

.

Quería correr.

Salir corriendo sin parar solo para gastar las energías que se arremolinaban en su pecho, como si el cosquilleo que le recorría las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies fuera a desaparecer a cada paso que dejaba detrás de sí, como si pudiera huir del peso que no le dejaba respirar

No le importaba saber a dónde ir, al centro de la ciudad, internarse en el bosque, daba igual, solo quería correr y no detenerse.

.

—Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero tu madre era una mujer hermosa, le diagnosticaron el cáncer pocos días después de que naciste, aunque en realidad lo desarrolló durante el embarazo, no se pudo hacer mucho después.

.

Hasta que las piernas no le respondieran, hasta que los calambres en los músculos forzados al máximo fueran insoportables y el dolor del cuerpo mitigara el vacío, se detendría un momento con la vaga esperanza de perder la conciencia tras haberse quedado sin energías, caer de frente y tragar tierra, cerrar los ojos y esperar no volver a abrirlos.

Su mente prodigio, la que fue instruida en colegios privados, aquella intelectualidad de la que se sentía orgulloso, esa misma que profesores y compañeros alababan, se encontraba nublada, tal vez en alguna parte de su raciocinio estaría la respuesta, pero ¡No podía verla! ¡No podía entenderlo! ¡No podía siquiera saber por qué quería correr!

¿Por qué no quería estar ahí?

.

—El día que tomó esos medicamentos de más, yo de verdad quería creer que había olvidado que los había tomado apenas unos momentos antes, que no haría a propósito algo así de terrible y cobarde… pero tu hermano me lo contó, que habló con ustedes: comprendan mi decisión, perdónenme, la enfermedad me ha derrotado, eso fue lo que dijo.

.

Se sentía abandonado, como si el mundo pasara exactamente igual tras la muerte, como si nadie más sintiera ese agujero en su pecho robando cada buen momento, como si nadie más hubiera visto aquellas imágenes de lenguas negras colgando y colándose cada noche por la ventana, tambaleándose frente a él, recreando un fantasma que no conoció pero igual lo atormentó; el de una mujer, el de una señora cuyo retrato estaba en la sala, pálida, de ojos negros sin brillo, mirándolo cada que pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a la escuela o a sus lecciones privadas.

.

—Supongo que al final tu hermano no lo entendió, o esa debilidad es algo que se hereda.

.

Lo inevitable llegaría, debería detenerse y tal vez, entonces se daría cuenta de que, al hacerlo el dolor, el vacío, la desesperación, seguían ahí.

¿Debería emprender el camino de regreso?

¿En dónde estaría? ¿Quién estaría ahí?

El rostro de Ino se dibujó al frente, radiante como un sol con el dorado de su cabello ondeando con el viento, que a él le cortaba el rostro y le hacía doler los pulmones, la luz que emitía era demasiada para sus ojos acostumbrados a la obscuridad.

Y le tendía la mano.

.

—Por eso me preocupo por ti Sai, temo que no tengas la fortaleza suficiente para resistir los embates de la vida, que son muy poderosos, hijo, yo lo sé. Cada vez me empeñé en enseñarte todo lo que podía para que no acabaras así, para que fueras diferente y demostraras que no eres el cobarde que fueron ellos, que tú puedes cuidar de alguien, que puedes ser alguien digno, líder y compañero… pero veo que no ha resultado.

.

Y él extiende la mano, él quiere alcanzarla, quiere tocarla, quiere abrazarla y besarla… pero se queda en intento al notar que de sus ojos azules lo que salen son lágrimas.

.

—Eres demasiado débil.

.

Ino llora de auténtico dolor y comprende que no puede tocarla, que él se ha vuelto inmaterial, que es solo un espectro etéreo que ella en realidad no ve… Gira el rostro y se encuentra a si mismo sobre el suelo en un baño de sangre ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Quién es el verdugo?

.

—Eres frágil y susceptible, no has podido cuidar una planta ¿Cómo puedo esperar que te hagas cargo de algo más grande? ¿De alguien más? ¿De alguien que es dulce e inocente?

.

No, no puede ser, no podía ser porque simplemente ¡No!

La luz de Ino se apaga, no sabe qué hacer para evitarlo. El brillo de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos, toda ella se disipa, y se vuelve castaña, se vuelve más delgada, se vuelve otra a quien su hermano dejó una tarde de verano sumergida en su propio llanto y su propia pena.

.

—No… yo no… yo no soy así.

—No te preocupes Sai, no es tu culpa, equivoque mi decisión en la madre de mis hijos.

—No.

—Descuida, sé que aún conservas el número del Doctor Morino, un hombre talentoso sin duda, y acudirás con él antes de hacer cualquier estupidez. ¿Verdad?

—Yo… yo, tiene mucho que no hablo con él.

—Lo sé, lo encontré por casualidad el otro día, precisamente me preguntó por ti.

.

Quedó solo en aquel páramo desconocido, con el llanto al fondo, al otro lado de la oscuridad a la que no podía llegar, mirándose como verdugo de su propia vida.

.

—Ino lo va a entender, me contó que también tuvo un accidente con otra de las plantas.

—Ah, esa muchacha. ¡Cuánta fe tiene en ti! Hablando de eso ¿Ya le pusiste nombres a tus cuadros? No puedes pretender exponerlos o venderlos si no tienen nombre.

—Yo, bueno es que yo…

.

El momento de euforia se apagó.

Se miró a sí mismo con indiferencia.

.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder, era como si frente a aquel hombre todo lo que quería decir se purgara de su mente, como si le faltara el valor para contradecirlo, para oponerse a esa crudeza con la que hablaba sus verdades.

—Tonto —volvió a decirle poniéndose de pie con dificultad —. Tonto obstinado. No creas que no sé lo que le propusiste a esa niña, cuida tus actos Sai, ella tiene toda una vida por delante, a diferencia de ti.

—¡Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo! ¡Yo no la voy a dejar!

Danzō se encogió de hombros caminando con su paso rengo y lento.

—Cuando tu madre se casó conmigo, prometió lo mismo, y cuando tu hermano organizó su cena de compromiso igual. El destino ya existe Sai, negarte a él no te hará ningún bien, ni tampoco a esa muchacha.

—¡Yo no soy como mi hermano! ¡No lo soy! ¡Yo la amo!

.

Acababa de cumplir siete años cuando hizo su último dibujo con colores.

.

Sillas, cuadros, velas, y demás decoraciones fueron cayendo a su paso.

.

Luego de ese día todo se volcó a la tinta negra.

.

"Eres la flor que nace en un jardín, que es el símbolo de mi amor, que nunca tendrá fin…"

Arrancó una a una las hojas del cancionero, destrozó las cartas de amor de una pareja que no pudo ser, deshojó la rosa que por años se había mantenido en la obscuridad de una caja.

—No soy como él, no soy como él.

Algo en su pecho se despedazaba en una fiera batalla que ganaba la confusión.

—No soy así, yo no soy así… yo, yo… fue un accidente, fue un accidente, no la dejé morir, fue un accidente.

Arrancó de las paredes los trazos lineales que no había guardado en sus maletas, escaleras, árboles, personas que solo había visto una vez en su vida.

—Soy diferente, soy diferente.

Las rodillas le flaquearon.

.

Un violín sirvió de instrumento para destruir todo el estudio, para sacar las cuerdas del piano, para botar las teclas marmoleas junto con astillas de arce.

.

—No… yo no…

Como poseso buscó poner todo en su lugar nuevamente, justo de donde lo había arrancado hacía unos segundos. Abrió las cortinas que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerradas dejando entrar la luz de la inmensa luna que se alzaba esa noche.

Lentamente volvió la vista a su pieza… los muebles oscuros de madera gruesa, casi vacíos. Solo quedaban como muestra de ocupación las decoraciones destrozadas con las que se había ensañado momentos antes y la cama desordenada, donde destruyó el último recuerdo de su hermano.

Por breves instantes la calma regresó a él, o más bien la indiferencia, el vacío, la sensación inmune que lo había protegido por tanto tiempo del acoso de un cadáver colgante, la misma que hacía que las palabras de su padre no se calaran tanto en su alma, si es que tenía. La máscara, la armadura.

El sitio seguro donde no podía llegar la repulsión de Inoichi, la frialdad de sus compañeros de clase.

—Todo está bien —se dijo queriendo convencerse de eso.

Parpadeó con exasperante lentitud, se humedeció los labios y respiró profundo. No pasaba nada, no podía pasar nada, a la mañana siguiente se iría y jamás tendría que volver a escuchar nada respecto a lo poco que era, a lo poco que valía…

.

Abrió los ojos despacio.

—¿Mejor?

La voz de Fū lo desconcertó un poco.

—¿En dónde estoy?

—En su cama.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba muy alterado, destrozó un par de cosas, pero al final se desmayó.

Sai estaba confundido, casi completamente seguro de que no había hecho la gran cosa y no encontraba el momento en que todo perdió lucidez.

—Sugerí llamar al Doctor Morino.

—¡No! —gritó aterrado, incorporándose bruscamente.

—Lo mismo dijo su padre, vendrá otro Doctor, espero sea de ayuda.

—No, no, no por favor…

Fū se echó para tras evadiendo al muchacho que casi le saltaba encima.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito salir, solo necesito irme, solo no debo seguir aquí…

Llamaron a la puerta, aunque sin esperar aviso entró un hombre alto y delgado, completamente vestido de negro y un maletín en manos. El guardaespaldas se puso de pie para dejar que el otro se acercara, aunque casi enseguida debió lanzarse contra el muchacho que pretendía saltar de la cama.

.

—Está hecho, Danzō-sama.

—Gracias Fū. ¿Ya habló con tu sobrina?

—Sí, señor.

—No te sientas culpable, hiciste lo mejor para ella, después de todo. ¿No me pediste que la apartara de nuestros asuntos?

—Sí, señor.

—Que no haya duda en tu mente, ella se repondrá, es joven y necesitamos a Sai con nosotros para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

—Sí, señor. Lo entiendo.

—Retírate, y encárgate de desaparecer a la dama blanca que invitamos a cenar con Sai.

—Como ordene.

El anciano desfigurado se encaminó a la puerta para subir a la habitación de su hijo. Las escaleras lo mataban, pero era algo que realmente quería ver con el ojo que le quedaba.

No llamó, estaba abierto.

El que vendría siendo el médico se puso en pie para recibirlo denotando un alto grado de respeto indicándole que estaría bien, que le había suministrado un tranquilizante y no tardaría en quedarse dormido. El viejo asintió, indicándole que le dejara a solas.

—Lamento esto —se disculpó falsamente, pero a un nivel bastante convincente—. Creo que te hice tocar el límite.

—No… en realidad está bien —respondió Sai con un suspiro insípido—. Tenía razón, señor. Soy demasiado débil.

—No te culpes, es tu naturaleza, y con eso nadie puede lidiar.

—Ni merece intentarlo, señor.

Muy para sus adentros aquél anciano sonrió.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó neciamente sabiendo de antemano a qué venía el comentario.

—Tenía razón, Ino no merece esto, no merece tener que lidiar con mi debilidad… no quiero hacer lo mismo que mi hermano, no quiero darle una esperanza de algo que no podrá ser… yo… yo he terminado con ella, yo no quiero que pase por todo lo que…

Su padre lo silenció.

—No digas más, si amas algo no puedes amarrarlo a ti.

—Gracias por hacérmelo notar a tiempo.

—No hay porqué, eres mi hijo, quiero lo mejor para ti.

Pasó su arrugada mano por el cabello liso y negro ligeramente húmedo por el sudor.

Viéndole dormido, finalmente pudo exteriorizar su sonrisa, la misma que tenía por la mañana cuando armó un sencillo plan que le ahorraría los conflictos con esa insoportable mujer que se había atrevido a separar a Sai de su destino en el juego por Konoha, que se había tomado el derecho de hacerle creer que de verdad podía dedicarse a algo tan estúpido como el amor al arte, tan banal como una vida doméstica.

Estúpida muchacha enamorada.

Sai era más que eso, Sai era en realidad más fuerte, aunque no lo supiera. Sai había sobrevivido al desencanto que su hermano no pudo, había forjado una personalidad perfecta y ella casi lo arruinaba, aunque ahora volvería a ser inmutable y necesario.

Volvería a ser suyo.

Como buen hijo.

Como buen peón.


	16. El agente infiltrado

Ino cerró con cuidado las pastas duras del libro que había estado leyendo. Desde la cama, a un par de pasos del escritorio y la silla donde la rubia había permanecido en silencio, Sakura se había abstenido de cualquier comentario, las dos habían estado llorando, cada una por sus motivos y la habitación de la joven florista se había convertido en el refugio para lamer sus heridas.

Sakura giró sobre su costado en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún salían, haciendo ruido con la nariz constipada. Su amiga pareció salir del letargo en que se había sumido y giró la cabeza para verla.

—Frentona.

La otra no respondió, no tenía ganas para hacerlo.

—Damos pena.

.

—¡Es mi asunto porque Ino es mi amiga! ¡Y pese a lo irritante que pueda ser, se merece más que un idiota acomplejado!

—¿No estarás hablando de ti y Sasuke?

Sakura terminó la llamada encolerizada completamente, apretando con tal fuerza el aparato que tal vez lo rompería, no obstante, como ocurría cada que entraba a conversación el tema; pensaba con cierta lástima en sí misma y lo poco o nada que había logrado con Sasuke.

Bajó la mirada tratando de animarse, pero era tan difícil.

El Sasuke Uchiha que conoció en la escuela elemental distaba tanto de aquél que se presentaba solo de vez en cuando a clases.

Odiaba a Sai, el muy infeliz siempre soltaba su lengua de mal manera, siempre conseguía hacerla sentirse desarmada y débil, tan patética como seguramente la veía el resto de las personas, todos sus amigos que solo le dirigían miradas lastimeras cada que Sasuke le daba un desplante. Con todo y eso, le amaba tanto, mantenía la esperanza de que algún día, él viera que todos los esfuerzos por impresionar a su familia no eran necesarios, porque era perfecto tal cual.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, lloraba desesperadamente.

Sasuke no era un idiota acomplejado, Sasuke era un muchacho que nadie había sabido comprender, y a nadie le interesaba ver más allá de su eterna simulación de apatía.

—¿Frentona?

La voz de Ino se escuchó en el pasillo, pero no así en los oídos de Sakura.

—¿Sakura?

La puerta se abrió y temerosa de haber sido descubierta en tal situación se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo.

—¡Sakura!

La rubia se lanzó sobre ella levantándola con brusca manera, pero sincera preocupación.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Su amiga parecía no reaccionar de momento e Ino antes de agitarla frenéticamente, optó por abrazarla y dejarla sacar todo en aquél reducido almacén de intendencia en que se escondieron. Ya cuando consiguió respirar con relativa normalidad fueron a la cafetería, no había nada que un pastel de fresa -aunque fuera congelado- no pudiera resolver, según Ino que, luego de un rato en que no le quiso decir nada, llegó a la conclusión de que Sakura se había puesto histérica por Sasuke, como le sucedía de vez en cuando.

—Anda, algo de azúcar para subir el ánimo —dijo dándole una palmada.

Sakura no quería decirle que llamó a Sai porque implicaba explicarle un par de cosas de las que no tenía derecho a hablar. Así que se limitó a un clásico y trillado "no fue nada", que no tenía sentido con su mejor amiga, pues usaría todo su poder para sacarle algo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se clavaron en el pastel y solo por unos instantes sus pensamientos se desviaron de Sasuke, a Sai.

¿Hacía cuánto lo había conocido? ¿Tres años? Tal vez solo dos, fue poco después de que se enlistara como voluntaria en el hospital pese a los reniegos de su madre. Por aquél entonces, al ser la novata, debía seguir tras los pasos de Shizune, que la tomó bajo su tutela para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber para realizar un buen trabajo.

Pediatría y Geriatría, jugar con los niños y leerles cuentos, ayudar a los ancianos a realizar sus caminatas rutinarias para que no se entumieran los músculos que aún les funcionaban y asegurarse de que se tomaran los medicamentos a la hora que les tocaba, no antes, no después, ni más ni menos de los que venían en los botecillos dosificadores que preparaban las enfermeras con expediente en mano.

Su uniforme solo tenía una franja honestamente ganada, cuando en un pasillo distinguió a un muchacho de pálida piel deambulando como perdido.

—Disculpa, no puedes permanecer aquí, ¿qué es lo que buscas? —le había dicho, aquél sujeto solo le sonrió, y le dijo algo como: "No te importa, fea", acto seguido debió llevarlo ella misma a urgencias.

Sin embargo, pese al insulto, Shizune la obligó a disculparse, llevándola personalmente hasta la camilla donde el muchacho seguía sonriente, aunque con una férula en la nariz.

—Buscaba al Dr. Morino —le dijo ignorando sus forzadas disculpas —. Me parece que reasignaron su oficina —agregó con tranquilidad exasperante.

Sakura volvió a sentir ganas de golpearlo.

¿Había doblado su orgullo para disculparse y ese idiota la ignoraba?

.

—Bienvenido. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Justo acabo de cortar algunas magnolias bellísimas, o tengo girasoles si prefiere algo menos formal.

El joven que acababa de entrar a la tienda carraspeó, luego de que su enorme compañero lo codeara con burla para enseguida apartarse tras escuchar a unos niños jugando con un balón peligrosamente cerca del auto.

—No vengo a comprar flores —respondió escuetamente, logrando que Inoichi se desfasara de su amable expresión de vendedor, tornándose más serio.

.

—Sakura-chan —decía Shizune con su acento calmo y suave—. Sé más amable con Sai-kun, es un paciente regular, además, el hospital recibe generosas donaciones de su padre. Si no fuera por eso, no podríamos darnos abasto en el servicio.

—¡Pero si él empezó a insultarme!

—Es un buen muchacho.

—¡Es odioso! ¡Ojalá le receten cianuro para sus alergias de niño rico!

—Sakura —la mirada de Shizune no se endureció, aunque había perdido la dulzura y matiz pasivo convirtiéndose en algo más parecido al reproche —. El Dr. Morino que él viene a ver no es Idate-kun, es Ibiki-san, de psiquiatría.

.

—Ya veo, mandaron a alguien más competente que ese imbécil de lentes —respondió Inoichi sin despegar la vista del muchacho que se había presentado como capitán de la policía militarizada de Konoha, de investigaciones especiales, concretamente, lo que había alarmado de sobremanera al dueño de la tienda—. Ino-chan no se ha sentido muy bien, no sé si pueda ayudarle en algo.

—Deje que sea yo quien lo decida. ¿Puede llamarla? —preguntó con calma y cortesía.

El rubio lo dudó un poco, pero se acercó a la puerta que separaba la tienda de su casa gritando el nombre de la muchacha y que necesitaba que bajara.

Ino le escuchó, se miró en el espejo del tocador esperando que sus ojos no estuvieran muy hinchados, pero no era así y poco se podía hacer al respecto, fingiendo calma en la voz y ante el segundo grito, ella respondió que bajaba enseguida pidiéndole a Sakura que la esperara, aunque no era como si la otra fuera a ponerse en pie de un brinco corriendo detrás de ella.

Sakura la miró marcharse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no estaba acostada como ella, llorando? Después de todo, era a Ino a quien habían terminado sin motivo y no a ella que de hecho nunca había empezado nada.

El sentimiento de culpa la embriagó de nuevo, no debió haber llamado a Sai, si no le dijo lo de su hermano era por esconder ese pasado tan deprimente de consultas semanales y medicación, si no celebraba su cumpleaños en noviembre era porque tanto como su madre como su hermano escogieron ese mes para dejar de vivir, si no la había llevado a su casa a presentarle a su padre, era porque tenía miedo de lo que Danzō fuera capaz de decir.

Sai tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, pero esos miedos no los compartiría nunca con Ino que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era el hombre perfecto.

¿Cómo podía ser perfecto alguien tan patético?

Enterró el rostro en la almohada ¿Cómo hacía Ino para dejar todo de lado? ¿Cómo había hecho para dejar de lado a Sasuke? ¿Cómo la había perdonado, luego de ser tan ingrata y terminar su amistad por un niño que nunca correspondió ni a una ni a otra?

.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el agente en cuanto la chica apareció por el vano de la puerta. Ella respondió quedamente, aunque el nulo humor que tenía sirvió para que no le impactara en absoluto el detalle de saber que sería formalmente interrogada.

Colocaron el anuncio de cerrado en la puerta, dejaron una nota para Sakura, y los dos Yamanaka partieron rumbo a la estación.

.

—Viernes, primero de abril, año en curso, número de caso seis, nueve, ocho, dos, uno, cinco, cuatro. Precede el interrogatorio oficial de investigaciones especiales, el capitán Uchiha Itachi con número de registro cero, uno, dos, uno, uno, cero— inició el joven oficial recitando ante una grabadora de audio que captaría los detalles que el video no podría, para luego colocarla sobre la mesa moviendo el mando aumentando aumentar la capacidad de recepción, para cuando los otros dos empezaran a hablar.

—Atiende el llamado la señorita Yamanaka Ino de diecisiete años cumplidos, estudiante de laescuela preparatoria de Konoha, y en su representación legal, Inoichi Yamanaka, ex teniente segundo del Ejército Nacional y padre de la mencionada, ambos presentes por su voluntad y libres de sugestión que altere el testimonio que brindarán para el registro.

.

—A veces pienso que el interrogatorio es el único medio por el que se le escucha hablar —comentó un alto y delgado hombre mirando a través del cristal de la sala que los separaba del otro grupo. Sin embargo, la mujer para la que había hecho el comentario no le devolvió ni la mirada.

—Por favor, Konan-san, es demasiado deprimente que él sea mi compañero como para que tú tampoco quieras hablar de algo.

—Ya van a empezar —susurró la mujer restándole importancia al reclamo.

.

Érase una vez, una princesa que vivía en un hermoso palacio lleno de vida y color, con fuentes, jardines y animales que hacían las delicias de todos. Era ahí, en los jardines, donde ella jugaba con las flores, haciendo ramilletes y coronas.

.

—No señor, no encontramos a nadie, de hecho, había comida en mal estado, tal vez de su última cena, y el invernadero tenía una fuga, casi todo estaba podrido.

—¿Encontraron alguna agenda donde localizar a algún otro conocido?

—Tampoco. El directorio automático del teléfono estaba vacío, y el redial marcó a la florería de nosotros. No había cuaderno, solo el directorio público que tenía separadores en servicios de comida rápida.

—Usar plural me hace asumir que no fue sola.

—No, señor.

—¿Quién la acompañó?

—Yo… bueno, unos amigos…

—Tienen nombre —aquello último Itachi lo había dicho más como una afirmación que no admitiría evasiva ni negación que como una pregunta. La chica se sentía cohibida, en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla y sus preguntas eran muy puntuales, definitivamente menos redundantes que las del otro sujeto, Ebisu, y eran cosas que podía recordar sin problema, sin horas ni detalles.

.

Nada faltaba en la vida de la princesa. El rey, que era su padre, era un hombre justo, que la quería como su más preciado tesoro y le daba todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba.

.

Konan sacó su número móvil para repetir las palabras de la rubia y desplegar a sus compañeros:

—Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chōji, Shimura Sai, Sabaku no Temari.

Con el último nombre la mujer pareció dudar un poco.

—Esa mujer es a quien Sasori-san busca— agregó.

—Lo sé, Konan, espera mi llamada, Itachi-san ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Entendido.

.

Un día conoció a un príncipe de un reino lejano, y se enamoró de él, y él de ella.

.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señorita Yamanaka, teniente. Terminé el reporte —dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie.

—Van a… ¿Van a interrogarlos? ¿A ellos? —preguntó Ino.

El capitán entrecerró los ojos acentuando las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo pensó un momento, aunque se limitó a responder escuetamente que era una probabilidad. No agradeció nuevamente, Inoichi se percató que en realidad nunca repetía dos veces las cosas, si Ino no respondía, simplemente saltaba la pregunta.

.

Y se casarían, y vivirían felices para siempre…

.

—Estuviste muy bien, pensé que no querrías hablar —dijo Inoichi encendiendo la radio para sintonizar una estación que se especializaba en temas que fueron éxito de su tiempo, hacía ya varios ayeres—. No creo que a los muchachos les cueste responder algunas preguntas. No tardamos mucho, tal vez alcancemos a Sakura-chan para la cena, pobre muchacha, debe ser difícil tener una madre como Hanako-san, y un novio así —el hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro recordando dos o tres ocasiones en que había visto al muchacho.

—Tiene muchos problemas. Es bueno que le des tu apoyo, uno siempre necesita estar para los amigos —aseguró buscando amenizar el ambiente.

.

Pero antes de la boda, el príncipe decidió dejarla.

.

—Papá —llamó Ino débilmente soltando alguna lágrima. Por respuesta, su padre despegó la vista del camino, bajando la velocidad del auto en que habían ido a la jefatura. Le miró con cierta preocupación, aunque más que eso, era un remordimiento desde que Fū le había llamado la noche anterior.

Los ojos azules de su hija se llenaron de lágrimas y sin esperar a que aparcara se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y llorar todo lo que con Sakura solo fueron sollozos.

Inoichi correspondió acariciando su cabello.

—¡Sai terminó conmigo! —exclamó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

.

Y regresar a su reino, donde nadie más supo de él.

.

—Gracias, Itachi-san —dijo Konan en cuanto el agente la hubo alcanzado en el recibidor de la jefatura, donde estaba también su alto compañero, Kisame Hoshigaki. El aludido inclinó la cabeza en silencio y permaneció en su posición esperando alguna indicación.

—Hay cosas que debemos arreglar antes de seguir, aunque por lo visto esos muchachos no encontraron nada incriminatorio, lo que sugiere que Deidara-san y Tobi-san hicieron bien su trabajo. Por favor, manténganse al margen hasta nuevas indicaciones —solicitó la mujer haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida y dejando el sitio casi enseguida.

Kisame la miró hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión.

—Comadreja —llamó dirigiendo sus pequeños ojos a una desentendida secretaria que atendía dos llamadas al mismo tiempo—. Shisui dijo que quería verte, que fueras a su cubículo en cuanto te desocuparas.

—¿Algún motivo?

El otro se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera tenía razón de ser la pregunta, en su opinión todos los Uchiha eran iguales: apáticos, escuetos en sus diálogos, incomprensibles en sus acciones.

—Firma tu salida, tal vez tarde, si es lo que creo —dijo el moreno metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dirigiéndose a donde se le había solicitado.

Por los pasillos casi no quedaba gente. Una vez dadas las seis, el sesenta por ciento de los elementos se retiraban dejando solo a los desafortunados que les tocaba guardia nocturna y los que tenían trabajo pendiente, como pasaba con su primo; Shisui Uchiha, que podía ser el más confiable y efectivo agente de campo, pero el papeleo lo confinaba a horas extras los fines de mes, que era cuando se entregaban los archivos.

Golpeó la pared del cubículo a falta de puerta para poder llamar su atención, el joven giró la vista, sacándose los audífonos.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí, de hecho, sí. Pensé que Kisame-san no te pasaría el recado.

Pero no le había llamado "comadreja", y entonces Itachi confirmó sus sospechas.

—Supe que relevaste a Ebisu-san en la investigación de un tiroteo a un extranjero.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

—Shisui, sé que te has estado metiendo en mis archivos —dijo Itachi de momento, su primo se llevó las manos a la nuca y se estiró hacia atrás para descansar su espalda de la incómoda silla giratoria que daba servicio a su escritorio lleno de papeles—. Y sé que mi padre te lo pidió.

Shisui se puso de pie, el silencio de la estancia solo era levemente distorsionado por el leve ruido proveniente de los audífonos que tenían un volumen más alto de lo recomendable.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shisui finalmente sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos —¿Por qué tenías que traicionarnos así? A tu familia, a tu país, a tu profesión.

—No te pongas dramático, realmente no has descubierto nada entonces.

—Solo quería decírtelo. Mañana enviaré mi reporte, junto con las observaciones del caso del extranjero, sé que alteraste las pruebas de ADN.

Itachi abrió los ojos no pudiendo evitar su sorpresa.

—¿Ese hombre es compañero tuyo? ¿O acaso está enredado en el asalto contra el ministro?

—Eso no figura.

—No llegué aquí por ser sobrino de Fugaku. Ese hombre tiene hepatitis, cierto, cuidaste ese detalle, pero cambiaste las muestras por una tipo B, y según mi visita al hospital, él tiene tipo C, una que es algo difícil de clasificar, tal vez ni él mismo sabía. Y también cambiaste las que se recogieron en la escena de la bodega, pero para esas usaste un donante VIH, incriminarían a un adicto. ¿No? ¿Por qué cambiar ambas si no estaban relacionadas?

Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio, el inexpresivo rostro de Itachi no había podido regresar a su habitual estado, tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y pensó un poco las soluciones que le quedaban.

—Por favor… solo dime ¿por qué?

Tal vez las cosas habrían seguido su rumbo sencillo, pero que Zetsu, el miembro más cuidadoso de la organización Akatsuki hubiera cometido un error, implicaba que podría haber una intervención del destino.

¿Él mismo creía en eso?

No en realidad, cada quien era responsable de sus acciones y la forma en la que estas repercutirían en los demás, así como ahora.


	17. El error del cirujano

—Pueden retirarse.

La voz cansada pero autoritaria de Tsunade Senju, directora del hospital, se hizo escuchar por vez primera en la habitación luego de haber atendido el breve reporte oral de todos los cirujanos que habían estado trabajando horas extra en dos semanas de maratónicas jornadas luego de una inhóspita oleada de violencia recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

Heridos de bala, golpeados, atropellados, acuchillados.

—Tsunade-sama —llamó Shizune una vez que les dejaron solas el resto de los médicos—. Sé que ha sido una semana agotadora, pero un oficial de policía quiere hablar con usted.

La rubia bufó echándose el cabello hacia atrás, aunque los flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro regresaron a su sitio casi enseguida.

—¿Es ese oficial Uchiha que pregunta por todo, pero no anota nada?

La morena negó.

—No. No es Shisui-san.

—Hazlo pasar —respondió de mala gana, aprovechando que la otra le daba la espalda para sacar de un cajón una pequeña botella blanca a la que le dio un sorbo que pasó a un trago desesperado al verse sola.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando por ella un muchacho alto, delgado y con apariencia de que no había dormido en varios días. Él le saludo escuetamente, pero sin alcanzar un grado de grosería que Tsunade pudiera usar como excusa para mandarlo de regreso a la pocilga que era la jefatura de policía.

—No es esta una hora propia para interrogatorios —dijo la mujer mirando directamente el reloj de pared que marcaba las once y media de la noche—. Lo sé, y lo siento. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y debo hablar con usted de un asunto delicado —se excusó —. Es importante que sepa que la bala que nos proporcionaron, la que fue extraída del paciente de Kusa, ya fue analizada. Es probable que él esté implicado directamente en el asesinato de los escoltas del ministro del País del Fuego.

Tsunade abrió un poco los ojos adormilados.

—No me dio esa impresión… más parecía un asalto.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Mal, tardó mucho para pasar a quirófano, tiene una infección. La bala perforó el hígado, estaba con antibióticos, pero su cuerpo no los recibió muy bien debido a su cuadro hepático y la cirrosis que ya había desarrollado.

—Ya veo.

—Supongo que está aquí porque requiere al hombre con vida. ¿No es así?

Itachi asintió.

—Esta persona ha tratado de efectuar un golpe de Estado. Es una situación delicada. ¿No es acaso que terminamos con roces una guerra? En mi opinión, es un riesgo dejar el asunto sin aclarar, que muera no es una opción, debe proporcionarnos información sobre sus motivos, o su empleador, y determinar si no hay intervención extranjera.

Tsunade se frotó las sienes soltando un suspiro, cansada y resignada, marcó el número de Shizune pidiéndole preparara quirófano y que hiciera unos arreglos. Enseguida se puso de pie, haciendo sonar sus altos tacones se dirigió a la puerta indicando de malas maneras al oficial que tenía que retirarse. Este inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y obedeció la orden indirecta.

—Lo llamaré mañana a las ocho —extendió la mano para recibir la tarjeta del muchacho con su número.

A esas horas había poca gente, por los altavoces solo se escuchaba el nombre de los médicos que habían sido elegidos y se encontrarían en rondines o escondidos en alguna camilla, buscando inútilmente dormir un poco. Itachi sacó su teléfono y marcó.

.

Ino se quedó dormida casi enseguida a llegar, Sakura tomó una llamada de su madre y no le costó mucho convencerla para quedarse a dormir con Ino. Las dos se habían quedado juntas, pese a que Inoichi había ofrecido la otra habitación, al final decidió dejarlas como cuando eran más chicas, aunque el carácter de su reunión fuera poco más deprimente, seguían siendo chicos el tema.

Por su parte, sin importar que fuera casi la media noche, Inoichi seguía en la cocina, una sobredosis de café tal vez aminoraría el sentimiento de sentirse el ser más miserable de la tierra. El llanto de Ino casi lo había quebrado, saber que Sai quería estar con ella y ya habían imaginado una vida como él y su esposa años atrás.

Con todo eso, el querer convencerse de que había sido lo mejor, no era un pensamiento que levantara su moral.

El teléfono sonó.

—Buenas noches, primero que nada, una disculpa por la hora, hablamos del Hospital Central ¿Señor Inoichi Yamanaka?

—Sí, a sus órdenes.

—El paciente del que tenemos a usted como representante legal debe ser sometido a una cirugía, así que requerimos su consentimiento por escrito.

—Vaya, pensé que no repararían en él hasta que un familiar los demandara por negligencia médica.

—¿Está en condiciones de presentarse?

—Sí, voy para allá.

Sin esperar, apagó la cafetera que iba por otra ronda, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves del auto y arrancó.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó Kakuzu metiéndose más en la bufanda y haciendo una señal a Hidan para acercarse a la casa.

—¿Por la ventana?

—¿Para qué? No hay nadie más que las chicas, apégate a las órdenes de Pain. ¿Entiendes?

—Joder.

—Hidan, es en serio.

El aludido sacó una navaja que clavó en el cerrojo y en dos movimientos logró abrir.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Hay otros dos puñeteros seguros, vamos por la jodida ventana.

—Abre la puerta y cállate.

.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ruido. Los ojos le pesaban demasiado, pero la inquietud era más en esos momentos. Ella se encontraba al lado contrario de la pared, así que salir de la cama no le costó ningún trabajo.

En puntas de pie salió de la habitación, tratando de escuchar algo.

.

—Gracias, señor Yamanaka, aquí están las formas.

—¿Qué cirugía van a hacerle? Ya le habían sacado la bala. ¿No?

—Su hígado ya tenía daño por la cirrosis que le causó la hepatitis, los antibióticos no fueron una opción y los medios alternos no actuaron más rápidamente que la infección.

—¿Un trasplante?

—Sí. Precisamente recibimos un donante idóneo, sin embargo, es necesario que localice voluntarios para cubrir la cuota del banco de sangre.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema. ¿Debo quedarme?

—Tardará un par de horas, si gusta puede tomar la sala de espera, o hacer visita mañana a partir de las nueve.

.

Tsunade estaba en los vestidores, terminando de colocarse la bata desechable y esperando turno en el lavamanos para pasarse después por el desinfectante. En el lugar solo estaban Shizune, un anestesista cuyo nombre nunca podía recordar, y otros dos asistentes junto con una enfermera que haría de instrumentista.

—Tsunade-sama. ¿No deberíamos confirmar con Fugaku-sama?

La rubia soltó otro suspiro.

—Itachi-san no solo es su hijo, prácticamente es el capitán desde que emprendió su campaña política para formar parte de la cámara. Es probable que Itachi-san sepa más que él del caso.

—Aun así, es un trasplante de hígado, y había otras personas antes en la lista, deberemos justificar esta cirugía con una orden oficial.

El anestesista fue el primero en salir ya que él debía iniciar.

—Shizune, su hígado ya no funciona bien, la infección avanza y su cuerpo rechaza los antibióticos, no puede esperar una orden oficial.

La joven bajó la mirada, no estaba completamente convencida de las palabras de Itachi. Ella apenas le conocía, fueron juntos en algunos cursos de preparatoria, pero esa forma suya de actuar… algo en él le causaba un escalofrío, algo en toda la situación le daba una sensación de que no era correcto, pero su fe en su maestra era inquebrantable, si bien estaba segura de que esa característica de su personalidad, la indulgencia con la juventud, sería la causa de algo grave. La siguió hasta el frío apartado que era el quirófano donde todo estaba preparado, esperaron la indicación del médico.

—Usé una dosis baja, su sistema no soportaría una normal —dijo el hombre—. Así que tendrá que trabajar rápido, Tsunade-sama.

Ella asintió y ajustándose los guantes desechables se determinó a empezar su trabajo.

.

Konan hizo un último doblez en la hoja, la figura de una grulla de papel quedó parada en el marco de la ventana, como si le hubiera asignado el puesto de guardia en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hacía varias horas que esperaba la llegada de Pain. Al parecer, el camino desde Ame se había complicado bastante, o se presentó algún imprevisto, pero de ser eso último la habría llamado.

Itachi dijo que resolvería un inconveniente y llegaría cerca de las dos, Kisame estaba con él. Kakuzu y Hidan ya se habían movido para ubicar a los compañeros que había mencionado la chica en la entrevista con Itachi, aunque ella se opuso terminantemente a que fuera ese par psicópatas, Pain vía telefónica les había dado permiso de tomar iniciativa.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó al aire.

Su teléfono sonando la sobresaltó.

—¿Sí?

—Hubo un accidente en la carretera, no tenía señal, ya es obvio que voy tarde.

—¿Todo bien?

—Tobi-san y Deidara-san están conmigo, pero no he podido localizar a Sasori-san, Deidara-san cree que lo detuvieron en Suna, se separaron antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

—Esto no pinta bien.

—Lo sé, pero es más seguro movernos en Konoha, y debemos rescatar a Zetsu-san, le confié a él demasiadas cosas.

—Entiendo.

—Duerme un poco mientras llegamos, trabajaremos toda la noche.

—Sí.

Colgó, miró el aparato como si no lo reconociera y no pudo evitar el preocuparse de nuevo. Si Sasori había sido aprendido, si Zetsu estaba en el hospital… presentía un peligro que no podía confirmar.

Se abstuvo de marcar a Itachi, tenía que esperar a que él mismo constatara que habían hecho la cirugía a Zetsu, se las había arreglado para no tener ellos que realizar clandestinamente una operación delicada y solo debían esperar la orden del joven Uchiha para el intercambio de personas.

Dejó su lugar en el sillón junto a la ventana y caminó a la habitación contigua donde un hombre permanecía acostado en la cama. Se encontraba pálido, la cicatriz de una bala en su costado era reciente, una diferencia de días con la de Zetsu, pero fue lo único que pudieron encontrar que se ajustara a lo que necesitaban: un adicto que rondaba las calles con una marca en el rostro que pasaría sin problemas por el distintivo lunar, aunque no fuera más que una cicatriz corriente. El cabello lo habían teñido ¿Quién iba a notar la diferencia? Ese infeliz pararía en la jefatura de policía, con los cambios de muestras de sangre que había hecho Itachi, su culpabilidad sería irrefutable, rescatarían a Zetsu y nadie tenía porque enterarse que estuvieron ahí.

Caminó hasta él, poniéndole una mano en la frente, tenía fiebre, solo esperaba que aguantara lo suficiente. Limpió la capa de sudor con un paño húmedo e ignorando un lapso de conciencia en que suplicaba algo incoherente, le dejó solo. Tal vez tomaría la sugerencia de Pain y se acostaría un rato.

.

—Aquí está bien —indicó Itachi, aunque era innecesario pues era él quien conducía. Aparcó el auto fuera del camino y sin que se lo pidiera, Kisame tomó iniciativa para cargar con algo que sacó de la cajuela.

—Comadreja, está despertando —avisó el enorme compañero del Uchiha.

—Si puede caminar que lo haga, pero trata de no golpearlo, no podemos dejar pruebas de que hubo alguien con él.

—Como quieras.

Sin delicadeza, Kisame arrojo el cuerpo sobre la hierba, lo que ayudo a que la inconsciencia empezara a disiparse en el joven policía que Itachi había sacado de su oficina a máxima discreción.

—Eres un infeliz traidor —escupió Shisui tratando de ponerse de pie, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la pistola cerca de su cabeza lo detuvo en seco —¡¿Acaso piensas matarme?! ¡Maldita sea, Itachi! ¡Piensa en lo que haces!

El arma no se movió de su sitio.

—¡¿Lo idiota se te pegó de tus nuevos amigos?! ¡No puedes dispararme con tu arma! ¡La van a rastrear inmediatamente!

Itachi le indicó que se levantara, cosa que el otro logró tambaleándose, sin poder ocultar el miedo y la frustración en su rostro. Enseguida comprendió que debía caminar para internarse en el bosque. No se le ocurría nada para convencer a alguien con quien ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación, era como si su primo se hubiera transformado completamente, y por más que deseaba entender las razones, no daba con una coherente.

Itachi era hijo de una de las personas más importantes de Konoha, heredero del liderazgo de una familia distinguida, estaba a medio paso de posicionarse como director de operaciones especiales, el más joven de la historia, no habría chica que le dijera que no, tenía un piso propio, un buen auto ¿Qué demonios podía buscar en una organización criminal?

Le costaba respirar, no estaba seguro de la razón, pero con leves empujones de Kisame le obligaba a no detenerse.

—Vamos, comadreja, no puedes estar haciendo esto… si querías darme un susto ya me lo diste, anda, regresemos a la estación, nos tomamos unos tragos y olvidamos esto ¿Vale?

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

—No diré nada ¡De verdad!

—Mentiroso.

Incluso Kisame se sorprendió de escucharle, realmente había creído que Itachi usaría el silencio como el muro para no dejarse influenciar por los sentimientos que podría tener por su primo y mejor amigo. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Shisui, su expresión de idiota a punto de mojar los pantalones cambio radicalmente por una más desafiante con sonrisa de medio lado incluida.

—Dame el arma, ya sé que es la mía —dijo seriamente su no tan inocente víctima, tal vez empezando a entender el meollo del asunto.

Los pequeños ojos del más alto de los tres se abrieron mucho, Itachi se la había dado sin dudarlo siquiera, obligándolo a él por mera precaución a sacar la suya, la oficial de la policía en la derecha y la mano izquierda con "la otra" que usualmente tenía escondida, una para Itachi y otra para Shisui, no fuera que cambiaran las cosas.

—Si te dejo vivir, tu consciencia te obligará a ir no solo con mi padre, buscarás a cualquier superior que escuche, incluso acudirías al público.

Shisui empezó a reír, en un principio con nerviosismo, pero lo último de aquella carcajada no fue otra cosa que una histeria disfrazada a fuerza de orgullo. Ya había revisado todas las opciones, pero Itachi aún tenía su propia arma, Kisame tenía dos, a su espalda solo había un acantilado directo al río, no podía escapar.

—No voy a inclinar la cabeza —dijo, conteniendo el torbellino de desesperación que lo embargaba, un Uchiha era, ante todo, digno.

—No voy a rebajarme a rogarle a un traidor —agregó tragando grueso, al tiempo en que, temblando, se llevaba el arma a la cabeza. Itachi cerró los ojos.

El estruendo se escuchó en el bosque.

—Gracias.

Kisame estaba confundido, aturdido, asustado, pero vagamente emocionado, acababa de ser testigo de otro extraño comportamiento Uchiha. Shisui les había facilitado las cosas, no tendrían que simular nada porque realmente se había disparado él solo.

¡El muy cabrón se había suicidado al comprender que no le dejarían llevar ese reporte a las oficinas "de arriba"!

—Ustedes son un par de cabrones dementes —dijo avanzando rápidamente hasta el auto para conducir él. Entendiendo las intenciones de su compañero, Itachi hizo de copiloto, y lo agradecía sin decirlo, realmente no tenía ánimos para nada.

—¿No va a ser raro que alguien haya llegado solo hasta un bosque lejano para dispararse?

—Obviamente no pusiste atención. Este territorio pertenece a la familia Uchiha, a unos metros de donde le dije que se detuviera hay una cabaña, ahí bebemos algunos fines de semana. El viernes dejó su motocicleta ahí, no podía ni mantenerse parado, así que regresamos en mi auto.

El enorme policía negó con la cabeza.

—Estás demente.

Pero no dijo más nada, Itachi le había dado la espalda recargando la frente en el cristal del auto.

¿Cuánto aguantaría antes de estallar?

Solo el cielo lo sabía, aunque únicamente al infierno le importaría.


	18. El ministro descubierto

La luz lastimaba sus ojos, era demasiado intensa o él estaba demasiado sensible. Con mayor seguridad ocurría lo último, pues su nariz resentía el nauseabundo olor de… juraba que estaba con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Tobi, solo él podía tener impregnado de manera permanente el rancio olor a queso de frituras naranjas.

Cayendo en cuenta, no pudo evitar el alarmarse y obligarse a abrir los ojos, aunque aquello implicara quedar cegado por la odiosa luz.

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó de entrada, mirando a todos lados, estaba en una especie de sala de estar.

—El departamento de Konan-neechan —respondió alegre un muchacho que efectivamente lo tenía acostado sobre él.

—Pero…

—Hicimos un cambio, Itachi-san solicitó su recuperación en instancias policiales, solo que cambiamos de persona en el camino —agregó Pain tranquilamente.

—Y vaya que fue difícil, uhm.

Zetsu miró por la ventana, esa luz cegadora era la del sol, seguramente de las nueve o diez de la mañana. Hacía días que no veía un amanecer, los últimos retazos de recuerdos que tenía, su panorama no cambiaba de la incandescente lámpara de la habitación común.

—¡Ino! —gritó de momento, ella sí se daría cuenta del cambio, y estaba seguro de que lo visitaría aun en el hospital de la prisión, era una aseguración absurda, pero de sus pocos momentos lúcidos lo único que podía recordar era la plática incesante de la muchacha.

—¿La señorita Yamanaka? —preguntó Pain—. No se esfuerce, no podemos regresarle al hospital —agregó al verlo hacer muecas por su herida.

—Puedo aguantar.

—Sí lo sé, otro seguiría llorando en la camilla asegurando que su fin está cerca.

—¡Como Deidara-senpai! —exclamó Tobi.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Casi pierdo los brazos!

—Ya está listo —dijo Konan, apareciendo antes de que Deidara se lanzara sobre Tobi sin importarle si para ello debía pasar por encima del convaleciente Zetsu.

—Konan ha preparado una habitación especial. Zetsu-san, deberá quedarse ahí hasta que logre recuperarse completamente.

—Entiendo, es solo que Ino-san, ella puede notar…

Pain cerró los ojos.

—Envié a Hidan-san y a Kakuzu-san a arreglar eso.

La noticia le cayó como agua fría, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario, fue su culpa, no debió permitirse tanta confianza, no debió dejar que esas personas se involucraran.

—La señorita organizó una visita a su casa, llevó a unos amigos, afortunadamente Deidara-san y Tobi-san, llegaron antes para ocultar un par de cosas.

—Dudo que hubiera mucho que esconder, cuido mis pasos.

—Claro, por eso estamos en esta situación, uhm.

—Deidara-san, por favor, Zetsu-san debe descansar.

El rubio entendió la galante forma de echarlo del departamento, y Tobi corrió detrás de él.

.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Kakuzu colocando vendoletes en la herida que acababa de coser a Hidan, misma que ya había dejado de sangrar por acción de su coagulación, pero la herida era profunda, además de larga.

—¿Cómo mierda iba yo a saber que esa perra pateaba como puta mula?

—Te dije que te callaras, habrían seguido dormidas, pero no, tenías que ir de boca floja.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez y ponme el maldito parche que arde esa mierda! Joder, tener que rebajarme a esto cuando lo pudo hacer cualquier otro cabrón.

—No debemos involucrar a nadie más.

Hidan no objetó, en eso estaba de acuerdo, odiaba los grupos grandes.

—Y además nos habría cobrado por el trabajo.

—¡La puta que te parió! ¡Tenía que ser yo el pendejo que te ahorrara el dinero!

.

Extrañamente se sentía mejor.

No sabía si era debido al ventilador que suministraba un glorioso aire no viciado con formol y desinfectante que se había convertido en su día a día, o a alguna otra cosa. Se sentía entumido, eso no lo negaba, la herida de la cirugía le punzaba y de vez en cuando sentía mareos.

Con todo eso, extrañamente, se sentía mil veces mejor.

Por su cuenta tal vez ya habría salido, pero Konan era recelosa en sus obligaciones, y si cuidarle se había convertido en una de ellas, poco importaba su opinión porque ella no le dejaría salir, así como tampoco le dejaría comer nada más que caldos de gallina con verduras tan cocidas que casi se deshacían.

Su único entretenimiento era encontrar formas en el techo, aunque con el tapiz, aquello era complicado, el alisado no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Reprimió un bostezo, se acomodó en las sábanas y su mente se disparó a Hidan e Ino.

Su expresión se contrajo solo de recordar el cuerpo de la mujer en el piso del jashinista, y por unos instantes le pareció ver el rostro de Ino deformado por los golpes y manchado con sangre en todos lados. Sintió asco y nuevamente la punzada de remordimiento que solo un fuerte anestésico amortiguaba por ratos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con ello la visión fuese a desaparecer.

¿Por qué una chica como ella se preocuparía por un fenómeno como él?

El trabajo de Konan era impecable, pero no podía evitar extrañar la chillona conversación de la que entendía solo la mitad, ese trato cálido, no obligado, de torpeza inusitada que lo despertaba, que lo mantenía reacio a conformarse con lo que el destino quisiera para él.

Su respiración aletargada casi se desvanecía. La religión de su compañero no daba pauta para la piedad, la sangre debía correr, convertirse o morir con la excepción de los miembros de Akatsuki, pues, aunque no fueran iniciados, al parecer del joven seguían los preceptos básicos. Él mismo ya se había convertido en un asesino.

Ni siquiera Konan, que era la más noble de todos, podía decir que no había arrastrado a un inocente en los propósitos de la organización. A su parecer, el fin justificaba los medios, y si con ello una chica en la flor de la vida debía desaparecer, así sería.

Se levantó con cuidado, revisó sus vendajes y lo pensó detenidamente, mordiéndose los labios en un tic nervioso que no podía controlar del todo.

—Pain dio la orden hace días, no puedes hacer nada —dijo en voz alta —. Pero tal vez…

Una ridícula esperanza le tentaba a dejar la habitación, escapando de la vista de su guardiana.

—Es estúpido, no puedes comprometer el trabajo de la organización, ya han hecho mucho por culpa de los errores cometidos. No hay que convertirse en un estorbo ¿Verdad?

Dejó de insistir, recargó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Tal vez pasó la noche con su novio. Sería normal, si Inoichi-san permaneció en el hospital, los chicos hacen eso.

No conocía al muchacho, pero sabía que existía por todo lo que Ino conversaba y aquella posibilidad habría retrasado a Hidan y Kakuzu. Entonces, tal vez había esperanza.

Nuevamente se decidió, apartó las sábanas y buscó sin éxito algo de ropa o zapatos, pero eso no lo detendría. Silenciosamente se encaminó a la puerta girando la perilla despacio.

Con un rápido vistazo se aseguró de que no hubiera alguien presente que pudiera detenerle, se aventuró a cruzar la sala y alcanzar la otra puerta, con pasos ágiles, pese a sentirse entumido, estiró la mano para botar el seguro…

.

—Lo que quisiera saber, es ¿por qué Zetsu entró a la casa del ministro?

—Debió ser su otro trabajo.

—¿No ha dicho nada?

—Tobi oyó que le preocupa una muchacha.

—¿Compromete la organización?

—Tobi no lo sabe, Tobi solo cree que le gusta.

—No seas idiota, Zetsu no se arriesgaría por una niña, por eso le confié muchas cosas, es más listo que eso. Hay que encontrarla y ver por qué le preocupa.

La luz matinal entraba por el ventanal del edificio, el café servido sobre el escritorio seguía humeante, las dos personas que se encontraban en el amplio espacio llevaban solo unos minutos de reunión. En la silla del invitado, jugando con los dedos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se hallaba un muchacho con aire ausente y facciones aniñadas pese a que podría dar la impresión de ser un adulto si no se le miraba con atención.

Delgado, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos oscuros como su ropa que combinaba de manera extraña el pantalón y saco de cuello mao con una playera deportiva en color naranja.

Al frente, el dueño del lugar lucía pulcramente, adecuado al espacio de elegantes y geométricas formas, combinando el negro con bermellón. El semblante serio demostraba que se encontraba meditativo.

—Tal vez debí decirle que el informante era precisamente el ministro, pero no creí que fuera a intentar algo contra él.

—Tobi no cree que importe. Zetsu-san falló. Tobi…

—Deja de hablar en tercera persona, me irrita.

—Pain envió a Hidan y a Kakuzu, por ella y por los otros chicos que fueron al invernadero, en el interrogatorio que les hizo Itachi, lo único que dijeron encontrar muerto, fueron algunas plantas ¿Debo hacer algo?

—Por el momento no. Regresa con Pain para que los otros no hagan preguntas.

—Madara, Zetsu no trabaja por iniciativa propia, ¿quién pudo haberlo contratado?

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. El muchacho suspiró.

—Si le pregunto directamente, no creo que lo oculte, es una persona de lealtad.

—Consideremos por un momento que tu observación es correcta.

—¿Mi observación?

—Lo de la muchacha.

—Ah sí, ya entiendo…

—Hay que usarla.

Un pitido proveniente de un teléfono sobre el escritorio interrumpió al mayor, enseguida a eso la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea intervino sin esperar autorización.

—Es el ministro, señor, dice que es urgente.

—Dile que no estoy, que llame más tarde —respondió de mala manera.

—No está al teléfono, él… ¡Señor! ¡No puede pasar!

Era demasiado tarde, las puertas de cristal esmerilado se abrieron de par en par entrando por el vano, seguido de la recepcionista, un hombre de elegantes ropas, pero desencajado rostro que le restaba completamente la apariencia solemne que pudo haber tenido en otras circunstancias.

—¡Prometiste que estaría a salvo de tus maniáticos! —chilló a Madara, muerto de miedo —¡¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas?!— volvió a aullar con las manos temblorosas.

Madara, sin embargo, limitó su acercamiento con una mirada gélida, con la que también señaló al otro presente que había sido ignorado por el aterrorizado hombre. Los ojos saltones del perturbado e inesperado visitante se clavaron en el chico que sonrió como idiota inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Yo soy Tobi —se presentó nuevamente, recurriendo a su chillón y gritado acento que Madara le había hecho cambiar momentos antes.

—Mi hermano, Uchiha Izuna. El ministro del País del Fuego, Shijimi Yoshiyuki—los presentó indicándole al menor que se fuera con un movimiento, el otro tardó un poco, pero lo obedeció. La secretaria lo esperó en la puerta tendiéndole la mano como a un niño pequeño, asegurándole que había dulces en la recepción y le daría unos cuantos, el muchacho soltó un chillido de emoción, jalando a la joven con él, que en realidad era más pequeña en tamaño y no le costó trabajo arrastrarla con su efusividad.

Las puertas se cerraron.

—Mi hermano difícilmente entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor —aclaró Madara para tranquilizar los crispados nervios del sujeto—. Pero otra escena de estas y será la último que hagas— amenazó.

—¡Mataron a mis escoltas! ¡Los mataron! ¡Entraron a mi casa! ¡Y…!

—¿Y qué? Para empezar, ¿qué garantía tienes que hayan sido "mis maniáticos"?

—¿Qué garantía?

—Sí. Yo no tengo motivos para matarte, sirves más vivo que muerto, es difícil encontrar políticos sin iniciativa, sin ambición, que sean buenos perros —y se encogió de hombros volviendo más despectiva la frase.

—¡Cuida tus palabras!

—¿O si no qué?

A diferencia del ministro, Madara se hallaba completamente tranquilo, casi divertido con la histeria del hombre a quien tenía en un puño y lo demostraba con esa pregunta.

—Esos hombres eran muy ilusos, creían en un mundo que no existe, en un ideal que no se ajusta a nuestros tiempos y circunstancias, y no digo que no lamente sus muertes, solo que no valían la pena como aliados, de haberse enterado de algo, habrían sido los primeros en delatarte. Aunque a lo que quiero ir, es que tú, tus juegos y la simpleza de tu parasitaria vida no tienen mucho que ver con los propósitos de mi organización, eres un mero relleno en el protocolo, una marioneta que pasará sin pena ni gloria, pero no, no planeamos tu atentado, por llamar así al robo domiciliario del que fuiste víctima.

El ministro temblaba de rabia, pero aquellas palabras eran verdaderas y se calaban en su orgullo.

—¿No deberías irte? Tu fiesta de cumpleaños empieza con un desayuno si mal no recuerdo, deberías marcharte, tu esposa se sentirá mal si no acudes, lleva más de seis meses planeando este día. ¿Te molesta si llego después del almuerzo? Discúlpame con ella, pero tengo muchos pendientes que atender.

El rostro delgado y flácido del ministro se quedó pasmado un momento, tenía miedo, miedo de aquel hombre que le aseguraba que no le mataría, pero toda su sombría apariencia le inspiraba un terror tan grande que con palabras no podía explicar. Sus ojos negros, profundos y penetrantes lo asfixiaban, lo estremecían.

—Sí, señor. Disculpe las molestias… yo…

Madara no despegó sus ojos de él, y el hombre, encogido, completamente cohibido, salió por donde entró, casi enseguida, con saltos y agitando los brazos regresó su hermano.

—Cierra la puerta y deja de hacer eso. ¿No te dije que fueras por la muchacha?

—Konan me llamó —dijo, poniéndose súbitamente serio, acercándose hasta la ventana con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones—. Zetsu-san se escapó, es obvio que va a buscar a la chica. Lo que no sé, es si ya la encontró.

—¡¿Y qué esperas para largarte?!

—No grites, quizás venga para acá, créeme cuando te digo que somos las únicas personas en las que confía, aunque el problema que veo es que hace como unos días salió de cirugía, ojalá y no se destripe en el camino, una hemorragia sin alguien que lo ayude y nos quedamos sin Zetsu-san.

—Lárgate y búscala —repitió su hermano—. Búscalos— se corrigió, de nada le servía la chica si Zetsu terminaba desangrado en la vía pública.

—Como quieras. ¡Tobi quiere más dulces! —chilló corriendo a la salida. Madara suspiró con resignación frotándose las sienes, cansado, aturdido, fastidiado. Al parecer los planes necesitarían movilizarse, actuar antes de tiempo.

.

Pasar desapercibido era algo que se le facilitaba, increíblemente, pese a las peculiaridades de su apariencia y lo llamativo de un par de cosas en él, siempre conseguía que nadie le mirara siquiera de reojo. Incluso saliendo sin zapatos y en ropa de dormir nadie pareció reparar en su presencia, y la señora que colgaba la ropa que terminaba de lavar no notó que había tomado algunas prendas junto con un par de zapatillas deportivas.

Más curiosamente, le calzó sin problemas el número.

Con un brazo se aferraba a la herida de su costado, tosía de vez en cuando, pero en esos momentos su determinación se había vuelto obsesiva, apresuró el paso a la florería, estuviera o no ahí, era el primer lugar donde debía revisar.

Siguió el trayecto que recorrería en el automóvil, sin arriesgarse a otro camino por el riesgo de perderse entre calles, avenidas y callejuelas que no tenían sentido en su levemente ofuscada mente, aunque tampoco lo tenían cuando estaba lúcido y entero.

Finalmente, se vio en el sitio adecuado, dos cuadras más, cuesta arriba, y llegaría a la tienda. De lejos alcanzó a ver varias camionetas con el logotipo oficial del País del Fuego. Su corazón dio un vuelco, la boca se le resecó más de lo que ya tenía y corrió el tramo que faltaba, aunque en su convaleciente estado se quejó haciendo vibrar cada nervio de su entumido cuerpo con la dolorosa sensación que le producía el posible significado de aquello.

Más de una vez había merodeado las escenas que había limpiado, había visto ese tipo de camionetas recogiendo las pertenencias, mudando todo el escenario para montarlo en otro lugar lejos de curiosos, recogiendo pieza a pieza el último sitio donde alguien había hallado la fatalidad de su destino.

La línea curvada, enroscándose en una espiral de base recta, aquella que pretendía ser una hoja se volvía más nítida a su visión cuando se acortaba la distancia, el escudo de Konoha, el escudo de un vehículo oficial.

Solo media cuadra.


	19. El asesinato del gemelo

—¡¿Mamá?! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Maldición, no entiendo nada!

Temari se incorporó violentamente de su asiento recibiendo uno o dos silbidos tanto ella como Shikamaru de parte de otros presentes en la sala de cine, la chica respondió a uno o dos, los más obscenos, y corrió detrás del muchacho que trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a la mujer del otro lado de la línea que, por azares del destino, no había apagado como se supone debiera hacer.

—¡Shika…! ¡Maru! —le gritaba con cierta desesperación entre una densa estática que entorpecía la comunicación.

Salió por el pasillo buscando mejor recepción, si su madre llamaba, era porque se trataba de un asunto importante, pues pese a lo nerviosa que podía ser, se mantenía serena y aguardaba a que se encontrara frente a quien quería ver para arreglar asuntos, aunque eso no fuera siempre tan conveniente.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Shikamaru! ¡No…!

De hecho, solo podía recordar dos llamadas, y esa tercera por sí misma, sin haber escuchado más que palabras cortadas, le preocupaba de sobremanera.

—¡Hey!

—¡No…!

—¡No escucho nada!

—¡Regreses…! ¡No…!

La llamada terminó tan imprevisto como había iniciado.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Temari con el semblante serio.

—Mi mamá, creo que…

La primera había sido cuando murió su abuelo, y la segunda, cuando murió su tío Asuma.

.

—¡Chōji! —grito Shikamaru mientras Temari le sostenía el teléfono para que no soltara el volante —¿En dónde estás?

—En casa de mi abuela. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los gritos?

—Sal de ahí, no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero confía en mí, ¡sal de ahí!

—¿Y mi abuela? ¿Debo sacarla también? —respondió el otro preocupado por el tono enérgico que estaba usando su amigo, uno con el que era sumamente raro oírle. Escuchó al fondo el ruido de la camioneta y los pitidos de varios autos, incluso estaba conduciendo rápido y nada en Shikamaru se hacía a una velocidad superior a la estrictamente necesaria.

—La llevaré con una amiga suya, no queda lejos, te veo en la esquina de la quinta y el boulevard del Laurel.

—Bien, llego allá en unos veinte minutos.

Temari puso una mano al frente para evitar golpearse por lo que el móvil perdió su lugar unos momentos, así que Shikamaru debió gritar.

—¡Tal vez menos! ¡Date prisa, Chōji, no te distraigas con nada más!

—Shikamaru no seas impulsivo, podría ser todo un mal entendido.

El joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dando un par de golpecitos al volante sin llegar a soltarlo, pitando por el segundo y medio que el auto al frente suyo tardó en reaccionar cuando dio la luz verde.

—No, no… piénsalo. ¿No es curioso que asaltaran justamente la florería?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Es un negocio prolífico, a decir verdad, la casa se ve enorme por los invernaderos, y son bonitos, un tipo de palacio exótico, es tentador.

Shikamaru volvió a negar.

—Temari, nos metimos hasta el cuello.

—¿De qué hablas?

.

Hinata se había unido silenciosamente a la labor de la prometida de su padre, que, para matar tiempo en la casa, había tomado una caja de regalos de bienvenida que darían en la recepción de la boda para cambiarles el lazo, el satín rosado por tergal celeste de filo plateado y Hinata le colocaba un pequeño ramillete de flores de cristal que simulaban ser nube blanca.

En aquellos instantes, tal como venía siendo desde hacía unos seis meses atrás, la casa era verdaderamente, una caótica reunión de gente de todas profesiones artísticas y logísticas. Varias mujeres jóvenes, aseñoradas y otras ya ancianas de carácter enérgico que entraban y salían de las habitaciones, moviendo sillas, mesas, y jarrones de flores que colocaban en puntos previamente estudiados con minucioso detalle.

—Por favor, señoras —insistía un hombre de gafas oscuras.

—No podemos usar jarrones de Jindezheng, no combinan con el tema. Habíamos acordado que se reemplazarían por los de Meissen.

—No sea ridículo, estos jarrones han pertenecido a la familia por generaciones, no se van a mover de ese lugar que han tenido por siglos de historia —insistió la más anciana de las mujeres, arrebatándole el jarrón amarillo, regresándolo a su sitio.

La novia miró de soslayo, pero regresó a su labor igual que Hinata, a riesgo de pincharse el dedo con la aguja que estaba usando.

Nuevamente, la más anciana robó la atención de las dos jóvenes a quienes no se les permitía hacer mucho. Aquella venerable mujer, madre del dirigente de la casa, familia y empresa, hallándose auxiliada por dos competentes solteronas, habían conseguido recuperar un biombo ligeramente carcomido, resanado discretamente, tan viejo como la señora misma, para ponerlo en la sala de donde el personal del organizador lo había sacado momentos antes.

—¡Pero compramos uno nuevo, señora!

—¡Muchacho necio! —y la anciana atestó un golpe con el abanico que había sacado con ese propósito de entre su elegante ropa.

Hinata dio un respingo, estuvo tentada a levantarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a quien debía ayudar no era a su abuela, sino al pobre hombre que solo ponía las manos en la cabeza para protegerse del artilugio que usaba como arma.

—Yuriko-san, Aoba-san se está esforzando —dijo tímidamente la joven, al no tener valor para enfrentarse a la mujer, pero antes de recibir respuesta, el organizador ya se había salvado por sus medios prometiendo que el vestíbulo de la casa se quedaría intacto, aunque no combinara con el diseño de espacio que planeaba.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio, total y absoluto, e incluso la fiera anciana y sus dos solteronas se alinearon contra la pared para liberar el pasillo. No hubo quejas, no hubo sugerencias, no hubo movimiento de muebles.

—Bienvenido, Hiashi-sama —saludaron primero las sirvientas que estaban más cerca, luego las solteronas y la mujer, reverenciándolo.

—Madre, debo hablar con usted —dijo inmediatamente apenas la tuvo al frente dirigiendo la mirada al apartado donde su prometida y su hija mayor trabajaban, haciendo para ellas únicamente una leve inclinación como gesto educado de que las había visto, pero nada más.

Con solemnidad, Hiashi ofreció su brazo a la señora para conducirla a un lugar más privado. Una vez que ambos desaparecieron de la vista, el ajetreo volvió.

—¡Pero los dragones del jardín sí se van!

—¡Ah, no! ¡Por la señora, que no los mueve de ahí!

—¡Después de la boda los regresaré!

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Que no!

—¡Señora!

—¡Señorita, muchacho grosero!

La novia y Hinata volvieron a sumirse en su silencio.

.

—Madre, he hablado con Hizashi— empezó a decir el hombre, ayudándola a sentarse. Ella asintió permitiéndole continuar—. Ha terminado las negociaciones, tal parece que se ha llegado a buen acuerdo. Estará de regreso el fin de semana siguiente, tal vez antes si consigue un vuelo directo.

—Odio Kumo —espetó la señora sin ocultar precisamente su fastidio—¡Toda la vida hay tormentas y hay que dar mil rodeos antes de tener un viaje decente!

Hiashi sonrió de medio lado, dándole la razón con el pensamiento.

—Recuerdo cuando fui con tu padre —la mujer se interrumpió—. Dime lo que querías hablar, no creo que solo fuera para avisarme de tu hermano. Hiashi. ¿Qué es tan importante?

—Madre, quiero que salga de Konoha.

—¿Disculpa?

La sorpresa fue evidente, pero trató de mantenerse serena, con el comportamiento adecuado.

—Ya reservé sitio en las aguas termales de Yuga, puede llevar a Hiyori-san y Hizuki-san, aunque agradecería aún más que llevara a Neji, Hinata, Hanabi y Yuriko-san.

La frente bordeada de arrugas se llenó más de estas con la expresión de incredulidad de la señora.

¿Vacaciones? ¿Con la boda casi en puerta?

—Si eso es lo que deseas, pediré a las señoritas que preparen mis cosas.

—El vuelo sale mañana a las doce treinta, Kou-san las escoltará.

—Entiendo.

—Descanse, madre.

—Gracias. Buenas noches.

Nuevamente el hijo sirvió de apoyo y le acompañó hasta la puerta, para cuando se vio solo, soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas ignorar los comentarios de Danzō, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que había demasiada, si no verdad, coherencia en las palabras del viejo.

Más de uno había descubierto el enorme cabo suelto tras la guerra, y la carrera por alcanzarlo se había convertido en una verdadera estratagema de intereses, influencias y, sobre todo, dinero.

Los Uchiha pisaban los talones de los Hyūga, poco a poco el "Ministro de Defensa y Seguridad" se había vuelto un puesto donde los tintes militares se acentuaban con los años, abriéndose paso un peculiar perfil de poder. Fugaku había pedido licencia, registrando su precandidatura para la sucesión del actual primer ministro, tal como él mismo.

Hizashi había buscado inversión de capital privado en el extranjero, algo arriesgado por lo deliberadamente ilegal que era en cierto ángulo, pero desesperadamente necesario, los Uchiha tenían la preferencia de la gente, inspiraba más confianza un policía que auxilia en las nimiedades delictivas del día a día, que un héroe de guerra de hacía veinte años.

Danzō era el menos favorito, pero aquél infeliz siempre escondía un as bajo la manga, recurría a excentricidades y extremismos.

El allanamiento en la casa del ministro, la sucesión de disparos perdidos en el centro, el incendio de la biblioteca central, las amenazas de bomba al edificio del ministerio, y las verdaderas bombas dispersas en edificios históricos, pero, sobre todo, la desaparición -con toda seguridad asesinato- del periodista Hayate Gekkō eran prueba de que estaba por darse un gran cambio en el país con epicentro en Konoha.

Sabía de fuente segura que Hayate Gekkō cubriría para emisión nacional las campañas y precampañas, y si por algo conocían a ese hombre, era porque no le daba miedo ventilar todo lo que encontraba, además de que era precisamente bueno encontrando.

Había enviado a sus mejores investigadores, pero no habían sido capaces de encontrar sus notas, nada más que un borrador para el aniversario de la fundación de Konoha, y su esposa había pasado horas siendo interrogada sin ser capaz de dar información útil.

Todo apuntaba a una pequeña y metódica revuelta dentro de la ciudad que era donde había tres de los seis candidatos para las elecciones en todo el país del fuego.

Se mordió la lengua.

Si todo salía bien, sería seguro para su madre y sus hijas regresar.

Ahora, solo esperaba que Hizashi se librara bien del asunto.

.

Hizashi miraba por la ventana. Nublado para variar, pensó que tal vez debería tomar un tren hasta la capital del país, había uno que salía justamente a las ocho de la noche, y aunque era alejarse más de su casa por unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros, al menos había otro aeropuerto internacional con menos complicaciones de viaje.

La llamada con su hermano duró poco, le notó casi paranoico, y le exigía no regresar hasta que hubiera una respuesta positiva a sus intereses. Sumiso como era, aceptó, aunque en realidad solo faltaba una firma que obtendría en su reunión siguiente, dos horas más tarde.

Estaba seguro de obtenerla, pese a todos los rasgos que compartía con su estoico hermano, era más carismático.

Por unos momentos, pensó en llamarlo nuevamente, algo malo pasaba en Konoha y se lo estaba ocultando, lo presentía, y el sentimiento de preocupación lo embargó por su hijo.

Miró su reloj, le daba tiempo para un almuerzo breve.

Como era su costumbre, tomó su portafolios para bajar al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba. Pidió mesa para uno, le acomodaron y le llevaron la carta enseguida.

Había poca gente, por no decir que era el único huésped, además de dos camareros. Sonaba música de ambientación, clásico occidental, ameno y tranquilo. Dio una mirada rápida, no tardó en decidirse, los menús ilustrados abrían muy bien el apetito y vendían sin problemas el platillo más caro.

—Disculpe señor —llamó uno de los camareros acercándose por un costado—. Un caballero pide sentarse con usted.

Hizashi miró girando un poco, le era familiar, pero sinceramente no podía recordar su nombre, era asistente personal de uno de los ejecutivos.

—Sí claro, no hay problema.

Momentos después, el hombre le acompañaba al frente con el café de apertura.

—Hiashi-san —llamó educadamente tras agradecer el permiso de compartir mesa y el intercambio de saludos cordiales. Ya se había hecho costumbre reaccionar ante el nombre, su hermano le había obligado a jurar que se haría pasar por él, por aquello de causar mejor impresión si "se arreglaba el negocio personalmente", enviar a un representante habría sido ofensivo para los anfitriones, y en vista de su genética situación, pocos se darían cuenta.

Hiashi quería quedarse a vigilar de cerca a los otros contendientes, sin perder de vista el motivo que lo impulsaba querer dirigir uno de los cinco países más poderosos.

—Mi jefe pregunta, si es posible hablar de un intercambio, más que económico, político.

—No entiendo su comentario.

—La opinión de la junta se encuentra dividida. Una parte desea acordar la reciprocidad en el apoyo de campaña, y otra prefiere obtener un pequeño favor, respecto a cierta ley de apertura de comercio que nos bloquea con Suna, Konoha acapara toda la producción tecnológica de esa ciudad, y quisiéramos una pequeña brecha legal. Siendo usted ministro, algo podrá hacer.

—Sí, algo podría hacerse.

—¿Estaría dispuesto entonces a cambiar los términos del contrato?

Permaneció en silencio, Hiashi no le había dado autoridad para cambiarlo.

—¿Le importa si primero almorzamos? No acostumbramos en Konoha hablar de negocios durante la comida.

—Me imagino. Yo ya he comido, por favor, tome su tiempo. Con permiso.

Le dejó solo. Mirando a ambos lados, Hizashi sacó con discreción su teléfono, ya tenía una buena excusa para llamar de nuevo a su hermano.

.

—Un honor atenderlo —dijo el camarero.

Tomó el ascensor para regresar a su habitación, cambiarse para la reunión y… dos hombres de oscuro traje le interceptaron el camino, uno por el frente, otro por detrás.

—Con que un impostor —dijo uno de ellos. Hizashi se asustó.

—¿Disculpen? Tengo una reunión, si me permiten.

—El jefe está molesto, dice que Hiashi le ha insultado, le ha llamado idiota queriendo engañarlo.

—Está equivocado, de verdad no sé de qué hablan.

—¿Hiashi pide permiso para negociar? ¿Hiashi tiene un hijo llamado Neji? No lo creemos.

Hizashi sintió un horrible escalofrío, había sido una trampa, lo habían sospechado y para confirmarlo pidieron ese cambio de términos, sabían que si era un impostor no tendría tanta libertad de decisión y llamaría para discutir.

—Esto ha sido un malentendido —empezó a hablar buscando una solución rápida y efectiva, mas las palabras siguientes no pudieron siquiera acomodarse en su boca, ganó lugar un chorro de sangre.

—Que esto sirva de advertencia a Hiashi, no se insulta al jefe —dijo el que tenía al frente, aunque le habían disparado por la espalda y muerto como estaba, difícilmente pasaría aquel mensaje.

—Métanlo en una caja, el señor toma el siguiente vuelo a Konoha.

.

—¿Iremos por Sai? Él también estaba —preguntó Chōji procurando no aplastar a Temari en el reducido espacio de la cabina de la camioneta. El muchacho no requirió de muchas explicaciones, le bastó captar cuatro palabras que juntas no sonaban nada bien: cadáver, testigo, policía, corrupción.

—No me contesta el teléfono y no sé si ir a su casa sea prudente.

Shikamaru les había armado una compleja teoría de conspiración, Temari había entendido casi al momento, conectando algunos detalles que ella como extranjera percibía del país, Chōji solo asentía o negaba, pero confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, por completamente fantasioso que sonara todo.

—¿Qué hay de Ino-chan?

—Llamé a Inoichi, Ino está en casa de Sakura, desde la noche del asalto se fue con ella.

—¿Vamos?

—Tienen una base militar a un costado, creo que ellas están mejor que nosotros.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Temari.

—No tengo idea.


	20. El sacrificio del inocente

—¿En qué te metiste, Shikamaru?

Con la luz azulada del monitor como única iluminación de la oficina, Shiho tecleaba y buscaba en la computadora portátil del joven Nara. Su padre se la había llevado casi enseguida que se la pidió, y solo unos momentos antes, Yoshino había desempolvado una vieja escopeta que decoraba la sala luego de que dos sujetos irrumpieran en la tranquilidad de su casa.

Tanto Shikaku como ella, habían notado extraño a Shikamaru, pero lo relacionaban más con la visita de Temari y tal vez un caso de descuido hormonal adolescente que terminaría en boda a finales de año. O al menos eso se le ocurrió a Yoshino cuando se comentó aquello durante la cena en que su hijo brillaba por su ausencia debido a una cita en el cine. Shiho, sin embargo, no había dicho nada al respecto y su opinión se inclinaba a las preguntas sobre psicópatas.

El chico había borrado gran parte del historial, pero para ella no había nada imposible de recuperar, un muchacho de preparatoria no la iba a vencer en algo que era su especialidad: el análisis y decodificación.

Páginas de criminología forense, estudios de descomposición de cuerpos, desaparición de evidencias, análisis de personalidad. Ensayos de estudiantes y profesionales, descargados y guardados bajo contraseña. Pero lo más inquietante era el seguimiento de diarios respecto a incidentes de terrorismo en Konoha.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz limpiando una ligera capa de sudor que tenía sobre ella. Era la primera vez en varios meses que visitaba la casa Nara, y cuando se dignaba en aparecer, era con malas noticias.

.

—Aquí oficial Uchiha Tekka, la camioneta reportada va en dirección a la salida a Nami. Cambio.

—Aquí Jefatura, solo son personas de interés, no hay orden de aprehensión ¿Puede retenerlos? Cambio.

El oficial levantó el medidor de velocidad.

—Afirmativo, excede límite de velocidad permitido. Cambio.

—El capitán Itachi va para allá, solo retenerlos, espera indicaciones. Cambio.

—Entendido.

El oficial encendió las luces de la patrulla y emitió un silbido de advertencia voceándole que se detuviera.

.

—Capitán —llamó una joven desde el vano de la puerta que golpeo dos veces seguidas. Itachi levantó la vista—. Ya encontraron la camioneta que nos pidió— agregó entregándole el reporte escrito, retirándose enseguida. El joven Uchiha sacó su móvil.

—Pain ya los tengo, estaban por salir del país.

—¿En dónde te encuentran Hidan y Kakuzu?

—Kilómetro veintinueve de la carretera a Nami.

—Van para allá, Hidan está hecho una furia, no pude convencerlo para que dejara que tú te encargaras, Itachi-san.

Itachi resopló con suficiencia, sabía por qué, dos mujeres lo habían apaleado en menos de dos días. Incluso él estaría de mal humor bajo circunstancias similares.

—Hay otra cosa —dijo Itachi antes de que el otro hablara para cortar la llamada—. Solo es un rumor, si pudieran enviar a alguien para confirmarlo sería mejor, creo que asesinaron a Hizashi Hyūga en Kumo.

—¿Crees que…?

—No me atrevo a confirmar nada, pero recién me pasaron un reporte, Oto está metiendo la nariz.

—Si las cosas continúan así deberemos de adelantar planes.

Itachi hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Debo cortar, entra otra llamada.

Pero no esperó respuesta, hizo lo propio con el botón rojo y prueba de que no mentía tomó la otra llamada.

—Itachi-kun. ¿No llegarás?

—Madre.

Itachi se sentía sorprendido, Pain lo había mantenido despierto por días buscando adolescentes inoportunos y había olvidado el compromiso que tenían para ese sábado en la mañana.

—Yo, no… sucede que…

—No te preocupes, tal parece que solo seremos Sasuke-chan y yo, tu padre tampoco se libró del trabajo.

—Lo siento —dijo sinceramente, él debía recogerla para llegar al almuerzo con el ministro.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-chan ya tiene su permiso temporal —agregó adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Nos veremos luego.

—Sí, adiós.

Itachi ya había salido de la jefatura, iba sobre la acera del estacionamiento para alcanzar el sitio donde debería estar aparcado su auto. Kisame, que le había visto salir momentos antes, en largas zancadas pronto emparejó su paso.

—¿A dónde sin compañía? —preguntó el enorme policía sonriendo con la coquetería obscena de quien hace la pregunta a una chica que va sola por la calle, Itachi le dedicó una mirada que implicaba, no había encontrado divertido el chiste.

—Será mejor que vengas, debo encontrarme con Hidan y Kakuzu.

Kisame silbó, brincando hasta el lado del copiloto.

—Vas a arrancarle la manija un día de estos —se quejó Itachi sobre la innecesaria fuerza que empleaba su compañero al abrir la puerta.

.

Los ojos de Inoichi se abrieron mucho, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las opciones se resumían a dos: había pagado las cuentas hospitalarias de un extraño, o Zetsu era un prófugo de la justicia.

Se quedó parado en la acera frente a la tienda con la mente en blanco y la boca abierta, si antes era pálido, ahora era de un pulcro color papel, los ojos amarillos casi salían de sus cuencas, muchísimo más delgado, enfundado en un conjunto deportivo verde cuya gorra le cubría los mechones de pelo desordenados.

—Inoichi-san —llamó jadeante, sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas.

El señor Yamanaka, sin embargo, apenas podía reaccionar.

—¿Ya es todo, Yamanaka-san? —preguntó otro hombre luego de cerrar las puertas de la camioneta.

—¿Eh?

—Que si es todo.

—Ah, sí, ya es todo.

—Gracias, estamos en contacto.

—Hasta luego. Madame Shijimi tiene mis datos por cualquier cosa que necesite.

El hombre hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó dando indicación a los otros tres vehículos para que partieran también.

—¿Madame Shijimi? —preguntó Zetsu levantándose un poco.

Inoichi reaccionó.

—Sí, madame Shijimi. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su esposo, me pidió un millar de tulipanes violetas —dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a sostenerse.

Zetsu solo sonrió, y pronto esa sonrisa empezó a ser una carcajada que acalló por el dolor de su herida.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Inoichi-san, Ino-san. ¿Ella cómo está?

La pregunta asustó al rubio, se limitó a decirle que bien, pero que no estaba en la tienda. El hombre de Kusa suspiró aliviado, no así el florista que pasó un trago amargo de saliva. Lo habían acusado del atentado contra el ministro, estaba enterado de lo ocurrido junto con Ino, la noche de su cirugía, se suponía que pasaría su rehabilitación en el hospital del reclusorio norte y evidentemente no estaba ahí. Nervioso se relamió los labios y caminó hasta el mostrador.

—Pase, ¿quiere algo?

—No… no… —Zetsu respiraba de manera irregular.

Concluyó que Ino estaba bien, Hidan había fallado miserablemente, pero nadie se burlaba de él, la buscaría.

.

Shiho detuvo su frenético teclear, temblorosa, asustada y extasiada. Pensó en levantar el teléfono y llamar a alguien, pero ¿a quién? La paranoia de Shikamaru la contagió y entonces entendió un poco de todo el amplio panorama.

Habían ocurrido, desde hacía semanas, un total de nueve explosiones de autos. Solo una cobró víctimas pero todas habían sido evidentes signos de protesta, un tipo de terrorismo que tenía orígenes en Iwa, o al menos eso indicaba el tipo y material de las explosiones.

Su mente repasaba datos tan rápido como podía, Shikamaru la había dejado algo rezagada, pero en cuanto sacara la conclusión podría sin problemas adelantar pasos. Hizo memoria, recordó las dos únicas conversaciones que había sostenido con el muchacho, una en persona y otra por teléfono, el punto de partida de él había sido Ino, concretamente su novio, Sai.

Sai, hijo de Danzō.

Las elecciones ministeriales estaban cerca, los candidatos serían anunciados en algunas semanas y adivinaba que ese hombre estaría incluido.

De pronto, se puso de pie golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

.

—Sucede que… ella no se siente bien —mintió Shikamaru señalando a Temari que, aunque sorprendida al principio, no discutió con él.

—Ajá, el hospital está para el otro lado —inquirió el oficial mientras fingía inspeccionar minuciosamente los papeles que le había pedido al chico luego de hacerle detenerse y pedirle se bajara, con pretexto de su límite de velocidad.

—Mi médico salió de la ciudad —intervino la muchacha con una expresión de simulada angustia.

—¿Eh?

—Soy extranjera —agregó inmediatamente—. El servicio médico de Konoha no cubre mis gastos —siguió, recordando a última hora eso que les había comentado Ino a gritos recién había ingresado Zetsu al hospital.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es la urgencia?

El joven Nara se había quedado en silencio, a él también se le había ocurrido lo mismo, pero se quedó atrás al manejar la situación.

—Estoy embarazada —declaró tranquilamente.

Shikamaru enrojeció cuando el oficial regresó la vista a él y le preguntó su edad, enseguida el hombre miró su reloj, se le agotaban las razones para retenerlos.

—Por favor, deme la infracción, no podemos perder más tiempo.

"Solo unos minutos más" pensó el policía. Entonces, casi enseguida, se escuchó el acelerar de un auto, Shikamaru con los ojos bien abiertos sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

—¡Otro loco! —exclamó el oficial girándose para hacerle la señal de detención, sin embargo, al levantar el brazo, Temari soltó un grito que ahogó tapándose la boca con las manos, la sangre salpicó a Shikamaru y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar a los otros que corrieran.

La joven de Suna abrió rápidamente la puerta y Chōji bajó junto con ella, de un salto sobre el cofre de la camioneta, Shikamaru les alcanzó evadiendo por casi nada una bala que rozó su mejilla. Sin esperar sus indicaciones, los otros ya habían entrado al bosque dejando detrás de sí, a un policía muerto que casi juraba, lo cargarían sobre ellos.

—Bien, pensé que estabas paranoico, Shikamaru —confesó Chōji ya sudado pese al poco tiempo que llevaban de carrera.

—Menos mal que eres mi amigo —replicó el otro tomándolo de la manga de la chaqueta igual que Temari para prácticamente jalarlo.

—Shikamaru, no podemos correr toda la vida —dijo Temari entre jadeos mirando de soslayo los troncos gruesos, esperando que se asomara el demente que le había disparado al pobre policía que nada tenía que ver en todo el asunto.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero quieres pararte a pensar en un plan?!

—Correr, está bien por ahora.

—No, no está bien —se quejó el chico Akimichi resoplando.

.

El viejo Chevrolet se quejaba haciendo vibrar la lámina, y cada que Shiho aceleraba, un resoplido más fuerte se hacía presente amenazando con pararse.

—Vamos bebé, vamos, no me falles ahora— decía la mujer peleando con la palanca de velocidades que se había atascado. En el asiento del copiloto iba su computadora portátil junto con el dispositivo para detección de red.

Con todo el remordimiento de su moralidad y lealtad al sistema que la había educado, se infiltró en la base de tránsito, la camioneta de Shikamaru había sido mandada a rastrear y un policía de caminos los había parado en la carretera a Nami.

—Por favor mi amor, sé que te debo un servicio completo pero no me falles ahora.

Ajustándose las gruesas gafas y pegándose más al volante para ver sobre el enorme cofre del vehículo abarcando su reducido campo de visión.

Había salido a toda prisa, y aunque sabía que su paso era lento e inseguro mantenía la esperanza, la vaga convicción de poder llegar a tiempo y llevar a Shikamaru ella misma hasta otro lugar, Nami era una buena opción como lo había previsto, pero ya era evidente que se dirigían allá, Jōmae tal vez sería mejor, tenía uno o dos amigos ahí.

El tiempo pasó agónicamente lento, pero finalmente vislumbró la camioneta.

.

—Tal vez, el lunes ya podríamos regresar a clases —comentó distraídamente Sakura —. Seguramente ya estamos muy atrasadas —agregó.

Ino le miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Casi nos matan y a ti te preocupa bajar las notas? Estás loca, frentesota.

Sakura bajó la vista hasta el cobertor rosado de su cama. Seguía deprimida, y seguramente lo estaría por mucho rato más, Ino sabía que Naruto la había llamado al menos unas veinte veces, y había visitado la casa cuatro, preguntándole cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, incluso más increíblemente, había tomado los apuntes de dos días para llevárselos junto con los deberes. Ino estaba impresionada, eran apuntes de Álgebra, Historia, Biología y Química tomados apropiadamente con letra legible y eso suponía algo sorprendente por sí mismo.

También había llamado Hinata, Kiba que casi moría por falta de aire al reírse, luego de que le contó cómo Sakura había pateado al tipo que se coló a la segunda planta ¡Incluso Shino!

Pero de Sasuke, ni un miserable mensaje.

La rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo más increíble era que en cuanto lo viera, olvidaría todo y seguiría la vida igual que antes.

Ambas habían permanecido "acuarteladas" en la casa Haruno, a media cuadra estaba la base militar donde el padre de Sakura había servido hasta su muerte, cinco años atrás, y varios de los que le conocieron, sintieron que debían corresponder las atenciones del oficial, simplemente echando una mirada de tanto en tanto.

Ino se aburría, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir a bailar, patinar o de compras. Desgraciadamente, esa falta de actividades la habían sumido en una horrorosa rutina de películas románticas que terminaban con ella limpiándose la nariz cada tanto.

Había pensado muchísimo en Sai, incluso esa noche, en que esos dos locos habían entrado a la tienda, lo imaginó entrando por detrás, rescatándola, abrazándola y besándola entre cortadas y mustias disculpas. Pero la realidad era que ni el teléfono le contestaba.

Se acercó a la ventana, respondiendo el saludo de un joven uniformado que salía a caminar por la cuadra.

El día era claro, y en otras ocasiones habría sugerido salir a pasear. Era sábado, en el parque principal se ponía un tipo de mercado exclusivo de artesanías de otros lugares del País del Fuego. Pero no tenía ánimo para siquiera expresar la idea.

Se recargó en el barandal del balcón rojizo que tenía la habitación de Sakura, como gato adormilado, viendo la vida pasar. Arrugó los párpados para agudizar la vista.

¿Qué demonios quería Lee? Si pensaba animarlas con una rutina asesina de ejercicios inhumanos, mejor que se fuera por donde vino. Buscó algo para arrojarle en la cabeza apenas empezara la sugerencia, pero a medida que ponía atención en la mancha verde que se acercaba corriendo, notó que ya se había tropezado unas dos veces, cosa que con Lee sería imposible.

Se incorporó un poco inclinándose al frente.

.

—Tan dichosa que era tu vida antes de Akatsuki —comentó Kisame, recargando el codo en la puerta del auto una vez que bajó el cristal de la ventana para oxigenarse.

Itachi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. A última hora, había dejado que Hidan y Kakuzu siguieran solos, alguien había llamado a la jefatura denunciando a un sujeto que, sin problemas de confusión encajaba con la descripción del perdido Zetsu, a quien también lo habían puesto a buscar desde la mañana.

—Sería interesante que Akatsuki, de vez en cuando, hiciera las cosas sin ti —agregó con su sonrisa burlona.

Su compañero no respondió a nada, solo se frotaba los ojos de vez en cuando, sus aún más pronunciadas ojeras ya le causaban una sensación de pesadez que tarde o temprano lo obligarían a quedarse dormido. Solo emitió un gruñido señalando fugazmente con la mirada la guantera, Kisame entendió y sacó un par de pastillas blancas dejándolas sobre la mano de su compañero que había abierto la palma específicamente para eso.

—Y falta el reporte de tráfico de autos con placas de Oto— agregó con fastidio.

—Hay muchos competidores en esta carrera.

—Ni me lo digas.

.

Ino soltó un chillido de incredulidad, y llamaba a Sakura y al hombre de abajo alternadamente. Su amiga se puso de pie para ver aquello que la tenía tan alterada, ella misma no pudo evitar asombrarse.

—¡Zetsu-san!

—¡Ino-san! —gritó el otro desde abajo casi sin aire.

—¡Frentona! ¡Baja a abrirle!

La chica de pelo rosa dudó, su madre le había dicho que lo habían transferido a un reclusorio, acusado de terrorismo.

Tartamudeando se negó, Ino, molesta, la empujó para hacerlo ella misma, pero la aparición de un auto le hizo girar nuevamente, asomándose de tal forma que Sakura debió sujetarla por la cintura temiendo que en su impulsivo acto saltara por el balcón. Cayendo al suelo, solo miraron por entre los barrotes cómo se bajaba un muchacho vestido de negro y de un empujón metía al hombre en el asiento de atrás.

El joven del servicio militar pitó su silbato, pero el auto negro de cristales polarizados se alejó a toda prisa del lugar llevándose de paso el señalamiento de límite de velocidad permitido.

—¡Lo secuestraron! —chilló la muchacha alejando a Sakura con manotazos.

—¡Lo llevan de regreso al reclusorio! ¡Ino! ¡Ese sujeto está acusado de terrorismo!

—¡A él le gustan las flores! ¡Las personas que trabajan con flores no son terroristas!

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Eso no es un argumento!

—¡No todos los extranjeros son terroristas!

—¡Mamá dijo que la bala que le sacaron era del guardia que mataron en las bodegas!

—¡Tu madre está loca!

Sakura reaccionó abofeteando a la rubia, medida necesaria para hacer el silencio en esa discusión que, a su parecer, no tenía sentido.

Los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas enfrentaron a los recelosos verdes de la otra chica.

Ajustándose el cierre de la sudadera dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras de la casa.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡Voy a buscarlo!

—¡Estás demente!

—Tal vez.

—¡Ino!

Ya era tarde, Sakura escuchó la puerta y enseguida buscó un pantalón para ponerse, había permanecido con unos cortos que más bien parecían ropa interior y, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, usaba fuera de la puerta. Después de todo, Ino iba caminando, la alcanzaría en algún momento.

.

—¿Salimos otra vez al camino? —preguntó Temari mientras ella y Shikamaru ya casi cargaban a Chōji.

—Tengo una idea, pero…—el joven Nara estaba agotado, él había cargado casi todo el peso de su amigo para aligerarle la carga a la chica.

—¿Pero?

—Temari, llévate a Chōji.

—¡Eso sí que no!

—¡Maldición, mujer! ¡No vamos a tener aquí una discusión sobre supervivencia y cuestiones de género!

Una tonadita animosa que desconcertó a Temari, sonó en medio del acalorado silencio que se había hecho en ese bosque.

—Shikamaru —habló a duras penas Chōji —. Es tú teléfono.

El aludido pareció reaccionar sacando el aparato de su bolsa, ni siquiera se acordaba de que lo llevaba. Aunque igualmente a la llamada anterior, la recepción era malísima, si bien por el identificador sabía quién era, no tardó en componerse la señal gracias a la magia tecnológica de Shiho.

—Shikamaru, estoy en la desviación de la carretera a Nami. ¿En dónde estás?

El muchacho hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro… tal vez…— miró hacia todos lados, buscando un buen referente. Temari de pronto señaló un espectacular de una compañía telefónica.

—¡Ya! ¡Por el kilómetro veinte! ¡El anuncio de Telenoha!

"¡Qué estúpido nombre!" pensó para sus adentros, desviándose del tema por segundos.

—Llego allá en unos minutos.

—Gracias.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Me va a dar un infarto! ¡¿Caminamos nueve kilómetros?! —chilló Chōji dejándose caer más sobre los hombros de los otros dos.

.

Shiho le pasó una botella de agua que traía en su bolsa de mano, que más bien era un viejo morral de loneta color camello. Chōji se lanzó sobre ella, pero luego, un poco cohibido le ofreció un poco a Temari que igualmente estaba colorada por el esfuerzo, ella aceptó un poco y enseguida se la regreso. Shikamaru declinó, iba a vomitar si lo hacía.

—Shiho, no tenías que hacer esto, te estás metiendo en problemas.

—¿Preferirías seguir corriendo?

—¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí? Están filtrando información, nos rastrearon porque…

—Porque el jefe de la policía monitorea todo —completó ella, el muchacho le miró con atención, ya sospechando que había seguido los pasos de su investigación.

—Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que un oficial de alto rango hiciera interrogatorios de rutina— comentó Temari.

—Este auto está registrado a nombre de mi ex esposo —dijo Shiho sonriendo—. Me dejó mucho antes de entrar a trabajar a los laboratorios Nara, no lo relacionarán contigo —agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno— interrumpió la rubia de Suna —¿Qué se supone sigue? Según Kankuro, arrestaron a Akasuna no Sasori y Gaara está bien, podemos ir allá.

Shiho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ya no podemos salir del País, de seguro ya los boletinaron acusándolos de cualquier cosa.

Chōji abrió los ojos asustado.

—Como la muerte de un policía —dijo dejando la boca entreabierta.

—Shiho…— mustió Shikamaru.

La mujer palideció viendo al frente aquello que había hecho gemir a Shikamaru.

Un Porsche color acero obstruía el camino, dos sujetos afuera permanecían de pie.

—Donde esa perra le haga un rasguño, Kakuzu —amenazó Hidan. Su compañero sonrió de medio lado—. Creí que Jashin detestaba el apego a las cosas materiales —susurró amenazando con su llave el cofre sobre el que estaba recargado.

—Hijo de puta…

Hidan sacó un arma de cañón largo y la apuntó al frente tratando de centrar a la conductora.

Dentro del viejo clásico el escándalo era demasiado, Temari había sugerido seguir garantizando que los autos nuevos eran de plástico comparados con esos modelos pasados. Shikamaru quería frenar y volver a emprender la huida por el bosque, Chōji alternaba entre "Están locos", "Acelera", "Frena" quedando entre la opinión de Shikamaru y Temari.

La primera bala entró por el parabrisas.

El auto dio un respingo, todos pensaron al mismo tiempo que se detendría.

Otra bala entró, todos agacharon la cabeza.

.

—No va a pararse Kakuzu.

—Sí lo hará.

.

—¡Shiho estás loca!

—¡Es la única opción!

—¡No, no lo es!

—¡Escucho tu plan entonces! ¡Tenemos cuatro metros!

.

—Muy bien, no lo hizo —declaró Kakuzu.

—¡Imbécil!

El ruido de la coalición fue tal, que ni siquiera los gritos bastaron para minimizarlo. Los dos autos derraparon sobre la carretera, piezas de metal y plástico salieron disparadas por los espacios donde los cristales habían reventado, el tablero del Chevrolet se llenó de sangre, en algún momento todo se ralentizó, un zumbido reemplazó el ruido exterior, como un televisor sin señal que inicia quedamente para intensificarse de a poco, terminando con el crujido propio de los huesos al romperse.

Nuevamente regresó el sonido, el eco metálico de la carrocería estrujándose, el cristal haciéndose añicos y nuevamente el dolor en la espalda, el dolor de su carne al abrirse y dejarse penetrar por algo puntiagudo y largo.

Un sabor familiar recorrió su boca, llenándole de su propia vida que se escapaba en múltiples heridas.

Su cuerpo iba y venía, a través del parabrisas el mundo giraba con violencia, sobre su cabeza el toldo se acható golpeándole, mordió su lengua, le dolía el cuello que ya no soportaba el peso de la cabeza, se hinchó su garganta, y ya no pudo respirar.

Todo se apagó, todo terminó cuando apenas empezaba.


	21. El desaparecido desvanecido

Parpadeó rápidamente, de alguna manera había reunido fuerza para no desmayarse tras los golpes y volteretas que habían dado, aunque enfocar la vista le estaba costando demasiado. Rápidamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz para limpiar el hilo de sangre que brotaba de ahí, no pudo moverse con la velocidad que le hubiera gustado y revisar a todos lados le pareció una escena de cámara lenta insufrible.

Temari.

La sacó sin mucho trabajo, pudo acomodarla entre sus brazos y la apartó un poco del lugar, revisándola rápidamente.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Ni era doctor! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba bien?!

¡Chōji!

A tropiezos regresó al auto, le costó bastante para sacarlo, pero el miedo se había apoderado de él ¿Y si mejor lo dejaba ahí? ¿Qué tal si al sacarlo le hacía más daño? El robusto muchacho tosió intentando hablar, signo inequívoco de que estaba al menos consciente y le pidió ayuda para salir, así que disipó cualquier duda y actuó como mejor le pareció.

Shiho…

El auto estaba completamente aplastado sobre su toldo, y había solo que imaginar la fuerza necesaria como para que la poderosa lámina del viejo modelo cediera a tal forma compactada, alcanzó a ver el cabello, la llamó una y otra vez, pero la mujer no le respondía, tanteó con la mano para ver si podía sacarla.

.

Zetsu terminó de acomodarse las vendas, entre la carrera, las prisas y todo se habían aflojado, por lo que la sensación de presión que mantenía sus órganos juntos resultó realmente agradable, no así la tarea que Tobi le había encargado mientras hacía las llamadas pertinentes sobre el estado actual de las cosas con sus dos declarados prisioneros.

Se frotó los ojos amarillentos, estaba cansado y en la habitación había muy poca luz, las persianas estaban cerradas, ni una luz encendida y la oscura decoración no ayudaba mucho. En silencio, se puso de rodillas frente al sillón en el que descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino.

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando salió a darle el encuentro?

Pasó las manos frías por su cabello, era muy suave.

Tobi siempre guardaba las cosas más extrañas en el auto y las guardaba dentro de otras aún más extrañas. Por ejemplo, el químico para desmayarla que salió de un bote tetra pack de jugo de frutas. De alguna manera y aún con las prisas, Tobi había visto a la chica salir luego de haberlo empujado dentro del auto, o bien, solo había sospechado que los seguiría, pues bajo los gritos, las niñerías y las muchas estupideces que podía decir, Izuna Uchiha era una de las personas más astutas que conocía.

Acercándose la caja del botiquín que le fue proporcionado, sacó las gasas y vendas retirándoles los empaques. Con mucho cuidado enrolló las gasas para hacer una pequeña bola que crecía a medida que agregaba más, valoró el tamaño encontrándola adecuada, nuevamente, con parsimonia casi desagradable repasó los labios de la chica. Ella no había usado brillo ni nada parecido ese día, pero el rosado natural lo encontró hermoso como ninguno, suave, cálido. Sintió algo de pena por su propia piel sin color ni matiz, su frialdad y aspereza, pero con todo eso, y el mayor de los cuidados, introdujo el índice en la boca de la muchacha.

Tal vez se sonrojó cuando tocó por accidente inevitable la lengua. Era aún más tibio por dentro, y húmedo también.

Entró enseguida el dedo medio, casi temía lastimarla así que abrir la boca supuso para él la más dificultosa de las tareas, se humedeció los labios y pasó lentamente las gasas que había armado al interior. Tomó una venda angosta, buscando no dejarle marcas, pero tampoco la facilidad de quitársela, envolvió con ella el rostro levantando la cabeza para pasarla por su nuca. Cuidó que el cabello no quedara enredado. Dejó libre la nariz, también cubrió los ojos y las orejas, así la mantendría aislada aunque despertara, de modo que una vez libre de esa situación, no tuviera recuerdos de la lluvia de sangre que estaba por aplomarse sobre Konoha, su hogar.

Se sintió afligido, aquella jovencita había terminado así por su culpa, única y exclusivamente por su culpa, por haberla conocido ya se había llenado de todo lo que a él lo envolvía. Deseó entonces con todas sus fuerzas que Madara le concediera un capricho por sus largos años de servicio, y ese único favor que le pediría, sería que no la dejara a merced de la venganza de Hidan, o de cualquier otro de Akatsuki.

Una venda más para envolver sus manos que colocó en posición de oración, justas pero cómodas, que no pudiera moverlas, pero tampoco la torturaran, prolongó el vendaje hasta los codos y de ahí debió usar otra para recoger los brazos a la altura de su pecho, envolviéndola también de esa manera. La sostenía entre sus brazos para poder maniobrar, sentía el calor de su cuerpo calmando la punzada de dolor que lo inundaba en ese momento.

Bajó por sus piernas resistiéndose a hacer más que rozar con la punta de sus dedos la tela de la ropa, las envolvió juntas, desapareciendo la unión entre ambas e imaginando que para ser una sirena, solo faltaba el remate en los pies. Revisó el trabajo, tan imposibilitada como cómoda y la contempló por algún rato que le pareció el más apacible de toda su vida.

—Te faltó sacarle los órganos y meterlos en vasijas —comentó con burla Izuna entrando sin chillar, usando la voz normal que no ocupaba y por lo mismo hacía que pareciera la forzada.

—¿Qué decidieron? —preguntó Zetsu sin mirarle ni sorprenderse por la faceta seria del muchacho.

—Sobre la chica, nada. Pero por ti pasa Itachi-chan en unos minutos, tenemos un problema más gordo por ahora.

—¿Soy responsable?

Tobi se encogió de hombros, daba igual que lo viera así o no, de todas formas, todo iba a suceder a su tiempo, se vio adelantado por el descuido de Zetsu, claro estaba, pero era inevitable en todo caso.

.

Estaba muerta, muerta y aunque fuera difícil de asimilarlo, sencillamente no había manera en que con semejante herida siguiera con vida. Pensó que pudo ser un error cuando buscó su pulso en el cuello, en cambio, solo encontró un hueso roto saliendo por entre la carne. Había demasiada sangre, y ella no respondía.

Un quejido lo obligó a levantar la vista.

—¡Chōji! —gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, su amigo no podía moverse y por entre el follaje aparecía, con el rostro desencajado por una inminente locura, un hombre de cabello platinado manchado de sangre, con la ropa desgarrada y empuñando un arma inverosímilmente brillante, apuntando al chico mientras una risa demente se acallaba por las palabras pronunciadas a manera de rezo.

Shikamaru se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, casi sintió que volaba sobre los escombros, y aún con la cabeza a punto de estallar por todo lo que le pasaba en la mente, consiguió un momento de lucidez, alcanzó un tubo, tal vez del escape, no sabía ni le importaba de dónde era. Lo empuñó con fuerza y lo asió contra la muñeca del tipo, desviando por casi nada el disparo.

Con furia y miedo en partes iguales se lanzó contra él, rodando cuesta abajo por una pequeña pendiente escabrosa.

.

El piso del departamento permanecía silencioso, así que escuchar el auto que se estacionaba enfrente no les costó ningún trabajo. Ambos miraron por inercia a Ino, casi convertida en momia como había apuntado con broma Izuna.

Zetsu no le pidió ni que la cuidara ni que no la lastimara, dio media vuelta andando con cojera, sujetándose la herida y yendo al elevador para encontrarse con el otro Uchiha. Izuna cerró la puerta sin asegurarle nada respecto a la muchacha, una vez que los escuchó marcharse, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta el sillón ocupado.

—Señorita, no puedes quedarte ahí —dijo levantándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

.

Temari abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez, estaba dolorida, mareada y demasiado aturdida. Se encontró al pie de un árbol. Por la posición, supo que no pudo haber llegado ahí despedida por la fuerza del impacto, así que supuso que la había acomodado. Miró a ambos lados, no encontró ni a Shikamaru ni a Chōji, pero sí algunos pedazos de lámina, tosió un poco y trató de ponerse de pie, pero solo pudo hacerlo apoyándose en el tronco. Trastabilló, con el terreno irregular y su propia incapacidad de fijar con precisión el suelo bajo sus pies, casi cayó en más de una ocasión.

Escuchó a Chōji lloriquear.

Se acercó arrodillándose a su lado, mirando con tanto dolor como malestar, el cuerpo hinchado y ensangrentado de Shiho que nubló su panorama unos instantes, pero no lo suficiente como para no volver su atención al amigo de Shikamaru. Se mordió los labios con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que no saldrían porque con ellas no arreglaría nada. Se inclinó sintiéndose inútil, mirando la sangre salir por las heridas del muchacho.

¡Todos sus malditos cursos en el extranjero no le servían de nada!

—Aguanta Chōji —mustió buscando en su ropa para ver si de milagro conservaba el celular.

—Shika… Shika… maru…

Con el dedo regordete, él señaló un punto al otro lado del bosque, pasando los restos de los dos autos. Apartó con lentos, débiles y torpes manotazos el intento de ayuda volviendo a repetir el nombre de su amigo. Temari se puso de pie encontrando el aparato y marcando por alguien que pudiera enviar una ambulancia.

—Chōji, aguanta por favor.

Lo dejó, yendo en la dirección que le habían indicado. Bajó una pequeña pendiente, pero en cuanto pudo, corrió para alcanzar a Shikamaru que tenía pequeñas convulsiones mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza. No le costó ningún trabajo ver la sangre, dos pasos antes de llegar hasta donde él, quedando completamente petrificada, helada por dentro y asustada como no lo había estado antes, ni cuando el choque de autos se hizo inminente.

—Shika…

No pudo terminar. Los ojos en blanco de la cabeza cercenada se posaban sobre ella, por entre los labios la sangre no se hizo esperar. El cuerpo, lejano por poco, quedaba boca arriba, un grotesco corte le había decapitado, aunque más concretamente le había arrancado la cabeza desgarrando los músculos del cuerpo fibroso y joven. Shikamaru lloraba sin querer hacerlo realmente, y Temari comprendía que el hecho de que estuviera así era porque aquel espectáculo, él mismo lo había ejecutado.

—Tranquilo —susurró la rubia tomándolo de un hombro.

.

Itachi estaba de mal humor y eso era una novedad hasta para Kisame, que no borraba su sonrisa dejando muy marcados sus dientes disparejos a saber con qué intención.

Zetsu no emitió ni un solo ruido, solo se acomodó en el asiento del elegante auto de Itachi.

Ese era el único auto que le gustaba. El de Kakuzu, que cambiaba con frecuencia, no variaba en el sentido de comodidad; generalmente se trataba de un cacharro que resonaba demasiado, vibraba más y los dejaba tirados en los momentos más inoportunos. Jamás se había subido al de Hidan, de hecho, nadie más que Kakuzu lo había hecho.

Pain y Konan usaban una camioneta que le recordaba, y por mucho, a las usadas por familias de los suburbios, lo que lo remitía a esa extraña sensación que le daba verlos juntos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a enterarse de que tenían una tropa de hijos y por eso necesitaban ese tipo de auto. Y eso no le sorprendería, no demasiado.

Sasori no tenía, y Deidara generalmente terminaba usándolos como dispositivos explosivos.

Ni hablar del de Kisame, que era algo más parecido a un monster truck que un medio de transporte para un oficial de policía, y fuera de eso, estaba la patrulla, pero esa no era una opción de transporte viable para uso corriente.

El auto de Itachi en cambio, era seguro, confiable, con calefacción, aire acondicionado y ni un solo oficial por incompetente que fuera, se atrevería a cuestionar rumbos ni cargamentos. Principalmente, porque el conductor era su jefe, de ahí que se le asignaran las situaciones de transporte delicado y lo importante de la organización. Después de Konan, era la persona en la que Pain confiaba más, y después de Izuna, era el favorito de Madara, aunque este no lo expresara abiertamente.

Demasiada confianza depositada en alguien tan joven, porque también tenía las expectativas de la familia Uchiha, del trabajo como capitán de la policía y de toda una ciudad.

Y realmente pensó que él, que solo limpiaba los destrozos, tenía un trabajo comprometedor.

No sabía a dónde iban, no tenía idea si lo llevaban con Madara, con Pain o habían asignado a Itachi pegarle un tiro y abandonarlo en la carretera. Ninguno de los dos que le acompañaban había proferido más que un educado, aunque poco natural saludo.

Itachi empezó a resoplar cuando sonó su radio con la voz de la secretaria pidiéndole con urgencia que contestara, sin mucha convicción lo hizo, dejando el volante a cargo de la mano izquierda, apagó el radio y sacó el móvil para tener cierta privacidad en la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Capitán, reportaron una patrulla estacionada y una camioneta que, de hecho, es la que nos mandó rastrear, en la salida a Nami, alguien con uniforme muerto de un tiro, creemos que puede ser Tekka-kun. ¿A quién mando a revisar? Ya envié un equipo forense.

Itachi volvió a resoplar y gruñir.

—Iré yo, estoy cerca.

—Lo siento, capitán.

Colgó. Kisame le dirigió una mirada indiscreta delatando que pese a todo lo había escuchado.

—¿No era ese tu primo? ¿El que te hecho pleito por lo de Shisui?

Itachi asintió.

—¡¿Se lo cargaron esos mocosos?!

Por respuesta solo hubo un imperceptible cambio de velocidad.

—Te quedas con Zetsu-san, yo iré a ver eso.

Kisame asintió no muy entusiasmado. Tras unos minutos, desaceleró hasta frenar en un tramo de carretera que por el cristal polarizado no distinguía muy bien. Zetsu adivinó que ahí se bajaba así que lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Esas eran las placas del auto de Hidan?

.

—Está confirmado, señor. Los señores de Kumo agradecen la información.

—Gracias, Fū. Envíame a Sai por favor.

—Como ordene.

Danzō dobló el periódico sin terminar de leerlo, realmente si lo compraba era por la mera curiosidad que le daba ver de qué manera pintaban las cosas para las personas de Konoha, pues tenía sus medios para conseguir la información real que le interesaba, y Fū era uno de ellos. Habían asesinado a Hyūga Hizashi y en la plana de sociales se anunciaba que la novia de Hiashi tomaría un lujoso tratamiento prenupcial en las aguas termales de Yuga.

En política se formalizaban dos candidaturas a la sucesión del ministro: Uchiha Fugaku y Taro Aso, al haberse validado sus currículos y propuestas electorales, quedando pendientes de autorización él mismo, Hiashi y otro pobre diablo.

Para el clima, se anunciaba perfecto, como siempre en Konoha y alrededores.

Economía declaraba una baja en la bolsa del 1.24% al cierre de la jornada.

Los zorros de Konoha habían perdido contra las abejas asesinas de Kumo.

Chasqueó la boca y carraspeó para deshacerse de un rezago de saliva espesa.

Llamaron a la puerta, él concedió el paso.

—¿Quería verme, señor?

—Sí, Sai. Necesito que te hagas cargo de algunos asuntos, iría yo, pero no me siento bien —dijo el viejo hombre acomodándose en su silla.

—Dígame.

—Fū te va a llevar a la casa del primer ministro, hoy es su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Podrías llevarle el presente y mis saludos?

—Sí, señor.

—También hay algo más. ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

.

Shikamaru se había calmado, aunque convencerle de que matar a un hombre era la última opción que le quedaba para salvarse a sí mismo y a sus amigos, y no debía mortificarse por eso, era una tarea que Temari no estaba muy segura de lograr, no a la brevedad, pues su mente trataba de armar las piezas sueltas encajando todo en su sitio. Y aún con la momentánea victoria, tenía la seguridad de que no estaban a salvo.

El brillo metálico en el suelo reflejó en sus ojos con hipnótico hechizo atrayente, se agachó mientras Shikamaru se limpiaba la nariz sin atreverse aún a mirarla. Con su mano delgada y pequeña a comparación del arma, la empuñó con dificultad. El metal podía sentirse frío aun cuando había sido recubierto por un cálido rojo que pronto se vería marrón.

Una guerra había empezado justo con ellos en el medio.

Sabía cómo usarlas, Kankuro le había enseñado, pero nunca se había visto en la necesidad de apuntar una.

Ruido de las hojas.

Alguien se acercaba.

—¡Temari!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, al grito de advertencia giró bruscamente abriendo un poco las piernas para no perder el apoyo, disparó una, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡cinco veces!

.

—¡Mierda!

El quejido de Kisame con la subsecuente maldición a toda divinidad habida y por haber, llegó a oídos de Zetsu con claridad pese a que no se encontraban cerca. Como perro de caza levantó el rostro aguzando los sentidos.

—¡Maldita lámina vieja! —se quejó el alto policía pateando un pedazo de metal que le había arañado la pierna, por decirle así al aparatoso sangrado que sobresalía en su pantalón —¡Ya encontré a los dos imbéciles! —gritó después para atraer a su compañero, que no había corrido en su auxilio.

—¡Zetsu, maldición! —volvió a gritar.

El hombre de Kusa, sin embargo, apenas se inmutó, analizaba el sitio, buscando la historia de aquel lugar donde al parecer, Akatsuki había perdido el juego. Dos menos para la organización, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar a Kisame en qué calidad había encontrado a Hidan y Kakuzu.

—Hay que subirlos, Kisame-san —dijo, sin ofrecerse a hacer el trabajo de transporte, sus heridas no lo resistirían y el policía lo entendió. Pero, aunque no le gustaba ser el asistente, Kisame solo chasqueando la lengua, tomó los dos cuerpos para ir cuesta arriba. Zetsu entendió que entonces le tocaba la cabeza, así que tomándola por el cabello emprendió el dificultoso camino hacia arriba.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, la gomina que Hidan usaba para peinarse hacía que se le resbalara, y sintió un poco de asco por ello, así que la tomó desde abajo asegurándola bien para que no se le cayera, metiendo los dedos índice y medio en la boca abierta y el pulgar por la quijada desgarrada.

—¿Fuego? —preguntó Kisame tentado a usar el galón de gasolina que le había dejado Itachi. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

—Sería muy llamativo, vendrían los guardabosques y alguna patrulla despistada.

—¿Entonces?

Zetsu miró nuevamente el escenario.

—Tal vez sea mejor un derrumbe.

—Bien, ¿cómo lo vas a causar?

.

No pudo abrir los ojos. Adivinó que los tenía vendados.

No pudo mover la boca, había algo que no la dejaba siquiera mover la lengua.

Las manos no pudieron tampoco moverse, aunque a la altura del codo tenía un cosquilleo de adormilamiento que recorría hasta el hombro.

Las piernas. Nada

Se sentía como un vegetal, completamente inutilizada, y eso la asustó más. En medio del dolor de cabeza, trataba de recordar lo último, pero su memoria no llegaba más allá de una pelea con Sakura. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, y tal vez lo estaba haciendo ya, pero no estaba del todo segura de ello.

Escuchaba disparos… sí, tenían que ser disparos, pero su cabeza estaba toda cubierta, el sonido era difuso, entre lejano e irreal, pero a la vez, tan convincente. Se estremeció en cuanto escuchó gritos y apretó los ojos mientras un gemido se le escapaba.

Pensó en su papá con mucha fuerza, como si con ello fuera a invocarlo ahí a su lado, en Sai, en Sakura, en Shikamaru y Chōji, en todos sus amigos.

Ya tenía parte de lo ocurrido, estaba secuestrada, y afuera alguien se mataba.


	22. El jefe del trabajo

Si no fuera porque el edificio estaba casi vacío a causa de las vacaciones de fin de año, muy seguramente ya tendrían al prefecto con muy mala cara aporreando la puerta para que se callaran. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro sobre si eso tendría algún sentido real, puesto que, desde que recordaba, jamás había visto pagar a su compañero de cuarto por todas las impertinencias y faltas que cometía.

The Crystal Ship hacía palpitar las bocinas del no tan pequeño reproductor modular. Las luces azules y rojas del aparato comprendían la única iluminación de la habitación inmersa en humo de cigarrillo. Con las ventanas cerradas, no podía circular el aire y el ajetreo al jugar con un viejo mazo de naipes había mantenido el calor que afuera, con la primera caída de aguanieve, no se podía obtener.

Una botella vacía de cerveza rodó.

—Deja de hacerte pendejo con la misma, acábatela ya —dijo un muchacho con la voz tembleque por la influencia del alcohol.

—Yo no puse dinero —se excusó, dando un trago pequeño para hacer rendir la botella que le habían puesto en la mano apenas irrumpieron en la habitación los amigos de su compañero de cuarto con dos cajas enteras que acababan de comprar en el depósito a las afueras de la villa más cercana al campus de la universidad.

—¡Idiota! —se quejó el primero tomando él la cerveza nueva del frigo para casi estrellársela en la cara —¡Si no te las estoy cobrando!

—Gra-gracias.

—Y más te vale entrar en calor, que no tarda en llegar Hikaku-kun.

Habían quedado solos tras el ecuánime comentario sobre la necesidad de comida, el resto había salido a buscarla y hacía rato que deberían haber llegado según cálculos medidos con número de pistas escuchadas.

—Tal vez yo… yo no deba estar aquí, tal vez no les agrade a tus invitados.

—Si no les gusta que se larguen, yo decido a quién invitar y tú te quedas.

Bajó la cabeza terminando en un trago tibio el resto de su bebida, destapando la nueva con una lentitud exasperante.

—De cualquier forma —volvió a hablar su compañero —. No tienes a dónde ir ¿o sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo parientes.

—Mi hermano viene mañana por mí. ¿Y si vienes a Konoha con nosotros a pasar la Navidad? Y el año nuevo, claro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la expresión asustada, como si le hubiera propuesto algo indecoroso y personal que incluso le hizo sonrojar.

—No quiero causar problemas.

—¡Estupideces!

Era el primer año en la universidad, él era el único de la promoción del orfanato que mantenía el gobierno tras la guerra. Huérfano de padre y madre, sin hermanos, contagiado de hepatitis y rematadamente feo, Zetsu tenía todo en contra para triunfar en la vida.

El curso había iniciado tan solo unos meses antes, realmente había pensado que su vida en la universidad sería difícil cuando el primer día le saltaron encima un grupo de cuatro o cinco brabucones; perdió el dinero que había reunido durante las vacaciones, el reloj barato que le dieran como regalo de graduación, la única bolsa de equipaje que llevaba y a cambio le habían dejado los labios rotos, un ojo hinchado y varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, fácilmente perceptibles por su pálida piel.

Subió las escaleras del edificio esperando no encontrarse con nadie más, ya no tenía nada, y al no poder entregar algo de valor, la golpiza sería peor.

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que era un alivio porque también había perdido la llave. Con paso inseguro entró anunciándose para no importunar y lo que vio no fue en absoluto alentador: varias cajas y paquetes nuevos de muebles estaban dispuestos a lo largo de uno de los muros, había además tres personas; un hombre de impecable traje negro, un muchacho igualmente vistiendo de negro, pero con menor pulcritud y un empleado de mudanza según leyó en su uniforme. Los tres correspondieron el saludo solo con un gesto, regresando enseguida a la conversación que sostenían antes de su llegada.

Agachó la cabeza y pensó en retirarse, pero le daba miedo salir, al menos en la habitación solo sería uno contra uno, a diferencia de lo que podía pasar si se aventuraba a regresar al jardín.

La incomodidad lo embargó, caía en el cliché del estudiante más jodidamente rico que compartía habitación con el más jodidamente pobre, que además, era un completo fenómeno de circo.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión y de cualquier forma, es más cómodo tenerte aquí que en Konoha.

—Sí, lo imaginé, el pariente incómodo, no te preocupes, tendré todo en orden para no causar molestias.

—Eso espero, vendré durante las vacaciones.

—Ok ¡Nos vemos!

El mayor se apartó en un rápido movimiento, evadiendo el abrazo que el menor le iba a dar, al pasar por la puerta y al lado del recién llegado, se despidió con solo una mirada.

—¡Hola! —saludó con la voz ligeramente chillona el muchacho de negro a Zetsu, que pretendía ser un mueble junto a la puerta.

—Hola…

—¡Yo soy Uchiha Izuna! ¡¿Tú vas a ser mi compañero de habitación?!

—Sí… yo…

—¡Puedes decirme Tobi!

Tobi…

El desenfadado hermano menor de la figura más importante de Konoha resultaba ser su compañero de habitación. Sobreponiéndose al miedo inicial y a la incomodidad, había tomado la iniciativa de ofrecerle cualquier servicio que necesitara; sus deberes, la limpieza del cuarto, un café a las dos de la mañana, todo lo que pudiera asegurarle que no tendría problemas que terminaran con él durmiendo entre los arbustos.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, levantó el rostro con la expresión entre asustado y desconfiado rehusándose que le tomara del mentón para examinar. Sin embargo, la expresión despistada de Izuna cambió por otra mucho más seria, incluso su voz se endureció.

—También te quitaron tus cosas, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no importa, solo eran baratijas.

—Baratijas o no, eran tuyas.

Enseguida tomó distancia, sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Al verse solo, y mirando la disposición de las cosas, dedujo sin temor a equivocarse que su cama era la contigua a la puerta del baño. La base de latón, el viejo colchón y un juego de sábanas viejas eran cortesía de la pequeña universidad. Despacio, cuidando de no hacer ruido aunque no había nadie más presente, alcanzó el sitio para sentarse y descansar un poco de lo dolorido que estaba. Naturalmente que no tardó en quedarse dormido ya que estaba prácticamente molido.

La luz matinal pasó por los cristales de las ventanas sin cortinas ni persianas, pegándole de lleno en la cara. Parpadeó pesadamente, no pudiendo abrir completamente el ojo que le habían dejado amoratado, pero con el sano, fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir sobre la mesa de noche su mochila raída, la chaqueta de loneta, el reloj y en un montón de billetes arrugados y monedas. Se levantó sobresaltado, buscando a su compañero de habitación que justamente salía del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo.

—Esta es la única habitación con baño propio en todo el campus, ¿no es genial? No hay que hacer fila en los comunitarios del piso de abajo. Madara-kun la pidió especialmente para mí, para que no tuviera que compartir, pero no me molesta que lo uses.

—Estas son mis cosas —interrumpió con la voz queda.

—Que observador.

—Pero…

—No te volverán a molestar, es una promesa.

Le dedicó entonces una sonrisa que poco tenía de amistosa pero que, sin embargo, le tranquilizó de manera desmedida los nervios que tenía al respecto de su futuro en la vida universitaria.

—Ayer ya no fui de compras, así que no hay nada ni en el frigo ni en la mini alacena —siguió hablando mientras dejaba la toalla sobre sus hombros señalando los dos implementos del departamento que, de hecho, aún estaban empaquetados.

—Así que vamos a desayunar afuera —y siguió hablando, hablando y hablando, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sobre cosas triviales y otras no tanto como los horarios, sin preguntar de dónde venía, qué hacía o cualquier otra cosa.

Siempre en plural: vamos, tenemos, somos.

¿Cinco meses desde ese día?

Sí, cinco meses, la Navidad se aproximaba.

Esa mañana había sido la última de labores y la mayoría había huido de la escuela apenas terminaron sus clases para no volver sino hasta después de las fiestas de año nuevo. Todos excepto ellos dos y otro puñado de idiotas que no le importaban mucho.

La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada seguramente con el pie, se paró para abrir pero Izuna llegó primero. Al pequeño espacio entraron otros cinco sujetos de los cuales, tres traían más alcohol, uno se las arreglaba con varias cajas de pizza y el quinto traía en calidad de bulto lo que parecía ser una muchacha no muy consciente.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! ¡Pensé que iba a echar raíz esperando! —se quejó el chico Uchiha cerrando la puerta.

—Los de la pizzería se tardaron —se excusó uno dejando la aparatosa cantidad de comida sobre una mesita de centro que habían puesto entre las dos camas, enseguida revisó la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Tu cambio.

Izuna agitó la mano indicándole que se lo quedara, a la chica la dejaron caer en la cama junto al escandalizado compañero de habitación de su amigo y líder.

—Esa es tuya —indicaron casi a coro los demás, riendo por lo idiota que Zetsu se miraba con la vista en la mujer, como si fuera la cosa más extraña que en su vida había visto.

Al olor del cigarro se le unió el de la pizza que acababan de abrir repartiéndose las ocho rebanadas en un par de segundos, cual mendigos en hambruna.

—Y… bueno, yo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué debo… hacer?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Compañero más imbécil no pudiste conseguirte, Izuna-san.

El aludido carraspeó.

—No naces sabiendo, cabrón, enséñale.

La indicación recorrió como una corriente eléctrica a los demás, que no tardaron en moverse de sus lugares, uno de ellos subió más el volumen opacando absolutamente cualquier otro ruido que no fuera el hard rock de la banda favorita del Uchiha. Enseguida se encaramó sobre la cama, acercó su boca al oído del novato para que le escuchara.

—Por si las dudas, lo primero que haces es amarrarla. ¿Entendido? Las gatas te arañan.

Y diciendo eso se sacó el cinturón del pantalón para con él, atar las muñecas de la muchacha que empezaba a despertar.

—Luego, le amarras la boca. Las perras muerden.

Le pasaron algo de color blanco –seguramente un calcetín, o eso pensó-, que metió en la boca de la muchacha que estaba por gritar.

—Y luego… bueno, eso no te lo explico, pero pon atención.

Izuna le miraba desde su propia cama, al otro lado comiendo muy tranquilamente, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada especial. Por el contrario, para el desventurado iniciado, el calor se apoderó de su rostro cuando al desviarlo de los penetrantes ojos negros de su compañero, miró al otro sujeto bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer con total naturalidad.

Estaba ya demasiado aturdido, entre el ruido, el humo y una cerveza encima no sabía exactamente qué era lo que se le revolvía en el estómago. Perdió la noción del tiempo, mirando como imbécil la escena que acontecía a solo unos centímetros de él.

Todo pasó muy rápido, o duró muy poco. El único que no se acercó a la chica fue Izuna, que aparentemente estaba más entretenido buscando en la cajonera alguna otra cinta para reproducir, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba por terminar la que tenía puesta.

Lo codearon indicándole que era su turno.

¿Lo haría? ¿Realmente lo haría, ahí, frente a todos?

—Todo lo pagó Izuna-san en tu honor, ¿lo vas a despreciar?

La música terminó justo en el momento de que le formulaban la pregunta, dejándolo escuchar perfectamente. Giró la mirada buscando a su compañero, que ya se había decidido por cual poner, más no dijo nada. Ni siquiera devolvió la vista sabiendo que le habían llamado.

Negó torpemente cambiando de posición, con las manos temblorosas desabrochó su pantalón o al menos lo intentó.

—Dale otra cerveza para que se le quite lo entumido —sugirió alguien. Ante el comentario, prácticamente le empinaron en la boca la botella obligándolo a acabársela en dos o tres tragos con tal de no ahogarse.

La música regresó con un tono más pesado, las risas también… todo se nubló…

Para cuando todos cayeron dormidos -ebrios o cansados- Izuna decidió ser cordial y conectar sus audífonos a la entrada del modular para seguir escuchando música recostado en su cama y terminando la cajetilla de cigarros con calma, sin molestar a nadie, esperando el amanecer y la resaca de todos.

—Izuna-san.

Pero él no escuchaba, y tenía, además, los ojos cerrados.

Se armó de valor, tragó saliva y acercó su mano hasta el brazo que hacía de almohada moviéndolo un poco para llamar su atención.

—Izuna-san.

Reaccionando al tacto, se incorporó sacándose la diadema, vio entonces a su compañero con la expresión más aterrada que la noche anterior, su piel blanca era casi transparente, los ojos amarillentos tenían matices rojos y le temblaban los labios.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La señorita.

—¿Te gustó? Le había echado el ojo desde antes para presentártela, pero es demasiado altiva ¡Ni siquiera me quiso decir su nombre!

—Ah… sí… sí… pero, es que…

Ni siquiera tuvo que dejarlo terminar, se sentó completamente mirando al otro lado de la habitación el cuerpo delgado pero de pronunciadas curvas enfatizadas por la ausencia de ropa. Izuna bajó de la cama saltando por encima de los sujetos que yacían dispersos en el suelo.

—Oh no.

Le bastó tocar con la punta del dedo el cuerpo frío, los ojos entreabiertos ya se veían en blanco y un hilillo de sangre casi negra escurría de su nariz.

— ¿Qué… pasó?

—Yo… no sé… yo recuerdo que… que…

—No importa.

Izuna se enderezó llevándose las manos a la cara repitiendo como letanía la palabra "piensa". Su compañero le miró caminar de un lado a otro, pateando de tanto en tanto a los ebrios del piso que, sin embargo, apenas emitían un quejido sin despertarse. Balbuceaba cosas sobre si llamar o no a su hermano, que había prometido no causar problemas, que si solo se iban y le echaban la culpa a los que se quedaban, que de cualquier forma su hermano podía llegar en cualquier momento. Era una angustia hablada, inquieta y completamente contagiosa.

—Izuna-san… Yo… yo me haré cargo.

El Uchiha levantó el rostro para mirarle con cierto desconcierto.

—Yo… en clase he visto algunas cosas que pueden ser útiles para deshacernos, deshacerme, de… de, de su cuerpo…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Con la determinación que usualmente no tenía, se puso de pie, incluso enderezando la postura, demostrando que era de la misma estatura que su compañero, y este en realidad era bastante alto.

Ya había hecho mucho por él, regresarle el favor deshaciéndose de un problema que lo agobiaba era lo menos que podía hacer. Envolvieron a la chica con las sábanas viejas de la cama e Izuna se la echó al hombro, mientras que él tomaba una caja de cerveza para meter ahí un par de cosas incluido lo que reconoció como ropa de la muchacha. Bajaron por las escaleras y fueron directamente al estacionamiento, donde solo quedaba el auto que le había dejado Madara a su hermano para lo que pudiera necesitar. Subieron, inquietos sobre si alguien los veía.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con su vocecilla infantil Izuna.

—Por allá, es un camino poco concurrido que lleva a una zona rural.

Asintió y dio marcha al motor siguiendo cuidadosamente las indicaciones. Tras algunos momentos, se detuvieron.

Rápidamente bajó a la chica llevándola hacia el interior de una zona boscosa, Izuna iba a bajar también.

—Será mejor que permanezcas en el auto, Izuna-san. Por si alguien pasa.

—Entiendo.

Desapareció después de su vista haciendo gala de una fuerza poco convencional con la que llevaba también la caja de pertenencias. Una vez sabiéndose solo, Izuna se sintió con la libertad de sonreír abiertamente, dejando de lado la perfecta actuación de angustia que había estado llevando. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro cubriéndose la boca con la mano para controlar la risa y que no se convirtiera en carcajada.

¡Todo había salido a pedir de boca!

Lo mejor era que todos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no recordarle cruzando la habitación de un lado a otro, poniéndole la almohada encima a esa maldita perra arrogante. Y nadie diría nada porque sabían perfectamente que habían participado en su violación, a cualquiera pudo habérsele pasado la mano.

Y lo mejor. Su pequeño, tímido e inseguro compañero ya haría algo más que cargarle los libros. El enclenque sin personalidad sería algo más productivo de ahora en adelante, y no era que le odiara, al contrario, le resultaba simpático y peculiar, extravagante, exótico… pero plano. ¡No conocía a alguien más simple de carácter!

Había planificado desde hacía varias semanas el día que sus demás amigos llamaran con burla y sin conocer detalles: "volver hombre al maricón". Hasta le habían ayudado a amenizar el ambiente, aunque ellos no se consideraban ni por asomo amigos del "fenómeno verde", este a su vez, casi no se llevaba con ellos por más que trataba de integrarlo; el sentimiento de su propia extrañeza, y su inferioridad económica y social, le obligaba a apartarse por voluntad.

Pero ya no más.

Buscó entre su ropa algo que llevarse a la boca, estaba asqueado del cigarro porque no lo consumía con regularidad, salvo cuando bebía, que en realidad tampoco era muy a menudo, a diferencia de sus amigos. Encontró una paleta de cereza, despreocupadamente le sacó la envoltura y la arrojó al interior del auto que tenía la ventanilla abierta y la música en alto.

¿Qué se suponía que estaría haciendo?

Quería imaginar que algo bueno, porque si no, iba a terminar usando más de la mitad de su herencia para sobornar gente y no quería ni pensar lo que le diría Madara respecto a aquel capricho -porque no era otra cosa sino eso-. Se sentó en el cofre balanceando los pies que no tocaban el suelo. Miró su reloj, faltaban unas dos horas para que pasaran a recogerlo para pasar las fiestas en Konoha.

Su familia no era particularmente unida, de hecho, las reuniones familiares parecían más reuniones de negocios con dos o tres niños rondando cerca. Y si había algo que valía la pena de toda aquella pasarela de personalidades influyentes y apáticas, era la tarta de su prima Mikoto.

Antes de darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

¿Por qué la habían casado con ese imbécil de Fugaku?

Si lo hubieran esperado a él un par de años, ella sería su esposa.

Pasó una hora, miró de reojo el sendero por donde hubiera desaparecido Zetsu.

¿Debía bajar a verlo? Se enderezó pensando que era esa la mejor opción pero tan pronto puso los pies en el primer tramo de maleza dio un respingo hacia atrás.

—Izuna-san, no debes preocuparte más, ya lo he arreglado. Esa mujer no es más un problema —le dijo sorprendiéndolo, porque no le había escuchado ni visto subir por la pendiente.

Izuna sonrió y sin medir consecuencias le saltó encima para abrazarlo dando gritos chillones:

—¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan agradecido! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Con mayor razón tienes que venir conmigo a festejar la Navidad en casa! ¡Sería completamente incapaz de dejarte solo aquí todas las vacaciones después de lo que has hecho por mí!

—Pero… pero…

—¡No hay pero que valga!

Y lo empujó al auto dejándolo turbado por el efusivo contacto. Volvió a ver su reloj, Madara debería estar llegando al campus al mismo tiempo que ellos si se iban en esos momentos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro canturreando la canción que se escuchaba.

—No te preocupes Zetsu-kun, no te preocupes, Madara-kun nos va a cuidar muy bien, es un buen hermano mayor, lo será para ti, para ti como es para mí —y siguió cantando.

"¿Un hermano?" Pensó Zetsu. Nunca nadie había cuidado de él.

Se sintió completamente incapaz de dejar de mirarle, admirado por esa capacidad suya para ser aceptado, para ser un líder, llamar a la gente que quería y que hicieran lo que quisiera.

Y de entre todos los que había elegido para hacer su círculo, había solamente lo mejor de diferentes facultades.

En Kusa, no había muchas familias que destacaran internacionalmente, así que muchos apellidos no le sonaron conocidos al Uchiha, sin embargo, dentro de la escuela, los antecedentes de preparatoria hablaron al respecto y eso bastó para considerarlos dentro: un coreback, un campeón de judo, el hijo del director del único hospital en kilómetros a la redonda y un sujeto que había ya participado en la selección nacional de natación y se perfilaba a hacerlo de nuevo.

¿Qué le había hecho creer que era especial y útil a sus propósitos, fueran cuales fueran? ¿Por qué lo aceptó como compañero de habitación? ¿Por qué a él que no era ni atractivo, ni rico, ni el más listo?

Inclinó la cabeza, pero no agachó los hombros. Si quería seguir en el grupo, debía demostrar que era digno, se alzaría sobre las expectativas que tenía originalmente de terminar la licenciatura y poner un invernadero con una vida sencilla.

No le causaría una vergüenza a Izuna, nunca.

No dejaría que un problema agobiara a Izuna, nunca.

No abandonaría a Izuna, nunca.

Miró al frente con el rostro en alto, la seguridad y firmeza aplastaron completamente el miedo a existir. Por su parte, el Uchiha miró de reojo sonriendo de medio lado.

Definitivamente le presentaría a Madara, su nueva creación.


	23. El sobreviviente Uchiha

Sai levantó los brazos para que pasaran el detector de armamento por él. Una vez libre, siguió al paje que le acompañaría hasta el jardín donde había empezado la recepción de invitados para un almuerzo informal -que de informal no tenía nada-. Había hecho bien en usar el traje con corbata y los zapatos nuevos. Generalmente no le daba importancia a cosas como esas, pero descubrió con tristeza que los Yamanaka sí, y Fū le había escogido el conjunto que llevaría junto con el presente y las disculpas de su padre por no poder presentarse.

El almuerzo sería algo privado, solo amigos y familiares cercanos, pero nuevamente no estaba del todo seguro si los adjetivos aplicaban, pues calculaba alrededor de cien personas. Su lugar estaba asignado en la mesa contigua a los Uchiha, aparentemente todos en la suya eran jóvenes y no venían acompañados, sobrinos tal vez, o asistentes, se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, pero no hizo mucho caso y no fue más allá de no bajar la sonrisa del rostro, esa que tan bien le funcionaba en situaciones de comunicación. El regalo ya lo había dispuesto en la mesa junto con los demás, Madame Shijimi personalmente lo había recibido y emitió un muy sincero deseo para que mejorara pronto la salud de Danzō.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sasuke, no lo tenía muy lejos, pero al parecer estaba solo con su madre, ni rastros de su hermano o padre.

El joven Uchiha notó casi enseguida esa mirada y la devolvió, retándolo a que, si tenía algo que decir lo hiciera, sin emitir una sola palabra. Por respuesta, Sai sonrió, se puso de pie y cambió de mesa sentándose a su lado. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la señora Uchiha.

—Shimura Sai —dijo presentándose rápidamente—. Soy amigo de Sasuke— volvió a decir antes de que el otro lo interrumpiera alegando que no le conocía, que era lo que tendía a hacer con la mayoría de la gente.

—¡Oh! ¡Un gusto! Uchiha Mikoto, soy la madre de Sasuke —intervino ella nuevamente quedando en silencio el joven Uchiha. La mujer parecía feliz de tenerle ahí y eso Sai no pudo entenderlo si nunca antes se habían visto.

—¿Le importa si me robo a Sasuke-kun un rato? —preguntó yéndose sin rodeos.

—Por supuesto que no.

Pero a Sasuke nadie le había preguntado si quería ir, y no quería hacerlo, no conocía al tipo más que por haberlo visto un par de veces porque era amigo de Naruto y Sakura, y novio de Ino, su relación era meramente casual, no se le ocurría nada en particular por lo que debieran irse en privado. Miró con reproche a su madre, pero siendo completamente incapaz de responder en voz alta su inconformidad, esta le devolvió el gesto sereno pero autoritario, maternal y obligado que transmitía con sus ojos negros un claro: "ve a jugar", que le hacía desde que era más chico y él prefería quedarse con ella que ir con los otros niños.

Cohibido por su apego maternal, terminó por levantarse de mala gana, resoplando para Sai y tomó la delantera en el camino, el otro chico no tardó en alcanzarle luego de que dirigiera algunas palabras corteses a la señora que recibía de un mesero una bebida.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Pensé que te daría gusto poder retirarte un momento.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, restándole importancia.

—Tengo un recado para ti.

Finalmente, el joven Uchiha se dignó a mirarle.

Sai se inclinó al frente, sus alturas no diferían mucho pero aparentemente era algún tipo de secreto o similar, puso atención, pero si salía con alguno de sus extraños comportamientos de dudosa intención no iba a dudar en sacarlo de ahí en ambulancia.

—Itachi vendió a tu familia —susurró Sai sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en la voz, como si le hubiera dicho en qué consistía el menú del desayuno.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Itachi los ha vendido, no veo el problema para entender una frase tan simple. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Sasuke apretó los puños, conteniendo el enfado causado.

—Estás demente —acusó dándole la espalda nuevamente, iría al sanitario y luego regresaría con su madre.

—Tal vez, pero eso no cambia los hechos, tu hermano los ha traicionado y a toda Konoha también.

—Me imagino que lo habrás leído en alguna de esas revistas de conspiraciones y OVNIs. ¿No? Regresa a casa a jugar con tus crayones.

—Tu padre morirá esta tarde. Tu madre tal vez en la noche.

Sasuke no se exaltó con ello, acaso sintió más como un insulto infantil que no tenía que responder.

—Bueno, de momento los dos están bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos.

Sai tampoco reaccionó. Ni siquiera había conocido a su madre.

—Es solo una advertencia amistosa.

—Como quieras.

Sasuke lo dejó solo en el pequeño pasillo.

—Con razón es amigo de esos dos —se dijo a sí mismo sacudiéndose las palabras de lo que le pareció un loco.

.

Itachi revisó el cuerpo y encontró el casquillo de la bala no muy lejos del lugar. Supo al instante a quién pertenecía el tiro, y no podía confundirse a menos que hubiera otro fanático religioso en Konoha que grabara con un cuchillo el símbolo de Jashin en cada una de sus balas. La metió en su bolsa, anticipado y acostumbrado como estaba a hacer cambios, recordó un arma del mismo calibre que estaba en el "depósito" de Akatsuki, Hidan aún no la tomaba así que podía cambiar el casquillo.

Reconoció enseguida a su primo, aunque le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza, que se encontraba dispersa en pedazos rojos y viscosos en gran parte de la camioneta. Miró con cuidado. Sacó su teléfono y marcó a su secretaria.

—Emi, ¿quién hizo el reporte del oficial herido?

—Hum, anónimo, capitán.

—¿El equipo que enviaste, en dónde está?

—Déjeme confirmar, está a veinte minutos, quedaron atrapados en el tráfico. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, no está la patrulla ni la camioneta.

—¿Quiere que las busque?

—Por favor. También quiero que cierres la carretera desde el kilómetro quince y todos los caminos hasta la frontera que pasen cerca. No te olvides del boletín a la aduana.

—Enseguida.

Terminó la llamada, alternando la mirada entre su auto, la camioneta y la patrulla. Tenía que desaparecer dos a la brevedad, borrar todo lo posible que pudiera relacionarse con Hidan. Miró su reloj, había pasado un rato desde que había dejado a Kisame y Zetsu varios kilómetros atrás, se preguntó si le daba tiempo de ir por ellos para que le ayudaran a mover los autos. Después de todo, tenía que hacerle creer a los médicos que solo estaba el cadáver, sabotear la escena para truncar las investigaciones, ya que sobornarlos iba a ser difícil, además de que hablaría mal de él.

Aunque, pensándolo un momento., ¿eso a quién demonios le importaba? Todo estaba por terminar.

Subió a su propio auto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar las pastillas que calmaran su cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba desde la mañana, atenuándose solo a ratos con la ayuda del fármaco. Eso sí le preocupaba, cada vez tenía que tomarlos en lapsos más breves, si había algo que no soportaría de sí mismo, era una dependencia a las drogas anestésicas para mantenerse funcional.

Llamó a Kisame para saber si ya habían terminado.

.

Shikamaru trató de explicar todo, pero de la manera más rápida que podía, omitiendo cosas sin importancia y procurando no sonar como un loco maniaco que busca conspiraciones como base fundamental de la existencia humana, si bien realmente empezaba a creer en ello con firmeza.

Adiós a su vejez tranquila, sería el anciano extravagante del barrio.

Rio por ello, dejando claro a su nuevo salvador que no estaba particularmente bien. El viejo que conducía, sacó una pipa de su camisa y demostró una habilidad impresionante para encenderla con una sola mano para no soltar el volante, había permanecido tranquilamente escuchando su historia sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez, y para cuando Shikamaru guardó silencio, solo quedaba escuchar su veredicto.

—Esto es más grave de lo que pensé —dijo finalmente, tras un prolongado silencio. Su tono era solemne y aunque sus ojos estaban al tanto del camino, la mirada estaba más allá.

—Mucho más grave —repitió más como para sí mismo que para los tres jóvenes que llevaba.

—¿Es que alguien sabía que su policía estaba llena de locos y nadie hizo nada? —preguntó Temari.

—No, querida, no. Sabíamos de Akatsuki, pero no de su relación tan estrecha con la policía.

—Akatsuki —repitió Shikamaru.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿no vieron a Naruto? —preguntó el hombre soltando el humo.

—¡¿Naruto?!

—Naruto escuchó la llamada que tuve con uno de mis contactos, me robó una vieja pistola que tengo como recuerdo de mis años en el ejército y sospecho quiere hacerla de vigilante, ha amenazado con hacerlo desde que empezaron los incidentes de las bombas. Y con lo que le pasó a los Hyūga…

—¡¿Qué le pasó a los Hyūga?! —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Temari.

—Una bomba, para variar. Hiashi está muerto, y su hermano también, aunque lo de él es otra historia, peor de turbia. Lo bueno es que, las extravagancias de la novia salvaron a los muchachos y la matriarca, están en un spa extranjero.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—No, no lo encontramos, pero cuando menos, ¿sabe a quién le va a disparar?

—Obviamente no…

El coche frenó haciendo un ruido que casi terminó de destrozarle los nervios a los muchachos.

—¡Ahí estás pequeño bribón! —gritó bajando del auto apenas vio la cabeza rubia de su ahijado —¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes?! ¿Ir a la cárcel?

El viejo no se contuvo al pegarle en la cabeza.

—¡Van a meterte una bomba en el trasero a ti si te metes en su camino! ¡No es esto un juego!

El chico había empezado a discutir con muy pocos aciertos en su argumentación sobre una resistencia civil, y ese estado de ira justiciera, era completamente nuevo para Shikamaru que lo conocía de más tiempo.

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo que tengo que ir para el hospital!

En el asiento posterior estaba Chōji, entablillado de manera rudimentaria por el viejo que pasaba por casualidad buscando a su ahijado perdido, la cabeza la sostenía Temari con cuidado, ocupando un mínimo espacio. Naruto, enfurruñado y con la oreja dolorida ya que por ahí lo habían jalado hasta el auto, tuvo que compartir el frente con Shikamaru, pero no tardó en caer en cuenta de que no era normal aquello y alarmado preguntó, su amigo rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro, era muy problemático tener que repetir tantas veces lo mismo, pero por increíble que fuera, el haberlo ya soltado todo aligeraba el peso de sus hombros, dejándole solo una sensación de miedo, pero un miedo con el que podía lidiar.

—Escúchenme los cuatro, a Chōji lo dejaremos en el hospital, se registrará con otro nombre, ya hablaré con Tsunade para ajustar algunos detalles y que esté bien.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer después?

—Ustedes —remarcó haciéndoles saber que no eran compañeros y sus destinos serían muy diferentes—. Ustedes van a tener una revisión nada más para asegurar que no se rompieron nada, y luego irán con un amigo, los cuidará, y sabrá bien qué hacer en caso de que alguno de esos locos salga de nuevo a buscarlos. Yo voy a… no les importa. Van a quedarse quietos, y nadie a va a dispararle a nadie que para eso estamos los agentes decentes, y no quiero comentarios al respecto —sentenció mirando a Naruto antes de que sacara a relucir alguna de sus manías, como era su costumbre, era un momento en que requería de seriedad y toda la atención que pudiera recibir de cuatro adolescentes al borde de una inminente guerra.

.

Zetsu miró fijamente a Kisame, analizando la mueca de disgusto que había hecho apenas expresando con palabras la poca gracia que le causaba la noticia que acababa de recibir, pero asintió, completamente resignado a que había sido su elección seguir a Itachi.

—Todo está listo, Kisame-san.

—Pues vamos, la comadreja pasa por nosotros en unos minutos, dijo que bloqueó la carretera así que nadie ha de pasar por aquí.

—Mejor aún.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—El auto de Hidan era modificado, alguna vez le escuché decirlo. De suerte el gas no explotó en la colisión, usaré eso.

.

Itachi dio un respingo cuando escuchó el ruido de una explosión, aceleró un poco, pero al ver a los dos de pie frente a él, volvió a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse, disimuló el asco al distinguir lo que cargaban, sin embargo, abrió la cajuela para meter a Kakuzu y a su compañero en dos piezas, nuevamente subieron al auto. Zetsu soltó un quejido, estaba empezando a marearse.

—Bueno, al menos eso también va a retrasar a los forenses —comentó Kisame abriendo la guantera para robarle uno de los comprimidos.

—¡¿Ya te los acabaste?! —exclamó sorprendido. Itachi gruñó.

—Yo traigo algunos, me los dio Tobi —dijo Zetsu quedamente revisando la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar la tableta de aluminio con las pastillas para el dolor, las pasó al frente y todos tomaron como si de goma de mascar se tratara.

—¿En dónde vamos a meter los autos?

—En casa de Zetsu.

El aludido no dijo nada.

—El predio ya fue registrado, fui yo mismo para encargarme de que no encontraran nada, fichado y descartado, no volverán a revisar nuevamente, no sin mi autorización, y nadie tendrá motivos para cuestionarme el que no dé una segunda orden.

—Con dolor de cabeza se te suelta la lengua, ¿eh, comadreja?

—Hay un camino por aquí que nos va a desviar hasta allá, es un camino viejo que ocupo de vez en cuando, saldremos rápido —respondió.

Las llaves de la camioneta estaban puestas, también las de la patrulla, Kisame tomó el primero y fue inmediatamente detrás de Itachi que, sin bajarse, avanzaba despacio para hacer de guía, eso le dejaba a Zetsu la patrulla que por el uso ponía poca resistencia en su dirección.

Él también conocía el camino, había de hecho, pocas rutas que llevaban a su casa y no conociera, era como un armado plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, como en esos momentos.

Izuna aparte de los analgésicos, también le había dado un teléfono móvil. ¿Sería prudente llamar y preguntar si Ino ya había despertado?

Izuna era tranquilo, no le haría nada, a menos claro, que intentara escapar, pero él la había dejado completamente imposibilitada para cuando menos llegar a irritarlo si lloraba o gritaba.

.

Sasuke arrojó su saco blanco sobre el sillón de la sala, y la corbata también la envió lejos en un solo movimiento. Refunfuñaba molesto, lo habían arrastrado a un lugar al que no quería ir con gente a la que ni conocía, al final terminó botado con Sai debido a que su madre pronto se enfrascó en una animada conversación con otras mujeres, y el artista no representaba ni por asomo la más grata de las compañías, eso aunado al detalle de que por lo general él rehuía del contacto social, escucharle hablar de incoherencias y detalles de política fue la tortura más horrenda a la que se le pudo haber sometido.

Él no seguiría la trayectoria política de su padre, él sería policía, como Itachi.

Frunció el ceño dejándose caer en el mullido sillón de la sala mientras su madre iba a "cambiarse por algo más elegante para la cena".

¡Que su hermano los había vendido! ¡¿A quién?! ¿A cambio de qué?

La vida de Itachi era perfecta, él mismo la envidiaba, difícilmente alguien podría ofrecerle algo que no tuviera ya.

¡Qué tonterías!

El timbre del teléfono apenas le inmutó, el sonido era bajo, su madre se ponía nerviosa con los ruidos así que apenas y se escuchaba como una campanilla a lo lejos. Lo dejó sonar, él nunca atendía y no lo haría en ese momento, lo haría su madre o bien, la chica que hacía la limpieza.

Siguió sonando.

Ciertamente, la chica tenía la tarde libre.

Igual no lo iba a hacer.

Finalmente, el timbre cedió.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que pudo seguir insultando mentalmente a Sai, la fiesta y todo el protocolo de etiqueta, buscó el mando para encender el televisor, tampoco era muy afecto a eso, pero no había nada que hacer por una hora y media, que era lo que calculaba que sería el "cambio rápido" de su mamá, justo lo había encontrado cuando escuchó el ruido de los zapatos de tacón bajando a toda prisa.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tu papá está en el hospital! ¡Detonaron una bomba en el edificio donde estaba!

El grito hizo eco en su cabeza, como impulsado por un resorte se puso de pie en un salto y se adelantó a la mujer buscando en las bolsas de su pantalón las llaves del auto, entró primero y dio marcha, Mikoto justo terminaba de bajar el último escalón cuando el ruido de un auto derrapando le hizo girar la cabeza.

—¡Mamá! —gritó queriendo salir a darle el alcance.

Mikoto cayó al suelo de frente tras haber recibido cuatro impactos letales en el pecho.

Hubo dos disparos más.

Sasuke volvió a quedar sentado frente al volante, ninguno le había herido, pero sangraba del oído, la bala pasó rozando muy cerca, se mareó, trató de respirar profundamente, aunque el zumbido ensordecedor en su cabeza le impidió procesar cualquier idea, a tientas buscaba la manilla para abrir la puerta, la encontró y cayó al pavimento aún aturdido.

Tu padre morirá esta tarde. Tu madre tal vez en la noche.

En medio del pitido demencial que envolvía todo su cerebro, la voz de Sai parecía haber creado una cinta que se reproducía una y otra vez con esa advertencia estúpida a la que no había hecho el menor caso.

Sai…

Itachi…

No podía pararse, se sentía como ebrio y caminando en arena, se aferró al auto para no terminar de bruces, al final debió andar a gatas para alcanzar a su madre que permanecía inmóvil frente al pórtico de la casa, su largo cabello se había desparramado en la gravilla, bajo ella la mancha de sangre roja crecía lentamente, Sasuke la tocó, era tibia, espesa, brillante…

—Mamá —llamó como esperando que pudiera responderle.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, aún tambaleante ante su aturdimiento total, la tomó de los hombros para darle la vuelta, pasó sus manos por su rostro más pálido de lo normal, los labios rosados se volvían blanquísimos frente a sus ojos, llevó los dedos a las heridas, pero le era difícil encontrarlas todas para hacer presión, la seda de la blusa blanca estaba empapada completamente, se pegaba a su cuerpo contorneando los pechos.

—Mamá.

Ya con la mano llena de sangre volvió a palpar su rostro, no había respuesta alguna, empezó a temblar.

La bonita nariz que daba perfil al rostro de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo estaba raspada, también la frente, producto de su caída directa contra el empedrado del camino de acceso a la casa, sangraba también de ahí, se había hecho daño y la sangre bajaba en un hilo delgado siendo ya lo único que daba color al rostro.

Ella empezó a ponerse muy fría.

Sasuke empezó a temblar más.

—¡Mamá!

Fue el último llamado que hizo. De alguna manera, ya era consciente de que no había nada que hacer.

.

—Muy bien Itachi-kun, está hecho.

No hubo respuesta al otro lado del teléfono. Se hizo una pausa tan larga que, del otro lado, al interlocutor le dio tiempo incluso de encender la pipa para fumar un rato.

—También Sasuke-kun está sobre aviso, Sai se encargó de eso, tal como te lo prometí.

Pero seguía sin haber respuesta alguna.

—Y si no tenemos nada más pendiente, yo debo seguir con mis asuntos, espero que tú continúes con lo tuyo y no te arrepientas.

Nuevamente fue solo el silencio.

Itachi bajó la mano donde había sostenido el teléfono y lánguidamente la dejó caer a su lado.

Kisame miró de reojo la escena fingiendo interés en la labor del equipo forense que había llegado pasadas las siete, tras haber enviado equipo que reabriera la carretera. Los ojos del Uchiha se cerraron un momento, negando la visión del cuerpo de su primo que pasaba frente a él para ser depositado dentro de la camioneta.

Un poco más lejos, dos jóvenes se daban a la tarea de buscar la mayor cantidad de sesos que pudieran, debido a la evidente manipulación de la escena, recolectar hasta el mínimo detalle se había vuelto una misión impuesta por el médico a cargo del equipo.

—¿Capitán?

Preguntó uno de los asistentes una vez que hizo dos veces la misma pregunta y no había recibido respuesta.

—El sargento Hoshigaki está a cargo —dijo finalmente dando la vuelta para subir al auto.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Kisame sonriendo, percibiendo el olor a muerte que despedía su compañero.

—Están muertos.

Y esa fue la única declaración.


	24. El ascenso del traidor

Temari salió de la cocina con una taza de té para su novio que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación solo con la mirada, ya que del sillón no se había movido desde hacía una media hora en que habían llegado al departamento.

Los cristales eran anti-asalto, con una película reflectasol que no permitía la visión desde el exterior, dejaban a todo el edificio una apariencia de espejo. Un piso de seguridad en toda regla, perfectamente camuflado y seis oficiales encubiertos; desde los recepcionistas hasta el de intendencia que fingía reparar el ascensor.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Dattebayo!

—El viejo dijo que se haría cargo, Naruto. No armes escándalo.

—Sí, además no tenemos mucha información como para poder actuar por nuestra cuenta — completó Temari sentándose a un lado de Shikamaru.

—Pero ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?!

.

Zetsu bajó la mirada, escuchando las indicaciones de Itachi sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer mientras él y Kisame se encargaban de los muertos de la carretera. No le pedía nada particularmente difícil, tampoco bochornoso y parecía más enfatizado en que se quedara donde estaba, que pidiéndole que resolviera la inminente crisis que Akatsuki atravesaba.

—En cuanto terminemos con esto, nos reuniremos con Madara —dijo terminado la llamada. Zetsu apenas se molestó en emitir un asentimiento, no era como si pensara en hacer algo por su cuenta y menos aún en semejantes condiciones convalecientes.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba en su propia cama y la encontraba extraña, inusualmente fría y algo dura. Cerró los ojos con toda la intención de dormirse, sus compañeros policías tardarían bastante en desocuparse, así que tiempo tenía. Poco a poco, empezó a ceder ante el cansancio, el exceso de analgésicos y el dolor punzante.

A lo lejos escuchaba una tonada aguda, repetitiva, algo difuso tal vez por su casi inconsciencia. Hablaba de guisantes, guisantes bailarines con voces en extremo agudas, guisantes como los de los cortos animados que veía Izuna los sábados muy temprano.

¡Izuna!

Abrió los ojos relacionando la canción con el teléfono móvil que le había dado, naturalmente que a tan pocas horas de tenerlo y no haberle hecho las configuraciones pertinentes, no lo había asimilado con el suyo. Rápidamente se incorporó un poco para tomar la llamada.

—¡Hey! —le gritaron al otro lado de la línea — ¿Qué haces, senpai? —preguntó con la voz aniñada, lo que significaba que era Tobi en ese momento.

—Bueno, estaba acostado.

—¿Y no puedes acostarte aquí conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—Tobi está aburrido, a Tobi no lo han llamado para nada y se aburre solo.

—No tengo auto, Tobi.

—¿Y si tomas un taxi?

—Itachi-san podría enfadarse, me pidió que me quedara aquí.

—Itachi-senpai no se molestará, te lo prometo, pero ven. ¡Tobi llama al taxi!

—Pero también quedamos de…

—¡Reunirnos con Mada-chan! ¡Sí! ¡Tobi vive más cerca! ¡Tobi puede llevarte a la reunión después! Tobi sí tiene auto, pero Tobi tiene que cuidar de Ino-chan ahora.

Zetsu tragó saliva.

—Ella… ¿ha despertado?

Izuna sonrió al otro lado de la línea, pero Zetsu no podría darse cuenta de ninguna forma.

—Sí.

"¿Cómo está?" era lo que quería preguntar, pero no se atrevió.

—¿Te ha dado problemas, Tobi?

—No, Ino-chan es una buena chica.

—Envía al taxi ¿Sí?

—¡Tobi llama ahora!

Y Tobi colgó.

Zetsu se incorporó y caminó al armario para buscarse un cambio de ropa, seguía con la deportiva verde y nada interior. Sacó unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, nada llamativo, relativamente usual, muy cómodo y cálido, los escalofríos lo estaban volviendo loco. También aprovechó para lavarse los dientes, sentía que moho crecía en ellos y ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. La menta del dentífrico le picaba en la lengua, pero la necesidad de esa parte de la rutina de aseo personal era justa y necesaria. Enjuague antiséptico, hilo. A última hora decidió afeitarse, tenía poco vello facial, pero la sombra de este hacía que pareciera sucio de la cara, y no era como si su palidez ayudara en algo.

Loción y desodorante -ya que no estaba seguro sobre lo prudente de bañarse con sus heridas-. Se recortó las uñas y se pasó un peine por el cabello ligeramente más largo de lo que consideraba apropiado. Nada personal contra Itachi.

Pensó que había sido rápido, pero el ruido del taxi le hizo saber que había tardado cuando menos una hora. Tomó una chaqueta y una bufanda, se las colocó en el camino a la puerta y subió al auto dando una rápida mirada al chofer, evaluando su expresión, pero nada en el hombre parecía delatar una sospecha sobre cualquier cosa. Solo hubo un saludo formal y silencio por el resto del viaje.

Al entrar en Konoha, Zetsu se removió incómodo en su asiento. No iba a tener un momento de pánico solo porque el chofer no tomaba el mismo camino que él, pero para tenerlo poco le faltaba.

—No se preocupe, señor. La función empieza a las nueve, faltan quince minutos y estamos por llegar.

¡¿Función?!

—Gracias.

El taxi se aparcó frente a la entrada de un cinema. Zetsu abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero al ver a Izuna fase Tobi dando saltos y agitando los brazos no muy lejos de ahí, supo que todo estaba bien. El enérgico muchacho corrió a pagar la cuota dejándole una propina nada despreciable.

—No debiste dejarle eso —dijo Zetsu —. Le hará fácil recordarte.

—No te preocupes sempai, lo tengo cubierto. ¡Anda! ¡Entremos! ¡Y compremos palomitas! ¡Tobi también quiere un chocolate! ¡Y un cono de helado grande!

—Vale… eh… Ino-san… ella…

—Está bien. La veremos después de la función: ¡La bestia de diez colas y el plan ojo de la luna en 3D!

—Tobi, esa ya era una película muy mala en 2D, en 3D no me la quiero ni imaginar.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos sempai! ¡Ya compré los boletos! ¡Además era nuestra película favorita en la universidad! ¡¿Recuerdas?!

—Fue la película que más veces me obligaste a ver, pero eso no la convierte en mi favorita.

En respuesta a eso, Tobi soltó un chillido agitando los brazos y pateando el suelo.

—¡Tobi quiere ver La bestia de diez colas y el plan ojo de la luna en 3D!

La gente alrededor empezaba a mirarlos, y eso ponía nervioso a Zetsu, quien acostumbraba un perfil más bajo.

—Bien, bien, entraremos a verla, pero deja de hacer escándalo.

—¡Si! ¡La bestia de diez colas y el plan ojo de la luna en 3D! ¡Palomitas grandes y soda de naranja!

Por respuesta a eso, Zetsu movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignándose a ver las incoherencias e inconsistencias en el argumento de un guion por demás extraño, y tétrico desde cierto punto de vista*, en 3D.

La sala, como bien supuso Zetsu, estaba parcialmente vacía y el "parcialmente" aplicaba solamente por su presencia, las dos únicas personas -posiblemente en toda Konoha- que gustaban de aquél "clásico del surrealismo". Cuando entraron, los anuncios de apertura ya habían iniciado, la demora solo había sido por el tiempo que estuvieron en la dulcería.

—¿Quieres?

Zetsu tomó un puñado de palomitas, sintiendo entre sus dedos la mantequilla con sal aún tibia, se las llevó a la boca reconsiderando el cambiar el tamaño de la soda.

—Deidara está muerto.

La voz de Tobi se había vuelto más grave y baja, su compañero supo de inmediato que era Izuna. Y la noticia sobre el rubio artista le sorprendió, aunque no mucho, debido a la manía impulsiva y explosiva del joven, adivinaba que no llegaría a la vejez. Izuna, por su parte, había tenido una transformación radical, aunque la postura desenfadada, con los pies invadiendo la butaca de enfrente era la misma de siempre, el chico no mantenía la mirada en el ciclorama, ni siquiera llevaba puesto los lentes para que la magia del 3D obrara, los había dejado sobre su frente así que Zetsu hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Esta mañana.

—Lo… lo siento.

Izuna levantó el rostro recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Me pidió perdón. No sé si por matarse y dejarme, o por descuidarse y dejar pistas de que fue él quien planeó el atentado, o porque en la mañana se fue sin despedirse, o porque no apagó la cafetera o porque se puso mi camisa favorita y con esa se voló en pedacitos o…

—¿Te llamó?

—Sí. Quería que le llevara unas cosas, estaba diciendo eso cuando escuché a la policía entrar a donde fuera que estaba, y luego solo la explosión… se fue la señal.

—Vaya, pero esto tú ya lo sabías desde que me dejaste con Itachi-san. ¿No?

Izuna asintió metiéndose dos chocolates confitados a la boca.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

El otro se encogió de hombros, como si de verdad no le importara.

—Pensé que podía estar bien.

—¿No lo estás?

—No lo sé. No es como si en las mañanas nos dijéramos lo mucho que nos amábamos, como si fuéramos por el parque tomados de la mano y vaya a extrañar eso… solo que él estaba ahí, y yo también.

Zetsu se deslizó un poco hacia abajo para imitar la posición de su compañero, pero la herida le punzaba así que volvió a sentarse derecho. Buscó más palomitas.

—Además, la mayor parte del tiempo quería ahorcarme y siempre me estaba comparando con Sasori-sempai.

—Eso me suena como el despecho de una quinceañera, no lo hagas.

Izuna soltó una carcajada, una de verdad, como las que casi nunca usaba en pro de las risas bobas que acostumbraba.

—Y hablando de quinceañeras. ¿Por qué rayos hay una en mi departamento?

—Ah… Ino-san… no, ella no tiene quince, tiene diecisiete. Y tú la llevaste, no yo.

—¡La subí al auto porque corrió detrás de ti! No podía dejarla ir con el número de placa derecho a la policía, Itachi-kun estaba ocupado y otro oficial se hubiera hecho cargo y mi nombre y el de mi hermano habría salido, y las cosas se hubieran puesto feas.

—Arrollarla era la otra opción.

Izuna giró la vista para verle, levantando una ceja.

—Habérmelo dicho antes y la meto al incinerador de basura en lugar de escucharla llorar.

—¿Estuvo llorando?

—Creo que sí, en realidad es difícil saber qué estaba haciendo, así como la dejaste, igual y me estaba insultando. Pero supongo que, si no importa, podemos simplemente deshacernos de ella.

—Sí… supongo…

—¿De verdad no te molesta?

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, estás insistente en el tema.

—Nada. Es solo que pensé que era muy bonita como para meterla entre el abono de tus plantas.

Zetsu chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—La belleza se acaba.

—Amo esa parte —dijo de repente Izuna, bajando los lentes de su frente para usarlos como debiera ser y por primera vez poner atención a lo que pasaba. Zetsu también se los puso justo a tiempo para el enfrentamiento final de los hermanos que daba pauta a la trama de la historia.

—Veo tu muerte —repitió Zetsu después del hermano menor.

—Creí que no te gustaba la película.

—Dije que no era mi favorita, y me sé los diálogos de memoria, es inevitable.

—También me gusta la parte de los zombies.

—Creo que esa es la peor, los zombies no son particularmente buen recurso… rayos… ¿Ves el cable que mueve al actor? ¡Y esa serpiente es muy falsa!

—¡Oh, no fastidies! ¡Déjame ver la película!

Zetsu suspiró, buscando una posición cómoda en el asiento, Izuna no diría nada más al respecto del motivo original de haberlo llevado al cine a la función más desolada, pero le inquietaba de cierta manera lo que harían con Ino. No podía creer que de verdad le hubiera dado tan poca importancia, Madara podía tener a bien el arrojarla a un río y eso era completamente inconcebible para él.

Sacarla del departamento de Izuna, y tal vez de Konoha también, era la máxima prioridad.

.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, no estaba tratando realmente de calmarse para pensar las cosas, estaba tratando de calmarse para recordar en dónde demonios tenía Itachi guardada el arma "para emergencias", para que con esa misma le llenara de plomo el pecho. Los papeles estaban dispersos en el escritorio, dejados ahí, como si no fuera posible que alguien los encontrara; fotografías, correspondencia, horarios… todo, estaba todo sobre cada movimiento que realizaban su padre y madre.

Pronto empezó a jadear, se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba todo manchado de sangre y sucio, se había escapado de la trabajadora social que pretendía hacerse cargo de él por ser menor de edad mientras aparecía su hermano, pero como todo le había estado dando vueltas desde que las palabras de Sai empezaron a cobrar sentido con los hechos, no le quedó de otra más que abrirse paso a empujones hasta el departamento de Itachi. Si el vigilante del edificio no lo había detenido era porque lo conocía y no puso atención al estado en el que se encontraba.

.

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. La apertura no era mayor a unos centímetros y, sin embargo, ya tenía una clara visión de lo que había dentro, tan solo restaba enfrentarlo directamente. No rehuiría, no tenía sentido, las cartas estaban abajo con los últimos movimientos que acontecerían en las horas de la noche, o se ganaba o se perdía, pero él ya había sellado su destino.

Avanzó a oscuras por el departamento, yendo directamente a la pieza que le servía de despacho, cuando se llevaba trabajo extra, y donde la escena estaba montada. Entró despacio buscando a tientas el arma bajo su chaqueta. Escuchó los jadeos desquiciados, casi también le era perceptible el chasquido de los dientes, imaginó las mandíbulas tensas, los ojos desorbitados, los músculos rígidos: ira en su estado más puro.

Nada más para desear.

Tropezó al final para que le escuchara.

Sasuke levantó los ojos, enrojecidos completamente, no preguntó, ni hizo un discurso desgarrador. Fue simplemente incapaz de concentrarse para recordar la ubicación de lo que sería su arma ejecutora, y saltando sobre el escritorio se lanzó sobre Itachi que ya lo esperaba, no decidiéndose sobre si sacar su pistola o no.

Debido a su duda, ambos rodaron por el suelo, derribando en el acto un librero con todo su contenido.

Itachi no pensaba ponérsela fácil por su propio bien y se libró del agarre de su hermano menor estando a punto de romperle el brazo derecho, enseguida lo tomó por la cabeza y lo estrelló directamente contra el suelo haciéndole sangrar la nariz. No se la pudo romper por el alfombrado, pero igualmente le había dejado un poco aturdido.

—¡Eres un maldito!

—Grita lo que quieras, si no puedes ganarme de nada sirve.

Sasuke chilló más enfurecido aún, consiguiendo darse vuelta y lanzar puñetazos al aire, de los cuales solo uno acertó en la quijada, Itachi volvió a aplicar una llave para poner las cosas a su favor. Con Sasuke sometido, de cara al suelo, finalmente sacó la pistola apuntándole con ella justo en la cabeza, pero el chico no se calmaba, forcejeaba por liberarse sin importarle que le metiera un tiro, a propósito, o por accidente.

.

Danzō dio una última mirada al reloj.

—¿Sai está en posición?

—Sí señor, el evento empezó a las ocho en punto. Sai es un orador talentoso, convocó a una buena cantidad de personas.

—Perfecto.

—Poner a su hijo como director de campaña fue una decisión arriesgada, Torune o yo habríamos hecho un trabajo… más…

—¿Profesional?

—No lo quise decir así, discúlpeme, señor.

—No importa. A los votantes les gusta la unidad familiar, poner en ese lugar a Sai les da la impresión de que somos muy apegados.

El teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre el escritorio del saloncito donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, sonó. Fū respondió.

—Sai está pronunciando el discurso de cierre. Transmiten en vivo.

—Enciente el televisor.

—Sí, señor.

La pantalla iluminó la habitación. Se enfocaba un pódium con el emblema del clan Shimura. Los partidos no funcionaban en Konoha pese a ser casi una de las potencias mundiales, su sistema se regía aún por clanes, el poder se centralizaba en familias, y aunque se habían presentado intentos por cambiar aquello, el sistema seguía siendo funcional para muchos, por ende, sin necesidad de cambiarlos.

Sai, en elegante traje negro y reluciente peinado, subió los peldaños colocándose frente al micrófono, golpeándolo suavemente dos veces con el dedo índice derecho para comprobar el audio.

—Buenas noches.

La sonrisa falsa que nunca fallaba.

—Este discurso estaba programado para que lo diera mi padre, pero por cuestiones de salud él no ha podido presentarse esta noche.

—Me imagino que cuando sea ministro su salud mejorará ¿No? o tendremos a un ministro siempre ausente por salud —comentó mordaz uno de los reporteros que a todas luces se sabía cómo partidario del fallecido Fugaku Uchiha.

—Sí, me imagino. De cualquier forma, es mejor un ministro enfermo que uno muerto ¿No?

En la sala de la casa Shimura, Fū movía la cabeza sin encontrar la gracia que otros reporteros sí. Sai no sabía cuándo quedarse callado.

—Bueno, mi padre no se encuentra, pero traigo aquí su discurso.

El pódium tenía un compartimiento para guardar documentos, y ahí tenía indicado como el sitio donde se encontraba el dichoso discurso que debía de leer. Quitó el pasador y levantó la tapa…

Danzō sonrió poco antes de que la escena empezara. Fū palideció.

La pantalla se llenó de gritos, de humo, por un momento la señal pareció irse, pero el camarógrafo hábilmente recobró su cámara y con agilidad se coló al frente, donde una explosión había abatido completamente el pódium, mamparas y al muchacho.

—¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen a emergencias!

—¡Oh por Dios!

La señal se cortó definitivamente. La televisora había optado por no tornar en el sensacionalismo.

—Y bien, Fū, ¿me veo presentable para recibir a la prensa?

El hombre no respondió. Había escuchado que lo haría, que ese era el destino de Sai, convertirse en el mártir de su padre y por eso lo había ayudado a alejar a Ino, simplemente no era capaz de imaginarse siquiera a su sobrina destrozada junto a su novio por culpa de la política.

No pasó ni media hora.

En el patio de acceso ya se escuchaban los autos, el equipo, las personas. La misma pantalla volvió a recobrar la señal, transmitiendo desde una nueva locación; reconoció al instante el pórtico, vio a su jefe salir y ser casi atacado por la prensa, a Torune tratando de alejarlos y quiso salir a cumplir con su deber de guardaespaldas, manteniendo a los reporteros a raya.

—No hay duda alguna —decía el viejo ante las cámaras con un falso, pero bien interpretado dolor—, de que este horrible atentado no quedará impune.

Fū no pudo moverse, aunque trató.

—¡Exhorto a los que están hartos de la violencia en nuestra ciudad, en nuestro país! ¡No permitan que una ideología débil nos siga gobernando! ¡No permitamos más indulgencia a quienes rompen la paz!

.

Madara se ajustaba la corbata, miraba las noticias con aire incrédulo. Esa bomba era evidentemente una copia de Deidara, pero a menos que el fantasma del artista la hubiera puesto, no era más que la inculpación.

—¿Cuánta gente más debe morir? ¡Estoy indignado! Estoy herido en los más profundo, mi hijo, que pudo ser el hijo de cualquier otro ciudadano ¡Estoy furioso!

.

El oficial apenas levantó la vista para despedirse de Itachi, el noticiero lo tenía absorto completamente y debido a eso, no notó la sangre en la camisa, ni el moretón en el labio. El capitán se detuvo un momento al escuchar la voz conocida de cierto viejo conocido.

—… Pero, sobre todo, estoy convencido más que nunca, que si se quiere tomar acciones justas…

Itachi siguió avanzando, todo era un asco. Todo.

Con suerte la mujer que hacía la limpieza en los pasillos encontraría a Sasuke por la mañana, con la puerta abierta y un desorden adentro tenía que ser picada su curiosidad.

Seis pisos arriba, Sasuke yacía inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza ocasionada por la estatuilla de un demonio tengu.

.

—… el problema debe ser ejecutado desde sus entrañas, no hay perdón ni concilio para quienes se atrevan a crear conflictos. Por el bien de nuestro mundo, por el bien de Konoha, estos individuos, no deben vivir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Si, incongruencias e inconsistencias, para aclarar el punto pueden visitar una traducción del fic de Sarah1281 hecha por Nekos Dream, que se llama "¿Madara quiere hacerle QUÉ a la Luna?" (en fanfiction net)


	25. El arrepentimiento del hermano

—Inoichi-san, tiene una llamada, es de parte de Fū-san.

El rubio levantó el rostro ojeroso y demacrado. Tan solo en las últimas cuatro horas había envejecido lo que le hubiera tomado varios años. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hasta el escritorio, donde un hombre alto, robusto, todo vestido de color negro pardo, le acercó el aparato para que tomara la llamada, más no extendió el ofrecimiento a la privacidad.

—¿Tienes noticias? —preguntó Inoichi con la voz apagada.

—Vieron a tu hombre, o al menos concuerda con la descripción, en el cine, pero estaba acompañado de Uchiha Izuna. Aparentemente no han salido.

—¿Es completamente seguro?

—No lo vi con mis propios ojos, solo te digo lo que me informó el contacto.

—Bien, revisaré entonces.

—Inoichi, siento lo de Ino-chan, yo… yo…

—Ya vi las noticias, van a tener mucho trabajo por ahora.

Fū chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, eso creo. Con Hiashi y Fugaku muertos, quedan solo dos, pero no figuraban mucho en las encuestas, toda la ciudad quiere ver arder a alguien, y Danzō se ha ofrecido a iniciar la hoguera. Veré qué puedo hacer, cualquier cosa de mi sobrina yo te informaré.

—Gracias, adiós.

El mismo hombre que le hubiera ofrecido el teléfono permaneció a la expectativa. Inoichi inclinó la cabeza mansamente y repitió la información recibida.

—Llévate un escuadrón, si va con ese Uchiha no te será sencillo —dijo secamente, acercando de nuevo el aparato comunicador a su sitio original, alineado con la lámpara y el archivero de escritorio que a su vez guardaban una distancia equitativa del borde de la madera.

—No quisiera causar problemas, Capitán. No sabía a quién más acudir.

—En absoluto, arriba nos han pedido movilizar gente de confianza, no tengo toda la información, pero estoy seguro de que tu preciosa princesa se metió hasta el cuello, y aunque lo lamento por ella, al menos nos ha abierto la alcantarilla para que las ratas salgan.

A Inoichi no le causaba mucha gracia el comentario, pero así era el capitán Ibiki Morino, un hombre rudo de maneras toscas, nula dulzura, pero íntegro en su oficio, confiable con sus colegas y con la doctrina de la vieja escuela grabada a fuego en su calva cabeza en la que lo más importante era la protección del inocente y desprotegido, no había para él honor ni gloria alguna que justificara la baja de quien no estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, el sacrificio debía ser voluntario y basado en razonamientos que hubieran ya considerado más opciones menos peligrosas.

Ino Yamanaka no figuraba en su lista de "bajas necesarias", era ella además de una estudiante promedio, la hija única de uno de sus subordinados más estimados, aún después de que se retiró a la vida doméstica para criar a su bebé tras la muerte de su esposa, en el incendio de hacía diecisiete años. Cuando Inoichi solicitó una inmediata entrevista con él, no dudó en concedérsela, aunque el trabajo agobiaba al departamento, y cuando entró a su despacho ataviado con el uniforme reglamentario para los miembros del departamento de inteligencia de investigaciones especiales, supo de manera instintiva que el rompecabezas que se armaba "arriba", tenía a un especialista a disposición bajo términos especiales.

El escuadrón estuvo listo en cuestión de cinco minutos, tal vez menos, Inoichi no comandaba, pero le habían dado la oportunidad de servir de segundo a Genma Shiranui. Un total de diez elementos equipados como si fuesen a combatir en un frente de guerra subieron a una camioneta sin ventanas que hacía imposible ver el interior, revelando que no cargaban "pasteles de alta calidad y gran sabor" como daba a entender el rotulado exterior. La idea había sido propuesta por el propio Inoichi, dado que tenían que seguir a los sospechosos para obtener el paradero de la joven, si es que estaban directamente relacionados con su desaparición.

Para el rubio Yamanaka no había otra opción lógica, Sakura había sido muy específica en su llamada, y aunque era casi víctima de un ataque de histeria, supo mantener el diálogo.

—Mi chica va a enterarse de esto —dijo Genma con el tono desenfadado de siempre, moviendo el palillo de su boca de un lado a otro aprovechando que no se había colocado el casco aún. Como generalmente sucedía, nadie secundaba sus diálogos, usualmente era Raidō, pero él estaba asignado a otra misión, así que debía resignarse al monólogo.

—No parará de decirme "bizcocho" —y rio para sí mismo, como si se encontraran en una amena charla en la bolera.

Inoichi bajó la vista pero sonrió de medio lado con tanta amargura que contagió inmediatamente a Genma que soltó un suspiro resignado a su fracaso para cortar tensiones.

—¿Tu niña sabe seguir indicaciones? —preguntó de pronto con un semblante más serio.

El señor Yamanaka, igualmente enfundado en chaleco antiasalto, gruesas botas y protectores, asintió triunfal. Ino podía ser caprichosa e irascible, pero siempre había escuchado cada una de sus "paranoias extremistas", estaría bien, quería creerlo, deseaba de corazón que su carisma chillante pero cálido tocara alguna fibra humana de ese hombre, al menos por algunas horas más.

El teléfono celular de Inoichi empezó a vibrar, con algo de trabajo por todo el equipo que llevaba puesto, consiguió sacarlo.

—El contacto dice que están saliendo, los retendrá a lo mucho, cinco minutos —y su hermano cortó la llamada.

Inoichi dio un respingo como si se hubiera sentado sobre una chincheta, Genma, sin embargo, lo alcanzó a sujetar por el chaleco y lo devolvió a su asiento. Enseguida pegó una vez en el cristal que dividía la zona de carga donde iban apretujados los diez hombres, de la cabina de conducción, donde iban otros dos con uniforme de pastelería.

—Andando muchachos, el pay helado se entibia —dijo.

Perceptiblemente para todos, aumentaron la velocidad.

.

—Bueno, el sonido me pareció bastante bueno, y el mobiliario está en buen estado —decía Zetsu, desviando la mirada, como si con ello fuera a esconderse del encuestador que de la nada los había abordado preguntándoles por el servicio.

—¡Pero la soda estaba con poco gas! ¡A Tobi no le gusta la soda sin gas! —chilló el muchacho de la camiseta naranja agitando los brazos, movimiento ante el cual, el encuestador se hizo para atrás pensando que lo golpearía.

—¿De qué sabor era? —preguntó, sin atreverse a regresar su cuerpo hacia el frente, Tobi, por su parte, aún llevaba el vaso en la mano y se lo extendió casi estrellándoselo en la cara, si no fuera por la tabla que usaba para apoyarse al escribir los comentarios de los clientes y que se había convertido en su escudo.

—Ah —dijo mirando de reojo el vaso—. Es que es ligth, señor— agregó notando que de los señalamientos estaban bajados dos; el que indicaba "otro" en referencia al sabor que no era ni cola ni mineral, y precisamente "ligth"—. Las bebidas ligth no solo tienen menos concentración de azúcar, sino que también son reducidas en gas.

Tobi soltó otro chillido exagerando las expresiones de su rostro. Zetsu, sin embargo, solo arqueó las cejas.

—Mira que entonces saben igual, te tomaste la mía.

Observó su propio vaso y en el suyo solo estaba marcado "otro".

La pequeña confusión desató, como bien había supuesto el convaleciente jardinero, una rabieta que solo se calmaría con chocolates o frituras de queso. Como no le gustaban las segundas, decidió incitarlo a las primeras señalando la dulcería.

—Pero yo no voy a invitarte —dijo Zetsu alcanzándolo después de que corriera dejando plantado al encuestador del que solo él se había despedido haciendo una reverencia breve —. Por el momento no tengo ni un centavo —agregó cuando le vio aturdir a la dependienta con encargos del chocolate confitado, gomitas azucaradas de todos colores y gomitas sin azúcar con forma de pandas monocromáticos.

—Mada-chan dio dinero a Tobi, siempre le da dinero a Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico. ¿Tú quieres algo, senpai?

—Creo que, dada mi condición, ya he abusado bastante con las palomitas y la soda.

—¡Entonces compraremos zanahorias! Hay un supermercado cerca, ahí venden zanahorias y calabazas, y puerro y lechuga y otras comidas para conejo que Konan-neechan dice que son saludables, pero a Tobi no le gustan.

—No es comida para conejo, los conejos…

—Son herbívoros, comen esas cosas.

Y ante ese último argumento, Zetsu no pudo debatir, enseguida a pagar y dejar con creces más propina que escandalizó a Zetsu, la muchacha entregó la bolsa.

—El comprobante viene dentro —dijo ella deseando además una buena noche y expresando sus deseos de verlos pronto nuevamente.

Tobi correspondió la sonrisa, pero a los ojos expertos y familiarizados de su compañero, en ese gesto, en esa expresión y mirada, se habían reflejado más los rasgos de Izuna que de Tobi, sus alertas se dispararon. En muy reducidas ocasiones, dejaba ver al verdadero hermano menor de Madara Uchiha, y si lo hacía, siempre -sin excepción alguna- había algo delicado de por medio.

Abrió la bolsa metiendo la mano, sacando el empaque de los chocolates junto con el comprobante al que dio una rápida mirada, su sonrisa se ensanchó, giró sobre sus talones y agitó la mano libre.

—¡Cátsup! —chilló con fuerza.

Ya para ese momento, en esos escasos diez minutos de ajetreo incontrolable, las demás personas se habían acostumbrado al excéntrico personaje, a algunos les daba risa haciendo burlas entre ellos sobre el "idiota subnormal", discretamente las madres alejaban a sus hijos pequeños a saber con qué pensamientos y la dependienta solo sonrió de nuevo devolviendo el saludo.

—¿Es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo? Yo… bueno, yo soy algo llamativo y te recuerdo que estoy prófugo, obviamente ya saben que el hombre que llevaron al hospital de la prisión no soy yo.

—¿Ah? Vamos a casa. A Tobi le duele la barriga.

Zetsu le quitó la bolsa de las manos únicamente denotando que era por tanta comida chatarra. Tobi llamó a un taxi y entró a toda prisa antes de que una pareja que había estado dándose besos intermitentes desde hacía un rato, les ganara el vehículo, cuando cerraron al puerta, Zetsu pensaba dar la dirección, pero la voz grave y pausada de Izuna le hizo quedarse callado sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Nos pusieron una cola, hay que dar el paseo largo— dijo.

Para sorpresa del jardinero era el mismo taxista que le había recogido en su casa, este solo asintió y rápidamente se incorporó al flujo vehicular y de ahí a la avenida principal que, como cada minuto del día, estaba en su hora pico.

—¿Qué… qué es "cátsup"?

Izuna giró el rostro para verle y le sonrió con autenticidad.

—Liquidar a la cola —respondió con simpleza.

En esos instantes, la dependienta de la dulcería se había excusado con que necesitaba más bolsas y en compañía de un hombre de intendencia, en solo unos segundos habían conseguido arrastrar al falso encuestador al área privada de la enorme construcción que albergaba 15 salas de proyección más oficinas y almacenes. Le llevaron deliberadamente fuera del foco de las cámaras que, aunque habían grabado el momento en que le pedían que lo acompañaran, el vigilante no tendría reparos en alterar esos segundos de filmación.

Quince minutos más tarde, el falso encuestador se encontraría empaquetado en una caja de botes para palomitas que bajaría al almacén, en espera de nuevas indicaciones.

La dependienta debió cambiarse el uniforme, y le había recriminado al otro empleado por ello.

En el taxi, Izuna tendió el comprobante de compra a Zetsu, al reverso venía la advertencia hecha por la mujer.

—Vaya…

—Te guardaré la caja, lo más seguro es que la metan al refrigerador, siempre lo hacen cuando tienes mucho trabajo, ya después te la envío.

Y ahí muchos misterios se resolvieron para Zetsu, sobre todo respecto a la inusual rigidez con la que su compañero solía dejarle "los trabajos", o el olor a mantequilla y sal, del que realmente no había sospechado mucho porque Tobi se la pasaba comiendo ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Las alertas encendidas bajaron paulatinamente, estar con Izuna era seguro, no habría problema alguno.

—Es tu culpa que no sepas como manejo las cosas aquí —dijo Izuna cruzándose de brazos, empezando a adelgazar la voz, pero sin dar los chillidos de Tobi, era un punto medio entre su "yo serio" y el "yo de finta", el punto en que hablaba en serio, pero no era realmente grave la situación.

—Desde que abriste el invernadero ya no estamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya no conoces a mis contactos ni mis claves, preferías irte de paseo con los Yamanaka que estar conmigo.

Y eso era reproche, con un evidente matiz de celos, Izuna y Tobi eran celosos por igual, era lo único que tenían en común sus dos personalidades, Izuna más peligroso en las medidas que Tobi, pero celos, al fin y al cabo. Le arrebató la bolsa y sacó las gomitas de panda, después la pasó al frente prácticamente obligando al taxista a tomar del contenido.

—Creo que es la camioneta de reparto, señor —dijo el hombre que había revisado cuidadosamente cada auto que podía aparecer en cualquiera de sus espejos o rango de visión.

—Llévanos a comprar la comida de conejo de Zetsu-senpai, al supermercado del centro, ve y cambia el auto, el Sedan rojo, mi departamento está cerca, les das a los chicos una bolsa de dulces a cada uno y un billete, si te hacen drama, diles que se pueden llevar la consola pero que la cuiden, saca a la chica, súbela al auto y pasas por nosotros.

—¿Salida de empleados, señor?

—Sí.

Zetsu mantuvo agachada la cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y casi de forma dolorosa, Ino estaba a veinte minutos de encontrarse con su destino, fuese cual fuese.

.

Ino sentía los ojos demasiado hinchados, las piernas adormecidas, el brazo sobre el que quedó recargada en su intento de moverse le estaba doliendo demasiado. Quería calmarse, habían pasado lo que le parecieron horas, pero seguramente solo debían ser minutos, los malditos minutos más lentos de toda su vida, su joven vida que pendía del hilo que sostenía también la cordura de su captor.

Definitivamente, solo tenían que haber sido unos minutos, porque seguía escuchando los disparos afuera, sentía que todo vibraba a su alrededor. De repente, el silencio.

.

—¡Pero viejo! —exclamaron tres niños a coro haciendo expresiones dramáticas apenas un hombre de unos treinta años irrumpió en la sala apagando de golpe el sonido envolvente que podía fácilmente escucharse desde el pasillo.

—Ya les he dicho. Uchiha-sama necesita el departamento, pero les ha mandado esto por cuidar a su prima —dijo lanzándoles la bolsa completa de confites y extendiendo a cada uno un billete cuya denominación nunca en su vida habían visto en sus manos. Soltaron un chillido de felicidad y rápidamente se apresuraron a hacer la lista de cosas que comprarían.

—¡Pero la partida! ¡Konohamaru-kun! ¡Avanzamos mucho como para volver a empezar!

—¡Si! ¡Por favor, señor, solo tenemos que llegar a la base rebelde y desactivar el campo gravitacional para poder destruir la sonda! —explicó una niña menudita de cabello naranja.

El hombre soltó un suspiro.

—Vale, llévense el juego, no creo que Uchiha-sama lo ocupe esta noche. ¡Pero lo devuelven mañana sin falta y sin estropearlo! ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo rápidamente y con maestría sustrajeron la consola del mueble y salieron corriendo en fila hacia la puerta.

—Oye, Konohamaru-kun, ¿en tu casa tienen un equipo de sonido tan poderoso?

—No, al abuelo no le gustan esas cosas, dice que estropean los estudios.

Los tres niños usaron el elevador para bajar, Konohamaru era un niño que vivía con su abuelo dos pisos abajo. Ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones, a cambio de dulces y el derecho de usar la consola de videojuegos le hacía favores a su excéntrico vecino, nada gravoso, Izuna nunca lo metería en líos graves porque sería echarse la soga al cuello, era más como una burla a su abuelo, un anciano regio, de principios bien cimentados, algo idealista, bastante inocente, que creía aún en la bondad de la humanidad, el anterior ministro del País del Fuego, el creador de la ideología denominada "voluntad de fuego", a la que los Uchiha no creían otra cosa sino una fantasía estéril.

Pagar unos billetes a Konohamaru y sus amigos por ir a la tintorería, por comprarle alguna golosina, recibir paquetes y correspondencia cuando no estaba, e incluso, solo jugar en la sala de al lado donde una chica estaba secuestrada, era parte de la diversión de Izuna, inocentes favores que un vecino hace por otro, con un trasfondo especial que, de enterarse el viejo, tendría un infarto en el momento.

Ya le habían matado a sus dos hijos y a una nuera, víctimas de la violencia en Konoha que él pretendía frenar con palabras de heroicas actitudes, no soportaría que alguien tocara a su nieto.

.

Los reporteros se fueron ya pasada la media noche, pero Torune seguramente seguía viendo las luces de las cámaras, ya que parpadeaba rápido rehusándose a mirar el muro de yeso blanco que estaba a la espalda de su maltrecho jefe y se frotaba los ojos de vez en cuando.

Fū también había salido a mantener a raya a todos los reporteros que se arremolinaban, empujándose y codeándose, queriendo imponer su equipo para una mejor visión y los micrófonos emergiendo de todos lados. Naturalmente, no faltó el espabilado que preguntó si no era aquello una estrategia negra, no acusó directamente del atentado contra el muchacho a su propio padre, pero, sí puntualizó lo conveniente a la campaña "cero tolerancia", que estaba manejando.

Estaban preparados para dar esa respuesta justo como se tenía estimado, Sai no solo se convirtió en una víctima de la inseguridad esa noche, sino que pasó a ser el estandarte "mártir" de un hombre que fue capaz de derramar un par de lágrimas solo para la foto del tiraje matutino de periódicos.

El rubio Yamanaka esperaba sus indicaciones, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el problema en que se había metido su sobrina.

Todos tenían espías en todos lados, sabía que la habían interrogado respecto a un hombre sospechoso de terrorismo, y que ese hombre, casualmente, sí era un terrorista que había trabajado para ellos y pertenecía a un peligroso grupo del que tenían conocimiento desde hacía varios años, pero de alguna manera se habían vuelto "intocables" entre las naciones.

Haciendo trabajos para todos, prometiéndole lealtad a nadie.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado esa niña?

Recordaba el fuego de hacía diecisiete años, el incendio que había empezado desde una fábrica y se extendió con rapidez inverosímil, consumiendo toda la madera castigada por el otoño. Por aquél entonces, él e Inoichi trabajaban aún en el departamento de Inteligencia de investigaciones especiales, jóvenes militares que llegaron casi al final de la guerra a llevar en los hombros a los veteranos y arreglar las señales de radio para coordinar las tropas. Nacidos como floristas, estudiados como ingenieros en comunicaciones, talentosos y emprendedores, con una diferencia de edad de un año entre uno y otro, eran como serían un par de gemelos, aún en esos tiempos de suspenso estaban dispuestos a apoyarse, Inoichi se casó inmediatamente al regresar del frente, y el bebé no se hizo esperar.

Su esposa era muy bella, muy joven.

Sentía vergüenza de decir que él también se había enamorado, pero así de simple había resultado y aún tiempo después, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que fuera cuando menos la mitad de lo que fuera ella, ninguna hasta que Ino abrió los ojos en brazos de su padre, cuando se la entregaron en el hospital tras un complicado parto. Era una pequeña copia. Ino, de Yamanaka, no había tenido mucho, y si decían que se parecía a Inoichi era porque no la recordaban a ella. A ella que se perdió entre las llamas, entre cristales y vigas, cortinas encendidas, sacrificando su bello rostro, su maravilloso cabello por entregar a su cuñado lo que ella más amaba, suplicando ya no por su vida, sino por la de su hija, mientras su tersa piel se arrugaba y coloraba.

Inoichi no lo sabía, y no lo sabría jamás. Aunque tal vez sospechaba algo extraño en el milagroso salvamento de su hija, no era algo de lo que renegaba.

¡¿Pero quien puede culpar a la belleza curiosa?!

Ino era como su madre, sus maneras, su carácter, su belleza, su insana curiosidad, si ella hubiera aprendido a cuidarse, a no meterse en problemas, ni Danzō la habría descubierto ni él se habría visto en la necesidad de negarle el rescate aquella fatídica noche, cuando tuvo la certeza de que Fū había sido quien informaba de las operaciones secretas.

Entonces Ino terminaría igual.

—Habrá que preparar también un funeral apropiado para Sai. Hazte cargo Fū —dijo de repente Danzō, entregando unos papeles a Torune.

¿Qué clase de futuro mejor es el que priva a los jóvenes la propia existencia y deja todo a los viejos? Creía que lo sabía, pero el cabello dorado seguía quemándose frente a sus ojos en un grito de dolor con tono de traición.

Ino podía ser igual, pero no tenía porqué acabar igual.


	26. El declive del gigante

—¡Mierda! —gritó fastidiado Genma, arrojando al suelo de lámina su casco antiasalto —¡¿Cuándo piensan salir?!

Se encontraba irritado, sofocado y furioso, llevaban casi dos horas esperando en el estacionamiento mientras uno de los dos que llevaban el uniforme de repartidores se paseaba entre los pasillos del supermercado vigilando a sus objetivos, reportando que estaban jugando con las latas de champiñones en conserva.

—Saben que los seguimos —murmuró alguien.

—Hay que movernos Genma, los Uchiha tienen ojos en todos lados, alguien les ha de haber soplado —secundó Inoichi, no más cómodo que los demás, secándose la sien sudorosa con los guantes.

—Hemos sido muy cuidadosos, estoy seguro…

—No, hay que movernos.

La radio que tenía en sus manos el capitán Shiranui hizo ruido de señal entrante.

—El personal de seguridad entró, van a llevarlos a gerencia. Derribaron a la botarga de Yogurtti.

—¡Es ahí! ¡Genma! ¡Los van a sacar por atrás!

—¿Qué?

—Genma, no hay manera de que salgan por enfrente, ese era el plan, por eso hacían tantas estupideces, para que los de seguridad los saquen por atrás.

Hubo un solo momento de duda, el agente en el interior no podría seguirlos, así que los perderían de vista y todo habría sido un gasto de recursos en vano. Tenía que tomar una decisión a la brevedad. Si iban atrás, si se quedaban enfrente, todo era un riesgo, y las consecuencias las pagaría no solo la chica Yamanaka.

—Vamos atrás —ordenó Genma golpeando la ventanilla al conductor que puso en marcha el motor.

.

Tobi se reía con tal fuerza que debía sujetarse el estómago con las manos y andar le era complicado. Zetsu, sin embargo, estaba completamente ruborizado y se limitaba a emitir escuetos comentarios a su compañero para que recobrara la compostura. Los dos oficiales que habían sido llamados para atender los disturbios que habían ocasionado estaban de mal humor y lo hacían saber empujando por la espalda a Tobi cada que parecía detenerse.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi no hizo nada malo! —y de nuevo rompía en estruendosas carcajadas —¡Tobi no sabía que Patito-kun quería ir al baño! ¡Tobi solo quería abrazar a Patito-kun!

"Patito-kun" era la mascota de una popular marca de yogurt batido para niños, y una botarga del mismo se encontraba en el pasillo que correspondía a su producto, ofreciendo muestras y globos para los más pequeños. Tobi había tomado de la mano a Zetsu y se habían lanzado contra él al tiempo en que emitía un grito de guerra, y después de haber jugado fútbol con latas en el pasillo de conservas, eso fue lo que les dio toda la atención del cuerpo de seguridad.

Los guardias lo condujeron hasta la gerencia, una mujer anciana, con toda la piel de la cara colgada en proporciones atemorizantes y un peculiar peinado alto que rememoraba las orejas de un gato, les esperaba con los brazos cruzados, dejando entrever una pipa encendida.

—Ya pueden largarse a holgazanear como lo estaban haciendo —dijo rudamente la vieja a los guardias, dándose la vuelta para entrar en el despacho.

Los guardias se retiraron y Tobi, que ya había calmado su ataque de risa, levanto las manos en alto y, dando saltos, siguió a la mujer para perseguir al animal que paseaba entre sus pies dirigiéndose también al interior.

—¡Gatito! —se había lanzado enseguida a abrazar a uno de los muchos gatos que rondaban entre el escritorio y los archiveros, pero el gato, huraño y asustado respondió agitando la patas con fuerza para arañarle la cara, propósito que logró sin esforzarse demasiado y lo suficientemente certero como para que Tobi lo soltara, dando chillidos escondiéndose detrás de Zetsu.

—¡Gatito malo!

—Neko-baa —saludó Zetsu con cortesía, aunque a él no le parecía tanto así, más que nada porque solo la conocía por apodo y no por nombre.

—Al diablo con tus saludos, causan un desastre en mi tienda y pretenden que los siente al tomar el té ¿qué quieren?

—Unos hombres siguen a Tobi y Tobi… ¡Ah!

Tobi nuevamente empezó a llorar escandalosamente cuando la vieja le hubo dado un golpe en la cabeza con la larga pipa dejándole ceniza en el cabello.

—¡Tobi se incendia! ¡Tobi se incendia!

—Entonces quieren salir seguros, bien, pero no crean que voy a ignorar la mercancía que dañaron.

Tobi seguía corriendo de un lado a otro sacudiéndose la cabeza y gritando, pero no era enteramente exageración suya, las cenizas sí le habían quemado de verdad.

—Mada-chan enviará un cheque mañana —dijo cuando se detuvo y comprobó que no había quedado calvo al mirarse en el empañado espejo que decoraba una de las paredes.

—Más vale que sea verdad.

La anciana les señaló una puerta apenas visible detrás de una vieja cortina desgarrada con la que los gatos jugaban.

—Salida de emergencia, queda oculta por la bodega de almacenamiento y sale directamente a la avenida, ni siquiera pasarán por el estacionamiento.

—Gracias, Neko-baa.

Zetsu volvió a reverenciar y tomó a Tobi por la muñeca para alejarlo del gato que insistía en hostigar.

Los peldaños de metal hacían mucho ruido, pero con los ventiladores de las bodegas, el eco se perdía. Ya era muy tarde, el viento helado se colaba por el enrejado y soplaba en sus nucas. La altura era similar a la de cuatro pisos de alto, no era la primera vez que acudían a esa mujer y a esa salida, no tardaron en vislumbrar el Sedán color rojo quemado que les esperaba con el mismo conductor.

—Vas atrás con Ino-chan —dijo Tobi a Zetsu adelantándose para subir al lugar del copiloto.

.

—Al parecer sus habilidades no se oxidaron mientras estuvo retirado —comentó Genma con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver a una peculiar pareja de varones salir de un pequeño callejón para abordar un vehículo rojo.

—Pero entonces tendremos que cambiar de auto si ya saben que los sigue la camioneta de pastelería.

Inoichi se arrodilló para mirar por la pequeña ventana que lo separaba de la cabina.

—¡Chōza! —exclamó de repente.

Justo a dónde señalaba, un robusto hombre de peculiar cabello rojo dentro de un Yaris Sport negro, muy compacto para su complexión, se estacionaba a un lado de la calle, seguramente para entrar a la farmacia que estaba ahí. El Sedán avanzó en cuanto la luz del semáforo lo indicó.

—Esa es una buena opción, pero no alcanzaremos todos.

—Yo iré —se apresuró a decir Inoichi mientras el chofer le daba alcance a Chōza.

Rápido para no llamar la atención y no perder más tiempo, bajaron Genma, Inoichi y otros dos elementos que sin aviso abordaron el compacto negro al tiempo en que un quinto arrastraba a Chōza dentro de la camioneta para explicarle, le arrebataron las llaves y Genma tomó lugar de conductor acelerando para pasar mientras aún estaba la preventiva.

Inoichi empezó a ponerse nervioso. Todo lo habían hecho muy rápido, pero no garantizaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta del trasborde, y si lo habían hecho, se la pasarían jugando toda la noche. Empezó a golpear rítmicamente el tablero con los dedos.

—¿De verdad no tienen ni un solo domicilio de ese sujeto? —preguntó resultándole increíble que no se hubiera empezado con el registro de propiedades.

—Izuna Uchiha no tiene ni un solo pañuelo a su nombre, legalmente todo pertenece a Madara. Y Madara es muy cuidadoso con todos sus movimientos, limpio desde cualquier punto de vista legal, no es su culpa tener un hermano idiota que se junta con criminales internacionales y eso, no es realmente seguro, eso te lo dirá cualquier juez de instrucción.

—Tonterías, todo mundo sabe que Izuna es incapaz de tomar decisiones serias, es un chivo expiatorio de su hermano.

Genma chasqueó la lengua.

—Y pensar que era tan obvio —dijo después de un rato de silencio dentro del auto, cuando por fin el Sedán rojo se detuvo al frente de un edificio departamental en la zona conurbada. El plan de manejo de Genma había variado notablemente, seguirlo deliberadamente por atrás despertaría nuevamente las sospechas, así que, confiando ciegamente en que no incurrirían en una infracción vial, usó calles secundarias que siguieran el mismo rumbo, especialmente para cuando dejaron el bullicioso centro.

Con un parque infantil de por medio entre su auto y el Sedán, usaron la mira de sus rifles para ver a detalle en qué edificio entraban.

—No puede ser —murmuró Genma.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Miren quién está en la entrada.

Inoichi y uno de los hombres que le acompañaban enfocaron al susodicho que permanecía en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿El capitán Itachi Uchiha? —preguntó el agente con incredulidad en la voz.

— Pero…

—¡Ino!

.

—¿Realmente era necesario traer a la niña? —preguntó Itachi cuando vio a Izuna bajar del auto para sacar él a Ino, Zetsu ya se había quejado suficiente respecto a las heridas y el nulo tiempo de recuperación que había tenido.

—¿Y dónde querías que la dejara? ¿En mi departamento? No te quejes y ayúdame.

Itachi se acercó para recibir a la muchacha, echándosela al hombro como si de un costal se tratara, mientras que Izuna a su vez, ayudaba a Zetsu.

—Creo que se abrió un punto —se quejó llevándose la mano al costado, donde a través de la camisa se hacía visible una pequeña mancha roja.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Konan-neechan está arriba, ella sabe de estas cosas, apóyate en mí.

—Puedo caminar, de verdad.

—¡Vamos! ¡No soy tan solícito todos los días! —se quejó Izuna obligándolo a pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Eso es verdad.

Zetsu levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el semblante serio de Pain, volvió a bajarla sintiéndose cohibido y avergonzado por haberle desobedecido e incluso colocar en una situación incómoda a toda la organización.

—Vamos arriba, ya estamos todos, al menos los que quedamos.

Los tres asintieron.

—¿Esa es la niña? —preguntó Pain notando que Itachi no estaba precisamente ligero.

—Sí.

—¿A qué la han traído?

—Mada-chan me lo pidió —respondió Tobi.

—Ya veo —y Pain no pronunció más, quedó al final cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

.

—Los chicos no están lejos, llegarán en unos quince minutos, no podía dejar que los vieran, por eso se retrasaron tanto —dijo Genma apresuradamente mientras revisaba por tercera vez que todo su equipo y armamento estuviera en orden.

—¡Pero Ino!

—Mira, ella está bien, y estos tipos no son apresurados, se toman su tiempo, si quisieran matarla ya lo habrían hecho, lo mejor para ella es esperar a que lleguen las personas que…

—¡Maldición! ¿Y si lo que tienen ahí no es una reunión ejecutiva sobre su siguiente gran plan? ¿Y si lo que quieren es pasarse un buen rato? ¡No sería ni la primera ni la última chica que…!

—¡Basta ya! ¡El capitán Morino aceptó su reingreso y lo asignó a este equipo con la seguridad de que podría comportarse como un profesional y no como un papá histérico! ¡Y no le estoy diciendo que finja que no le importa! ¡Es solo que nosotros somos cuatro y ellos quien sabe! ¡Podrían ser cien y tener un lanzamisiles ahí adentro!

Inoichi se quedó quieto y callado, con el semblante endurecido, los otros dos agentes también permanecieron en silencio sepulcral. Nunca habían visto alterado a Genma, nunca habían conocido persona o situación que le hiciera perder el porte carismático que tenía todo el tiempo.

.

La habitación se encontraba pulcramente arreglada, tres largos sillones de piel negra se emplazaban en la amplia sala dejando al medio una mesa de centro a juego con una cubierta de cristal esmerilado que dibujaba las líneas de una escena casi mítica, bestias de diferentes naturalezas se arremolinaban en torno a una figura principal en cuyo ojo descansaba una luz LED blanca sumamente discreta pero que, sin embargo, daba cierto realce al trabajo que de otra forma no sería completamente visible desde todos los ángulos como lo era en ese momento. Nadie pronunciaba palabra, miraban la mesa como absortos por un hechizo hasta que el ruido de unos pasos sobre el piso de mármol rompió la conexión y todos levantaron la vista para ver al recién llegado.

Itachi, Kisame, Izuna, Zetsu, Konan y Pain eran los únicos sobrevivientes de un grupo apenas más numeroso, todos los demás habían caído bajo una serie de eventos sin control que había puesto de cabeza sus planes originales. El séptimo miembro de aquella reunión, y dirigente de la operación, era Madara Uchiha.

—Los eventos actuales exigen un método diferente al que teníamos planteado.

Los seis pares de ojos le siguieron en el recorrido que hizo desde su aparición, cuando salió de una de las habitaciones para tomar lugar frente a la chimenea, entre los tres sillones.

—El ganador de la contienda por ser ministro es sin duda Danzō, ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz por conseguir el archivo del asesinato de Minato Namikaze, y no tengo motivos para pensar que no conoce los demás.

—¿Y por qué no lo desaparecemos y zanjamos el asunto? —preguntó Kisame poniéndose de pie, una técnica a la que recurría muy a menudo cuando no quería sentirse aplastado por la presencia de otro. Su gran altura le daba una visión superior, pero con Madara no pareció funcionar del todo.

—Se hará, e Izuna se hará cargo de ello.

El aludido miró de reojo y asintió sin decir nada.

—Pero no es tan sencillo como eso, la razón por la que se falseó toda la información referente a la muerte de Minato Namikaze fue porque yo lo ordené, si ese expediente sale a la luz, inevitablemente se mencionará el archivo Jūbi. No es ese el propósito.

Kisame gruñó y volvió a tumbarse en el sillón.

—Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? Ya tenemos todos los proyectos, pero nada les costará a los países volver a invertir para resucitarlos con otro nombre —se quejó nuevamente el policía haciendo la cabeza para atrás.

—Ninguno sería tan poderoso como Jūbi, eso tenlo por seguro, su pérdida no es aceptable, dediqué muchos años y recursos a ello y no pienso permitir que un imbécil tuerto se aproveche de mi inversión.

Itachi se encontraba más melancólico que otras ocasiones, con seguridad eso era lo que había turbado el humor neutral de Kisame, pero no por ello había dejado de poner atención.

—Izuna-san se hará cargo de él, entonces. ¿Los demás? —preguntó Itachi —. Yo ya no puedo regresar a mi departamento ni a la jefatura. En máximo diez horas, seré la persona más buscada de Konoha.

—Konan y Pain vienen conmigo, sustraeremos el archivo Kyūbi ya que no pudiste hacerlo, Kisame terminará lo pendiente con Hachibi. ¿Están cerca, no es así?

Kisame primero gruñó y después afirmó.

—Acompáñalo, Itachi. Zetsu va a quedarse aquí a reposar sus malditas heridas y si intenta escapar otra vez, yo mismo le pongo una bala entre los ojos.

—Hermano —replicó Izuna—. Zetsu-san ha sido un buen aliado, fiel por años. ¿No merece un poco más de gratitud?

—Mi gratitud será darle una cama, y si insiste en revelarse, será darle una muerte rápida.

Madara hablaba con una voz poderosa y firme, su mirada era severa y en ningún momento cambio el semblante casi prepotente, Izuna agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado nuevamente.

—Si Kisame no lo estropea, podremos proceder a la fase final mañana mismo, antes de tener a todo el absurdo ejército en la puerta…

Pero Madara no terminó de concretar su idea, antes de que cuando menos terminara de decir "puerta" el ruido de una explosión obligó a todos a levantarse.

—Maldición, viene de abajo —indicó Izuna aunque era obvio para todos—. No tengo muchos hombres, tendremos que retirarnos, el siguiente punto de encuentro será en Ame.

—¡Por acá! ¡El pasaje subterráneo! —gritó Izuna.

—¡Estamos en un quinto piso! —señaló Kisame sacando sus dos pistolas de aparatoso tamaño.

—Hay una escalera, para estos casos.

Madara seguía imperturbable y mientras los demás iban detrás de su hermano menor, él incluso regresó para abrir la caja fuerte del librero.

—¡Madara! —chillo Izuna al verle actuar con tanta parsimonia mientras abajo el ruido de los disparos parecía acercarse más.

—No te pongas histérico, si esos inútiles fueran capaces de repeler mi frente con facilidad, me habrían matado hace años.

Las estrechas escaleras por las que solo podía bajar uno a la vez, iban en espiral efectivamente hacia abajo, con gruesos muros de concreto reforzado envolviéndolas y luces automáticas que se encendían a medida que Pain avanzaba al frente de la comitiva.

Al final, el último peldaño desembocaba a un pasillo igualmente estrecho, como no había opción de dirección lo recorrieron.

—Mierda —se quejó Zetsu de momento frenando su paso haciendo que Izuna chocara contra su espalda.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ino!

—Maldición, déjala, ya la encontrarán ellos.

—¡No!

—Rubias hay por montón en el norte, te consigo una igual.

—¡No es eso! ¡Ella…! —Zetsu se quedó en blanco ¿Qué excusa podía darle que la volviera importante para él? ¿Cómo convencerlo de regresar a riesgo de que los hombres de Madara estuvieran muertos y fueran arrestados, o peor, perforados por las balas de los agentes de Konoha? ¿Por qué no solo dejarla? Recuperaría la seguridad, estaría bien con los uniformados de su propia ciudad, ellos la devolverían a su padre, a su hogar… y le contarían la verdad sobre él… que era un criminal, un asesino, que usaba el invernadero como cementerio. Entonces ella le tendría miedo, o asco…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos dejaron de seguir esa línea cuando, con horror, pensó que no tenían garantías de que estuvieran siendo rodeados por agentes de Konoha.

¿Y si eran hombres de Danzō? El demente había matado a su propio hijo, si la veía, ni siquiera confirmaría si sabía algo o no, la iba a matar también.

—Le conté… le confesé… que yo guardo los archivos que Akatsuki consigue, y el código que usé para encriptarlos.

Zetsu cayó de espaldas al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

—¡Imbécil! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Es en serio? —estalló Izuna luego de haberlo golpeado sin contenerse un poco cuando menos.

—Sí, fue una estupidez, lo sé, pero…

—¡Pero nada! —e Izuna, ciego de furia como estaba, lo pateó nuevamente en el rostro, esta vez dándole en la boca. Pero no quiso perder más tiempo y volvió a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Zetsu se había mareado, solo se limpió con la manga subiendo también, lamentándose por haber despertado la furia de un Uchiha, pero estaba detrás, y el pasillo era demasiado angosto, si quería regresar, solo le quedaba que Izuna lo hiciera también.

Llegó al punto inicial casi al mismo tiempo, pero más sofocado, notablemente dolorido, su compañero con grandes zancadas pretendía alcanzar la habitación en la que habían encerrado a la chica, pero la puerta de ese piso voló en pedazos haciendo saltar astillas en todas direcciones. Izuna gritó de rabia lanzándose detrás del sillón para sacar de ahí una de las tantas armas ocultas que había en el departamento, Zetsu aprovechó para pasar detrás de él llegando primero a la habitación.

Ino yacía sobre la cama, aún vendada completamente, y él se acercó para empezar a deshacer los nudos, no podría llevarla cargando.

Afuera, en la sala, Izuna empezó a disparar.

En solo unos instantes ya había liberado sus piernas y sus manos, le estaba quitando las vendas de los ojos y la boca cuando Izuna entró de repente.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Sus ojos estaban sensibles, pero debido a la oscuridad no quedó muy deslumbrada y la nitidez de cada movimiento era clara entre las siluetas azules y negras que dejaba distinguir el claro de luna entrando por el enorme ventanal junto a una fría brisa que agitaba las persianas traslúcidas.

Izuna tropezó con el borde de la cama y por ello se salvó de que una bala le atravesara la cabeza, la persona que había jalado el gatillo estaba aparentemente sola, llevaba un uniforme negro y un casco antiasalto, justo cuando la cabeza de Izuna golpeaba el cobertor hubo un instante de silencio. Ino se sintió presa del terror nuevamente y se olvidó por completo que estaba por agradecer a la persona que tenía a su izquierda por desatarla. Sus ojos azules, hinchados de llorar, vieron el gesto que hacía ese hombre.

¿Quién era? Le pedía que fuera con él, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, y parpadeó queriendo entender quién peleaba con quién y de qué lado debía estar.

En el mundo fuera de su cabeza debieron de ser solo fracciones de segundo, pero a ella se le antojó toda una eternidad, el extraño vestido de negro se llevó una mano al casco y levantó el visor dejando descubierto su rostro… conocía esa cara… sus labios gesticularon muy lentamente: "Ven"

—¡Papá! —chilló la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que tal vez pudieron oírla todos en ese edificio aún en medio del caos desatado por las armas intercambiando disparos.

Pero ella aún no terminaba de bajar de la cama, cuando un estallido, aturdidor como un relámpago, vibrando en su oído atravesó la habitación, desde la cama directo a esa cara conocida, teniendo como resultado el efecto mismo de un poderoso árbol cayendo ante la insistencia del talador; primero un crujido, la caída silbante, el golpe seco haciendo eco en el suelo de mármol.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero cada detalle permanecería vívido en la mente de Ino hasta el día en que muriera.

El gigante que la llevaba en brazos cuando se quedaba dormida en la sala, el mismo que la llevaba a la escuela por las mañanas, el que permanecía en vela cuando enfermaba, el que la reñía cuando llegaba tarde, el que usaba un delantal amarillo para preparar la cena y lavar los platos… estaba tirado en el suelo, derribado por algo tan insignificante como un pedazo de metal.


	27. El instinto del asesino

Ino no podía dejar de llorar, había salido de aquél horrible lugar en medio de gritos desaforados. Con el último disparo, la cámara lenta se desvaneció, y todo a su alrededor empezó a moverse tan rápido que se estaba mareando.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Sentía que la llevaban, que se estaba moviendo, aunque no era plenamente consciente de ello, su mente y su cuerpo se habían desconectado.

¿Un pasillo? Tropezaba, sus pies se enredaban entre ellos, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para convencerse de que era un sueño, era tan real el dolor que la doblegaba, pero su cuerpo seguía avanzando.

El aire frío le golpeó la cara.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no se quedó abrazada a su papá? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado?

Quiso regresar, pero su brazo estaba enganchado con una mano delgada, pálida como papel, la miró como si de una cadena se tratara y recorrió el brazo hasta llegar al rostro de aquel cuerpo que la aprisionaba; completamente blanco, con un lunar enorme, ojos amarillos… se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo en un nuevo grito.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ino-san! —se quejó él rehusándose a detenerse, saliendo del pasillo, tenían que correr antes de que Izuna les alcanzara, pero si el instinto de su compañero no se había nublado por el enfado, su prioridad sería escapar, no ajusticiar al traidor.

Vio el auto en el que habían llegado, la ruta de evacuación desembocaba apenas detrás del parque y rápidamente subió, debiendo romper los cristales, ya que no encontraba la llave. Arrojó a la chica sobre el asiento y finalmente, tras jugar con los cables del tablero que desmontó con tres golpes, puso en marcha el motor alejándose como alma que llevaba el diablo, apenas notó que habían detectado su escape. Con un poco de brusquedad tomó a la chica de la cabeza y la obligó a agacharse, evidentemente tenían permitido el uso de fuerza letal y disparaban con saña.

Movió el volante de un lado a otro, entraba en las calles sin saber realmente a dónde iría, nunca aprendió la lógica urbanística de Konoha. Ino intentó incorporarse, pero la volvió a agachar.

—Ino-san, por favor, es difícil, pero contrólate, mantén la cabeza abajo.

La chica gimoteaba con las manos en el rostro.

—¿A dónde? ¿A dónde? —se preguntaba el hombre mientras seguía intentando perderlos —¡Mierda!

Había escuchado el sonido distante de las hélices de un helicóptero, y más patrullas con las sirenas encendidas.

¿Ahí había acabado todo? ¿Finalmente acabaría preso? ¿O muerto?

Se limpió el sudor de la nariz con la manga de la camisa y trató de controlar el temblor de las manos aferrándose con fuerza al volante.

—¡Mierda! —volvió a estallar girando bruscamente a la izquierda. Pero mientras su corazón bombeaba con desesperación haciendo que la cabeza le empezara a doler, pronto el barbullo armado le pareció lejano, pero como también le pareció que no había sido lo suficientemente consistente su escape, solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa: su persecución dejaba de ser prioridad.

.

—Ese infeliz malnacido ingrato hijo de perra —mascullaba Izuna mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho, que era donde habían alcanzado a dispararle justo antes de que pudiera sellar la puerta de la salida de emergencias. Y seguía maldiciendo a Zetsu, por haberse llevado también el auto, ahora él tenía que huir a pie.

—Cabrón de pelo raro…

Pero Izuna, como Izuna, era en realidad muy precavido, y disponía de los recursos para las más peculiares de las medidas, por lo que, una vez fuera del túnel y mientras Zetsu se alejaba haciendo rechinar las llantas del Sedán rojo, corrió al lado contrario donde había un taller mecánico. Con algo de trabajo, saltó la reja y dando porrazos a la puerta consiguió que le abriera una joven de cabello castaño, más o menos sucia de aceite y tierra, pero la toalla en manos hacía evidente que estaba por bañarse.

Varios gatos salieron también al encuentro y se erizaron con la presencia del recién llegado.

—¿Izuna-san? ¿Qué necesita? —le preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Salir de aquí!

—¿Y eso? —volvió a preguntar señalando su hombro herido.

—No importa.

La mujer rápidamente se movió entre la desordenada cocina, removiendo los cajones hasta que finalmente sacó una cartera de cuero negro completamente sellada.

—Las llaves vienen dentro.

Izuna la tomó, la abrió para revisar el contenido: billetes no seriados ni nuevos, pasaporte, identificación oficial, permiso de conducir a nombre de Obito Uchiha y las llaves de una motocicleta.

—No hay tiempo, ya vienen para acá —se quejó apartando a la muchacha que pensaba darle una revisada a su hombro.

—Como quiera, pero no tarde en atenderse —susurró dejándole el botiquín de la cocina—. Por la otra puerta, yo haré lo demás.

Y la joven se puso de pie sacando una botella de alcohol de la alacena, enseguida le colocó el paño para limpiar, lo encendió con el mechero de la estufa y saliendo al patio la arrojó con fuerza hasta el siguiente jardín que se encontraba baldío, no obstante, una generosa dosis de aceite y combustible procedente del taller, levantó una llamarada de fuego que se alzó varios metros.

En una acción instantánea, los vecinos salieron disparados de sus casas, conglomerándose en la calle justo al tiempo en que un grupo de hombres uniformados y armados aparecían por el mismo sitio. Entre los gritos de todos y la estridente alarma contra incendios del taller, el suave ronroneo de un motor modificado apenas fue escuchado.

.

Zetsu decidió abandonar el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio departamental nada ostentoso. Luego subió junto con Ino, a quien trataba de sostener con fuerza, en vista de que tenía temporalmente las piernas débiles y torpes.

—Ino-san —la llamó como para hacerla reaccionar del momento de confusión y horror en que había quedado, enajenada del mundo, abatida y apenas consiente. Zetsu no pudo continuar intentando buscar su mirada, se sintió avergonzado más aún porque comprendía que estaban en esa situación por su propio egoísmo.

Pensando que podría romperse en mil pedazos solo en ese instante, la rodeó con sus brazos, como esperando que de alguna manera pudiera brindarle un soporte, por mínimo e insignificante que fuera. Ante el primer contacto, la rubia reaccionó como si la pincharan y levantó la vista encontrándose de nuevo con ese rostro familiar. Sus ojos azules, enrojecidos, hinchados y perdidos, sin brillo, le miraron solo unos instantes antes de volverse acuosos de nuevo.

—No era él ¿Verdad? No podía ser, mi padre atiende una florería, no es policía… él no… él no era… — empezó a recitar con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—Ino-san…

—Vamos a la tienda, vamos a verlo, estará preocupado, es tarde…

—Ino-san, no podemos, será el primer lugar donde nos busquen.

Y no pudo seguir, era el momento turbio que no había pensado con claridad, en el que le debía explicar que la había arrastrado al lado contrario de la ley. La miró llevarse las manos al rostro y tratar de contener las lágrimas, ya había dejado de convencerse en voz alta de que aquél no era su padre, y si se aferraba a la idea, no daba cuenta de ello.

—Sai —murmuró—. Él rentó un departamento— dijo entre gimoteos —, está frente al Ichiraku.

Salieron del edificio por el vestíbulo, no le costó encontrar un taxi, pese a la hora aún había bastante movimiento en las calles, así que subió a la chica, le indicó el nombre del lugar, pero al parecer el hombre no necesitó la dirección completa, le había ubicado desde el principio y les aseguró que estaban a solo unos minutos.

Tal cual, pasó no más de un cuarto de hora cuando las lámparas de papel rojo y blanco anunciaban una barra de ramen.

—¿Puede ayudarme? —preguntó Zetsu, Ino había vuelto a desfallecer tras haber roto en llanto nuevamente. El taxista, amablemente bajó para abrirle la puerta ayudándole a bajar a la chica que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, débilmente, con la palidez acentuada en su rostro enrojecido indicó el camino y sacó de entre su blusa, una llave que mantenía atada a una cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

Parecía que tan solo había sido un día antes cuando Sai le propuso vivir juntos mientras iban camino al invernadero de Zetsu, aquella conversación inconclusa por casi haber atropellado a un niño se repitió lentamente en sus memorias, preguntándose en dónde estaba Sai en esos momentos en que más necesitaba que fuera él quien le abrazara. El recuerdo no hizo más que aumentar el dolor y el deseo de dejarse caer justo ahí, llorar y gritar hasta que se quedara dormida, luego despertar en su casa, con el olor del desayuno recién hecho, mezclado con flores y tierra húmeda.

—¿No será mejor llevarla a un hospital? —preguntó el taxista que cargó a la chica el tramo de las escaleras luego de que notara que el hombre que la acompañaba se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en el costado.

—Su padre acaba de morir —dio por toda respuesta, recibiendo la condolencia correspondiente.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, se echaba de menos la presencia de algún mueble y el polvo se había acumulado en las esquinas. Hacía frío, estaba oscuro, un leve toque de humedad y abandono le picó la nariz al taxista que, sin embargo, pudo encontrar lo que parecía una habitación donde podía dejarla. Era la única que tenía un toque habitable, con un colchón de dos plazas nuevo, aún empacado, dos cajas y al parecer la recámara aún en sus bolsas protectoras.

Con cuidado la dejó tendida y ella cayó dormida solo unos segundos después.

—Pobre chica —se lamentó el hombre sin saber, sin sospechar siquiera por un instante, que debía de tener más lástima por él mismo.

Afuera, en lo que se podía planificar como sala de estar, se encontraba una mesa de trabajo, con clavos, un bote de pintura blanca, dos rodillos y una navaja para abrir los empaques de otras herramientas que estaban en el suelo, muy apretadas entre ellas. Tan solo el tiempo que le llevó al buen hombre dejar a su pasajera acostada, fue lo que a Zetsu le tomó revisar en esa penumbra todas las posibilidades.

Tomó el lienzo que protegía la duela de madera del piso contra la pintura durante los últimos trabajos realizados. Alcanzó la navaja, la hoja era tan larga como su dedo medio, cubierta en el remate solo por cinta de aislar. Ya no lo pensó, no podía ponerse a meditarlo y valorar posibilidades, los descuidos eran ya demasiados como para seguir sumándolos, y al final, su propio desenlace estaba siguiéndole los pasos, con uniforme y sirenas, le seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, porque Konoha no conocía el perdón para los asesinos de su sangre.

—Le pagaré —sentenció con la voz apagada llamándolo a la supuesta cocina, y el otro mansamente acudía sin sentir que sus pasos estaban contados, sin ser capaz de poder gritar porque su cabeza había sido envuelta en una sábana con olor a pintura, después, solo un momento de dolor punzando en su cuello y bajando con furia hasta su pecho.

Zetsu requirió usar todo su peso para derribarle y más aún para conseguir que la navaja hiciera su trabajo, aunque los huesos le estorbaban, el cuello fue fácil y la tela absorbió los borbotones de sangre caliente, pero debía darse prisa, él mismo estaba débil y si el taxista se resistía, sin duda conseguiría, sino salvar su vida, hacer algo demasiado llamativo como para que alguien le auxiliara. Sacó la navaja, había perdido la punta, pero volvió a hundirla en las carnes del estómago y una tercera vez queriendo alcanzar los pulmones, pero la hoja cedió y con la mitad incrustada en el cuerpo no podía seguir ya con la faena, pero al menos había alcanzado el objetivo.

Arrastró al regordete desafortunado hasta la alacena donde consiguió meterlo, aprovechando la presencia de periódicos pasados que el anterior dueño había juntado a lo largo de muchos años.

Todo estaba en oscuridad, nadie había realizado los trabajos eléctricos aún, y tal vez nadie lo haría hasta que apareciera un nuevo comprador luego de que aquel muchacho de ojos negros y sonrisa falsa revocara su contrato unos días antes.

Con paso lento, regresó por las habitaciones y tomó de nueva cuenta una herramienta, un desarmador de punta plana y mango amarillo, llegó a la habitación y se dejó ir de rodillas frente al lecho donde dormía intranquilamente la menos culpable de todo aquello.

.

Izuna había comprendido que tratar de usar las fronteras era absurdo, la alerta debía ya de estar circulando, y de cualquier forma tenía una misión que atender antes, Madara descargaría su furia sobre él si no la cumplía aún después de todo lo que había surgido durante el maratón de errores estúpidos. El brazo le dolía desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, que se entumían poco a poco, pero para no perder el control de la motocicleta debía presionar con fuerza, e ir más rápido para cruzar ese bosque que lo separaba del objetivo.

Ya no había tiempo para sutilezas y planificaciones, al mero estilo gánster entraría y zanjaría el asunto, después de todo, esa siempre fue la idea que tuvo de la familia desde que era más pequeño y su hermano le explicaba algunas cosas al respecto. Quiso reír, pero el dolor punzante se seguía extendiendo.

—Zetsu debe ser un monstruo, ha corrido un maratón con una cirugía sin sanar, un disparo y una paliza de Hidan —dijo al aire pensando en lo mucho que debería de dolerle el cuerpo en esos momentos, y solo hasta entonces no deseándole la muerte lenta y agonizante.

—Si te mueres cabrón, jamás te perdonaré…

Aceleró el motor, pero el bosque se ponía más denso, giró para evadir un tronco derribado, sin embargo, el movimiento fue muy brusco y su mano entumida no pudo mantener la dirección, la llanta delantera tembló, finalmente giró completamente volteando la motocicleta, arrojando a su pasajero de frente contra el pasto húmedo.

Izuna fue capaz de poner las manos al frente para no romperse la cara, pero en los dos rebotes que dio, acabó inconsciente.

.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó Madara con frialdad. Konan negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro sin pronunciar palabra. Pain mantenía la mirada en el piso y el arma en su mano con el gesto indiferente pero pasivo en el rostro.

—Parece ser que Izuna-san se separó de Zetsu-san, le han dado prioridad a la captura de Izuna-san. Pero le han perdido completamente. Las fuerzas militares han sido convocadas, el cuerpo de policía también y todos los agentes operativos se están enfocando en nuestra búsqueda.

—¿Es posible que nos tengan completamente identificados?

Konan asintió.

—Capturaron vivo a Sasori-san, no me sorprendería que consiguieran que les diera información, de cualquier tipo.

—Al menos jamás se les va a ocurrir buscarnos en sus propias oficinas —observó el hombre alejándose de la ventana y cerrando las persianas.

Madara dio una risa despectiva caminando detrás de la mujer que seguía trabajando en el proceso de sustraer archivos. Era bastante hábil, se encontraba en su campo de trabajo y verla entrar y salir de sistemas de alta seguridad como si fuesen un buscador de Internet cualquiera, era una de las pocas seguridades que le daban al Uchiha sobre el éxito de su campaña.

Con toda la movilización generada para encontrar al supuesto grupo terrorista, el ambiente en las oficinas se había concentrado en los departamentos de comunicaciones, inteligencia y planeación e interrogación. ¿Quién entonces iba a perder el tiempo en la oficina de archivo?

Le sorprendía lo poco que conocían su propio sistema, estaban buscando un enemigo de fuera cuando el asunto en torno al que giraba todo el problema era suyo.

—Kyūbi —murmuró Pain como regresando del mundo al que su mente había ido a viajar.

Sus ojos grises parecieron recobrar un poco del brillo que habían perdido durante las últimas horas y se clavaron fríamente en la mano de Madara que se posaba sobre el hombro de Konan con un leve movimiento que cambiaba la dirección a su cuello. La mujer no reaccionaba al tacto con facilidad, era demasiado controlada y con más tendencia a las acciones bien premeditadas. Aun así, sus cejas se movieron inconscientemente hasta fruncirlas, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dar más señales de nada, pues Madara era propenso a sacar de quicio a las personas a su alrededor, siempre dándoselas de superior, de que podía conseguir lo que quería solo porque él, era él.

Pain sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba empezando a sudar y la causa de su nerviosismo era Madara, aquel hombre era como Dios: todo lo veía, todo lo sabía, todo lo tenía.

¿Realmente había llegado a creer que podrían controlarlo?

Incluso Konan se rebajó aceptando fríamente su contacto algunas noches, resistiéndose a negarse y todo por seguir el guion de aquella persona.

—Una vez que tengamos a Kyūbi en nuestras manos, y si Itachi y Kisame no fallan y nos traen a Hachibi, estará completo el desarrollo del dispositivo, Orochimaru podrá terminarlo y finalmente tendremos nuestro desenlace.

Konan apenas movió la cabeza fingiendo buscar la mirada de su líder cuando en realidad solo deseaba separar la mejilla de su mano.

—Todo habrá terminado. Incluso para ustedes.

Pain entrecerró los ojos, le quedaba poco tiempo, y las cartas ya habían sido bajadas.

¿Con qué propósito, en esos momentos en que Konan simplemente podría detenerse y negarse a continuar?

Madara era un estúpido arrogante, ya se sentía ganador.

—No más —fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar el arma soltando el seguro.

.

Izuna abrió los ojos lentamente, no muy lejos de ahí, vio la llanta delantera de la motocicleta girar cada vez más despacio, aparentemente no se quedó inconsciente mucho tiempo. Se levantó con pesadez sujetándose la cabeza, como si con ello fuera capaz de mantener el piso en su lugar.

—Mierda… más retrasos, Madara va a matarme.

Buscó en las bolsas de su pantalón, en medio de un montón de basura de dulces encontró una pequeña brújula que había resultado ilesa a todo el ajetreo, se frotó los ojos para mejorar la visión y la consultó, debía retomar su camino cuanto antes si no quería hacerle compañía a Deidara.

.

—Jiraiya va a matarnos, eso es seguro, Naruto.

Shikamaru se frotaba los brazos para quitarles la sensación de frío que lo recorría después de renunciar a la única chaqueta que llevaba para pasársela a Temari, que odiaba el clima fresco de Konoha, y siempre que su visita se prolongaba más de una semana, terminaba resfriada.

—¡Cállate! ¡Dattebayo! —chilló Naruto presionando muy lentamente, pero con mucha confianza, las teclas de la computadora.

—¿Cómo es que siendo tan imbécil puedes entrar a los archivos de seguridad nacional? —preguntó Shikamaru de nueva cuenta mostrándose momentáneamente interesado en la nueva habilidad de Naruto.

—El viejo piensa que no lo sé, pero mi papá me obligó a memorizarlo ¡Fue difícil!

—¿Tu papá?

—Sí, decía que no me dejaría cenar ramen si no se lo repetía en orden y completo.

Naruto era torpe para trabajar en las computadoras, siempre iba rezagado en la clase de sistemas, así que sus pasos eran inseguros, pero evidentemente sabía lo que hacía aún en ese minúsculo teclado.

—Y dijo, el día en que el mundo parezca que se va a acabar, vuelve a encerrar al zorro.

Temari miró por la ventana, no sin algo de trabajo por el polarizado, afuera las luces azules y rojas dominaban casi toda el área, había muchos helicópteros recorriendo los cielos, el movimiento se había vuelto frenético, ya casi no quedaban paseantes por las calles, el confinamiento había sido absoluto y los negocios obligados a cerrar aún con sus clientes dentro, solo podía significar una cosa: milicia.

A ella le había tocado vivir eso en Suna, siempre empezaban las sirenas, los altavoces, pequeños grupos armados y después, disparos por todos lados.

Había conseguido para Naruto ese teléfono inteligente, que tenía más de computadora que de teléfono, después de que chantajeara a los guardias con que ella tenía "asuntos femeninos" que atender y necesitaba su bolsa de mano, que le habían quitado. Habían revisado el contenido, pero la seguridad y la paranoia eran parte de su familia, y siempre llevaba escondido un teléfono adicional entre las toallas sanitarias. Poco convencional, pero ¿iban realmente a revisar el paquete blanco con flores rosas?

Shikamaru realizó el resto de la conexión y ahora resultaba que Naruto en realidad sí sabía lo que sucedía, aunque aparentemente no lo comprendía del todo.

—¿Encerrar al zorro? ¿Qué rayos significa?

—No sé, pero el mundo está acabándose y yo solo estoy siguiendo sus indicaciones.

—Era una expresión obviamente, déjame ver.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado mirando la pequeña pantalla con atención, Naruto ponía las claves y seleccionaba los iconos como si estuvieran buscando la carpeta de porno que luego veían a escondidas cuando Jiraiya salía. Como si no fuera algo tan importante.

—Ups —dijo Naruto en el momento en que una serie de ventanas emergentes empezó a aparecer una seguida de otra. El fondo negro y sus letras blancas solo parecían hacer un parpadeo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡Nada! ¡Dattebayo!

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Alguien más está vulnerando el sistema— dijo Temari regresando con ellos, haciendo a un lado a Naruto para ocupar su lugar —¿Cómo se llama el archivo, Naruto?

—Kyūbi.

.

Konan se resistió a mirar, Pain tenía su arma apuntada hacia Madara y este permanecía completamente inmóvil, sin inmutar la expresión altanera de su rostro ni retirar la mano de su cuello, seguía paseando el dedo pulgar por su piel como si se tratara de cualquier otro momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a mantener la farsa? —preguntó—¿Realmente me creyeron tan estúpido? No me hagas reír, Yahiko, no puedes pelear contra mí..

.

—¡Naruto! —volvió a gritar Shikamaru cuando una luz azul se encendió y el sonido de un obturador falso hizo "clic".

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Entraron al sistema del teléfono —dijo Temari con los ojos muy abiertos.

.

Konan miró la pantalla unos segundos antes de ocultar la imagen obtenida desde el dispositivo que estaba entrando al sistema y bajó la mirada. Ese niño era idéntico a su padre. Realmente no hubiera imaginado que Minato Namikaze entregara a su hijo el protocolo de seguridad.

¡Y tantos años que ellos lo habían buscado!

¿Sería tal vez un niño la persona más indicada para tener a Kyūbi?

—Tu preciosa Ame saldrá bien librada. ¿No es eso lo que querías? El precio es poco en realidad, y si Konan no termina lo que tiene que hacer, simplemente ese basurero desaparecerá del mapa. Me darán lo que quiero y se quedarán aquí, con la boca bien cerrada por dos balas. ¿Entiendes la idea?

—El que no parece comprender eres tú. Si te asesino ahora, simplemente todo se detendrá.

—¿Seguro?

—Izuna-san por sí mismo no representa ningún peligro. No puede sucederte, es un matón, no un estratega.

.

Izuna se recargó en sus rodillas para recobrar un poco el aliento, revisó sus armas nuevamente, solo había podido llevar dos y un par de granadas de mano. Sería suficiente aún con la presencia de los escoltas del viejo. Finalmente había llegado a la casa, estaba en el patio posterior y debido a la ausencia de vallas, pudo acercarse más sin problema alguno.

Parecía que no había nadie, pero sabía también de sobra que el viejo no dejaba nunca su madriguera.

.

Madara hizo más presión en el cuello de Konan, pero la mujer seguía en lo suyo, inmutable, casi tranquila.

—No eres capaz de hacerlo —dijo Madara con seguridad.

Un disparo desató las alarmas del edificio.

.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡No sé, Dattebayo!

—¡Ya dejaron de salir! —dijo Shikamaru respecto a las ventanas emergentes.

—¡Termina ahora, maldición!

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

.

Izuna dio un respingo en cuanto la madera crujió, casi enseguida escuchó muy suavemente el eco metálico de un gatillo al ser tocado por el dedo. Era como un sonido imaginario, pero a él le resultó como el golpe de una campana en su oído y a toda prisa se giró disparando sin siquiera confirmar el blanco.

.

Genma se quitó el casco. Ya todo había terminado y el edificio había sido revisado completamente. La puerta de la vía de escape que habían utilizado las personas en ese edificio debieron volarla al ser incapaces de dar con la clave. Un escuadrón ya bajaba para recorrer y hacer la inspección, pero él se había quedado de pie, en el vano de una puerta que daba a una recámara, con la vista clavada en el cuerpo inerte de un hombre en particular.

—Te prometo que Ino-chan estará pronto en casa —murmuró.


	28. El sentimiento del hombre

Sintió el contacto frío sobre su rostro, como si le hubieran acercado un cubo de hielo, y abrió los ojos no sin algo de esfuerzo por el peso que sentía sobre ellos.

Todo el ambiente era de un frío azul pálido, casi gris. Estaba amaneciendo, estaba segura de ello, aunque no era una persona que acostumbrara madrugar, siempre le pareció un momento de transición frío, sin sol ni luna, de vacío existencial, según Sai.

—Sai —murmuró entre sueños imaginando que era él, quien finalmente regresaba a ella.

Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a esa suave luz, y había alguien a su lado, veía el contorno del cuerpo, pero era más alto y robusto que la persona que ella llamaba. Se asustó por un momento, pero luego recordó a otro que había estado con ella en sus últimos recuerdos.

—¿Zetsu-san?

—Tranquila, Ino-san — respondió —, todo está bien, estamos a salvo.

—¿De qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estamos?

—No importa, no hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Llamemos a Sai… él… mi papá…

Zetsu se incorporó, se había acostado a su lado para mirarla con atención, aunque seguía haciéndolo, sin bajar la mirada.

—Los dos están muertos.

Ino torció los labios en una sonrisa hueca, como si las palabras hubieran rebotado en su mente.

—Lo siento.

Luego no pudo evitar el reírse, sintiendo las lágrimas llegar nuevamente a sus ojos.

—Eso no es posible —susurró.

Zetsu se reprendió mentalmente por lo bruto de sus palabras, pero realmente no había encontrado otras mejores que dieran la misma noticia con menor impacto.

La muerte era la muerte, sencillamente así.

La joven rubia se había quedado completamente quieta, incapaz siquiera de reaccionar, solamente con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sintió un impulso absurdo, sin fundamento siquiera, pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecer en ese momento, se acercó más y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

Ella recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho, soltando un sollozo.

—No entiendo nada —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Hubo algo parecido al llanto, pero por alguna razón no terminaba de serlo. El amanecer empezó a aparecer con mayor claridad entre las nubes rosadas que surcaban el cielo. Los helicópteros habían desistido de la búsqueda hacía un rato y se retiraban para el mantenimiento rutinario, al contrario de las unidades de tierra que seguían transitando calle por calle.

Ino se había quedado profundamente dormida de nuevo. Zetsu, por su parte, solamente dormitaba, abriendo los ojos intermitentemente para mantener vigilancia, aunque se encontraba demasiado cansado, el dolor poco a poco se apoderaba de su ser, pero el cuerpo tibio de la chica a su lado le mantenía en una situación difícil de superar.

Cerró los ojos un instante aspirando el aroma sin perfumes que disfrazaran su olor, y la encontró tan única como solo podía esperarse de la belleza natural. Sonrió para sus adentros acusándose de ridículo y una parte de él reconsideró las palabras que le hubiera dicho a Izuna tan solo la noche anterior.

Tan sencillo que sería matarla y escapar él, empezar una nueva vida en un lugar distinto, lejos de Konoha y todos los errores que ahí cometió. Incluso abandonaría a Izuna, después de todo, ya le había fallado, y con toda seguridad le buscaría para ejecutarlo como el traidor que era. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía y regresó su mente, precisamente ese encuentro con una vieja película. Él había sido su único amigo, pero así habían sucedido las cosas, ¿podía hacer algo para cambiarlas?

Sí.

¿Quería hacerlo?

Matar a la chica, encontrarse con Itachi y Kisame, desencriptar los otros archivos, entregarlos con Orochimaru y que obrara la ingeniería.

Inclinó la cabeza encontrándose con la rubia cabellera desordenada.

"Estás perdido", se dijo con cierta lástima, acallando la voz que le suplicaba por hacer el trabajo y recuperar la confianza del Uchiha.

Finalmente, la luz del sol hacía su aparición en la habitación desprovista de cortinas, avanzando con lentitud hasta el colchón que ocupaban los dos unidos por un lacónico abrazo donde apenas se tocaban. El entumecimiento se sintió con mayor fuerza cuando el calor matinal poco a poco desplazó el sereno de la noche.

Aparentemente, la vida afuera volvía a la normalidad, un poco de tumulto, sin necesidad de escuchar conversaciones a precisión, podía adivinarse que el tema sería indiscutiblemente el toque de queda de la noche anterior, y se preguntarían una y mil veces si era una alerta real o solo un protocolo de seguridad, porque en Konoha se solían hacer periódicamente, desde la última guerra hacía casi veinte años.

Zetsu pensó en Akatsuki, en sus clientes ricos que pagaban por encubrir nimiedades comparadas con lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Pensó en cómo todo se había desmoronado y la seguridad que él tenía para una vida a futuro se había fugado dejándolo abandonado.

Luego pensó en Ino.

Se separó de ella poniéndose de pie. Fue a la supuesta sala y tomó los lienzos de tela que le parecieron menos dañados, desgarrándolos, los convirtió en vendas improvisadas y se envolvió todo el torso haciendo la presión suficiente como para sentir que los órganos no se moverían por el esfuerzo que representaría hacer una escapatoria.

Acomodó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, y antes de que pudiera existir la posibilidad de arrepentirse, salió del departamento.

.

El silbido de una patrulla pasó cerca, lo escuchó zumbando dentro de su cabeza y fue por eso que despertó. La luz le lastimó los ojos, por un instante olvidó completamente en donde estaba, se sentía desubicada, todo fuera de lugar.

Finalmente consiguió incorporarse haciendo ruido con la bolsa que cubría el colchón.

—¿Sai? —preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza al instante en que a su mente acudían escenas oscuras y turbias, muy confusas.

Los dos están muertos.

Emitió un gemido agudo, pero se dominó enseguida, por alguna estúpida razón, el sol le daba claridad a sus ideas. Respiró profundamente, se puso de pie con determinación, sacudió su cabello y empezó a caminar.

Dejó el departamento cuando el Ichiraku ya estaba abierto. La joven camarera estaba barriendo la acera.

—¡Ayame-san! —exclamó mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar.

Se molestó consigo misma por la acción ¿cómo podía hacer tantas nimiedades tan mecánicamente?

—¡Ino-chan! —respondió esta con animosidad.

—¿Puedes prestarme el teléfono? Me urge llamar a mi papá y no encuentro mi móvil.

—Claro, pasa, ya sabes dónde está, entro en un momento.

—Gracias.

Ino entró apartando la cortina de papel, enseguida pasó hasta un pequeño cubículo apartado con una cabina amplia en donde Ayame tomaba los pedidos y llamaba a los proveedores -en ocasiones también a su novio-. Descolgó la bocina y marcó a la florería.

Volvió a tomar aire.

—Vamos, Ino, cálmate, vamos a pensar las cosas —se dijo mientras esperaba que entrara la llamada.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos.

—Seguramente salió, claro.

Marcó a su número móvil. El mismo resultado.

—Siempre deja el teléfono en casa.

Marcó un tercero.

—Diga.

—¿Tío Fū?

—¡Ino! ¡¿En dónde estás?!

—En el Ichiraku.

—No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá.

Sin decir más, el hombre colgó, dejando a la chica en un suspenso aterrorizante que apretujó su estómago vacío hasta darle náuseas.

—Está bien, todo está bien —se repitió.

Pero sus piernas no la sostuvieron por mucho tiempo, se desvanecía lentamente.

—¡Ino-chan!

Ayame corrió a su lado y la ayudó a llegar a una mesa, enseguida corrió a la cocina por agua.

—¿Estás bien?

La aludida la miró con los ojos nuevamente empañados por lágrimas.

—Es que de verdad no entiendo —sollozó quedamente.

.

Fū giró violentamente en una esquina. La ciudad era un caos. Aquellos que tenían familia en las provincias o en otras ciudades, estaban desesperados por salir, el pánico se había generado y por parte del ministro no había informe alguno. Solo especulaciones en las estaciones de radio y televisión.

Apagó de un golpe el pequeño aparato de su auto, en esos momentos hablaban del asesinato de Danzō Shimura. Resopló, también se habían cargado a Torune, aunque le dijo que no se quedara, él le escupió en la cara y le llamó traidor, pero ya era tarde. Si Kakashi confiaba en su palabra cuando llamó para hacer una confesión resumida de los hechos, habría balas por todos lados.

Tomó la calle en sentido contrario, no era como si fueran a multarlo por ello, la policía estaba más ocupada en los retenes de la carretera buscando auto por auto a alguno de los fugitivos, y los que aún estaban en la ciudad, tenían otras asignaciones.

Bajó cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que pudo parecer que iba a romper los cristales. Entró a la barra de ramen con gesto severo y en cuanto vio a Ino, dando minúsculos sorbos a una taza de té espeso, soltó un suspiro. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó no importándole que parte del té se derramara sobre su camisa.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo gravemente.

Sin dar más explicaciones, la llevó afuera dejándola solo despedirse y agradecer a la camarera en escuetas palabras.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ino notando la incertidumbre de las calles, entre aquellos que eran presas del pánico y los que se empeñaban en fingir que nada pasaba.

Fū bajó la mirada, sin encender el auto, solo viendo el volante recubierto de piel como si este fuese a darle el discurso preparado para explicar la serie de errores que a veces los adultos cometían.

—Un golpe de Estado —susurró.

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hace… hace veinte años, cuando se dio por terminada la guerra… se hizo por medio de política, te han contado esta historia en la escuela cientos de veces, de cómo trajo la paz Minato Namikaze, pero no te dicen que la trajo tan desesperadamente con palabras y acuerdos porque el País del Fuego tenía previsto ganar mediante… el uso de ciertas tecnologías… cuando lo asesinaron, pensaron que serían suprimidos sus logros políticos pero había demasiada gente que protegió ese legado, se hicieron las separaciones de los pacifistas y los extremistas que desde entonces han seguido en guerra, solo que más discreta, al menos hasta estos días. Los extremistas están a punto de ganar…

Ino abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, lo que le dio tiempo al otro de tomar un respiro antes de seguir.

—Alguien vendía información a otros países, sobre tecnología precisamente, y a la larga, cada uno tuvo pronto en su poder piezas similares de diseño distinto, con el mismo objetivo… yo… llegué a pensar que la única manera de detener naciones retrógradas como Oto, donde aún existe esclavitud y explotación… era… todo se salió de nuestras manos, si es que alguna vez estuvo ahí…

—¿Entonces tu…? —preguntó Ino con un hilo de voz.

—Cometí errores… yo… se lo debo a Sai.

Un poderoso frío se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica como la escarcha de la fatalidad, aquello que no quería creer, que estaba dispuesta a negar…

—¿En dónde está él? —preguntó muy despacio para que su voz no se rompiera.

El hombre levantó el rostro hacia el frente, con los labios entreabiertos. Tan solo en esos últimos minutos, se había vuelto más viejo de lo que realmente era, el cabello había perdido brillo y el atractivo general que usualmente tenía, se había vuelto cenizo.

—Sai está muerto —enseguida a eso tragó saliva—. Inoichi también.

Una vez hecha la confesión, cerró los ojos y esperó gritos, que lo golpeara acusándolo de mentiroso, incluso. Pero solo hubo un silencio abrumador. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, se había quedado como ausente, como si su mente se hubiese ido a un lugar muy lejano. La contempló por varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que regresó ahí a su lado.

—Entonces me dijo la verdad.

Él supo a quién se refería casi enseguida.

—¿Te dejó ir?

—No lo sé, desperté y estaba sola —respondió quedamente.

—¿Dijo a dónde iba?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero hay que encontrarlo —sentenció ella con seguridad. Ante eso, el otro solo pudo soltar un respiro.

—¿Es que no lo has entendido? ¡Él es uno de los agentes extranjeros! —soltó sin tacto.

Ino desvió la mirada. ¿Lo creía? Solo tenía que ponerse a pensar qué hacía un licenciado en ciencias ambientales con especialidad en botánica en medio de un tiroteo, acusado de terrorismo. Tragó saliva.

—Vamos a casa, has unas maletas y saldremos de aquí.

—¿Qué hay de Shikamaru? ¿Y Chōji? ¿Temari-san?

—¡Ino! ¡Preocúpate por lo que es importante, tú y que salgamos de aquí! —reprendió golpeando el volante.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¿Qué hice? ¡Nada!

—Solo… van a descubrir lo que hice con Danzō y Torune, seré juzgado como traidor, no puedo quedarme aquí pero tampoco puedo dejarte porque no tienes a nadie más ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Ino lo miró fijamente, como evaluando las opciones, procesando detenidamente lo que le decía y lo que implicaba. Asintió una sola vez, y el auto se puso en marcha.

.

Zetsu caminaba despacio, el calor del sol daba sobre su espalda mitigando la punzante sensación de que moriría, o por una complicación post-operatoria dados sus nulos cuidados, o de agotamiento o por un disparo, de Izuna o de Madara o de la policía.

Dadas las circunstancias, sería tal vez lo último. El mensaje de texto resultaba bastante claro. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero el teléfono que le había dado Tobi, seguía en la bolsa de su pantalón, sobreviviendo en su sitio contra todo pronóstico.

La cafetería estaba desierta cuando usualmente a esas horas de la mañana, la conglomeración por los pastelillos recién horneados era insufrible.

Izuna estaba en una mesa cerca de la vitrina de exhibición. Agitaba con una cucharita el interior de una taza de lo que parecía café, pero él no tomaba café, así que tenía que ser otra cosa, tanto como que era Izuna, y no Tobi, el que estaba ahí con el traje negro, camisa blanca, sin corbata.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa, como pidiendo permiso.

—No sabía si ibas a venir, te has vuelto impredecible —susurró Izuna sin mirarlo —. Siéntate. ¿Ya desayunaste? Pensaba esperarte hasta las diez para ordenar.

Zetsu inclinó la cabeza mansamente librándose de la camarera con un "lo mismo que él".

—Mejor tráigale una infusión de durazno, no le gusta el chai.

Zetsu suspiró. Así que eso era, debió suponerlo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, únicamente con la cucharita golpeando rítmicamente la porcelana blanca.

—Escuché lo de Danzō mientras venía. ¿Estás bien?

—Me hicieron más daño cuando nos emboscaron en la casa de Madara. Y considerando que mandaron a sus mejores perros, creo que me fue bastante bien.

A la camarera la había reemplazado un muchacho delgado y avispado. Ni siquiera intentó desplegar su encanto en cuanto percibió la atmósfera de la mesa, solo acomodó los lugares y sirvió la infusión del recién llegado.

Zetsu separó el pequeño bote de mantequilla individual del de jalea de fresa. La jalea la dejó en el lado de Izuna y se quedó la mantequilla, tomó una rebanada de pan y la untó. Izuna le pasó el azúcar para que espolvoreara encima.

No se miraron, mantenían los ojos sobre sus tazas humeantes. Un desayuno absurdamente cortés en que uno y otro no hacían más que demostrar lo mucho que se conocían. Izuna le ponía miel a los huevos fritos, Zetsu prefería la salsa de tomate. Tres cucharadas de azúcar para endulzar el té. Jugo de naranja y de manzana. Bollos de queso para compartir, pero Zetsu no se comía la corteza inferior.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—¿Te hiciste cargo de la chica?

—La dejé ir.

Izuna levantó finalmente la mirada. Esperó unos instantes hasta que el otro decidiera hacerlo también. El joven Uchiha tenía marcadas profundas ojeras y un moretón teñía toda su mejilla derecha, la inflamación era evidente, pero por alguna razón distaba de verse desfigurado.

—Izuna-san. ¿Realmente crees en esto que hicimos, que hacemos?

Asintió quedamente.

—De cualquier forma, una guerra pudo empezar en cualquier momento, siendo que tenían cada uno por su cuenta los medios necesarios. Si Madara consigue posicionarse primero y no hay quien se oponga, eso nunca sucederá de nuevo. Nadie más tendrá que morir en el frente de batalla. Habrá un mundo en orden, y en paz.

Zetsu sentía el impulso de bajar la mirada, de acobardarse y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que remediaría todo y las cosas seguirían como antes, como cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Sonrió tristemente pensando en aquello, realmente había sido feliz, pero en esos momentos no creía que los recuerdos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente como para doblegar su determinación.

—Lo siento tanto, Izuna-san.


	29. El sueño del interfecto

La risa fuerte y cantarina de Minato Namikaze recorrió a todos los presentes con una poderosa sacudida de indignación.

—¿Cómo es que puedes reírte ante esta situación? —reprendió rudamente la mujer mayor que prescindía la junta, frunciendo el ceño de una manera casi exagerada.

Los otros tres hombres que estaban distribuidos en la mesa, a ambos costados de aquél que había osado reírse al tener en su conocimiento la situación actual del país, imitaron el gesto, cada uno a su peculiar manera, pero no por ello menos dramatizado.

—¿Están cuando menos escuchando lo que dicen? —dijo en un tono burlón el mismo hombre que había proferido la carcajada momentos antes.

—¡El que debería preguntarse eso eres tú, insensato! —insistió la mujer, esta vez consiguiendo que su labio inferior temblara.

El hombre, considerablemente más joven que el resto de los presentes, recargó un codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre el dorso de la mano.

—¿Comprenden lo absurdo que es, el hecho de que me pidan mi aprobación para algo que habían planeado hacer de cualquier forma, desde cinco años antes de que yo siquiera figurara como candidato a ministro?

Uno de los viejos carraspeó.

—No lo hagas sonar tan simple —reprendió la mujer serenándose un momento.

—Simple, fue pensar que se podía repartir el País de los Cuellos como un pastel —dijo apenas conteniendo la dureza de sus palabras—. Y puntualizo eso, porque fue el detonante de nuestra situación actual.

—¡¿Y qué debíamos pretender?! ¡¿Qué no teníamos una población considerable en ese territorio?!

—Qué debían entender, no pretender, no era un pedazo de tierra, era un pueblo de carne y hueso con un proyecto nacionalista propio.

En ese momento fue la vieja quien rio, pero a falta de experiencia para ello solo fue como un gruñido bajo.

—¡La Gran Kubizaki! ¡Vaya broma! ¡Un proyecto imaginario, nada más! —estalló ella. Después de eso suspiró con cansancio volviendo a aflojar su cuerpo sobre la cómoda silla de piel que ocupaba—. El País del Rayo se está movimiento, contaba con que el mayor territorio se anexara a ellos para su proyecto con Uzushio, hay que tomar decisiones —agregó.

—Lo sé.

—Pues no parece.

—No voy a dar aprobación. No podemos juzgar a un estado en su totalidad, la desaparición de un País acusándolo de terrorismo no va a mejorar nada, solo iniciará otra guerra.

—No es otra guerra, es la misma que ha tenido una pausa.

—Han ofrecido entregar a la Armada Kinkaku, los reconocen como los responsables del asesinato de Tobirama Senju.

—El País del Rayo dio la orden.

—Podemos tener un acuerdo…

—¡El país del Rayo debe pagar ese golpe de Estado! Una incursión corta y eficaz ¡Cómo las batallas de Amegakure!

La vieja golpeó la mesa, pero el joven se puso de pie imitando el gesto.

—¡Estos ya no son los tiempos de las batallas de Amegakure! ¡No hay tal cosa como una batalla definitiva donde todo mundo será derrotado mientras que salimos victoriosos y coronados con laureles! ¡No es un asunto de media hora! ¡Un, dos, tres por mí, extermino el País del Rayo y regreso a cenar! ¡Así no son las guerras! ¡Si empieza una guerra no hay manera de que sepamos cómo demonios la vamos a terminar! ¡¿Se están escuchando?! ¡¿Están entendiendo que me piden permitir exterminar a 50 millones de personas?! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No voy a convertir las tropas leales a este país en una parda de salvajes sanguinarios que condenarán a un país en su conjunto, pasando a arrasar a otros dos cuyo único crimen es estar geográficamente al lado!

Los otros se vieron realmente afectados por la dureza del tajante comentario, pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, como no lo habían hecho en toda la reunión dejando toda palabra en manos de la mujer.

—Veré a Orochimaru-sama esta tarde, pero les advierto que, sin importar esa reunión, no voy a autorizar esto.

Salió de la oficina deseándoles un buen día y sin detenerse a atender los pendientes que su secretaria tenía para él, le pidió que le acompañara el camino hasta su auto para resolver lo más posible, antes de que se marchase a almorzar con su esposa, una tradición que ninguna carga de trabajo podría quebrantar.

—Regresaré en una hora, lo prometo —dijo sonriendo con franqueza, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba ni de las situaciones que estaba obligado a afrontar. Además, preparaba el mejor café de toda la ciudad.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, agradecida por las consideraciones que le tenía, sin importar cuán molesto estuviera. En los siete meses de trabajo que habían pasado, nunca le había levantado la voz o había sido cortante.

—Esperaré entonces —resolvió mansamente, pegando su cuaderno contra el pecho y dejándole partir.

El estacionamiento donde él dejaba el auto, se encontraba bastante cerca del edificio principal y prácticamente de frente a la cámara de vigilancia a la que dedicó un saludo sin estar completamente seguro de quién estaba de turno frente al monitor, aunque no le importaba, nada perdía saludando a quien fuera.

Tras unos minutos, finalmente vio el portón conocido de su casa. El sistema automatizado reaccionó al control permitiéndole entrar al camino principal bordeado por jardines. La casa estaba algunos metros al frente y como si el ruido del motor de su auto fuera un algún tipo de invocador, por la puerta salió su esposa, con su enorme vestido de maternidad color verde, extendiéndose cual tienda de acampar.

Sonrió nervioso.

—Cómo odio ese vestido —murmuró entre dientes mientras terminaba de subir los cristales y se alistaba para lo que vendría.

—¡Llegas tarde, ttebane! ¡Tengo horas esperándote! —gritó desde el portal agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, traté de huir rápido —dijo riendo y acercándose para abrazarla, evitando así que se lanzara sobre él a darle pequeños golpes sobre el pecho, pero eso no fue necesario, ella misma se contuvo sosteniendo su muy abultado vientre unos momentos.

—Estás desesperado por salir ¿Eh? ¡Te tengo noticias jovencito! ¡Falta todavía un mes, ttebane!

Besó a su esposa en la frente con toda la dulzura que realmente sentía, y al hacerlo, regresó a su mente el tema que le había amargado la mañana.

—Vamos adentro —susurró acariciando su mejilla.

—Jiraiya-ojisan está en la sala —respondió ella poniéndose seria de repente—. Quiere hablar contigo.

Un momento de rigidez lo asaltó, en primera instancia, ¿cuándo había regresado al país?

Entraron a la casa.

Jiraiya se encontraba junto a una ventana abierta a cuya cortina había hecho un nudo al no poder correrla y liberar el paso para el humo de su cigarrillo.

—¡Al fin llegas, muchacho! —exclamó al verle. Apresurándose a apagar el cigarrillo antes de que la mujer se acercara más—. Pensé que iba a morir de viejo antes de que llegaras.

—No digas tonterías, aún no conoces a mi hijo, no puedes morirte.

—Los dejo, voy a preparar la mesa y almorzamos todos juntos —dijo Kushina saliendo de la sala para irse a la cocina.

—¿Ya está por nacer?

—Falta un mes aún.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Jiraiya desataba el nudo que había hecho a la cortina. Cerró la ventana y condujo al otro hasta la zona más privada de aquella amplia sala, donde ocuparon los dos sillones frente a la chimenea, de altos y mullidos respaldos.

—¿Ya te lo han contado? ¿Lo de Kyūbi?

—Justamente esta mañana, en una muy privada y ultra secreta junta —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¿Tienes algo para beber aquí?

—¿Jugo de manzana?

—¡No me jodas!

—Creo que aún tengo una botella de whisky que me regalaron hace unas semanas, no sé por qué. La busco— dijo mirando de reojo el muy abandonado bar, que, aunque perfectamente limpio y pulido, no había visto servirse un trago de alcohol desde que habían hecho la pequeña fiesta por la compra de la casa hacía casi año y medio.

Tras un rato de indecisión, o rememorando en dónde la había puesto, su puso de pie tomando dos vasos y abriendo una puerta de donde efectivamente salió una botella aún con el moño amarillo de seda.

—Ya recordé porqué me la dieron. Por la inauguración del paso a desnivel.

Sirvió los dos tragos, uno considerablemente más pequeño que el otro, pero no quería dejarle beber solo.

—¿Quieren ejecutarlo?

—Sí. Todo el País del Rayo debe pagar por el más vil y cobarde acto de terrorismo —continuó hablando con el mismo acento mordaz.

—Tiene potencial para hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Y no lo he visto, quedé con Orochimaru-sama para esta tarde.

—Yo no encontré nada de utilidad, al menos nada que el consejo vaya a escuchar.

—No mientas, sabes algo, o no habrías venido sin avisar.

Jiraiya aceptó el vaso y apresuró la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago.

—Es bueno. ¿Eh?

—¿Qué sabes?

—Tonbogakure ya no existe.

— ¿Disculpa…?

—Explosión hasta sus cimientos. Siete millones de personas, completamente exterminados.

—¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Cómo es que no tengo noticia de ello?!

—Es el precio de no tener peso geopolítico. No tendrá más reseña que dos líneas en los libros de historia, y eso, dependerá de cómo vayan las cosas ahora, si no tienen más peso las decisiones del País del Fuego y el País del Rayo.

El joven se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón con el vaso vacío que Jiraiya le quitó para servirle otro.

—¿Sabes… quién?

—El País de la Cascada.

—No tiene sentido…

—¿Alguna vez tienen sentido las guerras?

—Se suponía que el País de la Cascada no pelearía.

Jiraiya soltó una poderosa carcajada.

—¡Se suponía! ¡Se suponía! ¡Muchacho, nunca hagas suposiciones! Pero dime, si no quieres jugar con el zorro, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Yo… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro, eres el Primer Ministro, después de todo.

—Necesito que contactes con unos chicos. Todavía son cadetes.

Jiraiya soltó un bufido mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Y para qué quieres tres mocosos?

—Sus nombres son Iwashi Tatami, Raidō Namiashi y Genma Shiranui, quiero verlos después de mi junta con Orochimaru-sama, pero nadie debe enterarse que les he llamado.

—Vale, no me digas, te llamo cuando tenga todo arreglado.

—¡El almuerzo está listo, ttebane! —gritó la enérgica mujer.

—Alguien debería decirle a Kushina-chan que lo que tiene es un bebé a punto de nacer, no una pelota —observó Jiraiya viendo a la joven pelirroja acercándose a saltitos.

.

—Me honra con su visita, algo inesperada, debo decir —dijo Orochimaru recibiéndolo en la puerta de un discreto edificio bien resguardado.

—Era cuestión de tiempo —respondió Minato haciendo caso omiso del sentimiento de rabia que le embargaba al escuchar a este hombre que le recibía como si le fuese a mostrar la cura para el cáncer.

.

Genma emitió un sonido suave, como un gemido que había intentado hacerse pasar por gruñido, pero sin terminar de serlo. Tenía el impulso casi incontrolable de llevarse algo a la boca, pero prefirió reservarse sus manías para un momento en que no estuviera con el alma pendiendo de un hilo al estar sentado en el piso, solo, en medio de una bodega de almacenamiento de poliestireno expandido desde hacía unos veinte minutos.

Recogió las piernas para recargar la barbilla sobre las rodillas y se preguntó por enésima vez cuál podía ser el motivo por el que le habían llamado en calidad de alta seguridad y confidencialidad.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con un rechinido sofocado, pero no se asomó, solamente esperó para saber si era la persona con la que tenía que reunirse.

—¿Genma-san?

—¿Raidō-senpai?

Se miraron unos instantes, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir más nada porque la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Tatami-san —refirió Raidō mostrándose reservado respecto a la presencia de los tres en aquel lugar, por invitación del propio Jiraiya, uno de los más afamados héroes de guerra.

—Muy bien, los tres mocosos están aquí —dijo precisamente el hombre en el que el mayor de los tres chicos pensaba.

—Buenas noches, lamento haberlos citado a esta hora y en este lugar.

—¡Minato-sama! —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo sintiéndose abrumados y reverenciando con exageración, pero sinceridad.

—Por favor, no hagamos tanto protocolo. Los he llamado para que respondan a su compromiso con el País del Fuego. Dicen que los jóvenes son el futuro de las naciones, yo creo eso, pero no creo que su deber sea en las trincheras. Hemos construido tantas lápidas y monumentos por los chicos que se perdieron en las guerras, sangrado a tantos inocentes para construir esta frágil paz… quiero una oportunidad de verdad.

Genma tragó saliva y sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse con cada palabra que pronunciaba el hombre al que más admiraba en todo el mundo, y por el que había dejado la granja de sus padres para enlistarse en la academia de la ciudad.

—Quiero que ustedes tengan en su poder un plan de contención, si yo fallo en mis propósitos, ustedes tendrán el poder de proteger este país. Es un trabajo muy duro, pero sé que lo lograrán ¿Lo toman?

Ninguno de los tres tardó en responder afirmativamente haciendo promesa de disposición total.

—Voy a confiarle a ustedes, el resguardo del Dios del trueno volador.

.

—Kushina-chan —llamó Minato sonriendo nerviosamente desde la puerta mientras miraba a su esposa darse los últimos arreglos en el pelo.

—Le prometiste a Naru-chan que llegaríamos a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, ttebane— dijo a modo de reproche mientras jalaba un fleco al frente de su rostro.

—Lo sé… pero…

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa.

—La rueda de prensa, hay mucha expectación, realmente no creen que se haya firmado un tratado de paz con las cinco potencias mundiales y, además, tengo que hacer otra declaración.

—¿La de Kyūbi?

Minato respingó, la palabra empezaba a ponerle los nervios en punta aguda, tantas veces había leído y releído los detalles que, además de ya tenerlo de memoria, había imaginado mil y una veces las consecuencias de usarlo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó sigilosamente a su esposa que había decidido mejor recoger el flequillo. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su cabello rojo que tanto le gustaba.

—Ibiki Morino me lo ha confirmado. El incendio fue inducido, no fue un accidente — susurró.

Kushina se quedó quieta. Cuando hacía eso era porque temía que le estuvieran vigilando y usaba su cabello para ocultar la gesticulación de sus labios, además de que podía hablar demasiado bajo y ella le podía escuchar.

—Están recogiendo propaganda, volantes y carteles, dicen que he cometido un acto de traición al ceder el territorio del norte como parte del acuerdo de paz, incitan a un levantamiento para mi deposición.

—Opino que es una tontería —dijo ella más o menos en susurro, pero sucedía que, para ella, era imposible hablar en voz baja, así que había optado por responder sin detalles.

—No puedo detenerme ahora, después de tanto esfuerzo, tengo que dar ese discurso en la plaza.

—Tonto.

—Regresa a casa con Naruto. Kakashi-kun los llevará a una casa de seguridad hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

—¡Obviamente no haré eso, ttebane!

—Estás levantando mucho la voz.

—¡No voy a soltarme el pelo! ¡El clima está horrible, ttebane! —se apresuró a decir.

Llamaron a la puerta con dos golpes suaves.

—Está todo listo —dijeron del otro lado. Kushina saltó del banco donde estaba y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, una vez en el auto, no habría poder que la bajara y Minato comprendiendo que no tenía sentido insistir, hizo algo que venía repitiendo con cierta regularidad en los últimos días: rezó.

Por su esposa, por su hijo, y porque de verdad, finalmente todo terminara con la proclamación de la reestructuración.

Escuchaba los gritos y vítores desde el estacionamiento mientras cada guardia ocupaba su lugar.

El portón se abrió, intensificando el ruido de la banda universitaria que llevaba casi una hora tocando los temas más festivos. Las banderas ondearon con los símbolos de la hoja y el fuego junto con pompones rojos y amarillos.

—¿Por qué el auto no tiene techo? —preguntó Kushina frunciendo el ceño.

—No podría saludar a nadie de otra forma —respondió Minato con simpleza.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Vayamos en un auto cubierto!

—No hay más autos disponibles, Kushina-chan, usa el pelo suelto.

Ella no dijo nada, comprendiendo de qué iba.

—Hoy, es el día donde nos abrimos paso a una sociedad verdaderamente libre e independiente, sin secretos.

El auto empezó a avanzar después de que las patrullas abrieran el paso.

Los carteles se alzaron en cuanto estuvo a la vista.

"Minato Namikaze, estamos contigo"

"Paz para todos nuestros hijos"

"El hombre que hace milagros"

"Te amo"

—Pues no parece que nadie por aquí te considere traidor —dijo la pelirroja mientras respondía algunos saludos que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

El recorrido iba lento. Era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que se habían reunido para recibir al ministro que finalmente zanjaba la guerra que se había estado presentando de manera intermitente desde hacía más de treinta años. Sonaba casi ilusorio, pero tras veinte días que estuvieron encerrados en un palacio neutral, finalmente se había llegado a un convenio con el compromiso del desarme.

Minato sonreía con toda naturalidad, su esposa lo miraba embelesada como lo hacían todos los demás. Era carismático por naturaleza: verle, escucharle, sentir su presencia era reconfortante y aunando eso a un gran talento, no había manera de que la gente no confiara en él.

Un grupo de niñas subidas en el toldo de una camioneta familiar la llamaron a gritos y ella estiró el brazo saludándolas, una de ellas llevaba en brazos una enorme rana de peluche con largos brazos y piernas que tenían forma de resorte.

—¡Tendremos que comprarle una de esas a Naru-chan, ttebane! —dijo sonriendo y regresando la vista a su esposo, en el momento justo en que se inclinaba hacia delante, sosteniéndose del asiento del piloto.

—¡Minato! —gritó con tantas fuerzas que la banda universitaria que los seguía, calló de golpe la música.

Un disparo rugió en el aire y Kushina jaló por la chaqueta a Minato atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Eres tan necia —susurró él antes de desvanecerse.

El auto aceleró con brusquedad y la gente ya se había dispersado entre gritos de terror. Los guardaespaldas se habían también movilizado, tratando de encontrar el ángulo de tiro. El rechinido de las llantas hizo que estas quedaran marcadas sobre el asfalto.

Hubo un tercer disparo…


	30. El saldo restante

Estado de guerra.

A eso se resumía toda la palabrería de la anciana consejera, por mucho que pretendiera darle vueltas al asunto y usar eufemismos absurdos como "relaciones tensas".

Genma suspiró. Ya había mucho movimiento en las carreteras para salir de Konoha, su novia había terminado con él por teléfono cuando se rehusó a recogerla en su casa para llevarla al aeropuerto. No estaba seguro si se había molestado por haberla llamado absurda, o porque había elegido mantenerse en su puesto y no aceptar su idea de fuga romántica. Sintió que sus dientes rechinaban al escuchar al segundo anciano consejero que continuaba con ese discurso al que todos los generales, tenientes, sargentos y altos mandos administrativos habían sido obligados a escuchar en el improvisado auditorio. Casi se sentía alagado al haber sido llamado, si no fuera por toda la fanfarria en la que trataban de convencerlos de que la ciudad y el país estaban bien, pese a todo.

Escuchó a Gai hablar, el hombre no sabía o no entendía lo que era la discreción y su opinión apuntaba a que debía darse un comunicado a la población civil, y que se organizaran las unidades militares y policiales que participarían en dónde y haciendo qué. Aún con lo fastidioso que podía ser aquél vigoréxico y excéntrico hombre, le parecía la más razonable de las ideas. Los altos mandos estaban ahí escuchando a los viejos concejales, y los mandos intermedios con todos los operativos, apenas sabían nada para controlar la oleada de pánico.

La propuesta oficial se mantenía en intentar detener el avance con los efectivos activos en una operación discreta.

También era razonable, y era en esencia lo que él iba a hacer, según una encomienda que le había sido confiada hacía años.

—Se mantendrá la discreción. No se enunciará la alerta sino hasta la inminente derrota de la frontera —insistió finalmente la más vieja como un comentario que no admitía réplica—. Y ya están elegidos los grupos.

A continuación, la mujer enlistó algunos nombres dándoles el nombre del mando ante el que debían reportarse.

—Dudo mucho que estemos en esa lista.

Genma se sobresaltó un instante al escuchar a Raidō hablar a su espalda. Sonrió de medio lado y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Y aunque estemos, no vamos a acudir —repuso haciendo tronar su cuello al moverlo después de la tediosa hora de estar sentado. Se puso de pie y solo esperaron un momento hasta que un tercer muchacho se acercó a ellos.

—¿Entonces? — les preguntó rascándose una pequeña barba rala que crecía en su mentón.

—Ya se emitió la alerta. La persona a la que Minato-sama confió los códigos del Kyūbi ha empezado el resguardo del Dios del trueno volador —dijo Raidō en un susurro haciéndoles un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, los otros dos así lo hicieron.

—No creo que alguien nos eche de menos durante las siguientes horas. Sé que siempre se quejaron de los sueldos bajos, pero creo que ha valido la pena mantenernos en perfil bajo. Podremos movernos sin que nadie se preocupe demasiado.

Raidō sacó su teléfono móvil, le quitó la batería y pidió a los otros que hicieran lo mismo. El pañuelo que Genma solía usar en la cabeza para que el casco no lo despeinara se convirtió en el envoltorio para todas las piezas, incluyendo algunos otros artilugios con acceso a la red global, lo que en esos días incluía prácticamente todo, luego, depositaron el paquete en un bote de basura a la salida del edificio.

Iwashi iba último, con las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada fija en la acera.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Genma mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—El capitán Ibiki es un buen hombre. Deberíamos decirle.

Raidō negó tranquilamente deteniendo un taxi al que los tres subieron.

—Itachi-san también lo era.

—¿Al aeropuerto o a la estación de tren? —preguntó el conductor.

Con todo el pánico que acontecía en la ciudad, quedaban algunos listillos que aprovechaban para sacar un dinero extra; el conductor era uno de esos y había decidido tomar tantos viajes como se pudiera.

—¿Conoce el viejo edificio administrativo de Konoha?

—¿El que se quemó en el gran incendio?

—El mismo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se puso en marcha no muy satisfecho con el destino, pues estaba a medio camino de cualquiera de sus expectativas originales.

El viejo edificio administrativo, junto con varias instalaciones más, se había incendiado algunos días después del asesinato de Minato Namikaze, aunque desde varias semanas previas a eso, los incendios ya emergían de la nada por parte de ciertos sectores radicales que no aprobaban el sistema de negociación del joven ministro, más que como una protesta, como un intento de generar mala prensa.

Tan conveniente.

Archivos, reportes, fotografías, videos, copias de tratados, firmas y registro de conversaciones diplomáticas desaparecieron entre fuego y humo.

Raidō pagó el importe y los tres quedaron de pie frente a un enorme monumento que se había colocado ahí en honor a quienes no pudieron escapar de las llamas. Detrás de él estaban las ruinas del complejo. En total solían ser tres edificios grandes y dos más pequeños, de los cuales apenas se distinguía uno mientras que el resto se había recubierto de maleza, árboles y algunas flores silvestres.

Como una tumba.

Caminaron en silencio, mirando de soslayo a los conejos y ardillas esconderse. Casi nadie visitaba ese sitio; estaba demasiado lejos como para pasar casualmente, y no era realmente un punto turístico o que se deseara recordar fervientemente. Se reducía pues, al triste recuerdo del poder destructivo que podían alcanzar los grupos radicales.

Pensó que tal vez el organizador de todo eso habría visto su esfuerzo en vano ya que sucedió lo contrario a lo que esperaba: Minato no generó mala prensa, y su muerte no echó por la borda las negociaciones, por el contrario, hasta se había convertido en un tipo de mártir, un héroe, porque aún con la destrucción de todo archivo, las naciones respetaron los acuerdos a los que se había llegado, y hubo paz, al menos hacia Konoha y sus aliados, aunque entre otros países aún intentaban empujar sus límites territoriales y políticos a fuerza de cañón.

Iwashi corrió hasta un montículo dejando a los otros dos más atrás, apartó varias ramas y se introdujo como un conejo a su madriguera, removió piedras, una cubierta de madera y mucha hierba hasta que encontró el mecanismo de apertura y con un eco metálico, la puerta reveló el pasadizo a las entrañas de la tierra.

El pasillo que se extendía al frente luego de bajar las minúsculas escaleras, era largo y oscuro, con olor a humedad, y al caminar podían escucharse claramente algunos charcos. Si el lugar era encontrado casualmente por algún intrépido explorador y con mucha suerte llegase a abrir la primera puerta, se encontraría con una segunda, cuya apertura sería inevitablemente detectada por ellos gracias a una alarma. Iwashi abrió la puerta y desactivó el sistema de seguridad, entonces, las luces se encendieron.

La sala era relativamente pequeña. Las tres consolas lucían algo abandonadas aunque Genma procuraba ir cada cierto tiempo para hacer el mantenimiento y actualización del equipo.

Cada uno tomó su sitio, se colocaron las diademas e inicializaron los sistemas. Minato Namikaze les había pedido una única cosa desde que eran cadetes, y pensaban cumplirla cabalmente.

—Namiashi Raidō, en línea.

—Shiranui Genma, en línea.

—Tatami Iwashi, en línea.

—Resguardo del Dios del trueno volador, iniciando secuencia en tres…

—Dos…

—Uno…

No dijeron nada más y solo se dieron a la tarea de introducir códigos, datos, haciendo conexiones. Durante las simulaciones solían tardar entre nueve y diez horas para conectar todo, pero difícilmente una simulación se asemejaba a hacerlo en la realidad, y no tenían ni idea de en cuánto tiempo pensaban iniciar las detonaciones.

.

Fū Yamanaka iba sobre la carretera, avanzando tan lentamente que estaba pensando en bajarse y caminar hasta la caseta. Miró de soslayo a su sobrina, la hija de su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba y no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar quedamente. Ino no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra desde que dejaran la florería, en donde la dejó armar una maleta mientras que él iba a la caja fuerte de Inoichi para sacar algunos documentos que guardaban para casos de emergencia. Pensó que la chica se iba a fugar mientras hacía eso, que se iba a escapar para buscar a Shikamaru, o a Sai, si es que había dudado de él cuando le dijo que estaba muerto.

En cambio, la joven se limitó a tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y preparar dos maletas mas una bolsa de mano, como si estuviera lista para pasar un fin de semana en una de las cabañas en la costa que Inoichi rentaba algunos veranos y todo en menos de veinte minutos, parecía tan irreal, sobre todo con las circunstancias particulares en las que estaban.

—Vamos.

—Quiero decirle al menos a Shikamaru —dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo.

Fū asintió quedamente, no podía quitarle ese derecho también. Ino se encaminó a la tienda en donde estaba la línea fija y marcó a la casa Nara. Pasaron varios timbres, ya esperaba que entrara la contestadora cuando Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru respondió casi a gritos.

—¿Ino-chan? —preguntó exaltada.

—Sí. ¿Está Shikamaru?

—¡Cielo santo! ¡¿No estás con él?!

Ino frunció el ceño.

—No, ¿debería? ¿en dónde está?

La mujer al otro lado de la línea soltó un suspiro.

—Alguien trató de secuestrarlo, a él, a Temari y a Chōji, y como tu padre nos contó lo que pasó contigo creí que…

—¡¿Qué?!

Ino había tardado en entender lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer ¿Alguien había tratado de secuestrar a los chicos también?

—Me dijeron que están en una casa de seguridad, Jiraiya los puso ahí, pero creí que estabas con ellos porque Shikamaru dice que fueron los mismo sujetos que entraron a tu casa la otra vez y…

La llamada se cortó abruptamente. La joven Yamanaka llamó en vano un par de veces y luego miró el teléfono que no emitía ningún sonido. Giró la vista para mirar a su tío, pero este a su vez mantenía los ojos en su teléfono móvil.

—Hay que irnos —fue todo lo que dijo.

Abrieron el portamaletas y subieron varias cosas. A todo lo que ella ya tenía en mano, se unieron dos cajas grandes de entregas a domicilio de la florería que terminaron en los asientos posteriores del auto, y algo que casi parecía una mini jaula para gatos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ino apenas le dirigió una mirada.

—Cleopatra y Biorante —respondió.

Él sabía que se trataba de las dos plantas carnívoras que aún sobrevivían, pero no hizo más indagaciones sobre el contenido de las otras dos cajas.

Después de eso, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera cuando le comentó que todas las telecomunicaciones habían caído, no había teléfonos, radio y muy seguramente ni siquiera serviría el sistema para pasar aduana y ese era el motivo por el que el tránsito iba lento.

—Si tú…

Fū recargó el mentón en una mano, dejando el codo sobre la ventanilla abierta. No quiso mostrarse tan ansioso porque volviera a hablar, pero a medida que el silencio continuaba, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor dejarla con los Nara y vivir su vida de fugitivo. Kakashi Hatake le había dado 24 horas de gracia para escapar a cambio de toda la información que Danzō había conseguido, los detalles de los asesinatos en los que habían estado involucrados y el objetivo del viejo. Kakashi era un hombre de palabra, pero con Danzō muerto a manos de Izuna Uchiha, no estaba seguro de que la información le resultara útil, por lo que el trato podía darlo por inválido.

En todo caso, estaba a un par de kilómetros de saber si le seguía dando la ventaja o su fotografía ya estaba difundida como prófugo.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ino finalmente.

—Danzō tenía una propiedad en el País de Hierro. Nunca la visitó realmente, solo formaba parte del plan de emergencia en caso de que…

—¿Los descubrieran?

Asintió.

—Tomé muchas medidas para que no se relacionara con nada siquiera de Konoha, así que será un buen lugar. Además, está mas o menos equipado, a menos claro que haya sido víctima del vandalismo.

—Está bien… por un momento creí que viviríamos en hoteles y tendría que trabajar en las calles.

El hombre agachó la mirada.

—Nunca te haría eso.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Fū tan solo miró el tablero del auto. El dinero que había tomado de la casa de su hermano les haría llegar bien a fin de mes, quizás más, ya que no tendría que comprarle ropa a Ino porque había empacado más de lo normal en una situación de fuga, pero efectivamente habría que conseguir trabajo y sus habilidades no eran realmente amplias fuera del margen de seguridad privada. El sencillo plan de huir por su libertad se tornaba complejo de repente.

—Nunca te lo hubiera permitido —dijo ella, después se giró quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y alcanzando una de las cajas que viajaban detrás, la abrió con dificultad y cuando regresó a su lugar le mostró a su tío dos sobres de papel marrón. Fū miró el objeto como la cosa más extraña que había visto en toda su vida.

—¿Son semillas?

—Sí. Papá y yo íbamos a plantarlas cuando se llevaran los tulipanes de Madame Shijimi. Pensé que podríamos usarlas a donde fuera que quisieras ir, y reabrir la florería. Después de todo, solo necesito tierra y cuidarlas.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y dejó los sobres en la jaula de las plantas carnívoras que estaba en su regazo.

—Aunque ahora no sé qué tan bien vaya a funcionar. El País del Hierro es más bien el país del hielo, ¿no?

—Los invernaderos funcionarán bien —respondió Fū con una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tu padre está muerto. Tu novio también. Estás huyendo del país con alguien que ha cometido alta traición y que si lo arrestan será ejecutado ¡Y tú pensaste en un negocio!

La chica giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, pero solo podía ver el auto contiguo en el que una mujer intentaba controlar la desesperación de dos niños pequeños mientras que el hombre al volante solo se concentraba en su propio humor.

—También quería tener algo de papá —susurró.

Fū se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse con fuerza, como si intentara remover su rostro cual máscara de látex. De pronto se sentía viejo, arrugado, con la barba asomándose ásperamente entre cada poro.

—¿Quieres quedarte en Konoha? Tú misma lo dijiste esta mañana. No has hecho nada, y sé que Shikaku-san y su esposa cuidarían de ti como si fueras su hija.

Ino no se atrevió a mirarlo, se conformó con el reflejo en el cristal.

—¡¿Es que nadie me quiere?! —chilló de pronto sintiendo caer por sus mejillas las lágrimas que había creído ya no tener —¡Sai me terminó y lo peor es que usó el "no eres tú, soy yo"! ¡Zetsu-san primero me salva de una lluvia de balas y después me deja botada sin decir nada! ¡Y tú…!

Ya había empezado a llorar descontroladamente.

—¡Papá y tú eran toda la familia que tenía! ¡Y preferirías dejarme con un amigo!

El hombre tragó saliva pero no fue capaz de ofrecer consuelo alguno. Ino hizo un ademán con las manos, después de desorientarse un momento, consiguió abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

La chica le dedicó una llorosa mirada furibunda mientras tomaba su bolsa de mano y la jaula de las plantas para salir.

—¡Prefiero que me abandones aquí y no en medio de la nieve!

—¡Ino!

Ella cerró la puerta de una patada ya que tenía las manos ocupadas y caminó en dirección contraria al flujo vehicular prácticamente detenido. Fū maldijo, golpeó el volante, puso el freno de mano y también se bajó del auto.

—¡Ino!

Vio su rubia cabeza avanzar lentamente, seguramente ni siquiera veía bien a causa de las lágrimas.

—¡Ino! ¡No voy a abandonarte en ningún lado!

Debió correr para alcanzarla antes de que siguiera avanzando más, quién sabe a dónde, si estaban a más de veinte kilómetros de la construcción más cercana, además de que empezaba a anochecer.

—¡Ino, vuelve aquí!

La alcanzó tomándola por el hombro para obligarla a girarse.

—Ino, por favor, ha sido un día terrible para los dos. Inoichi era mi hermano, y lo era mucho ates de que fuera tu padre.

Suspiró con cansancio, pero finalmente optó por usar su pulgar para limpiar el surco de lágrimas en la mejilla de su sobrina.

—Ni siquiera entregándome voluntariamente me espera otra cosa que no sea una cadena perpetua o la pena de muerte. La persona a la que hice una confesión de última hora me concedió un breve plazo para intentar escapar mientras se ocupaba de otros asuntos, pero no hay manera de que simplemente ignore lo que he hecho. No quiero morir y menos quiero ir a prisión. Tampoco podía simplemente marcharme y dejarte sola, sobre todo cuando supe lo de Inoichi… aunque tal vez te las habrías arreglado para seguir adelante, eres fuerte, eres la hija de tu padre después de todo. Tú eres toda la familia que me queda.

Ino había dejado de llorar, pero hacía sonar su nariz cada tanto. Finalmente, sin decir nada más, caminó de regreso al auto seguida por el hombre que le quitó la bolsa para que se pudiera limpiar la cara, al menos con la manga de la blusa.

La fila de autos avanzó lentamente, pero finalmente podía ver la caseta, era cuestión de horas antes de poder dejar ese lugar. En todo caso, tan solo esperaba que con todo lo que le había dicho a Kakashi, pudiera evitarse la mayor parte del desastre.


	31. El amor del padre

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Temari mirando fijamente la ventana oscurecida del teléfono, aunque era iluso creer que todo volvería a reiniciarse como un videojuego al derrotar al jefe final.

—Es todo —dijo Naruto.

—¿Cómo que es todo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Es todo lo que yo tenía que hacer.

—¿Tú tenías que hacer? ¿Alguien más va a hacer otra cosa?

—Mi papá —dijo quedamente, relajando las facciones de su rostro aniñado, lo que consiguió que se viera ligeramente mayor—, creo que él sabía que lo iban a matar, y debió elegir personas a quien dejar un legado.

—Naruto —llamó Shikamaru al darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto—, tenías como seis años cuando él murió, ¿en qué momento te dijo todo esto?

El rubio dudó un momento.

—No lo recuerdo, creo que desde siempre.

—Él sabía que no había terminado la guerra, que solo pudo detenerla un instante —dijo Temari—, mi padre decía lo mismo, que solo era un descanso para tomar aire y volver a la carga.

Se quedaron callados por lo que pareció un largo rato.

—¿Crees que ya se haya declarado estado de guerra? —preguntó Temari.

Shikamaru no supo qué responder. Si era así, ella había quedado lejos de casa y quizás jamás volvería a ver a sus hermanos. Temari era una chica ruda, le gustaba alardear de su autosuficiencia e independencia, pero no podía arrancar de ella las características que había adoptado como hermana mayor, siempre preocupada por sus hermanos, sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre, y más aún tras la de su padre.

Supo que ella no estaba preguntando por cuestiones políticas, que ella quería saber qué sería de sus hermanos, tan solo Kankuro estaba en el colegio militar, a nada de graduarse y sabía que quería entrar en la fuerza aérea. Si era llamado al frente debido al reducido tamaño de las tropas del País del Viento, Gaara se quedaría solo el tiempo suficiente para cumplir la mayoría de edad y ser enrolado en el ejército, si es que no estaban ya organizando grupos con adolescentes armados.

Reuniendo valor, Shikamaru la abrazó. En un inicio ella se puso tensa, resistiéndose a esa muestra de afecto, a su parecer, innecesaria, pero a medida que la sostenía con más fuerza, se dio cuenta de que se había derrumbado y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, con el pequeño teléfono en el centro, ya con la pantalla oscurecida y el sollozo de Temari al fondo. El agotamiento físico y emocional al que habían sido sometidos empezaba a hacer mella, y con Naruto tranquilo, habiendo ya cumplido su cometido, pasada la euforia por "hacer algo", Shikamaru se recargó en el sillón detrás de él, aún con Temari en sus brazos, que se tapaba la cara porque le molestaba mucho llorar.

Naruto los miró, inusualmente callado e igualmente abatido.

¿Alguna vez había puesto verdadera atención a lo que le decía su padre cada día antes de la cena?

Era una mala historia, aburrida, llena de nombres, fechas y lugares que no lograba retener a la primera ni le interesaba demasiado. Un cuento sin acción, sin fantasía ni héroes con armadura.

Su padre nunca intentó usar una analogía fantástica con caballeros y dragones, usaba las palabras correctas y reales, solo con el maquillaje para los temas escabrosos como genocidio, aunque dejó la insinuación suficiente como para que cuando fuera mayor lo dedujera.

Se preguntó si lo creía estúpido, y temiera que no fuera a entender que le estaba contando sobre la política del país y la guerra si le planteaba un reino imaginario.

"Este es mi legado", pensó.

Se recargó también en el asiento del sillón, sintiendo los párpados pesados.

¿Alguna vez vería de nuevo a sus amigos? ¿A Kiba, Shino o Hinata? ¿A Sakura? ¿Sasuke?

Incluso le gustaría ver a la fastidiosa de Ino, que le gritara por impropio cuando hacía comentarios sobre pornografía, y al estúpido de Sai, a ese también le quería ver.

No sabía nada de ellos más allá de que Ino y Sakura se estaban quedando juntas, y Hinata se había ido con su futura madrastra a un lugar muy lejano, lo que al menos significaba que estaba a salvo.

Suspiró.

No los iban a tener encerrados ahí de por vida, tarde o temprano tendrían que salir. Entonces verían qué hacer, aunque lo más probable era que al menos él, se enrolara en el ejército.

Cerró los ojos, y antes de darse cuenta, los tres se habían quedado dormidos.

.

Sasuke levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un trueno sobreponerse al ruido demencial que se escuchaba en toda la ciudad, incluso en esa zona tan alejada del caótico centro.

Pensó que era tiempo de entrar, que era mala idea quedarse bajo la lluvia sin hacer nada particular, salvo definir el vacío que sentía por dentro. Aún le dolía el golpe que le dio Itachi, pero no quería la ayuda de una trabajadora social que seguramente estaría haciendo sus maletas para abandonar la ciudad como muchos otros. Por eso, también tenía la certeza de que nadie regresaría a la casa, y de que sus padres no tendrían un funeral, se quedarían en las frías gavetas de metal del depósito de cadáveres.

Sus vecinos se habían marchado apenas despuntó el alba, llevando solo lo que pudo alcanzar en el auto familiar, en silencio y presurosos. Los había mirado todo el rato, agazapado en la tumbona de la terraza en la que había estado desde que decidiera regresar a la casa tras despertar en el piso de Itachi, abandonado y humillado, preguntándose por qué no lo habían matado a él también.

Eso habría sido preferible.

Sintió una gota de agua en la nariz y finalmente se animó a entrar a la sala de juegos que no recordaba haber usado en años, quizás la última vez fue poco antes de que Itachi se mudara al centro. Miró la mesa de hockey de aire a la que su madre había mandado poner sus nombres en cada uno de los costados con su respectivo mazo, ya que él siempre acusaba a su hermano mayor de quitarle el suyo, sobre todo cuando perdía.

Se quedó parado frente al ventanal, con la sensación de estar entumido hasta el fondo de su alma. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir la rabia que lo llevó a buscar a Itachi para matarlo con su propia arma.

No sentía miedo ante la incertidumbre de quedarse solo en la casa ante una situación tan terrible como la que daba a entender la locura en el mundo más allá de la cerca que delimitaba el terreno.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta que la comida de la despensa se acabara?

¿Esperar a que los saqueadores llegaran y le dieran una paliza para llevarse todo lo que les fuera útil?

Podía escuchar a Itachi decir: eres un tonto, hermano, no entiendes nada.

Y lo cierto era que tenía razón. No lo entendía.

Cerró el cancel de cristal y se dirigió al estudio de su padre, siempre bajo llave. Hacía años que podía abrir la puerta con una horquilla, por tanto, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Se sentó en la enorme silla y miró el espacio a su alrededor. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer, y perseguir a Itachi hasta los confines del mundo, aunque era una opción, en vista de los resultados de la noche anterior, no tendría mucho sentido.

Miró una de las estanterías a su lado y reparó en la fotografía que estaba ahí, enmarcada junto a una medalla. Se trataba de su padre en uniforme militar, era demasiado joven en comparación a los otros que conformaban el grupo, pero no parecía en absoluto un niño.

Así lo supo.

Eso es lo que haría.

.

Ino miró el espejo retrovisor. La aduana se alejaba cada vez más a medida que su tío podía incrementar la velocidad. Una vez que la pluma de la caseta se levantó concediéndoles el paso, el camino se encontraba despejado, así que podían avanzar a una velocidad razonable.

—Inoichi nunca dejó de sorprenderme —dijo Fū en voz baja—, nuestro padre nos enseñó a cultivar flores, a trabajar apreciando su belleza. Luego nos fuimos a la guerra y él retomó el negocio, lo hizo crecer tanto que ni siquiera nuestro padre habría imaginado en lo que se llegaría a convertir la carreta que él tenía.

La joven le miró, pero era como si no hablara con ella sino consigo mismo, por lo que decidió quedarse callada y dejarlo seguir, aunque no por eso pudo evitar suspirar, mirando su caja con las dos plantas.

Faltaban varios autos antes de su turno cuando repararon en un detalle que no habían pensado: las leyes aduaneras. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a tramar un plan, las plumas se levantaron ante la desesperación de los agentes que temieron un amotinamiento para pasar sobre ellos como ya había sucedido en otros puntos fronterizos, según tenían informes que acababan de escuchar en la radio, por lo que finalmente pudieron pasar.

Inoichi pensó en lo peor, se suponía que estaban buscando terroristas, pero si eso ya eso no les importaba, solo podía significar que el combate armado había empezado, que las fuerzas militares de Oto habían entrado en el territorio.

—Avísame si ves una gasolinería —dijo.

Ino asintió, había esperado que continuara con sus recuerdos, saber un poco más sobre lo que su padre nunca le contó, de la guerra, de la falsa paz en la que había vivido cómodamente por tanto tiempo.

—¿Mi padre lo sabía? —preguntó al no poder evitar mantener sus pensamientos privados.

—¿Saber qué?

—Lo que hacías.

—Se lo dije hace medio año.

—¿Por eso dejaste de ir a cenar a la casa?

Fū asintió.

El único motivo por el que le había dicho a su hermano cuáles eran los planes generales de su jefe, fue porque notó que Sai empezaba a aferrarse a Ino para mantenerse lúcido, y estaba mejorando, había dejado la medicación y sus citas con el psiquiatra se habían separado en intervalos cada vez más grandes. En esos momentos, en que escuchaba a Sai canturrear alguna canción mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno de dibujo, supo que estaba sintiendo sus alas y no tardaría en emprender el vuelo.

Pero no fue el único, Danzō también se dio cuenta de que estaban cortando los hilos que unían a su hijo menor a él, de la misma manera en que habían hecho con el mayor, fue cuando decidió pedirle a su jefe que le permitiera arreglar el asunto, apartar a su sobrina antes de que él decidiera desaparecerla como con cualquiera que le causaba una molestia.

"Ino también ha crecido a su lado", le dijo Inoichi reconociendo que no solo Ino era la luz en la oscuridad en Sai, sino que Sai era la piedra angular en una notable madurez en la muchacha, manifestada en pequeños pero vitales detalles como el orden de su habitación, siempre con cosas dispersas, los tres cambios de ropa antes de un conjunto ganador y una acumulación de objetos varios que iban desde peculiares bolígrafos hasta figuras de plástico completamente inútiles.

Un día, simplemente tomó una caja, metió una buena parte de lo que hasta entonces consideraba tesoros, reorganizó el armario sacando ropa que ya no usaba, llenó una bolsa con basura, empacó varios juguetes que le pasó a Sakura para que los llevara al hospital y otros que mandó al desván de la casa.

En un solo fin de semana, había tomado la decisión de desprenderse de los vestigios más evidentes de su niñez, incluso se involucró más en los aspectos administrativos de la tienda, cosa que antes era impensable. No se le podía siquiera sugerir que hiciera sola un inventario o realizara un presupuesto para un pedido grande, pero empezó a hacerlos.

Inoichi confesó a su hermano, que llegó a sospechar que fue también el momento en que Ino había tomado la decisión de acostarse con Sai.

"Lo tomas con tanta tranquilidad", le dijo, sorprendido porque no tuviera una escopeta en la mano, dispuesto a asesinar al hombre que había tocado a su preciosa niña, como tantas veces antes había advertido que haría.

"Su madre tenía la misma edad, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"No lo vuelvas romántico, Inoichi, Danzō no va a permitir que aparten a Sai de él, y pasará sobre quien sea para cumplir sus objetivos".

"Lo sé, y te agradezco la advertencia. Quizás, si otras fueran las circunstancias, me habría hecho feliz que Sai fuera parte de la familia".

Inoichi jamás le reprochó su trabajo para Danzō, pero se le notaba decepcionado.

Nunca le hizo comentarios que buscaran hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a sus ideales políticos. Ni tampoco le prohibido volver a presentarse en su casa, por el contrario, insistía en invitarle a cualquier reunión, por pequeña que fuera.

Tal vez esa era su estrategia, apelar a su lado humano, involucrarlo en la normalidad de una vida doméstica para alejar sus pensamientos del caos de la guerra, porque, a diferencia de Inoichi, él nunca había podido dejar atrás sus últimos años de servicio, no había podido retomar la vida que tenía antes de uniformarse, se había aferrado a ese cabo suelto que la muerte de Minato Namikaze había dejado y la idea obsesiva del momento en que todo volviera a explotar.

Por eso se había distanciado, porque sospechaba que de responder como Inoichi lo esperaba, habría perdido la convicción de sus ideales. No obstante, pese a sus precauciones, su hermano había ganado, por eso estaba ahí, con su sobrina, camino al País del Hierro con el único plan de volver a lo que había dejado atrás: la tierra y las flores.

La voluntad de Inoichi viajaba con él, la determinación para empezar de nuevo. Lo que no dejaba de ser injusto, porque de haber dejado todo como Minato Namikaze deseaba, no estarían viendo cómo explotaba la guerra, otra vez.

Se llevó la mano a la frente sintiendo una capa de sudor frío.

¿Quién que conocía el secreto de Jūbi seguía vivo todavía?

Solo Madara Uchiha tal vez, y alguien del círculo cercano de Orochimaru.

Si algún loco le ponía las manos encima, el País del Hierro no estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para salvarse.

Respiró profundamente.

Le había dado a Kakashi un resumen general y la clave de acceso a los documentos de Danzō, eso sería suficiente como para que se pudiesen tomar medidas al respecto, él ya no podía hacer nada más, ni se lo permitirían tampoco. A los ojos de Konoha, era un traidor. Y su prioridad era poner a salvo a Ino.

—¿Qué hacía Zetsu-san para esos hombres?

Fū sintió que iba a perder el control del volante, pero solo fue un leve movimiento que no llegó siquiera a cambiar la dirección.

Respiró profundamente, podía decirle que no lo sabía, pero si quería que las cosas funcionaran, no podía seguir mintiendo.

—Se encargaba de desaparecer los cadáveres de las personas que los otros asesinaban.

Ino hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como si la información le hubiese dado un golpe literal. Se quedó callada y quieta, pero sus ojos pasaban de la palanca de cambios a las plantas en su regazo.

—¿El padre de Sai mató a alguien? ¿O fuiste tú?

El hombre arqueó una ceja, ella se dio cuenta.

—El día que Sai me invitó a almorzar para conocer a su padre, lo vi en la casa, dijo que le habían llamado por una emergencia.

Fū sonrió levemente, solo por un instante.

Inoichi decía con frecuencia que Ino era demasiado lista y perspicaz, pero testaruda en partes iguales. Creía que la sobrevaloraba por ser su amada hija, pero a medida que avanzaba el día, empezaba a concederle toda la razón.

—Fue Danzō quien ordenó el ataque al ministro. Zetsu-san solo debía deshacerse de algunas pruebas, solo que no salió como se esperaba, y lo dejaron a su suerte, por eso acabó herido.

Ino volvió a distanciarse, dando vueltas al asunto en sus pensamientos y seguramente preguntaría otra cosa cuando no pudiera darle sentido por sí misma.

—Sai nunca supo absolutamente nada de lo que hacía su padre— le dijo apenas concibió la idea de que pudiese albergar dudas sobre él. La chica le miró con esa expresión neutra que había adoptado luego de que la convenciera de volver al auto.

—¿Cómo murió?

Fū suspiro.

Faltaban unas quince horas de viaje para llegar a su destino y tenía la certeza de que serían tan largas como los veinte años de mentiras que llevaba trabajando para Danzō.


	32. El legado del héroe

Yo tengo un sueño.

El primer discurso político que Itachi Uchiha había escuchado en su vida, fue uno escrito por Minato Namikaze, pero él no lo había leído. La persona encargada de hacerlo fue Hiruzen Sarutobi, su predecesor en el cargo de Primer Ministro del País del Fuego, y empezaba así.

Yo tengo un sueño.

Era tan solo un niño, aunque estaba por entrar a la secundaria. Su padre había insistido en que fuera toda la familia al funeral, y quedó entre las primeras filas del enorme recinto, a unos pasos de los ataúdes cerrados, cubiertos por una bandera, y un manto de flores.

El evento pudo haber sido simplemente un detalle aislado, una anécdota para la posteridad en la que simplemente diría que estuvo ahí, como prueba de la importancia de su familia. Sin embargo, hasta el momento en que Madara Uchiha lo llamó a su oficina para contarle sobre el proyecto Akatsuki, un solo pensamiento se había repetido insistentemente en su cabeza.

"Yo también quiero soñar", dijo cuando niño, al terminar la lectura del discurso que debía pronunciar Minato Namikaze el día que fue asesinado, embargado por una extraña emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras que prometían un mundo muy diferente. Sin necesidad de simulacros de bombardeo, sin máscaras de gas de dibujos animados que resultaban más aterradoras por sí mismas.

Sin viudas ni huérfanos.

Ni hombres heridos que volvían a casa incompletos.

Su padre resopló.

"Solo los tontos sueñan. Los hombres inteligentes, no tienen sueños, tienen objetivos."

Con el tiempo, Sasuke repetiría con insistencia esas palabras.

"No tengo sueños, tengo objetivos."

Siempre se preguntó si su padre era realmente consiente del impacto que sus palabras provocaron en sus hijos. Si llegó a comprender la obsesión de Sasuke para complacerlo, y la necesidad de él mismo para alejarse de todo lo que le había enseñado.

Parpadeó lentamente. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero faltaba una hora para cambiar nuevamente de turno, y el ronquido silbante de Kisame, recargado contra la ventanilla del auto era todo lo que se escuchaba. Él había conducido toda la noche, pero, aunque le insistió en que se durmiera un rato, simplemente fue incapaz de conciliar algo más que siestas intermitentes. Apenas cerraba los ojos, los rostros muertos de sus padres lo miraban desde las sombras.

Pero no era a ellos a quienes temía. En cierta forma, incluso su padre habría comprendido la dirección lógica de sus actos, con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba, con el pragmatismo que había forjado su temperamento y por el que se le consideraba héroe de guerra, junto a otros combatientes de mayor edad y experiencia, sin dejar que la duda respecto a la rectitud legal y moral, del aun cabeza de familia, Madara Uchiha, lo eclipsara.

Lo que lo acosaba en sueños, era la idea de haber fallado, que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no resultara de ninguna manera como lo había previsto, y los sacrificios fuesen hechos en vano.

"Yo tengo un sueño", repetía.

Miró de soslayo a Kisame. Siempre había envidiado esa capacidad suya para dormirse profundamente en donde fuera y bajo cualquier circunstancia, sin que le preocupara demasiado las consecuencias a largo plazo, o el cambio abrupto de los posibles escenarios que llevaran a eventos no considerados. Él no se preocupaba por eso, y se adaptaba rápidamente conforme surgían las circunstancias.

—Hay que comer algo —murmuró, empezando a abrir los ojos.

—No ha habido nada en todo el camino.

—¿Crees que lleguemos a la siguiente estación de gasolina?

—No lo sé.

Kisame no insistió, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero la gasolina les había durado toda la noche. Ni siquiera la meticulosidad rutinaria con la que Itachi trataba de mantener el tanque en su capacidad máxima podría explicarlo. La oleada de pánico en el país había provocado que las dos estaciones que se habían topado en el camino, estuvieran completamente vacías. Se quedó mirándolo desde su sitio, aún acomodado entre el asiento y la puerta que hacía vibrar levemente su cabeza.

Se veía tan viejo.

Y en el fondo no era más que un niño, que quería creer.

—¿Alguna vez has imaginado cuál es el final de tu camino? —preguntó.

Itachi desvió la mirada tan solo por un momento antes de encender los limpiaparabrisas, pues la lluvia que había amainado hacía tres cuartos de hora, volvía con fuerzas renovadas.

—¿Te refieres a que si he imaginado cómo moriré?

—No. Me refiero a que si sabes qué es lo que hay al final de todo lo que has hecho, y dejado de hacer.

—¿Hablamos de algo abstracto como la culpa o el orgullo?

—Quizás.

—No.

La respuesta había sido tan rápida y escueta que resultaba difícil de creer.

—Cuando asesiné a mi escuadrón —continuó Kisame —, por un momento tuve la absoluta convicción de que había sido por un bien mayor.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Kisame empezó a reír a carcajadas, incorporándose para sentarse bien en el asiento.

—¡Qué va! Es solo que… tengo la impresión de que, desde que salimos de la casa de Madara, no has dejado de llorar, y yo nunca he sentido algo como eso.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más.

El anuncio luminoso de una estación de servicio destellaba débilmente entre la cortina de agua. Itachi se orilló junto a una de las bombas y apenas dijo nada cuando Kisame se encaminó a la tienda de autoservicio preguntándole qué quería. Torció la boca, la bomba no le había despachado casi nada antes de empezar a hacer un ruido de succión que indicaba que estaba vacía, sin embargo, no pasaron más que unos minutos antes de que Kisame saliera dando largas zancadas hasta el auto.

Había algo en su rostro, en sus labios tan finos que parecían inexistentes, en sus ojos pequeñísimos y la nariz apenas pronunciada, que siempre hacía difícil comprender qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, pero, en ese momento, lo que dijo, provocó que su estómago diera un vuelco.

—Sandaime Raikage —dijo como en un jadeo —, acaba de dimitir como Jefe de Estado del País del Rayo.

Itachi sintió que le temblaban las piernas y solo extendió la mano para apoyarse en el auto.

—¿Nombró a su sucesor?

—No… dice que convocará a elecciones.

Itachi entreabrió los labios.

"Yo tengo un sueño"

—Vámonos —susurró.

Kisame le hizo una señal para que cambiaran de sitio, pero él negó con la cabeza, una nueva oleada de energía lo había revitalizado.

Antes de poner en marcha el motor, haló una bocanada de aire, como si el camino lo fuese a emprender corriendo.

—Yo tengo un sueño —dijo en voz baja, pero su compañero fue capaz de escucharlo —. Y eso es lo que hay al final de mi camino.

—Con que un sueño, ¿eh? Todo ha resultado tal como dijiste que pasaría, te has adelantado a todos los planes de Madara, incluso a las acciones imprevistas de Zetsu. Más que un sueño, parece un objetivo.

Itachi no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran sutilmente.

—Suenas como mi padre.

Kisame desvió la vista hacia la calle. Las luces de Konoha aparecieron en su campo de visión. La ciudad lucía desolada, y estaba seguro de que más de uno miraría por la ventana al único auto que circulaba. No podía asegurar que no los fueran a interceptar, con todo y que seguramente el auto estaba entre los primeros vehículos de la lista para ser incluso baleados sin preguntar.

Sacó sus armas, dejándolas sobre sus piernas para revisar que estuvieran listas.

—Al final de mi camino —dijo quedamente—, solo está lo importante.

Itachi lo miró de soslayo, como acostumbraba hacer. En silencio, reservado, pero atento. Asintió una vez y dio vuelta al final de la calle entrando en el distrito administrativo. Ahí se notaba más movimiento, así que optó por aparcar unos bloques antes y esperar un momento.

—¿Crees que Pain lo haya logrado? —preguntó Kisame llevándose la mano a la boca, tomando con fuerza su mentón en gesto pensativo, tratando de mirar lo que acontecía entre las camionetas y uniformados.

Con el arma en la mano, se giró violentamente cuando la puerta trasera se abrió.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Pude haberte matado!

Completamente empapada y sucia, Konan temblaba, con las manos en la cara, intentando controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Y?! —preguntó rudamente —¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Y Pain?!

—Madara —dijo quedamente. Solo hasta entonces, Kisame se dio cuenta de que no estaba temblando de frio —. Madara le disparó… Yahiko pudo darle también, pero escapó.

Itachi no se giró, solo la miró por el retrovisor.

—¿Y Kyūbi?

—Ahora mismo nada de eso importa —respondió ella.

Con cierta timidez, pero sin demora se quitó el saco y la blusa dejándolas en el piso del auto, envolviéndose con la chaqueta que Kisame se había quitado para dársela. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, el delineador y la máscara de pestañas bajaban por sus mejillas en negras líneas, pálidas más allá de su tono natural por acción del frio al que estuvo expuesta a saber desde qué hora, esperando por ellos. La expresión maltrecha de su arreglo le daba cierto aire desamparado que, bajo otras circunstancias sería imposible imaginar en ella.

—Alguien corrió un sistema secundario mientras trataba de extraer el código cifrado.

—¿Un sistema secundario? —preguntó Itachi, encendiendo el auto, cuyo motor no hizo un ruido mayor al de la lluvia, y yendo en reversa para alejarse de ahí antes de que alguien reparara en su presencia.

—El hijo de Minato Namikaze —continuó ella, frotándose las manos —. No sé cómo, pero tenía todo un protocolo de seguridad que ejecutó sin problema, y después perdí el control por completo.

—Es solo un niño —repuso Kisame —¿Qué clase de loco deja que un niño tenga acceso a algo como Kyūbi?

Konan apenas levantó la mirada.

—Creo que él solo es responsable por iniciar el protocolo, no por ejecutarlo en su totalidad. Alguien con más experiencia me expulsó y continuó.

—Pero —interrumpió Itachi —, ese protocolo, ¿en qué consiste? ¿Anula el sistema operativo del Kyūbi?

—No —respondió Konan —, por el contrario, pone en marcha el Jūbi.

Kisame contrajo el rostro en una expresión extraña. Sin soltar el arma que llevaba en la mano derecha, agitándola suavemente, miró a uno y otro. Tanto Itachi como Konan permanecían en silencio, con esa impavidez que los caracterizaba, cada uno a su manera, pero que resultaba igualmente desesperante.

—Creo que entendí mal —dijo —¿El Jūbi está en marcha? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Todo va a volar en cualquier momento?

Itachi volvió a orillarse, al cobijo de una tienda de conveniencia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kisame, comprendiendo que no había entendido mal.

—Quizás… —susurró Konan, sin embargo, no fue capaz de externar ninguna idea.

—¿Sabes cuál es el nombre del programa? —preguntó Itachi.

Konan hizo contacto visual con él a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Dios del trueno volador.

.

—Madara no responde —susurró Izuna.

—Se supone que estaría con Pain y Konan, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero tampoco ellos responden. El ministro idiota le dio los pases de acceso, deberían estar bien.

Zetsu dejó escapar un suspiro. Cerró los ojos concentrándose únicamente en el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre la inusualmente silenciosa ciudad, sintiendo la brisa fría que entraba por la ventana abierta salpicándolo suavemente.

Las telecomunicaciones, que se habían cortado por la mañana, se reestablecieron para el atardecer, y con ellas, el comunicado oficial de que la fuerza armada y la fuerza aérea de Konoha, habían entrado en combate con las fuerzas armadas de Oto.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los demás países tomaran sus posturas, sin embargo, el primer movimiento notable, fue la dimisión de Sandaime Raikage como Jefe de Estado del País del Rayo.

Zetsu nunca había comprendido del todo cómo era que Madara había trazado su plan, o cuál era su motivación para hacerlo.

Recordó la primera de muchas Navidades que había pasado con Izuna, en la casa de aquel hombre al que solo había visto una sola vez en su vida antes de eso. La forma en la que hablaba del orden, de la paz, de la vida, de los sacrificios que era necesarios para alcanzar ese estado ideal.

Él no recordaba haberse sentido jamás inflamado por sus palabras, en cambio, Izuna lo miraba con los ojos resplandecientes, absorto en lo que decía y con frecuencia repetía algunas cosas como mantras.

Apenas esa mañana le había preguntado si realmente creía en todo lo que habían hecho durante los últimos años.

Para Izuna, las cosas eran muy claras, muy simples, Madara era la única persona que pondría fin a la guerra, que podría unificar a las naciones. Y quizás él mismo pudo creerlo, quizás pudo estar seguro de que, si para Izuna estaba bien, entonces realmente estaba bien. O quizás simplemente nunca le importó, el mundo lo había excluido por tanto tiempo, que le tenía sin cuidado quién estuviera a la cabeza, quién sobreviviera y cómo se llevaría a cabo la organización.

Él solo quería estar en su casa, con sus plantas, en medio de la nada, donde siempre había pertenecido.

Abrió los ojos mirando sus manos delgadas y pálidas.

Esa sería la respuesta más precisa si le hubieran hecho alguna vez, en todos esos años, esa pregunta: él no era parte del mundo, lo que hicieran con él, no le importaba.

Sin embargo, tan solo en esa mañana, otra perspectiva se había formulado. La simple idea de resumir el plan de Madara era tan ridícula, que se remitía a la premisa de las caricaturas que veía Tobi los domingos en las mañanas: conquistar el mundo.

Giró la vista. Izuna estaba recargado en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, con el teléfono en una mano y revolviéndose el pelo con la otra, murmurando quién sabe qué.

—¿Crees que debamos ir a buscarlos? —preguntó.

Izuna levantó la vista. La expresión cansada de su rostro había desvanecido por completo la presencia de Tobi, y de esa forma, lograba parecerse más a su hermano.

—No creo que sea prudente acercarnos tanto a ese distrito.

—Lo necesitamos para saber si tendremos que saltar a la siguiente fase sin él. Ya escuchaste las noticias. El conflicto armado empezó, y no se supone que sucediera eso sino hasta el siguiente semestre. Al menos de eso no te puede culpar a ti.

Zetsu suspiró, sin embargo, Izuna se puso de pie, tomando una chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de la silla.

—Tienes razón. De cualquier forma, si no están ahí, iremos a la oficina de Ame, para saber quién sigue vivo y cómo organizarnos.

El hotel estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Necesitaban descansar y atenderse las heridas, y con el caos reinante, en el que la mayoría de las personas trataban de alejarse de la ciudad, un objetivo con un gran potencial para ser blanco de bombardeos, encontrar un sitio no les costó trabajo. El dueño había decidido quedarse un tiempo más, producto de una fe ingenua en que nada sucedería, o simple oportunismo al inflar la cuota normal.

Izuna echó a andar la motocicleta y Zetsu se subió detrás, sujetándose como mejor podía ya que nunca le había gustado ir así, le parecía que el otro simplemente podría usarlo de escudo para cubrirse si les disparaban.

Todo olía a tierra mojada, a hierba, cosas que siempre le habían hecho sentir seguro, pero que no tenían efecto en esos momentos tensos.

Tal como lo esperaban, el centro de la ciudad se encontraba cubierto por oficiales de la policía militarizada. Eran ellos los encargados del control interno mientras que las fuerzas armadas se replegaban en las zonas de conflicto.

Escondidos en un callejón, Izuna se había puesto un auricular, dándole el otro a él mientras trataba de sintonizar alguna señal con la radio que Itachi le hubiera dado hacía tiempo.

De pronto, entre la interferencia, captaron algo.

"El equipo médico ya está en la escena, el cuerpo será trasladado"

Izuna dio un respingo, e incluso Zetsu creyó escucharlo gemir. Puso su mano en su hombro para detenerlo, de modo que no pudiera salir corriendo de su improvisado escondite, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sugerirle que de ninguna manera se aseguraba que fuera Madara, ya iba corriendo detrás de él, directo hacia un grupo de oficiales.

De todas las posibilidades que se le habían ocurrido, entre las que Izuna Uchiha quedaría baleado a mitad de la calle sin haber cumplido el propósito que se había fijado hacía tanto tiempo, una bomba fue lo último que se le ocurrió que podría usar.

Antes de darles alcance, cuando ya le habían visto y le daban la advertencia de no acercarse, mientras alguno de ellos encontraba cierta similitud con las fotografías que se habían circulado sobre el grupo terrorista, Izuna sacó de su chaqueta aquella cosa que podría parecer una simple granada si no fuera porque Zetsu sabía bien que no lo era, que era algo más pavoroso, algo que solo había sido posible concebir en tiempos de una guerra con la esperanza de hacer todo el daño posible. Frenó derrapando, casi cayéndose, dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria, de regreso al callejón que sería el único sitio más o menos seguro.

La explosión fue tan terrible que seguramente retumbó en cada rincón de la silenciosa ciudad, y pese a estar entre dos edificios sólidamente construidos, por un momento creyó que se le vendrían encima.

El olor ácido que dejó la explosión le picaba la nariz y los ojos, y se imaginó que hubiera sido mucho peor si no hubiera tanta humedad. Cubriéndose la nariz y boca con el brazo, salió del escondite, notando que la hermosa Konoha, se parecía inmensamente a su devastada Kusa.

Rota, sucia, vacía.

Se encogió levemente por el sentimiento y empezó a caminar en busca de Izuna, a quien no creía en absoluto un suicida, aunque no por ello menos imprudente.

Recorrió todo el bloque, incapaz de imaginar que hubiese podido correr más que eso, entonces, algo llamó su atención: el auto de Madara.

Corrió hacia él, estaba prácticamente ileso, algo que se debía de esperar de un vehículo blindado como ese. Forzó la vista a través del polarizado, no veía nada, pero el seguro se retiró. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, encontrando a Madara recostado en el asiento del conductor, con la ropa llena de sangre y el semblante desfallecido.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Izuna.

—¿En dónde está?

—No lo sé, lo estoy buscando. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pain —respondió —. Él y Konan son agentes del Servicio Secreto. El golpe de Estado conta Salamandra Hanzō, fue una operación autorizada, el resto solo la cubierta para infiltrarse en Akatsuki.

—¿Desde cuándo sabe eso, Madara-sama?

—No importa…

Madara tosió, lo que hizo que escupiera sangre.

—No puedo conducir, ya lo intenté. Debemos reunirnos, quizás Itachi y Kisame hayan conseguido llegar a Ame.

Zetsu se encogió, ante él estaba la única posibilidad real de poder detener la locura que había ayudado a desatar.

Metió la mano en la bolsa de la chaqueta, ahí estaba la herramienta que había sacado del departamento del novio de Ino.

—Lo siento —dijo, y antes de que Madara Uchiha se diera cuenta, un insignificante hombre, egresado como licenciado en Ciencias Ambientales con especialidad en Botánica, por la facultad nacional de Kusa, lo había apuñalado en el pecho con la más ordinaria e intrascendente de las posibles armas: un destornillador de punta plana.

Zetsu se dejó ir de espaldas, cayendo sentado en la acera.

Aún recordaba esa primera Navidad en la casa Uchiha, la primera vez en toda su vida que había probado la salsa de ciruelas, y el vino espumoso. La primera vez que no estaba solo en un cuarto maltrecho comiendo las sobras de la noche anterior, por primera vez viendo caer la nieve sin que le calara el frío.

Y lloró.

—¿Madara?

Giró la vista hacia Izuna. Su voz quebrada apenas había pronunciado el nombre como una amalgama extraña entre Izuna y Tobi, algo que estaba a medio camino entre un niño y un hombre. Se arrodilló a su lado, extendiendo sus manos hasta la herida sangrante, como si pudiera cerrarla solo con desearlo, palpando la frialdad de su cuerpo.

—Voy a matarlos… ¡Voy a matarlos!

Zetsu se incorporó, aún con el arma en la mano, mirando el suelo.

—Él no era Dios —susurró —. Solo un hombre.

Izuna se fue sobre de él apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, dándole un golpe que le rompió la nariz. Quiso darle un segundo, pero Zetsu movió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, con lo que el puño chocó contra la acera. Escuchó el crujido de los huesos de la mano, y todo se detuvo en ese momento, con Izuna a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Crees que es así de simple? —le preguntó con una voz ronca que definitivamente se parecía más a la de Madara —¿Qué así puedes detener lo que ya hemos echado a andar?

Con la mano que tenía bien sacó del cinturón una pistola poniéndosela en la cabeza. Zetsu sintió el frio del metal presionando contra su frente

—Sabes que, para volver a sembrar, primero tienes que limpiar la tierra. Tú me lo dijiste —continuó después, aun apretando los dientes.

Por un momento, Zetsu pensó que volvía a llover, pero al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Izuna estaba llorando.

—Eso es lo que hacíamos…

—No —respondió, extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el rostro del Uchiha —. Sabes que no, sabes, en el fondo, que la vida encuentra su camino para florecer sin nuestra ayuda. Es solo nuestro ego el que nos hace creer que la hacemos más hermosa al cultivarla.

—Nunca has entendido nada…

—Y tú crees que lo entiendes todo.

El arma se separó de su cabeza, Izuna se levantó, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la chaqueta, miró al hombre que estaba debajo de él y volvió a apuntar.

Zetsu no se movió, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza hacer un último intento desesperado para salvar su vida, convencerle de que necesitaba vivir para detener a Akatsuki, o lo que quedaba de ella, y proteger a personas como los Yamanaka.

Él no era ningún héroe.

Izuna guardó el arma en la parte baja de su espalda, se dio la vuelta y desapareció al correr por la calle.

Si antes de irse, Izuna le hubiera preguntado si creía en lo que habían hecho los últimos años, los secuestros, las muertes de científicos, ingenieros, políticos y periodistas, los atentados, el espionaje, los sacrificios… le diría que no.

El mundo no tenía un lugar para él, al mundo nunca le había importado su existencia.

Extendió las manos al cielo, cerrando los ojos mientras la sangre de su nariz corría por su cara.

Pero ya era tiempo de que al menos, a él sí le importara.

¡Esa era su voluntad!


	33. El destino del heredero

Ino bajó el arreglo que tenía en las manos, temiendo que lo iba a soltar en cualquier momento.

Las noticias de las seis, que se sintonizaban religiosamente en la florería todos los días, anunciaban la muerte del líder del grupo radical Akatsuki, Izuna Uchiha, abatido durante un enfrentamiento armado contra las fuerzas militares de la alianza de las Cinco Naciones.

Debió sentarse en la silla al escuchar que se presuponía que el liderazgo del grupo lo heredaba su sobrino, Sasuke Uchiha, lugarteniente hasta entonces.

Sintió que se abría un hueco enorme en su estómago. Cerró los ojos tan solo queriendo imaginar cómo estarían recibiendo la noticia sus amigos, en especial Naruto y Sakura, que le profesaban un afecto extraño y que no creía correspondido por parte de Sasuke.

Como muchas otras veces, en los ocho años que habían pasado desde que abandonó el País del Fuego junto con su tío, sintió que quería llorar, que quería correr y abrazarlos, o cuando menos saber cómo habían sobrellevado el terrible año que supuso lograr el cese al fuego en las fronteras.

Konoha estaba geográficamente ubicada lejos de ellas, pero al ser el centro administrativo y económico, a veces tenía pesadillas con bombardeos, en las que ninguno de los simulacros que habían hecho en la escuela podía asemejarse remotamente a lo que pasaría en la realidad.

Mientras tanto, ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier conflicto, en un país neutral en el que ni siquiera existía la extradición para ninguna otra nación.

Debió apagar el televisor, necesitaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de derramar una lágrima, la campanilla de la entrada anunciaba la llegada de alguien así que se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para quitarse la sensación, y se giró para recibir al cliente.

—Ino-chan.

Saltó en su sitio, mirando fijamente al hombre: pese a la conveniente política exterior del País del Hierro, su tío había insistido en usar nuevas identidades, por lo que, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre, y hacerlo, solo podía significar problemas.

El hombre se quitó el gorro de lana gris, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Perdone, creo que esta confundido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, estuve bajo el mando de tu papá mientras serví en el departamento de inteligencia de investigaciones especiales de Konoha.

Recelosa, Ino inclinó levemente la cabeza. Miró de soslayo su teléfono móvil, necesitaba mandarle un mensaje a su tío para que no volviera. Sin embargo, el hombre notó ese movimiento.

—Fū Yamanaka me llamó —dijo —. Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Genma no le permitió reaccionar a nada más, se acercó a ella, usando otra silla disponible en la recepción que había montado para atender normalmente a novias que buscaban presupuestos y opciones.

Dejó su gorro al lado del biombo que mantenía en exhibición una extraña planta que jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza que encontraría en un lugar como ese. Toqueteó el cristal con delicadeza y luego volvió su atención a la muchacha.

—Porque le prometí a tu papá que te llevaría a casa.

Ino sintió esa declaración como el golpe fulminante a su cada vez más frágil determinación a quedarse ahí, sin embargo, sabía también lo que le esperaba a su tío, lo que la llevó a preguntarse qué tan cierto era que él mismo le había llamado, o cuál era el motivo para eso, si por ocho años habían conseguido mantenerse seguros.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, ella no hizo el menor intento por siquiera ofrecer un té o alguna otra comodidad, y al cabo de unos minutos, Fū Yamanaka entraba a la tienda.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al ver la escena, se quitó su propio gorro y aseguró la puerta con un modesto pestillo, girando el letrero a cerrado.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —preguntó, tomando la tercera silla de la mesa redonda.

—No —respondió Genma.

Fū extendió la mano para enlazar sus dedos con los de su sobrina, algo que la hizo reaccionar al momento, dándose cuenta de que era tiempo de más conversaciones que preferiría no tener.

—Vuelve a casa con él —le dijo —. Te he robado tus años de escuela y tu felicidad.

—Me has mantenido a salvo —respondió ella enseguida —. Lejos de la guerra.

—La guerra ha terminado —continuó diciendo su tío —, el desarme es oficial, incluso Jūbi. Sé que quieres irte desde hace tiempo, lo que puedo hacer, es que tengas un regreso seguro. Genma es un hombre de toda confianza, se hará cargo de los detalles.

En ese momento, Ino ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas, soltó la mano de su tío para levantarse, excusándose con necesitar un pañuelo, para ir a la trastienda, si bien el sonido de sus pasos subiendo las escaleras les dejó en claro que se había ido a encerrar a su habitación.

—Debo confesar —dijo Fū al cabo de un rato—, que creo que nunca entendí del todo lo que era el Jūbi. Siempre creí que era un arma.

—Lo es —respondió Genma—, pero no fue eso para lo que lo crearon. La persona que desarrolló ese programa, tenía la intención de prever y controlar catástrofes naturales. Qué irónico, ¿no?

—Así es la política.

—El consejo que decidió el asesinato de Minato Namikaze por no querer usarlo en la guerra, está muerto. No puedo creer que le hayan traicionado así.

—Así es la política —repitió Fū —. Vi en las noticias que Kakashi ganó las elecciones.

—Es él quien está garantizando que no hay ningún problema con el regreso de Ino.

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—Lo mismo de siempre, si vuelves, te van a ejecutar.

Fū dejó escapar un suspiro, pasándose una mano por entre el pelo.

—Voy por Ino —repuso tras un largo rato en que se quedaron en silencio.

.

Hacía ocho años habían llegado a la casa de seguridad que originalmente debía servir de escondite a Danzō. La encontraron en un estado adecuado pese al abandono en una zona con clima tan extremo, nevado la mayor parte del año.

Requirieron de algunas remodelaciones para poder montar la florería, y aun se encontraban lejos del alcance que Inoichi había logrado, con sus inmensos invernaderos definiendo su silueta en el horizonte, pero al cabo de un año, finalmente obtuvieron la forma que deseaban, con un negocio estable y la vida tranquila a la que Fū se había negado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tras llamar a la puerta.

—Está abierto —respondió Ino.

Encontró a Ino sentada al pie de la cama, con la postura desgarbada, mirando nada en particular.

—No estoy tratando de deshacerme de ti —le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

—No dije que lo estuvieras haciendo.

—Pues deberías al menos pensarlo. Hace ocho años te arrastré aquí porque no quería estar solo.

—Dijiste que era porque no querías abandonarme. Y somos familia.

—Vas a cumplir veinticinco, me parece que es razonable que entiendas que soy una persona bastante egoísta.

Ino casi se rio por eso.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque todos los viejos están muertos. Los jóvenes están tomando posiciones importantes, puede sonar utópico, pero es tiempo de que se reconstruya lo que echamos a perder.

—¿Y para qué sería útil una florista?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que puedes volver a la escuela si así lo quieres, y Konoha hizo sobrevivir su nivel educativo en estos años.

Ino era adulta, una mujer atractiva, y avispada pese al exilio al que la había sometido en un sitio que apenas le gustaba.

Pasó la mano por su pelo, tan suave y brillante.

La pequeña ciudad en que se había convertido el pueblo, la adoraba por su perspectiva única de hacer girar un evento en torno a las flores; había hecho que las bodas tradicionales se tornaran en verdaderas celebraciones, abriéndose camino entre el inclemente clima y la apatía original de los habitantes.

Su modesta fama había trascendido lo suficiente como para incluso ser solicitada por parejas de las zonas aledañas.

A veces pensaba que había elegido las bodas por su padre, porque fue el último trabajo que, de alguna manera, planearon juntos, o quizás soñaba con la suya.

—Yo no podré volver jamás —le dijo —. Y te he visto mirar todas las noticias sobre Konoha. Sé que quieres volver.

Ino suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento.

Fū se inclinó sobre de ella, besándole la frente.

—No te disculpes.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—No creo que Genma tenga todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No quiero dejarte —sollozó, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo.

.

Genma miró un instante a Fū antes de cerrar la puerta del taxi.

Ese ruido sobresaltó a Ino, que súbitamente giró en el asiento para ver por la ventana trasera al hombre, y la florería.

—¿De verdad no pueden tocarlo aquí? —preguntó.

Genma asintió quedamente.

—No es que no tengan ganas de ponerle la mano encima, es que, de todos los problemas, es el menor. Por raro que parezca, considerando para quién trabajaba y lo que hizo.

De pronto, ni bien el auto se ponía en marcha, Ino bajó la ventana del auto, asomando casi medio cuerpo.

—¡Para la boda de Keiko-san, no la dejes hacer su ramo con gerberas! ¡Hay que sembrar la espuma blanca porque me la acabe en la boda de Chieko-san! ¡Y no te olvides de darle de comer a las venus!

Genma la dejó dar un montón de indicaciones, aunque estaba seguro de que Fū hacía rato que no la escuchaba, la nieve y la distancia habían sofocado su voz. Ella solo necesitaba gritar, sacar de dentro de ella todo lo que fuera que sentía al respecto de un nuevo cambio abrupto en su vida.

En algún momento ella misma comprendió que no había nada más que hacer, y volvió a entrar al auto.

—Perdiste tu gorro —observó el hombre.

Ella se llevó las manos al pelo, revuelto y húmedo, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó.

—Lo que quieras que pase.

—Haces que suene tan fácil.

.

El aeropuerto no se parecía de nada a lo que recordaba de la vez que acompañó a Sai para despedirlo en un viaje de su escuela.

Los recuerdos la sobrecogieron al punto de obligarla a encogerse en su asiento, tomando la manga de Genma por instinto, como si temiera perderse en ese lugar.

¿Y si sus amigos la rechazaban por haberse escapado mientras que ellos debieron pasar todos esos años ahí?

¿Realmente aún tenía lugar ahí en Konoha?

—Tranquila —susurró el hombre palmeando su mano.

El proceso completo debió tomar al menos dos horas, aunque ya se había hecho parte del trámite debido a la irregular situación por la que, en primer lugar, la chica había salido del país siendo menor de edad, usando un nombre falso en el extranjero y por lo mismo, prácticamente reingresando sin documentos de identidad.

Y cuando por fin salieron, el radiante sol de Konoha la recibió, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Se quedó de pie, tan solo mirando ese sol que, de ninguna manera, podía ser el mismo disco pálido al que se había acostumbrado. Tan cálido, brillante y extraño.

—Te reserve una habitación de hotel —dijo Genma —. Mientras decides lo que quieres hacer.

Ino se giró para verlo.

—¿Podemos ir a la casa?

—¿Estás segura?

—Realmente quiero hacerlo.

Él asintió, y le abrió la puerta del acompañante del auto, recorriendo todo el camino en silencio.

No hubo necesidad de anunciar lo cerca que estaban, aun con todo lo que era diferente: las casas que ya no estaban, los edificios que se habían levantado, las calles y avenidas, algo en todo eso no había cambiado absolutamente nada: unas estructuras sobresalían como un palacio de acero y cristal.

El corazón de Ino dio otro vuelco, sin darse cuenta había empezado a respirar demasiado rápido como para que fuera normal.

Genma aparcó en la entrada. Él tampoco podía apartar la mirada del lugar, pero por otros motivos.

Durante el primer año, cuando las tropas entraron en combate, si bien habían conseguido librar bastante de los daños debido a que la fuerza aérea interceptó casi todo, no pudieron sacar un saldo blanco respecto a crisis interna, y ese era el motivo por el que esa zona había sido casi reconstruida, así que, el hecho de que esos invernaderos estuvieran de pie, era imposible.

Con la mano temblorosa, Ino sacó de su bolsa una llave que había guardado por ocho años junto con sus más preciados tesoros.

Entró fácilmente, y giró sin problemas.

La tienda la recibió con un aire frío, ligeramente mohoso.

Estaba vacía; sin anaqueles ni tinas. Solo el abandonado mostrador al fondo con la caja registradora.

Genma la tomó por el hombro, poniéndola detrás de él mientras deslizaba una mano hacia el arma que llevaba en la cintura, y pasaba la otra por el mostrador: no había polvo.

Una maceta de cerámica se precipitó contra el suelo rompiendo abruptamente el silencio en que se había sumido el lugar.

—¿Ino?

Sakura no supo cómo fue que su voz no se quebró y fue capaz de articular el nombre sin ponerse a llorar.

—¿Sakura?

Quietas, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma o creyeran que se trataba de una confusión, ninguna hizo nada.

Con unos viejos jeans, demasiado grandes para su delgadísima figura, una camiseta desteñida y el pelo rosa recogido en una media coleta mal hecha, denotando lo corto que estaba, Sakura rompió a llorar, dando el primer paso que hizo reaccionar a Ino, dándose el encuentro a medio camino.

—¿Quién diablos te dijo que ese corte te queda bien? ¡Tu frente acapara toda la vista! —chilló Ino.

—¡Estás tan gorda que le haces honor a tu nombre Ino-cerda!

Genma dejó escapar un suspiro, volviendo a ocultar su arma.

Las dejó estar, encaminándose al interior para mirar cómo el ordenado invernadero que había visitado alguna vez en la búsqueda del ramo perfecto para expresar su sincera disculpa por tener que trabajar en un aniversario, se había convertido en un hábitat casi salvaje, con enredaderas, arbustos y flores mezclándose, casi como un escenario donde seguro vivía cualquier cantidad de seres imaginarios.

Una avecilla salió asustada de su escondrijo en un arbusto al sentir su proximidad, levantando el vuelo. Genma lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió por una de las ventilaciones abiertas. El sol destellando en el cristal lo cegó un poco.

Hubo más gritos en la tienda, alguien había llegado y se unía a los chillidos de las muchachas.

Debió suponerlo.

Ella tenía una vida antes de eso, y sus amigos habían convertido ese lugar en un pequeño hito de esperanza, un símbolo de que no iban a dejar en el olvido la vida, la belleza y todo lo que fueron antes de la guerra; desapareciera.

Vomo todo ese lugar, volverían a crecer.

Minato Namikaze amaría ese espíritu con olor a tierra húmeda, hierba recién cortada y flores, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que realmente había cumplido, con todo y que estaba lejos de ser un héroe de guerra.


	34. El último orador

—Por favor —sollozó Ino —. Tu prometida está mirando.

—No le molesta —respondió Shikamaru sin soltarla, hundiendo su rostro en el pelo rubio de una chica que creía muerta hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba llorando, así que no quería separarse para que no se notara —. Maldita sea Ino —agregó, estrechándola con más fuerza —, casi mato a Zetsu.

Ino respingó al escuchar ese nombre, y así como todos los recuerdos buenos de su infancia, de su familia y amigos volvieron, también regresaron con fuerza aquellas últimas semanas en que todo cambió.

—Él… ¿está vivo?

—A duras penas —explicó Temari, sin que Ino y Shikamaru rompieran el abrazo—. Apenas nos dejaron salir de la casa de seguridad, la madre de Shikamaru dijo que llamaste, pero las comunicaciones se perdieron. Shikamaru se obsesionó con la idea de que Zetsu-san te había hecho algo…

Shikamaru finalmente se separó un poco, luchando por recobrar la compostura.

—¡El cabrón era un asesino! —le dijo —. Había huesos humanos en su invernadero, lo sospeché desde la primera vez que estuvimos ahí —luego se giró hacia Temari —¡Y lo llevaron a juicio por todo menos por eso!

Ino cerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces lo ejecutaron?

Shikamaru resopló.

—No —respondió —. Parece que es un maldito héroe nacional o qué se yo, su archivo está clasificado.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del cárdigan, Ino se separó del muchacho, dedicándole una mirada a la tumba de sus padres. La familia Nara había hecho los arreglos para sepultar a Inoichi junto a su esposa y había estado cuidando el sitio, aunque en ese momento, solo esperaban que el empleado terminara de cambiar la placa, pues según la ley, como habían pasado más de cinco años sin tener noticias de ella, se había expedido un certificado de defunción y se vieron obligados a incluirla en el epitafio pese a no tener el cuerpo.

—Yo realmente quería decírtelo.

Chōji tomó a ambos por el cuello para abrazarlos.

—¡Ahora eso no importa! —exclamó —¡Ino! ¡Tienes que conocer a Karui-chan!

—Hay tanto de lo que tenemos que ponernos al corriente —respondió ella.

—Pero ahora tenemos que atender un compromiso —dijo Shikamaru —. Mi explotador jefe me dejó salir esta mañana, pero necesito volver justo ahora.

Los cuatro salieron del cementerio apenas dieron el visto bueno a los arreglos hechos e Ino colocó una corona de flores que ella misma había armado con lo que encontró en el invernadero.

Sus amigos habían cuidado de la casa para evitar que la vandalizaran, pero el mantenimiento era algo que los rebasaba por completo, tanto por dominio de técnicas, como tiempo. En todo caso, no importaba, nunca estaría lo suficientemente agradecida con ellos tan solo por no olvidarla.

Durante el camino, no pudo evitar el distraerse al mirar por la ventana; sentía que había estado ahí casi en otra vida.

—¡Tenemos que ir a Guinevere´s! ¡No hacen hamburguesas decentes en el País del Hierro! —exclamó al ver el anuncio de la niña pecosa peinada con trenzas.

—Será mañana, mi mamá ha estado todo el día en la cocina haciendo una cena especial —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Qué había bueno allá? —preguntó Chōji —. Escuché que comen carne de oso…

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —exclamó —¡Pan de pescado! ¡Hacen pan de pescado! ¡Y luego lo bañan con salsa de grasa de ballena! —y enfatizó tanto como pudo la palabra "grasa".

Shikamaru se rio. Si había alguien capaz de convertir en tragedia el plato nacional de un país, era ella.

—¿Entonces de qué vivías? ¿Lechugas que tú misma sembrabas?

—Has de saber —repuso Ino, inclinándose al frente, en el espacio entre los dos asientos —, que los vegetales son muy costosos allá, y no es para nada raro que cada familia tenga algún tipo de hortaliza en su propia casa. Es más, creo que es una práctica que debería usarse también aquí, le enseñaría a la gente el valor del trabajo de campo, la importancia de la constancia y la disciplina para lograr que se logre la cosecha.

Shikamaru aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para mirarla, aún estaba sonriendo, y eso era de admirar por el gran esfuerzo que implicaba.

—Podemos hacer la propuesta, justamente sentía que mi esquema de educación básica estaba algo flojo.

—¿Esquema de educación básica?

—¿Sakura no te dijo?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Soy pasante en la oficina de Kakashi.

—¿Tú en la política? —preguntó con escepticismo —¿No ibas a dedicarte al shōgi profesional? Para trabajar solo una o dos veces a la semana.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera mi idea, a Naruto se le metió en la cabeza que se convertirá en el primer ministro más joven del País del Fuego. Fue lo mejor, afortunadamente por la edad no lo dejaron enrolarse en el ejército, tomó el otro camino. Y alguien tiene que evitar que haga alguna estupidez, ya sabes, como el día nacional del ramen.

Ino imaginó a Naruto como un estudiante dedicado, alguien que había encontrado la vocación, era una imagen más dulce que imposible, porque así era él, solo necesitaba una motivación en la que apuntar toda su energía.

Sin embargo, aquello era otro tipo de golpe, en el que tenía que admitir que ya no eran un grupo de adolescentes que buscaban cómo ocupar sus tardes ociosas.

Temari le tendió un pañuelo, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar otra vez.

—¿Cómo es que casi matas a Zetsu-san? —preguntó limpiándose tanto como podía.

Temari se rio un poco.

—¿Ahora te da risa? —dijo Shikamaru, claramente avergonzado.

—Ahora que no estamos en la comisaría, sí.

Ino levantó una ceja.

—Cuando empezaron los juicios, por los bombardeos, por espionaje, por corrupción, Zetsu-san estaba acusado de un montón de cosas, incluso de la desaparición de una chica de Taki llamada Fū Chōmei, que fue vista por última vez seis días antes de que ustedes lo conocieran, pero nunca estimaron necesario un caso por secuestro agravado por ti, aunque Shikamaru llamaba todos los días. Creo que desquició a todos los que atendían las líneas de información. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de secuestrarlo para obligarlo a decirnos en dónde estabas.

La expresión de Ino fue más elocuente de lo que ella misma esperaba.

—Aunque acabamos en investigación porque alguien —dijo Shikamaru mirando por el retrovisor a Chōji — buscó en Gugle qué era el C-4, en lugar de preguntarme cuando le expliqué lo que íbamos a hacer.

Chōji torció la boca.

—Eso fue bueno al final —se defendió —. Estaríamos cumpliendo servicio comunitario en la frontera hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Tú hiciste ese servicio de todos modos —le dijo Temari con la ceja arqueada.

—Ah, pero eso fue diferente. Estar tan cerca de la muerte, me hizo ver lo privilegiado que soy. Ayudar en la reconstrucción es lo mínimo que podía hacer, así que podemos llamarlo hasta destino, porque ahí conocí a Karui-chan.

Ino hizo un corazón con las manos apuntando hacia Chōji.

—Podría escribir una novela con eso.

Shikamaru puso el freno de mano una vez que estuvo bien aparcado y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Aún escribes?

—Yo… no… no…

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó Temari.

—Qué no escribe —respondió Chōji —. En la escuela escribió guiones para películas originales, secuelas y capítulos de series

Ino se puso roja por completo y se apresuró a salir del auto.

—Le da pena —explicó Shikamaru a Temari—. Es que Sakura le dijo que eran ridículamente cursis.

El centro de convenciones estaba lleno por completo, y solo con la credencial de Shikamaru fue que los dejaron entrar.

Les habían reservado unos lugares justo detrás de la prensa, que tenía la primera fila. Shikamaru los dejó para alcanzar a Naruto que lucía absurdamente emocionado, y cuando se cumplió la hora estipulada, los fotógrafos se pusieron de pie, mientras que Naruto subía al pódium.

—Yo tengo un sueño —dijo con una inusual seriedad, haciendo que su voz sonara más profunda de lo que recordaba, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio —. Estoy totalmente seguro de que ese es el discurso más citado, referenciado, parafraseado y repetido en toda la historia de las cinco grandes naciones.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la frente cuando cambió el semblante serio por una enorme sonrisa, claramente estaba improvisando la apertura de la ceremonia.

—Yo nada más digo esto porque el discurso de Kakashi-sensei empieza así y yo quería decirlo primero ¡dattebayo!

Todos en la sala rieron por la ocurrencia, y aunque Shikamaru parecía lamentarse, también se estaba riendo.

Kakashi subió detrás de él, le palmeó la espalda e hizo un comentario al respecto de que quizás debería cambiar la apertura de su discurso, aunque no se le ocurría ninguna forma más apropiada de celebrar ese día tan importante en la historia reciente del mundo.

Ino inclinó la cabeza. Todo parecía tan optimista, tal como su tío le había dicho.

Sin embargo, a medida que la ceremonia continuaba, otra idea se fijó en su mente.

—Chōji —susurró —¿Conoces a alguien llamado Genma Shiranui?

—Sí —respondió —. Fue el que nos sacó del lío por lo de Zetsu, y convenció a Shikamaru de que lo dejara arreglar la investigación contigo.

—¿Tienes su teléfono?

Chōji asintió y se lo pasó.

—Dile a Shikamaru que no se preocupe por su madre, llegaré a la hora de la cena, pero tengo que hacer algo antes.

Y diciendo eso, se escabulló entre la multitud.

Genma se quedó en silencio cuando le dijo lo que quería, y aunque trató de negarse, si había algo que ella era perfectamente capaz de lograr desde que tenía año y medio de vida, era conseguir lo que quería cuando realmente se lo proponía.

El hombre la recogió en la explanada, sin hacer más preguntas que las que ya le había hecho por teléfono.

—Cobré un favor que me debían, no se supone que reciba visitas sin autorización del ministro de seguridad.

—Shikamaru dijo que su expediente era clasificado.

Genma dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No se da por vencido, ¿eh?

—El chico de secundaria ni siquiera lo habría intentado —dijo, sintiendo que la nostalgia la invadía —. Pero el hombre que es ahora…

—Todos cambiamos con la guerra, incluso si no fuiste a la trinchera.

—¿Es por su relación con Akatsuki?

Él se sorprendió y la miró con horror. Si ella estaba implicada de alguna manera en eso, su regreso pacífico no sería bajo los términos que había pactado con Fū.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Cuando Zetsu-san me liberó, llamé a mi tío para que me recogiera. Fue ahí cuando me dijo que teníamos que salir del país. Para convencerme me contó todo lo que había hecho, y habló también de él.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que se encargaba de desaparecer cuerpos, pero que hizo algo fuera de eso, algo con el ministro Shimiji, no me dio detalles, así que no sé nada más.

—¿Y sabes por qué, en primer lugar, te secuestraron?

—Pues… solo pudimos concluir que fue porque nos metimos en su casa. Yo en realidad no vi nada, pero todos parecían creer que sí.

—He estado a cargo de su caso desde hace un tiempo —dijo Genma —. Zetsu había estado teniendo un comportamiento "errático", bajo los parámetros de Akatsuki, desde que empezó su negocio del invernadero, con el que se asoció tu padre, así que el líder de la organización pensó en volver a controlarlo a través de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Tú y tu padre fueron una influencia fuerte para su decisión final.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Asesinó a Madara Uchiha, y entregó los archivos encriptados por los que empezó la tercera gran guerra y asesinaron a Minato Namikaze.

—Entonces sí es un héroe nacional —dijo Ino, pensando en cómo Shikamaru había ironizado el caso de Zetsu.

El edificio al que llegaron, distaba bastante de lo que ella tenía en mente como una prisión. De hecho, parecía una casa común, salvo quizás por la exagerada altura del muro perimetral y el ruedo de alambre con líneas eléctricas.

En el interior, pasaron por dos controles de seguridad, donde le quitaron el bolso de mano, los pendientes y el cinturón, aunque era decorativo en realidad y para poco podía servir.

Genma la dejó pasar, sosteniéndole la puerta, aunque apenas ella estuvo adentro, corrió a la sala de control de video.

Ino escuchó el sonido de sus pasos en las baldosas de acero, y al mirar a su alrededor, no pudo evitar el pensar en una jaula. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza a media que, entre las rejas y barrotes, se enredaban ramas de madreselva, que poco a poco hacían la transición con aromáticas wisterias púrpuras, a medida que la luz del sol iluminaba un jardín.

—¿Zetsu-san?

Lo vio sentado en una modesta silla de mimbre bajo la sombra de un manzano aprisionado en una jardinera. Estaba leyendo, y al escucharla, bajó el libro.

Se le notaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero con mejor semblante. Incluso sus ojos habían cambiado, y no solo por la claridad que había reemplazado el tono amarillento, sino por toda su expresión, pero no estaba segura de qué era.

—¿Ino-san?

Ella le sonrió.

—Solo quería darle las gracias —dijo, poniendo las manos al frente, inclinándose levemente —. Por sacarme de ese lugar.

Zetsu bajó la mirada. Ni en el más loco de sus sueños habría imaginado que ese día llegaría, así que nunca se había dado a la tarea de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para decirle todo lo que no pudo en ese momento.

—Es una alegría verla —consiguió decir.

Ino valoró las opciones que serían más apropiadas, en todos esos años sus sentimientos habían cambiado constantemente, los recuerdos que ella tenía se contraponían a lo que su tío le contaba, a lo que Shikamaru decía y lo que Genma le acababa de revelar.

—Nunca fue mi intención que usted y su padre se vieran involucrados.

La joven se acercó un par de pasos, accediendo a la invitación para ocupar la otra silla.

—Las cosas habrían sucedido de igual manera. Todo ya era más grande que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Lo sé. En retrospectiva, creo que ni siquiera pude haberlo detenido cuando recién los conocí. Aunque alguien más lo habría intentado, alguno de todos los que Madara-san quitó del camino. Aunque eso no me excusa en absoluto. No podría haber detenido la guerra, pero sí podría haber evitado la muerte de alguien.

Ella no supo qué decir. Debería empatizar con todas las personas a las que había hecho sufrir, por todo lo que había provocado a menor o mayor escala, pero simplemente no podía mirarlo como el monstruo que era.

Sonrió con tristeza por su propia ingenuidad. No era como si se fuese a quitar un disfraz, revelando a un demonio con grandes y afilados dientes, o le fuese a salir una segunda cabeza.

—Vengo de la ceremonia de toma de posesión de Hatake Kakashi como primer ministro. Dice que su propósito fundamental es cerrar los archivos pendientes que quedan de la guerra, ¿qué pasará con usted?

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó con extrañeza —No lo sé. Hay una lista de países que piden mi extradición, y todos tienen pena de muerte.

Ino bajó la mirada.

—No estoy segura de poder volver —le dijo —. Pero realmente quería verlo, Zetsu-san.

Tímidamente extendió su mano hacia la de él.

Zetsu sintió el impulso inicial de apartarse, como si el contacto pudiese quemarlo, y quizás así era de alguna forma; sus manos suaves de largos y finos dedos, la forma cuidada de sus uñas que hacía imposible creer que le gustara trabar con tierra e incluso el dulce aroma que despedía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería hacerlo, sentirla otra vez, y sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad, se animó a tomar la mano que tenía entre las suya, besándola suavemente.

—Gracias, Ino-san.

Genma los interrumpió. El tiempo se había acabado.


	35. La Venus Atrapamoscas

Ino se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aún quedaba flotando en el aire un ligero olor a abandono, pero todo estaba tan limpio como podían haber logrado una cuadrilla de muchachos armados con limpiadores y nociones muy básicas de mantenimiento doméstico.

Aunque Shikamaru había conseguido devolver la energía eléctrica a tres de las seis habitaciones, no estaba seguro de qué había fallado: la habitación de Ino, la sala de estar y la cocina funcionaban, pero la que fuera la habitación de Inoichi, el comedor y el baño no.

Además, las luces de la tienda e invernadero funcionaban una sí y dos no, pero de eso se había rendido hacía un par de años, algo que Sakura siempre le recriminaba junto con los arreglos de cinta gris de la instalación hidráulica del invernadero.

Habían trabajado todo el fin de semana, pero finalmente podía pasar la noche en la casa.

El silencio era sobrecogedor. Sakura no quería que se quedara, insistía en que podía quedarse con ella, quizás temía ese momento, en que se acentuara la ausencia de su padre. Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que había pasado ocho años rememorando el momento exacto entre la bala entró en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba muerto, no era como que le hiciera ilusión que en cualquier momento la llamara a cenar.

Habían trabajado todo el día, sin embargo, no se sentía cansada así que optó por revisar un par de cosas de la habitación, así que tomó una de las cajas donde solo habían amontonado cosas. Había varios libros a medio empezar, y regresó más de la mitad a la caja para el montón de donativos que ya habían armado. Entonces, algo llamó su atención: era un broche alargado de cuarzo azul con un nombre grabado: Fū.

Era el broche que había encontrado el auto de Zetsu la noche que los rescató de la tormenta en la carretera.

Y recordó lo que dijo Temari sobre los cargos por los que juzgaron a Zetsu.

"Incluso de la desaparición de una chica de Taki llamada Fū Chōmei".

Lo sostuvo en la mano, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer al respecto. Así que volvió a llamar a Genma.

—Hola, perdona la hora —le dijo —. Pero Shikamaru me dijo que habían acusado a Zetsu de la desaparición de una chica de Taki. ¿Procedió el caso?

Genma, después de suspirar, le explicó lo poco que se podía hacer público al respecto, pero que se resumía a nada, no había cuerpo ni más pista que una fotografía de su auto cerca de la zona, pero que de ninguna manera implicaba nada más. Por su parte, Zetsu no estaba seguro, no lo podía negar ni confirmar, simplemente no la recordaba. Su sistema de trabajo le había conocer la menor cantidad de detalles posibles.

Ino suspiró.

—Shikamaru dijo que ella desapareció seis días antes de que nosotros lo conociéramos. No Recordaba que lo tenía, o si sirve para algo, pero ese día encontré algo en su auto que me quedé por accidente y no sé si sea de utilidad, literalmente lo acabo de encontrar con las cosas que dejé.

Genma le prometió pasar por la mañana, así que dejó el broche en una cajita y siguió revisando lo demás, que ya le parecían cosas extrañas, que no le pertenecían, así que la limpieza se limitaba a si era útil o no.

Revistas pasadas, dulces caducados y catálogos:

Dionaea.

Somos la primera empresa del País del Fuego en ofrecer un servicio especializado en plantas exóticas.

Pasó la punta de los dedos por la portada. Su papá se lo había pasado para que le ayudara a escoger el primer lote de semillas.

¿Cómo alguien que trabajaba con flores podía ser un asesino?

Hacía años le había dicho a Sakura lo mismo y ella no había tardado en hacerle notar lo idiota que era ese pensamiento.

No solo Zetsu. También su tío Inoichi había hecho cosas horribles.

El amanecer la alcanzó en la sala, con cuatro cosas de cosas funcionales pero que no le servirían para lo que tenía en mente.

Lo primero era reabrir la florería, a como diera lugar. Sus ahorros no iban a durar mucho, sobre todo con lo que se necesitaba de las remodelaciones y no quería comprometer a sus amigos a cargar con ella.

También tenía que ver lo de la escuela. Se sentiría muy avergonzada de volver a la preparatoria a su edad, así que sería a distancia, pero la universidad, era un tema mayor. No tenía los ingresos suficientes para costearla, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Si no pensaba las cosas, una a la vez, se iba a volver loca.

Llamaron a la puerta, y creyendo que se trataba de Genma, fue a abrir, sin embargo, se encontró con Shikamaru.

—Hola, pasa.

El muchacho entró, mirando la tienda vacía, como si al igual que ella, imaginara las repisas llenas de flores.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro, sacando de la bolsa de su camisa una tarjeta.

—Cuando le dije a mi mamá que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Temari, contactó a este tipo, es un organizador de bodas y bueno, ha estado trabajando en esto, pero ahora que estás aquí, es que dijiste que eso hacías allá, así que pensé que quizás necesitabas capitalizar un poco y el tipo dijo que podrías ayudarlo, porque de todos modos está buscando un asistente, y eso de paso evitará que la cosa se salga de control y me case en una boda más estrambótica que la de la de la princesa Ōtsutsuki.

Ino se rio, aceptando la tarjeta.

—Fue una boda linda.

—La novia, literalmente bajó desde el cielo entre velos y globos.

Volvió a reírse solo de imaginar a Temari dejando que alguien la subiera en el soporte para una entrada de ese tipo. Usaría los velos para estrangular al atrevido y luego les metería los globos por donde dolería sacarlos.

—Gracias —le dijo —. Definitivamente lo llamaré. Solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas.

—¿Todo bien?

Bajó la mirada tan solo por un instante, el suficiente como para que Shikamaru sonriera al darse cuenta de que había cosas que no cambiaban.

—Tenías razón —confesó tímidamente —. Sobre Zetsu-san.

El muchacho se puso pálido.

—¿Te hizo algo?

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

—Sobre que es un criminal.

—Ino, pero si de eso no quedaba duda…

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! Yo… el hombre que yo conocí, no es el que ustedes describen.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Realmente no entiendo qué le viste. Lo juro, no lo entiendo.

Ino no supo qué responder, incluso le pareció que sonaba demasiado absurdo porque lo mismo le había dicho de Sai.

—Tengo que irme, hoy es un día bastante ocupado, pero, si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme, o a Temari, está en la casa. Aunque bueno, está Chōji también y Sakura. Naruto, aunque no lo creas está bastante emocionado, aunque no sirva para nada porque Kakashi lo está esclavizando.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, quedando entre los dos una única frase que era lo único que realmente importaba:

No estás sola.

Shikamaru se volvió hacia su auto y desapareció por la calle, aunque casi enseguida llegó Genma, así que fue por la caja que había reservado.

—¿Es significativo esto para su causa?

—Fū Chōmei era la hija única de una importante familia —explicó —. Si podemos corroborar que estuvo en el auto de Zetsu, Taki pediría la extradición y probablemente sea condenado a la horca.

Ino se quedó perpleja, y Genma entendió que realmente no había considerado las consecuencias de un acto tan inocente como entregar una prueba que casualmente había encontrado, así que se animó a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—La familia de esa chica, y de muchas otras personas, han pasado un infierno sin siquiera una tumba en la que llorar. Él no los mató, pero les negó para siempre ese consuelo.

—Sí… lo entiendo.

—De cualquier forma, es un proceso largo. No es como si mañana mismo se resolviera todo.

Ino asintió y volvió a entrar para arreglarse un poco mientras llamaba al sujeto que le había recomendado Shikamaru.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo realmente le dedicas a cuidar de tu pelo? —preguntó Sakura, considerablemente ofendida por la larguísima cabellera rubia que iba más allá de la cintura de su amiga.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿De estos hilitos de paja?

Ino hizo un además para sacudir el pelo, haciendo que las puntas le cosquillearan en la cara a su amiga.

—Mejoré la receta que hicimos en la secundaria. ¿La quieres?

Sakura hizo un mohín, pero ya no se veía a sí misma con el cabello largo. Lo había usado tanto tiempo corto que estaba segura que apenas pasara la altura de su hombro lo iba a cortar.

—¿Entones vas a trabajar con el organizador de bodas?

—Sí, resulta que Aoba-san trabajó con mi papá en la boda de Hiashi-sama.

Sakura apenas pronunció una leve "o". Al menos para ella el tema era un tabú, pero Ino parecía tomarlo demasiado bien. Suspiró al caer en cuenta del tiempo pasado, y simplemente no la había visto superar su duelo.

—Oye —dijo, cambiando el tono de voz —. Shikamaru me dijo que visitaste a tu hombre planta.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué no sabe lo que es la discreción?

—Cuando insistes en verte con un criminal-asesino-secuestrador-terrorista, es difícil mantenerse siquiera tranquilo.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó cruzando los brazos por debajo de busto. Algo que Sakura no dejó pasar y la ofensa que sentía por su pelo, volvió al compararse consigo misma y lo poco que se le notaba la curvatura del pecho en el uniforme médico —. Solo quería agradecerle, el sujeto me rescató de sus locos compañeros.

—Que te secuestraron en primer lugar por su culpa —secundó, aunque no tenía mucho caso, no creía que la determinación de la chica fuese a moverse siquiera un poco —. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Lo volverás a ver?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. Aunque ya le dije a Genma-san que si lo ejecutan quiero ir.

Sakura sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

—¿Disculpa?

—No tiene familia, no tiene amigos, y claramente estará rodeado de gente que quiere su cabeza en una pica.

—Y van a pedir la tuya cuando se den cuenta de que estás de su lado.

Ino volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ni siquiera es seguro. Tiene una situación legal "complicada". Tal vez se muera de viejo.

—No tienes remedio —dijo Sakura con un suspiro —. Aunque... no es que yo pueda decirte mucho.

—¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas?

Considerablemente incómoda. Sakura se inclinó un poco al frente, aunque no había nadie cerca en el modesto restaurante donde habían quedado para almorzar.

—El año pasado hice un voluntariado en Oto —susurró —. Shizune-sempai me pidió ayuda para atender a los afectados de un terremoto, me lo contarían como horas de cirugía y...

—¿Y?

Sakura gesticuló un poco, realmente le estaba costando trabajo decirlo en voz alta.

—Vi a Sasuke-kun.

Ino soltó el tenedor que golpeó el plato con tal fuerza que todos debieron de escucharla, sin embargo, pasaron de ellas casi enseguida. Sakura tomó aire exageradamente.

—Tenía una infección por una herida mal tratada, así que lo ayudé.

—Aparte de mi —dijo Ino tratando de controlarse —. ¿Le has dicho a alguien?

Recordaba que tan solo el día que Genma la vio en la florería, en las noticias se anunciaba la muerte de Izuna Uchiha y la sucesión de Sasuke como líder de Akatsuki, organización tristemente célebre por bombardeos, incendios e intentos de asesinato, con varios exitosos.

—¡Obviamente no!

—¿Por qué?

—Hablé con él, quise convencerlo de volver, pero está tan confundido...

—Sakura, cuando te dan una dirección aquí en Konoha te confundes, cuando hay que escoger mantelería en un catálogo con cincuenta muestras entre marfil y crema, te confundes. Lo que está haciendo Sasuke es matar gente.

—Zetsu estaba en el mismo grupo —se defendió.

—Y ahora está preso, ayudando a deshacer todo lo que hicieron. Sakura, si no te importa la demás gente no hay problema, no somos santos, pero van a acabar matando a Sasuke, como hicieron con el otro sujeto.

Sakura sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

—Ya lo sé.

Ino sintió que se encorvaba, de pronto sentía una presión insoportable sobre sus hombros.

—Tienes que decirle a Naruto —concluyó —. Trabaja en la oficina de Kakashi, quizás encuentren una manera de atraparlo sin matarlo.

—Quizás.

No hubo nada más que decir. Ni siquiera pudieron terminar de comer y el mesero acabó por llevarse los platos con más de la mitad.

.

Ino no recordaba cómo se sentía un verano en Konoha. Cómo era llevar un vestido ligero con tirantes finos y sombrero de ala ancha con lazos.

—¡Quítate el sombrero! —exclamó Chōji —¡Necesitas color en esa piel!

En lugar de responderle le sacó la lengua. Si se exponía al sol sin precauciones, su piel acostumbrada al clima invernal del País del Hierro, solo se quemaría, no se broncearía.

—Tienes que salvarle el pellejo de Shikamaru —le dijo —. Se le olvidó pasarle la canción del vals al DJ.

Ino abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

—Es una balada del País del Viento, pero la buscamos en Internet y no hay una versión que se pueda usar sin dañarle los oídos a los invitados.

—¿Y qué espera que haga yo, si él que es un genio no pudo encontrarla?

—Ino, por favor, cántala.

Shikamaru les dio alcance, y aunque no lo expresaba claramente, estaba desesperado, prueba de ello, era que insistía en jalar el corbatín de su cuello.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, vamos, Kiba ya están sacando los acordes, si ensayan un par de veces en la bodega todo saldrá bien.

Ino frunció el ceño, mirándolo con severidad, sim embargo, se relajó casi enseguida, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Qué se le va a hacer.

Tomó su bolso de mano y se fue a prepararse.

No le costó trabajo encontrar lo que buscaba, pudo escuchar una guitarra casi enseguida, sintiéndose anonadada por lo bien que se escuchaba.

—Esto sí que es una grata novedad —dijo.

Kiba respingó, quitándose los audífonos.

—¿Qué?

—Te imagino bien con una eléctrica algo fuera de control en el escenario.

Kiba se rio, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Mi hermana me enseñó —le dijo —, para controlar la ansiedad.

Ino se acercó, recogiendo un poco su vestido para poder separar las piernas y montarse en la mesa en ausencia de sillas, luego le pidió uno de los audífonos inalámbricos para poder escuchar la canción que tenía que aprenderse y él se lo dio.

Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, sin embargo, el sonido de su propio teléfono sobresalto a ambos.

Pensaba no responder, pero el nombre en la pantalla le provocó cierto malestar. Era Genma.

—¿Hola?

—Hola. Siento interrumpir, pero tengo que decírtelo antes de que salga en las noticias.

La chica jadeó. Se le ocurrieron mil cosas a la vez que ninguna cobraba demasiado sentido.

—Zetsu quiere ir a Taki. La familia de Fū Chōmei reconoció el broche.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos antes de que Genma se animara a hablar.

—Ya están revisando la petición, la verdad es que hace tiempo que se cotejó toda la información que proporcionó, así que ya no hay nada más que pueda aportar, y ese crimen es lo único específico que queda por resolver. Además, él me pidió que te preguntara si podías quedarte con sus cosas, las plantas, principalmente.

—Sí —respondió quedamente sin que se le pudiera ocurrir algo más para decir.

—Bien, hay algo de papeleo, pero cuando esté listo, te llamo de nuevo.

—Sí… gracias.

—¿Ino? —preguntó Kiba al verla con los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

—No es nada. Hay que seguir, el matrimonio de Shikamaru depende de esto —se apresuró a responder, abanicándose con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, él le tendió un pañuelo, sin preguntar nada más.

.

—Es todo —dijo el hombre, jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber descargado jardineras de todas formas y tamaños —. Solo necesito que me firme unas formas.

Ino revisó el montón de papeles, que no eran nada más que un inventario y un par de responsivas.

Para cuando el hombre se fue, Ino miró las nuevas adquisiciones. Pocas calificaban como exóticas, seguramente hubo algunas limitaciones en los privilegios que un preso podía tener, pero entre todas, un terrario llamo su atención; era una composición hermosa de vibrantes colores, entre verde y rojo. Reconoció enseguida las dionaeas, algunas que había visto en el catálogo como sarracenias, que parecían pequeños jarros rojizos y droseras, que parecían látigos cubiertos de rocío.

¿Cómo de diferente habría sido su vida si otras fueran sus circunstancias?

Sin duda, se habría convertido en una gran empresa.

Ajustó la iluminación y las aisló con un biombo. Las plantas estaban demasiado estresadas por el brusco transporte, pero podría recuperarlas, al menos eso sí podía salvar.

.

Zetsu respingó cuando el oficial le indicó que tenía una visita, pero de nada le valía negarse. Bien podía tratarse de un fiscal que buscaba algún tipo de información, escéptico a que ya hubiese revelado todo, al menos de lo que tenía conocimiento.

Esposado de manos y pies, se veía obligado a dar pasos cortos, con el tintineo de las cadenas tras de sí.

Sin embargo, se quedó sin palabras al ver frente a él a Konan.

Su expresión, digna de quien ha visto un fantasma, no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Sin embargo, una mirada gélida, bastante propia de ella, le hizo callar cualquier comentario inoportuno.

—Buenas tardes, Zetsu-san —dijo.

Zetsu siguió avanzando, sentándose frente a ella en la minúscula mesa, dejando que el guardia asegurara las cadenas a los soportes del suelo, inmovilizándolo por completo.

—Nunca entendí sus motivaciones —dijo la mujer, manteniéndole la mirada —. Siempre me pareció que, de todos los miembros del grupo, usted era el único sin una motivación real.

—Pues… así era.

—Supongo, que esa falta de estimulación es lo que le volvió más impredecible de lo que cualquiera de los genios que he conocido pudo prever.

—Creo que lo arruiné todo —susurró. Konan, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—Madara-san solía usarlo como ejemplo de la lealtad, supongo que por ese motivo le confiaba información que, en términos reales, no competían a su área de participación.

—Era Izuna-san quien me lo decía.

—Pero, no lo habría hecho sin el permiso de Madara-san. Pocas cosas sucedían sin que él lo supiera. Si lo hubiera encontrado inconveniente, lo había expresado.

—Konan-san… lo siento… pero es que no entiendo, ¿qué hace aquí? No es que tema ser ejecutado, pero en todo caso, es bastante tarde para nada. He compartido toda la información que conocía con los agentes de inteligencia de Konoha.

Ella volvió a negar.

—Eso ha sido conveniente, en realidad, ha ayudado al desarme de las naciones, y reconciliar algunas tensiones con conflictos que no se habían resuelto.

—Solo me queda el asunto de esta muchacha.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y luego la horca?

Zetsu dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba el techo de la pequeña estancia, sintiéndose deslumbrado por las lámparas.

—Ya no tengo nada más que ofrecer.

—No me has preguntado qué hago aquí, o cómo es que no estoy presa.

El hombre bajó la mirada levemente, sonriéndole con condescendencia.

—Usted, Konan-san, es agente del servicio secreto del País de la Lluvia.

Konan se mostró claramente sorprendida, aunque considerando que Madara lo sabía, no era de sorprender que él también.

—Dadas las circunstancias, y en vista de actitud colaborativa con la Alianza, conseguí una negociación para incluirlo en el sistema de testigos protegidos.

Zetsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Ella no pudo evitar el sentir algo extraño por la ofensa que parecía sentir ante la perspectiva de salvar su vida. Era tal y como lo había diagnosticado, e incluso Itachi lo había previsto; no se consideraba digno de vivir.

—Ninguno de nosotros —le dijo con calma —, tiene derecho a morir.

El semblante del hombre se tornó sombrío, como si comprendiera ese pensamiento.

—¿Quiénes quedan? —preguntó.

—Solo Itachi-san, Kisame-san, usted y yo.

—Y si la paz de la muerte no nos está permitido, ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer?

—Hay cosas de las que ni siquiera Madara-san estaba del todo enterado, y es lo que hemos estado resolviendo.

—¿Y cómo podría ser útil un licenciado en Ciencias Ambientales con especialidad en Botánica, o en todo caso, un hombre de la limpieza?

—No subestime sus habilidades, también se encargaba de la encriptación de archivos. Pero si elige morir, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Zetsu bajó la mirada.

.

—Pero ¡¿qué le hicieron?! —exclamó Ino horrorizada.

El local que ella recordaba con una temática más propia de mitad de siglo, con sus paredes de colores neones en un piso blanco y negro. Siempre le había recordado a las películas de rebeldes sin causa y bailes coreografiados de rock 'n' roll. Sin embargo, frente a ella estaba un muy genérico establecimiento de líneas simples con color blanco y apenas unas insinuaciones naranjas y amarillas.

—Bueno —dijo Kiba, riéndose con nerviosismo —, supongo que es efecto de la globalización.

Desde que había llegado a Konoha, había tantas cosas con las que Ino se tenía que poner al día, que había aplazado un poco la visita a Guinevere´s, su hamburguesería favorita, así que cuando Kiba la invitó a "algún lado", rápidamente señaló la sugerencia.

—Tanta tragedia —se quejó.

—Pero el personal es el mismo —siguió Kiba, abriendo las puertas abatibles, invitándola a pasar —. Y en la carta solo cambiaron los nombres, es básicamente lo mismo.

Ino rio por su propia exageración.

Y entró detrás de él. Realmente no se había imaginado de ninguna manera que un día iba a aceptarle una salida a ese chico, de hecho, ni siquiera había considerado que podría gustarle.

Estaban en la misma clase desde la escuela secundaria, y aunque siempre se consideró del tipo de chica que podía atraer miradas mientras iba por el pasillo, no pensó que el muchacho hubiese tenido un flechazo que había perdurado incluso una prolongada separación.

Aun así, no estaba segura de qué iba a suceder, podría desencantarse de la mujer en que se había convertido.

—¡Ah! Y ya no hay servicio a mesa, así que, ya que hay algo de gente, ¿qué tal si yo pido y tú reservas la mesa?

Ino asintió, le explicó que quería, y fue hacia la terraza, pese a que le gustaba el sitio, dentro era bochornoso y con olor a fritura, además de que quedaba demasiado cerca de la zona de niños.

Ocupó una pequeña mesa con parasol. La vista daba a la calle, tan solo los separaba de la acera un grueso seto con pequeñas flores amarillas.

Alrededor del establecimiento todo había cambiado. Aunque muchos de los edificios eran los mismos, los negocios habían cambiado, y eso hacía lucir totalmente distinto el panorama. Tenía que visitar las tiendas, hacerlas suyas de nuevo por absurdo que sonara.

Sin embargo, algo en su vista la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entre toda la gente, le pareció ver a alguien que jamás en la vida creyó posible volver a ver ya que Genma Shiranui le había informado que se había dictaminado la ejecución en una instancia privada para evitar aglomeramientos. Únicamente los abogados pertinentes, el juez y otros funcionarios estuvieron presentes. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió a su encuentro, al otro lado de la calle, aunque el paso de los autos la detuvo por un momento y cuando llegó al sitio, claramente ya no había nadie.

Volvió apenas a tiempo cuando Kiba ya iba con la bandeja.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó.

Solo hasta ese momento, Ino reparó en lo que había en la mesa: una maceta blanca con una dionaea en flor.

—No lo sé —respondió con franqueza, buscando una nota o algo. Sin embargo, pese a esa ausencia, el mensaje era inconfundible, y no pudo evitar el sonreír —. Pero no importa, ¿o sí?

Kiba se encogió de hombros, disponiendo el contenido de la bandeja, tan solo mirándola: levemente sonrojada, con un brillo en la mirada que no supo explicar, pero la hacía ver increíblemente bien.

Ino se inclinó levemente, y dejó un beso en la flor que coronaba la planta.

—Adiós —susurró —. Que tengas buena vida.

Levantó la vista y le sonrió a Kiba.

—¿Te parece si después vamos al centro? ¿O te molesta mirar escaparates?

—Bueno —respondió —. No es mi territorio, pero es un comienzo, ¿no?

—Sí, es un comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es lo que esperaban, la pareja no se consumó, pero he aprendido mucho para mejorar ese aspecto en futuros proyectos (de hecho, hay proyectos más actuales en los que ya se nota el cambio), pero les prometo que puse mi corazón en los trecientos detalles de planificación.
> 
> Es más, el final va un poco con aire de El silencio de los inocentes (The silence of the lambs), una de mis pelis favoritas, aunque si se pasan por mi blog (El Moleskine de Kusubana), encontrarán una entrada con varios detalles, las referencias históricas, culturales y una lista de las subtramas que debieron morir por el bien mayor.
> 
> Hasta entonces, de verdad ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Esto es el FIN


End file.
